el jedi de konoha
by Tensa Amidamaru
Summary: el escuadron con los integrantes que ayudaron en la fundacion de la rebelión fueron acorralados por el imperio antes de ser capturados saltaron al hiperespacio con el hiperpropulsor sin calibra llegandon a un mundo que no aparece en los mapas del imperio alli galen marek y juno eclipse encuentran a un bebe y deciden criarlo como suyo sin saber que dentro de el hay un gran poder
1. Capitulo 1

**se me ocurrio esta historia despues de ver una imagen de naruto como un jedi,otra cosa los personajes de star wars tienen que imaginárselos estilo anime, No soy dueño de star wars o de naruto espero les guste**

* * *

 **prologo:Naruto marek**

 **Borde medio/el espacio**

una nave rebelde estaba huyendo de un destructor imperial que le estaba disparando para destruirlo,esa nave era el sombra furtiva y los dueños eran el escuadrón sombra formado por juno eclipse una ex-capitana imperial, Rahm kota un maestro jedi superviviente de la orden 66, PROXY un prototipo de holodroide imperial,QT-KT una astromecanico que recogieron de raxus prime y repararon, y galen marek un ex-asesino/aprendiz sith de darth vader

 **sombra furtiva**

Galen: ¿tenias que dispararle a ese dug entre las piernas?

Juno: se lo merecía por lujurioso y por cerdo el único a quien quiero en mi vida es a ti

Kota: les recuerdo que hay un destructor imperial disparándonos y no tenemos tiempo para el romance

Juno: PROXY dile a QT que mantenga los motores funcionando y que prepare el hiper propulsor

PROXY: entendido ama juno, ya oíste QT prepara el hiper propulsor

QT: *Bee* *Boop*

 **Destructor** **imperial**

teniente: Almirante confirmamos que nave que salio de malastare es la misma nave que lord vader y el emperador están buscando

Almirante: comuníquese con ambos y díganles que la capturamos

Teniente: pero almirante ¿y si logran escapar?

Almirante: no lo lograran si destruimos los motores ¡concentren el fuego en los motores del sombra furtiva que no escapen!

 **el espacio**

el destructor imperial disparo rayos de energía a los motores del sombra furtiva el cual se sacudía con cada impacto rápidamente pero el sombra furtiva toma acciones evasivas

 **sombra furtiva**

Juno: no soportaremos otro disparo de esos blasters

Galen: debemos saltar al hiper espacio

Juno: las coordenadas están listas sujetense

QT: *Beet* *Buut* *Beep*

PROXY: ama juno QT dice que el hiper propulsor aun no esta calibrado si entramos al hiper espacio quien sabe donde terminaremos (dijo angustiados)

Juno: mejor eso a ser capturados por el emperador o Vader

así juno activo el hiper propulsor haciendo que la nave entrara al hiper espacio escapando del destructor estelar

 **Destructor estelar**

teniente: Almirante lord vader esta esperándolo en la sala de comunicaciones

Almirante: *Glup*

 **hiper espacio**

el sombra furtiva y su tripulación había escapado por poco del destructor imperial y ahora se estaba dirigiendo a un lugar desconocido

 **Sombra furtiva**

Galen: por poco y somos capturados por el imperio

Juno: si pero ahora los necesito a ustedes dos (señalando a galen y a kota) estamos volando con un hiper propulsor no calibrado así que no iremos al destino que marque,prácticamente volamos a ciegas necesito que use sus sentidos de jedi y me digan cuando salir del hiper espacio

Galen: de acuerdo juno

Kota: no es mala idea niña

galen y kota cerraron los ojos y respiraron hondo mientras se conectaban con la fuerza

Juno: y bien

Galen: siento...un mundo... es habitable y lleno de vida

Kota: siento...una extraña energía...pero no logro identificarla

Galen abrió los ojos

Galen: cuando pasemos dos parsecs sal del hiper espacio

Juno: entendido solo espero que no choquemos con una estrella

cuando los dos parsecs pasaron juno apago el hiper propulsor y salieron del hiper espacio y observaron un mundo verde y azul, una luna y el sol

Juno: es hermoso (dijo juno asombrada)

Galen: este mundo no aparece en la base de datos de la antigua república o del imperio aquí deberíamos estar a salvo (dijo desde una computadora)

Juno: aterrizaremos en el planeta y haremos un recuento de los daños, buscare un lugar donde no llamemos la atención local indeseada

así juno puso el sombra furtiva con dirección al planeta

 **Planeta desconocido**

era de noche, la nave volaba a una altitud alejada de superficie terrestre para no llamar la atención

Juno: hay un bosque abajo aterrizare aya

 **Bosque**

el sombra furtiva aterrizo en un gran bosque lleno de arboles gigantes el aterrizaje fue exitoso y sin contratiempos la tripulación salio del del sombra furtiva

QT: *Beep* *Boop* *uuu*

PROXY: QT dice que este bosque abarca un área de 314 kilómetros cuadros y al parecer esta cercado creo que los locales no entran aquí

kota: lo cual lo hace la base perfecta

Juno: bien entonces galen y yo revisaremos los alrededores, PROXY y QT harán un diagnostico completo del sombra furtiva y usted general kota,los cuidara de cualquier cosa que pueda dañalos y a la nave ¿cree poder con el trabajo?

Kota: niña que este ciego y viejo,no significa que no pueda combatir (tomo su sable de luz y lo encendió poniéndose atento a lo que vendría)

juno y galen se dispusieron a buscar algún indicio de civilización o comida en el bosque pero todo lo que encontraron fueron frutas y algunos hongos pero no sabian si eran venenosos

Galen: este lugar me recuerda un poco a kashyyyk no me molestaría quedarme aquí un tiempo si la nave se avería

Juno: Galen sobre eso te quería hablar, y si nos quedamos aquí

Galen: a que te refieres juno ¿no quieres la libertad de la galaxia?

Juno: claro que la quiero, pero ya no soporto mas que te pongas en riesgo,ya te perdí una vez no quiero perderte otra no lo toleraría

Galen: juno...yo pienso igual, casi te pierdo para siempre en kamino si eso hubiera sucedido yo...(Galen se callo y desvió la mirada)

Juno: entonce vivamos aquí lejos de la guerra y lejos del imperio solo nosotros tres

Galen: si tu,yo y kota

Juno: no hablaba de kota, galen estoy embarazada

Galen:...entonces tu y yo...vamos a...(dijo galen en shock)

Juno: vamos a ser padres

Galen: Juno...no se que decir...este es un momento dichoso...el mas dichoso de mi vida

Ambos se unieron en un beso lleno de amor y pasión pero tuvieron que separarse por que debían volver al sombra furtiva

Galen:...(se detuvo en pleno camino cuando sintió dos presencias cerca de ellos)

Juno: que pasa galen

Galen: siento dos presencias están cera de aquí,algo no va bien(dijo tomando sus sable laser)

Juno: entones mejor revisamos (dijo tomando su blaster)

galen caminaba donde había sentido las presencias y juno lo seguía con su blaster la final llegaron cerca de unos arbustos y vieron a una mujer y a un bebe tapado con una manta llorando en un tronco

Juno: tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto

Galen: yo tambien

Mujer: esto terminara ahora, morirás pronto maldito monstruo(La mujer saco un kunai lo alzo) **¡MUERE!**

Juno: **NOOOO** (juno disparo su blaster)

El disparo le dio a la cabeza de la mujer matándola en el acto juno fue y tomo al bebe y trato de calmarlo

Juno: parece que esta sano, ya ya pequeño la mujer mala ya no te lastimara no llores mas

el bebe dejo de llorar y abrió los ojos y vio a juno y a galen y empezó a reír

Juno: que lindo eres, no debes tener mas de un mes

Galen: me preocupan esas marcas en su cara y sus pupilas rasgadas

Juno: yo creo que esas marcas son adorables (dijo mientras le hacia cosquillas al bebe)

el bebe se quedo dormido en los brazos de juno la cual se encariño con el niño

Juno: galen este niño esta solo y casi lo matan...y si lo criamos nosotros

Galen: juno el niño no es nuestro debemos buscar a su familia

Juno: y que tal si no tiene una, no podemos dejarlo aquí sólito y parece que le agradamos

Galen: *supiro* esta bien juno seremos sus padres

Juno: gracias amor , oíste pequeño somos tus nuevos padres estoy ansiosa por enseñarte todo lo que se de navegación y pilotaje de naves y sabes en algunos meses tendrás un nuevo hermanito o hermanita

Galen: mejor volvamos PROXY y QT debieron terminar el diagnostico de la nave

galen y juno regresaron al sombra furtiva y lo primero que notan fue a una gran serpiente decapitada

Kota: bueno parece que por fin regresaron

Juno: parece que te las alegraste bien abuelo

El bebe se rió con el comentario de juno

Kota: espera es risa es la de un bebe

Galen: es una larga historia ¿donde esta PORXY?

Kota: el y QT entraron cuando la serpiente gigante apareció

 **Sombra furtiva**

Juno,kota galen entraron a la nave y fueron recibidos por PROXY

PROXY: gracias al fabricante, amo galen tenemos que irnos de este bosque pronto QT mapeo el lugar y dice que hay mas criaturas iguales a las que el general combatió

Juno: bien entonces vayámonos a otro sitio galen sostén al niño mientras piloto a otro lugar

juno le entrego el bebe a galen y se fue a pilotar la nave

PROXY: amo y ¿ese niño quien es?

Galen: es mi hijo PROXY

PROXY: amo la ama no estaba embarazada como es que es su hijo

Galen le explico a todos lo que paso en el bosque y como juno le dijo que estaba embarazada

Kota: entonces piensan desertar chico

Galen: ahora que se que juno esta embarazada no quiero que nada le pase a ella o al bebe

Kota: bien solo déjame en el puerto espacia de naboo y me reuniré con el senador organa

PROXY: eso les quería decir QT dice que los motores y el soporte vital funcionan pero el hiper propulsor fue dañado nos es imposible entrar al hiper espacio estamos varados en este sector

Galen: párese que nadie ira a ningún lado, lo siento general kota

Kota: *supiro* supongo que es la voluntad de la fuerza el que nos quedemos aquí

Juno: escuchen aterrizare la nave encontre un lugar seguro

juno aterrizo la nave en cerca de una montaña la cual tenia un lago y una cascada

Juno: bien aquí sera mas seguro para nosotros

Kota: juno me da gusto que salvaras a este niño y lo acogieras como tu hijo se que seras una buena madre para el

Juno: gracias general kota

Galen: ¿pensaste en un nombre para el niño juno?

Juno: aun no se me ocurre ninguno...espera tal vez su nombre este en la manta

galen reviso la manta y encontró lo que buscaba una inscripción en la manta

Galen: esta escritura se párese un poco a la nuestra dice que el nombre del niño es narute...no espera es naruto

Juno: así que ese es tu nombre (dijo cargando al bebe dormido) entonces de ahora en adelante llevaras el apellido de tu padre tu nombre sera naruto marek

Galen: PROXY ten (le arrojo un pergamino)la mujer que iba a matar a naruto tenia esto, las mismas escrituras están en ese pergamino intenta traducirlo

PROXY: si amo galen

* * *

 **espero les aya gustado este prologo si les gusto dejen u review**

 **Arigato sayonara (n_n)**


	2. capitulo 2

**hijos de la fuerza**

pasaron seis años desde la llegada de los rebeldes al mundo shinobi como se le conocía y muchas cosas pasaron,el embarazo de juno termino en un día despejado dado a luz a una niña de pelo rubio y ojos azules la cual juno bautizo como Skyla Eclipse por el cielo despejado en el que nació, El pergamino que galen le entrego a PROXY fue traducido por completo y descubrieron que ese pergamino tenia información de este mundo decía existían cinco grandes naciones elementales, que la fuerza militar de dichas naciones eran los ninja guerreros que podían moldear una energía llamada chakra que constaba de energía física y espiritual para usar técnicas llamadas jutsu que se dividían en, ninjutsu técnicas que podían canalizar los elementos de la naturaleza, genjutsu técnicas ilusorias que afectaban la mente y el taijutsu que eran técnicas de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, kota y galen traían el dinero para comprar comida de la única forma que sabian se convirtieron en caza recompensas,naruto y Skyla demostraron sensibilidad a "la fuerza" cuando levantaron unas mamilas llenas de leche y las bebieron, cuando kota y galen se percataron de esto decidieron que entrenarían a los niños en los caminos de "la fuerza" para que supieran controlar ese poder y decidieron buscar mas información de como usar el chakra para entrenarlos tambien en esa habilidad

 **bosque**

eran las seis de la tarde el cielo estaba naranja por el ocaso,podemos ver a un naruto de seis años con una ropa tradicional jedi jedi naranja y azul con un corte de pelo alborotado y a una skyla de cinco años vistiendo una ropa tradicional jedi azul cielo con dos coletas largas,ambos tenían varas de madera pintadas la de naruto era azul y la de skyla era roja

Naruto: rindete asajj ventress no podrás contra mi el maestro del consejo jedi obi-wan Kenobi dattebayo (dijo empuñando su "sable de luz")

Skyla: jajaja si crees que me vencerás estas muy equivocado kenobi el lado oscuro es mi aliado y te derrotare con ese poder (dijo sosteniendo su "sable de luz")

ambos niños corrieron uno hacia al otro y chocaron sus varas naruto lanzo un corte vertical el cual fue interceptado por la vara de skyla, luego ella ataca por la espalda pero esta vez naruto la intercepta,despues se separan y caminan en circulo sin perderse de vista

Skyla: nada mal kenobi pero no creas que vas a ganarme (dijo sosteniendo su"sable laser"con firmeza)

Naruto: te equivocas ventress el lado oscuro no ganara mientras aya esperanza y justicia en la galaxia dattebayo(dijo mientras colocaba su "sable laser" en una posicion de combate medio)

ambos hermanos chocan las varas, Skyla derribo y desarmo a naruto y luego lo ataca, naruto esquiva ese ataque recupera su vara y la coloca en el cuello de su hermana menor

Naruto: rindete ventress (dijo apoyando su "sable laser" en el cuello de su hermana)

Skyla: me rindo kenobi (dijo soltando su "sable de luz")

ambos hermanos se quedaron en silencio un tiempo pero despues de un rato ambos hermanos se empiezan a reír despues de su "batalla" y se sientan en el pasto

Naruto: casi me vences esta vez Skyla-chan dattebayo(Dijo poniendo una gran sonrisa zorruna)

Skyla: bajaste la guardia oni-chan si no hubieras esquivado ese ataque te hubiera vencido y estiramos diez a nueve a mi favor(dijo inflando las mejillas)

Naruto: te vez linda cuando haces pucheros jejeje

Skyla: Oni-chan no digas eso es muy vergonzoso (o/_/o) (dijo tapándose la cara por la verguenza)

Naruto: mejor volvamos a la casa ka-san dijo que oto-san y kota oji-san volverán hoy

Skyla: cargarme siiii (dijo poniendo los ojos de cachorro triste)

Naruto: esta bien

naruto cargo a Skyla en su espada y corrió a casa, ambos llegaron a una casa de dos pisos echa con la madera del bosque y a un lado de ella estaba el sombra furtiva la cual estaba conectada a la casa por la compuerta de abordaje juno estaba afuera haciendo un diagnostico despues de volar como de costumbre, juno ahora tenia el pelo hasta la espalda, lleva puesto un vestido largo debajo de el tenia puestos unos pantalones negros llevaba puesta unas sandalias y su chaqueta marrón con el símbolo de la rebelión

Juno: parece que todo esta en orden vieja amiga (puso su mano en una de las patas de la nave)

Naruto/Skyla: ¡ka-san!

ambos se lanzaron hacia juno tumbándola en el pasto

Juno: oh no los rebeldes me han capturado como escapare

Naruto: solo hay una forma de que te soltemos imperial

Juno: ¿cual es?

Skyla: con muchos besos,abrazos y dulces

juno abraza alzando a los niños y les da un beso en la frente a cada uno y los baja al suelo

Naruto: ¿y los dulces?

Juno: se los daré si terminan su verduras

Naruto/Skyla: ¿tenemos que ka-san?

Juno: Si quieren sus dulces si

De pronto un sonido agudo llamo la atención de todos, dos moto-speeders habían aparecido y montado en ella estaban Galen marek el cual llevaba puesta la túnica de su padre kento y el general kota que llevaba su armadura de combate

Juno: valla su padre y su abuelo llegaron rápido las modificaciones que QT le hizo a esos speeder si que es buena

Skyla: ¿ka-chan quien es ella?

galen bajo de su moto-speeder pero juno se sorprendió al ver que su esposo cargaba en sus brazos a una niña de la edad de sus hijos, pelirroja,herida y vestida de harapos

Juno: galen que paso ¿quien es ella? y ¿que le paso? (dijo preocupada)

Galen: no lo se,pero lo mejor sera que primero la curemos y luego le preguntamos

Juno: tienes razon,niños busquen el botiquín

Naruto/Skyla: Si mama

ambos niños entraron a la casa para buscar el botiquín seguido por sus padre y su abuelo pero no notaron que una mujer con una mascara de gato vio todo

mujer enmascarada: debo avisarle inmediatamente a sarutobi-sama que lo encontre solo espero que raíz o el yondaime no lo hayan encontrado antes(la mujer se fue desplazándose en los arboles)

 **Casa Marek**

Galen y juno terminaron de curara y vendar a la niña la colocaron en la habitación de naruto y skyla para que descansara,cambiaron su ropa harapienta por una de las piyamas que usaba skyla para dormir,naruto y skyla se quedaron con ella a petición de su madre mientras ellos hablaban "cosas de adultos" en el comedor

Juno: Galen, Kota ¿que fue lo que paso? pensé que dijiste que era un encargo fácil salvar al daimyo de unos traficantes de esclavos y cobrar la recompensa en el país del te

Kota: hubo complicaciones veras...

 _ **Flash back hace 6 horas**_

Galen y kota habían llegado a una montaña que era la guarida de contrabandistas de esclavos que buscaban hace 2 días,la misión era rescatar al daimyo del país del te que fue secuestrado a petición de la familia wasabi y dado que no tenían dinero para contratar a un equipo shinobi decidieron que se lo dejarían a los caza recompensas

 **entrada a la guarida**

kota: es aquí, siento una gran cantidad de presencias muchas de ellas tienen miedo (dijo tomando su sable de luz bajando de su speeder)

Galen: Entonces entremos(dijo tomando dos sables de luz bajando de su speeder)

 **dentro de la guarida**

galen y kota entran sigilosamente y vieron a miles criminales armados y mucho hombre,mujeres y niños encerando o sirviendoles vistiendo de harapos,algunos de ellos estaban de pie y con ropa rasgada y entre ellos estaba el daimyo del país del te y galen se dio cuenta de que eran los recién llegados

Kota: y ¿como luce el escenario?

Galen: como el sucio palacio de un Hutt

Kota: ya veo bailarinas eróticas y esclavos medio muertos de hambre

una mujer de los recién llegados intento escapar pero los criminales la atraparon y la mataron sin piedad riéndose de su intento de pronto el jefe de los esclavistas un sujeto de 3 metros, gordo y con dientes podridos y una maza gigante en su espalda se acerca a los recién llegados sosteniendo a la mujer muerta de la cabeza

jefe esclavista: que sea una lección para los recién llegados y un recordatorio para los que esta aquí si intentan escapar los mataremos no importa el genero(dijo tirando el cuerpo sin vida de la mujer a una pared manchando la de sangre),la nobleza(dijo viendo al daimyo)...o la edad(dijo mirando a una niña de pelo rojo de ropa harapienta y desnutrida) lastima que ya tenga un comprador para ti,si no fuera así te vendería a un burdel por una buena fortuna

el jefe toca la cara de la niña y esta le muerde la mano el jefe en vez de gritar se ríe y le da un puñetazo a la niña en la cara dejándola en el piso y luego empieza a patearla hasta dejarla mal herida luego la levanta tomándola de la cara

jefe esclavista: jejeje todos los niños que llegan aquí hacen lo mismo pero no preocupes pequeña zorra solo debes aprender cual es ¡tu lugar!

el jefe lanzo con fuerza a la niña una pared pero antes de que la niña impactara la pared se quedo suspendida en el aire todos incluida la niña se asombraron , la niña cayo de rodillas y se pregunto que fue lo que paso

Galen: oye que no te dijeron que a las mujeres y a los niños no se les agreden

el jefe y los bandidos vieron a dos hombres uno maduro y otro viejo y ciego

jefe esclavista: se debe tener mucho valor para venir aquí desarmados

todos los bandidos desenfundan sus armas,kota y galen enciende sus sables de luz el de kota era verde y los de galen eran azules

Kota: esto es lo que pasara, liberaras a los esclavos y al daimyo o si no tu y tu banda morirán

todos los esclavistas estallaron en risa preguntándose si estos estaban locos o en caso del viejo senil

jefe esclavista: ¡a ellos!

todos los esclavistas se lanzaron frenéticamente a atacar a los jedis caza recompensas ambos cerraron los ojos y rápidamente esquivaron el ataque despues contra-atacaron lanzando ataques a todos los esclavistas algunos terminaban empalados por kota y otros decapitados o partidos a la mitad por galen los gritos de dolor de los esclavistas se escuchaban por todos lados al final todos los esclavistas murieron dejando un charco de sangre, sus armas no llegaron ni a rozar a ninguno todos los esclavos y el daimyo vieron asombrados a los dos jedis ademas solo quedaba uno

Jefe esclavista: son muy buenos pero nadie lograra vencerme a mi o a mi maza (dijo tomando su maza)

el jefe alzo su maza y la bajo pero galen lanzo un corte vertical y parte la maza fue cortada, sostuvo la parte cortada con la fuerza y la tiro a un lado dejando al jefe esclavista temblando de miedo

jefe esclavista: por favor perdónenme llévese lo que quieran oro, joyas,esclavos pero perdónenme la vida

Galen: (apaga sus sables de luz) lárgate de mi vista,piérdete y jamas regreses

jefe esclavista: como lo deses

galen y kota se dieron media vuelta para ir con el daimyo pero el jefe saca un gran cuchillo y con el intento matar a galen pero antes de que apuñalara a galen algo lo había frenado galen prende de nuevo su sable de luz y con un tajo decapita al jefe esclavista

Galen: gracias por salvarme kota,me descuide

Kota: no fui yo galen

galen vio que la niña que había salvado había estirado su brazo y tenia la palma abierta como si quisiera parar algo despues colapso en el piso, despues de mira a la niña Galen se acerca al damiyo del país del te

Galen: daimyo-sama hemos venido a petición del la familia wasabi a rescatarlo

daimyo: solo la familia wasabi ¿que hay de la familia wagarashi?

Kota: ellos fueron los que le dieron a los esclavista los medios para secuestrarlo

daimyo: a si pues ya verán cuando regrese, en cuanto a ustedes gracias por salvarme la vida se los recompensare con lo que quieran

despues de decir eso galen enciende uno de sus sables de luz y se dirige a las jaulas de los esclavos

Galen: aléjense de las puertas

uno a uno libero a cada esclavo de las jaulas y de sus grilletes familias separadas se reunieron gracias al jedi caza recompensas

Galen: todos escuchen su esclavitud termina aquí, el día de hoy vuelven a ser hombres y mujeres libres

cuando galen dijo eso muchos se llenaron de felicidad pues nunca creyeron que volverían a ser libres

esclava: ¿pero a donde iremos? nuestros hogares fueron destruidos por esos esclavistas

Galen: el es el daimyo del país del te,el los recibirá en su país y se encargara de que vivan una vida sin esclavitud

el daimyo se sorprendió por dichas palabras del casa recompensas

Kota: parece que galen ya decidió la recompensa damiyo-sama

el daimyo se asombro pues no era normal que un caza recompensas pidiera es cosas así

daimyo: chico dime ¿porque te preocupas por unos esclavos desconocidos que acabas de conocer?¿porque no elegiste oro o joyas?

Galen: porque "hasta el mas pequeño gesto de bondad llena a una galaxia de esperanza" por eso

daimyo: ya veo, eres muy noble y eso lo respeto, que así sea yo te juro por mi posición de daimyo que esta gente sera tratada como cualquier persona normal libre de la esclavitud en mi país

Galen: gracias daimyo-sama

 **fuera de la guarida**

todos los esclavos que galen había liberado habían visto la luz del sol por primera vez en mucho tiempo y el daimyo había aprendido de esta experiencia

Daimyo: agradezco mucho lo que hicieron parece que no todos los caza recompensas son avariciosos

kota: Estará bien que se dirijan al país del te sin nuestra compañía

daimyo: estaremos bien el único peligro en el camino del país del te eran los esclavistas y bandidos pero ahora están muertos

Galen salio corriendo de la cueva cargando a la niña desmallada en su brazos

Galen: kota esta niña esta grave necesita atención medica ahora mismo o no sobrevivirá

daimyo: me temo que no hay aldeas cercanas lo siento

Galen: entonces no queda de otra la llevare con juno ella sabrá que hacer

daimyo: pero las heridas que tiene solo pueden ser tratada con el ninjutsu medico de un ninja medico de alto rango

Kota: que suerte que tenemos equipo medico de primera

galen y kota se suben a sus speeders,galen monta a la niña en su speeder todos se preguntaban que eran esa cosas que montaban sus rescatadores, el daimyo se acerco para ver pero los speeders se pone en marcha yéndose a rápida velocidad

 _ **Fin de flash back**_

Juno: ya veo...tuvieron razon al traer a la niña aquí si no la hubiera curado ahora estaría muerta,me sorprende lo desnutrida que esta parece que no a comido en meses,ademas por lo que me contaron parece que ella tambien es sensible a "la fuerza"

Galen: y de no ser por ella yo hubiera sido apuñalado por ese remedo de hutt

Juno:*suspiro*...bueno iré preparando la cena para nosotros y para nuestra huésped

Kota: galen mejor ve a ayudar a juno yo veré si nuestra invitada despertó

 **habitación** **de naruto y skyla**

la niña peliroja poco a poco despertaba,abrió los ojos y vio que ya no estaba en la guarida de lo esclavista, estaba adolorida tenia ropa nueva color azul cielo y estaba vendada del pecho,las piernas y del ojo izquierdo, estaba en una mullida cama litera con sabanas azul cielo

Niña: donde estoy, porque me duele tanto la cabeza

Naruto/Skyla: ya despertaste (dijeron asomando sus cabezas de arriba de la litera)

la niña intento gritar pero el pecho le dolía demasiado para hacerlo

Naruto: no te asustes no te haremos daño dattebayo(dijo bajando de la litera)

Skyla: dormiste por tres horas continuas, mi hermano y yo nos preocupamos mucho(dijo bajando tambien de la litera)

la niña se calmo un poco y se acerco mas al borde de la cama

niña: ¿ustedes fueron quienes me curaron las heridas?

Naruto: no esa fue ka-san (n_n)

Skyla: tambien te preste mi piyama favorita para que uses ademas de esa ropa sucia que llevabas y te cedí mi cama para que reposaras (n_n)

Niña:...Gracias

la puerta de la habitación se abre dejando pasar al general kota

Naruto/Skyla/niña: kota oji-san/el viejo caza recompensas (ambos sonrieron al ver a su abuelo)

Kota: veo que despertaste dime recuerdas quien soy

Niña: eres uno de los caza recompensas que pelearon con los esclavistas con esas extrañas armas (dijo mientras señala el sable de luz de kota)

Naruto/Skyla: ¿¡viste a kota oji-san y oto-san en combate usando sus sables de luz!?

Niña: pues la verdad si,si lo hice

Naruto: ¡que envidia siempre hemos querido ver a oji-san y a oto-san en un combate así!

Skyla: siempre escuchamos sus historias cuando vuelven a casa o cuando los vemos entrenar pero me gustaría ver a oto-san y a oji-san en acción real alguna vez (dijo mientras hacia pucheros)

Kota: niños vine para decirles que su madre esta haciendo la cena así que lávense las manos y bajen en cuanto los llamemos a los tres

Naruto/Skyla: si oji-san

Kota: ¿por cierto cual es tu nombre niña?

Niña:...Tayuya, mi nombre es tayuya

Kota: esta bien tayuya-chan espera aquí con mis nietos mientra se hace la cenar

Tayuya: si kota-san

kota salio de la habitación dejando a los niño solos

Naruto: mucho gusto en conocerte tayuya-chan mi nombre es Naruto Marek (dijo poniendo una gran sonrisa zorruna)

Skyla: y yo soy Skyla eclipse espero que podamos ser buenas amigas tayuya-chan

Tayuya:...por supuesto Skyla-chan (#_n)

Skyla estaba feliz de haber hecho una amiga hasta hoy el único amigo que había tenido era su hermano mayor

Naruto: oye tayuya-chan ¿podrías contarnos como fue la batalla de oto-san y kota oji-san?

Skyla: porfavooor (*w*)

Tayuya: esta bien

tayuya procedió a contar todo lo que presencio a detalle los hermanos se sorprendieron siempre supieron que su padre y su abuelo eran fuertes pero pero haber peleado con miles de asesinos y salir sin ninguna herida era una hazaña increíble

Tayuya: es todo lo que vi,me desmalle en la guaría y desperté aquí

Naruto: sabia que oto-san y kota oji-san eran invencibles

Skyla: es porque siempre se enfrentan a bandidos corrientes oto-san siempre dice que si se enfrentara a un ninja no sabría si saldría sin ningún rasguño o si siquiera saldría vivo (U_U)

Naruto: ¡Skyla jamas vuelvas a repetir o a pensar eso! (dijo naruto muy enojado)

Skyla: lo-lo siento oni-chan no debí decir eso, no te enojes

Naruto: *suspiro* no estoy enojado es solo que no me gusta que digas cosas como esas

Tayuya: ¿admiras mucho a tu oto-san? no es cierto naruto-kun

Naruto: si, quiero llegar a ser igual a el cuando sea mas grande

Tayuya: debe ser lindo tener a quien admirar, y tu Skyla ¿tambien admiras a tu oto-san?

Skyla: si pero no tanto como a mi ka-san ella es la mujer mas bonita y la piloto mas grande de la galaxia

antes de que tayuya pudiera preguntar que era un piloto la voz de juno se oye por la casa

Juno: niños la cena esta lista, lávense las manos y bajen

Los niños fueron a lavarse las manos como se lo pidió su madre, tayuya no quería bajar a comer porque decía no tener hambre pero fue arrastrada por los hermanos al comedor,donde fueron recibidos por los adultos de la casa

 **Comedor**

Juno: hola ¿tayuya cierto?

Tayuya: s-si señora(dijo nerviosa)

Juno: pues mucho gusto tayuya-chan soy Juno Eclipse , el es mi esposo Galen Marek (señalo a galen) el es el maestro de galen Rahm kota (dijo señalando al general jedi) y ya conoces a mis hijos Naruto y Skyla

Tayuya: si juno-san

Galen: no te pongas nerviosa, dime ¿estas bien?,¿ya no te duelen tus heridas?

Tayuya: ya no tanto Galen-san

Juno: me alegra oír eso

Tayuya: gracias...por salvarme

Galen: yo te iba a decir lo mismo

Tayuya: ¿a que se refiere señor?

Juno: hablaremos despues de la cena

Tayuya: no se preocupen por mi no tengo hambre

despues de decir eso el estomago de tayuya ruge probando todo lo contrario, todos lo presente tenían una gota en la cabeza, tayuya estaba avergonzada

Juno: creo que tu estomago te delato (n_n)*

todos se sentaron,en la mesa había arroz,ramen,pescado y verduras, el olor de la comida hizo que la boca de tayuya se hiciera agua, despues de dar gracias todos se pusieron a comer

Galen: te luciste juno la comida esta exquisita

Juno: Gracias amor, niños recuerde no hay dulces si no se comen sus verduras,te hablo a ti naruto

Naruto: si ka-san (dijo mientras comia su ramen rápido)

Skyla: oni-chan no comas tan rápido te hará daño como la ultima vez

Naruto: esa vez PROXY había cocinado y si no mal recuerdo tu tambien te enfermaste dattebayo

Kota: hazle caso a tu hermana naruto, un caballero jedi debe saborear cada bocado pues puede ser el ultimo

Tayuya no estaba tocando su comida,naruto vio esto y se le ocurrio algo tomo un pedazo de pescado que había en el plato de tayuya y se lo acerco

Naruto: abre la boca

Tayuya: ¿que estas haciendo?

Naruto: ka-san dicen que la comida sabe mejor cuando oto-san se la da en la boca

Tayuya lo pensó un poco y al final abrió la boca, naruto le dio el pedazo de pescado y tayuya se lo comió

Tayuya: esta...¡delicioso!

Naruto: me alegro que te aya gustado tayuya-chan (dijo poniendo su sonrisa de siempre)

Tayuya se sonrojo un poco y empezó a comer por si misma, Juno y Galen se sintieron orgullosos por lo que hizo su hijo con tal de que tayuya comiera, la cena termino y al final juno como postre sirvió unas galletas de avena acompañadas con miel y te

Juno: skyla ¿podrías pasarme la miel para mi te?

Skyla: si, ka-san puedo...

Juno: si,si puedes

Skyla abrió la mano y se concentro en el recipiente de la miel, tayuya se pregunto que estaba haciendo skyla cuando de repente vio que el recipiente empezó a flotar en el aire hacia juno pero este termina cayéndose al piso,pero antes de que el recipiente impactara contra el suelo el recipiente se levanta y va a la mano de juno

Galen: parece que aun no puedes mantener los objetos estable skyla (dijo con la palma de la mano abierta)

Skyla: perdón oto-san (u_u)

Tayuya: eso fue increíble,como hicieron eso

Skyla: use "la fuerza" pero aun no me sale del todo bien

Tayuya: ¿que es "la fuerza"?

Naruto: nadie lo sabe con seguridad pero para nosotros "la fuerza" es una energía que nos rodea,nos cubre y nos mantiene unidos

Skyla: todos nos vinculamos con ella pero solo algunos pueden vincularse a tal grado que pueden usarla como un escudo par proteger o como una arma para atacar estos individuos se llaman jedis o siths

Tayuya: entonces ¿todos ustedes poseen ese poder?

Juno: yo no, pero eso no me molesta

Galen: tu tambien tiene ese poder tayuya

Tayuya/Naruto/Skyla: ¿Yo? (#_O)/¿ella? (O_O)

Galen: dime ¿recuerdas lo que paso antes de que te desmallaras en la guarida de los esclavista?

Tayuya: no solo a usted y al viejo matando a esos asquerosos bastardos (tayuya rápidamente se tapo la boca)...perdón es un mal habito

Juno: tranquila los hay peores créeme, a pero eso si Naruto y Skyla donde los oiga decir alguna mala palabra prohibiré el ramen en esta casa Y comerán verduras hasta que sean maestros jedis ¿quedo claro?

Naruto/Skyla: s-si ka-san (dijeron asustados por la amenaza de su madre)

Galen: bueno despues de eso el jefe se rindió y pidió piedad, se la concedí, pero cuando me di vuelta el saco un cuchillo y me hubiera matado pero algo lo freno ese algo eras tu usando "la fuerza" tayuya

Entonces tayuya lo recordó el jefe iba a matar a galen quiso gritar pero el dolor se lo impedia, quería detener al asesino e inconscientemente alzo el brazo y abrió la mano y por alguna extraña razon el asesino no pudo apuñalar a galen acto seguido galen lo decapito

Tayuya: entonces ¿que fue lo que paso con los esclavos?

Juno: recobraron su libertad al igual que tu pero no tienes que irte si no quieres

Tayuya: pero no quiero ser una carga (dijo triste)

Galen: bueno en ese caso te daré dos opciones la primera es que te quedes hasta la mañana

Tayuya: ¿cual es la segunda?

Galen: quédate y deja que kota y yo te entrenemos en los caminos de "la fuerza"

Tayuya: yo...acepto quedarme y entrenar con usted galen-sensei

Galen: entonces mañana tu y mis hijos comenzaran el entrenamiento formal

Naruto: que bien mañana comenzamos el entrenamiento dattebayo (dijo muy entusiasmado)

Skyla: por fin aprenderé a mantener las cosas en el aire (dijo con estrellitas en los ojos)

Juno: bien niños ya es muy tarde cepíllense los diente y vallan a dormir, tayuya tambien va para ti, tengo un cepillo dental extra por si acaso pierdo el mio

los niños se dirigieron al baño y se cepillaron los dientes y se fueron a la habitación, naruto abrió el armario de la habitación y saco una piyama verde y una negra con puntos blancos ambas tenían el símbolo de la rebelión en la espada

Skyla: estoy ansiosa oni-cha no puedo creer que oto-san nos entrene al fin (dijo quitándose sus ligas,soltándose el cabello)

Naruto: te entiendo Skyla-chan yo creía que oto-san nos entrenaría en dos años maximo (dijo mientra subía unas escaleras hacia su cama)

Skyla se iba a quitar su ropa pero tayuya la detiene

Skyla: ¿que pasa tayuya-chan?

Tayuya: te ibas a quitar la ropa con tu hermano presente (#/_/O)

Skyla:pues si,no voy a dormir con mi ropa jedi puesta

Tayuya: _pero eso no te incomoda_ (dijo susurrándole a Skyla)

Skyla: _no se de que hablas_ (dijo susurrando)

Tayuya: _es que...el es un niño_ (dijo susurrando)

Skyla: _aaa eso, pues no, desde bebes nos bañamos juntos no hay nada de el que no conozca, así como no hay nada de mi que no conozca el_ (n_n)

Tayuya: *suspiro* _esta bien pero quiero que el respete mi privacidad cuando me quiten las vendas_

Naruto: oigan que ¿tanto hablan chicas? (dijo con su piyama puesta)

Skyla: no es nada oni-chan

Skyla se quito la ropa y se coloco la piyama

Skyla: bien ya estoy lista

Tayuya: oigan ¿que significa el símbolo que tienen en su ropa?

Naruto: ese es el símbolo de la familia de oto-san el fénix

Skyla: el símbolo de la esperanza de echo la piyama que tienes tambien la tiene

tayuya se jalo un poco la camisa de la piyama y vio que Skyla tenia razon ese símbolo tambien estaba en su ropa luego, la puerta de la habitación se abre dejando pasar a Juno

Naruto/Skyla/Tayuya: Ka-san/Juno-san

Juno:veo que ya están listos, ahora a dormir los tres, mañana es un gran día

las niñas subieron a la cama de skyla y los tres se arroparon

Juno: buenas noches niños

Naruto/Skyla/Tayuya: Buenas noches

juno se retiro y los niños casi se quedaron dormidos pero tayuya comenzó a llorar alarmando a los niños

Skyla: ¿que tienes tayuya-chan?(dijo muy preocupada por su nueva amiga)

Naruto:¿te duelen las heridas? (dijo asomando la cabeza desde su cama)

Tayuya: no *snif* es que hasta hoy *snif* nadie se preocupaba por mi *snif* nunca había comido una cena de cuatro platos *snif*nunca había dormido en una cama caliente o con un techo debajo de mi cabeza *snif* y sobre todo nunca tuve amigos que se preocuparan por mi como ahora *snif* (#_T) (dijo con la mirada baja con los ojos cerrados)

naruto bajo de su cama y se metió a la cama de skyla,tayuya aun tenia la mirada baja cuando de pronto sintió calor abrió los ojos y vio a los hermanos abrazándola

Naruto: no te guardes nada

Skyla: desahógate

tayuya empezó a llorar y a gemir de tristeza, despues de un rato ella y los hermanos se quedaron dormidos en la cama de skyla las dos estabn durmiendo profundamente pero naruto hacia su visita nocturna regular

 **Mente de naruto**

naruto estaba dentro de un edificio con vista al mar era el ocaso, dentro de dicho edificio estaba una cama para dos personas,un armario y una pantalla shoji

Voz: hola de nuevo naruto-kun

Naruto se dio la vuelta y vio a una mujer que parecía de 21 tenia puesto un traje de baño de cuerpo completo blanco que marcaba su esbelta figura y sus senos copa D, de pelo y ojos rasgados rojo brillante pero lo que mas resaltaba eran sus orejas de zorro, sus nueve largas colas y un grillete en su cuello con la palabra sello

Naruto: hola Kiyoko-san ¿te gusto el cambio de escenario que idee para ti? (dijo poniendo su sonrisa zorruna)

Kiyoko: me gusto mucho, dime ¿que mundo es el que imaginaste esta vez?

Naruto: se llama naboo es un planeta pacifico con las montañas mas verdes y los mares y cascada mas cristalinas de la galaxia (n_n)

Kiyoko: suena como un bello lugar para vivir

Naruto: una linda chica como Kiyoko-san, merece vivir en un lugar igual de lindo que ella

Kiyoko: que lindo eres naruto-kun por eso te quiero mucho (n/_/n) (dijo mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo a naruto y frotaba su mejilla contra la suya)

Naruto: Kiyoko-san quiero intentar otra vez

Kiyoko: deacuerdo haber si ahora si puedo ser libre

Kiyoko se sentó en la cama naruto alzo su mano hacia el grillete de kiyoko intentando liberarla del grillete, el grillete se empieza a agitar de forma errática pasaron un tiempo pero sin éxito

Naruto: lo siento, otra vez falle en liberarte kiyoko-san (U_U)

Kiyoko: no te preocupes naruto-kun el sello que tu ex-otosan uso es muy fuerte(dijo tratando de consolar a naruto), oye porque no vamos a nadar juntos (n_n)

Naruto: esta bien pero no me espíes mientras me cambio (¬_¬)

Naruto se coloco detrás de la pantalla shoji y se coloco un traje de baño Short naranja

Naruto: el ultimo en llegar al mar es un Bantha apestoso (dijo saliendo de la casa poniendo su sonriza)

Kiyoko: entonces prepárate Bantha-kun (dijo tratando de alcanzar a naruto)

naruto y Kiyoko corrieron hacia la playa, kiyoko entro primero al mar ganado la carrera naruto entro segundo ambos nadaron un poco,despues de nadar se quedan en la playa y anocheció, naruto le contó a kiyoko todo lo que paso el día de hoy

Kiyoko: que maravilla entonces tu,tu imouto y la chica se convertirán en jedis(n_n) (dijo secándose las colas)

Naruto: si y cuando sea un jedi te liberare lo juro

Kiyoko: eres muy dulce naruto-kun,pero si vas a convertirte en jedi debes reposar así que a dormir

Naruto: ahora hablas como ka-san no tengo *yawh* sueño

kiyoko cargo a naruto y lo acostó en la cama luego ella sube a la cama y se arropa a ella y a naruto el cual ya estaba profundamente dormido

Kiyoko: quien diría que este niño me quitaría todo el odio de mi ser, minato y kushina fuero unos idiotas al mandar a asesinarte,quisiera verles la cara cuando al fin se den cuenta de que naruto no soy yo, me gustaría verlos actuar patéticamente suplicando por el perdón de "su hijo" aunque gracias a mi en lo biológico ya no es su hijo(-_-) (cerro los ojos para dormir)

mientras tanto lejos de la casa marek en la aldea de Konoha bajo la luz lunar, la chica con la mascara de gato corría y saltaba de edificio en edificio hasta llegar a un complejo rápidamente entro a una habitación donde estaba un viejo de pelo canso y piel morena fumando y leyendo

viejo: neko luces alterada ¿que paso?

Neko: Sarutobi-sama lo encontre

El viejo soltó la pipa con la que estaba fumando y se quedo en estado de shock

Sarutobi: estas segura de eso

Neko: si concuerda,pelo rubio, marcas en la cara como bigotes y ojos azules de pupilas rasgadas

Sarutobi: donde se encuentra

Neko: vive con una familia alrededor de la montaña Tengoku no yari (lanza celestial)

Sarutobi: eso es a 15 horas de la aldea deacuerdo avisa a Usagi mañana saldremos a primea hora de la mañana a la montaña Tengoku no yari puedes retirarte y gracias encontrarlo

Neko: Gracias sarutobi-sama

Neko se retiro dejando solo a Sarutobi el cual tomo un foto de el y naruto cuando era bebe

Sarutobi: naruto despues de tantos años por fin te encuentro

 **a la mañana siguiente/habitación de naruto y skyla**

naruto fue el primero en despertarse y lo primero que vio fue a tayuya y a su hermana ambas abrazándolo de los brazos,de repente juno entro a la habitación

Juno: buenos días niños...¿naruto hijo que haces en la cama de Skyla? (dijo acercándose a la litera)

naruto: ka-san, tayuya-chan tuvo un ataque emocional así que skyla-chan y yo la consolamos y debimos quedarnos dormidos (dijo mientras se intentaba zafar del agarre de las niñas) y ahora no me quieren soltar

Juno:entonces déjame ayudarte a salir de este predicamento,niñas despierten ya es de mañana

juno sacudió un poco a las niñas y estas se empezaron a despertar, las niñas despertaron y vieron que estaban sujetando a naruto de ambos brazos tayuya se sonrojo un poco y lo recordó todo,ambas soltaron a naruto y le dieron los buenos días a juno

Juno: bien tayuya te voy a quitar las vendas, naruto podrías darle privacidad a tayuya es cosa de niñas

Naruto: esta bien voy a bañarme mientras tanto, las espero abajo para desayunar tenemos que comer bien para comenzar bien el entrenamiento jedi

naruto tomo ropa limpia,una toalla y salio de la habitación dejando solas a las chicas y tayuya se quito la piyama

Juno: bien tayuya-chan te quitare los vendajes ahora

juno le retiro los vendajes a tayuya comenzando por los de las piernas, luego la espalda y el que tenia alrededor del ojo

Juno: parece que no te quedaron cicatrices es un alivio (dijo aliviada),skyla dale a tayuya algo de ropa

Skyla: si mama

skyla le dio a tayuya una bata la cual se puso,ropa interior limpia,una camiseta negra y un short violeta, tambien saco para ella una camiseta blanca y unos pantalones verdes, despues ambas niñas se dirigieron al baño tocaron la puerta y nadie contesto, entraron al baño y no se encontraba naruto,tayuya tomo la bañera mientras Skyla tomo la ducha, despues de bañarse ambas niñas se ponen la ropa y bajan al comedor a desayunar y vieron a naruto con una chaqueta naranja, y unos pantalones azules sentado en la mesa comiendo bolas de arroz

 **comedor**

naruto: chicas rápido coman están bolas de arroz están muy buenas

Tayuya: Juno-san debió ponerle mucho esmero

Naruto: no fue ka-san, fue PROXY

Skyla: ¡¿PROXY?! pero el no sabe cocinar (o_o)

Naruto: ka-san arreglo eso ahora cocina de maravilla dattebayo

Tayuya: ¿quien es PROXY?

Naruto: cierto aun no lo conoces, PROXY por favor ven trae mas bolas de arroz

PROXY y QT salen de la cocina cocina con bolas de arroz en las manos, al verlos tayuya se espanta

Tayuya: ¿que demonios son esas cosas? (dijo presa del pánico)

PROXY: son bolas de arroz con carne molida adentro (dijo dejando la bandeja en la mesa)

Naruto: jajaja PROXY se refiere a ti y a QT

Skyla: Tranquila tayuya son inofensivos no te harán nada

PROXY: perdón por el susto soy PROXY-MK I un holodroide y ella es my compañera de trabajo QT-KT

QT: *bee* *buu*

PROXY: QT dice que es un gusto

Tayuya: u-un placer conocerlos s-soy Tayuya (dijo un poco asustada)

PROXY: El placer es nuestro si necesita algo dígame y lo haré tayuya-sama

Tayuya: ¿tayuya-sama? (O_O)

PROXY: por supuesto me programaron originalmente para servir a galen-sama y a su aliados,como es la aprendiz de galen-sama y la amiga de naruto-sama y skyla-sama tambien debo servirle tambien a usted tayuya-sama

Naruto: veras PROXY y QT son droides, maquinas con inteligencia y emociones artificiales, pero no por eso las hacen menos reales y tienen un sentido de lealtad inquebrantable (dijo mientras comía otra bola de arroz)

Skyla: cuando Ka-san esta ausente al salir con oto-san, PROXY y QT nos cuidan y aveces PROXY nos cuenta historias de los grandes maestros jedi del pasado

Tayuya: ya veo, esta bien PROXY si necesito algo te lo haré saber

todos comieron las bolas de arroz que hizo PROXY hasta vaciar la bandeja, despues de comer los niños agradecen a PROXY por la comida y de repente una luz parpadea en la mano de PROXY

PROXY: mensaje entrante de galen-sama

De repente el cuerpo de PROXY brillo cegando a tayuya y cuando el brillo ceso vio a galen frente a ella

Tayuya: ¿galen-sensei? ¿cuando llego?

Naruto: el no es oto-san es PROXY solo que esta proyectando un holograma de oto-san es una de las habilidades de PROXY

PROXY/Galen: Niños kota y yo los esperamos en el campo de rocas al este de la casa para comenzar el entrenamiento no lleguen tarde(cuando dijo eso PROXY vuelve a la normalidad)

Los niños se llevan el almuerzo que PROXY preparo y salen de la casa, tayuya vio el sombra furtiva, pregunto que era es cosa y los hermanos le dijeron todo en el camino tayuya se sorprendió al oír que sus padres y su abuelo habían llegado de otro planeta en esa cosa y que se hallan quedado aquí,iba a preguntar mas pero no había tiempo que perder así que le preguntaría a juno cuando volvieran del entrenamiento les tomo tiempo pero llegaron al campo de rocas donde estaban galen y kota esperándolos detrás de una roca gigante

Galen: puntuales, es un progreso padawans

Tayuya: no queríamos quedar mal el primer día del entrenamiento Galen-sensei (n_n)

los niños se dentaron en unas rocas para prestar atención en el mundo mental de naruto kiyoko quien vestía un kimono rojo con decorado de lilas tambien estaba pendiente de lo que enseñaría galen a naruto

Galen: bien primero les enseñare sobre las habilidades de "la fuerza" esta son habilidades que todo el que usa "la fuerza" utiliza, entre las comunes están la levitación de objetos, empujar las cosas, atraer las cosas,el salto,la velocidad,la percepción y los mas poderosos la clarividencia, el repulso y el maelstrom a medida que avancen en el entrenamiento se presentaran ante ustedes tanto el "lado luminoso" como "el lado oscuro"

Skyla: ¿el "lado oscuro" es el lado malo verdad?

Kota: si skyla ese es el camino que toman los lords siths el camino a la auto-destrucción ese lado se alimenta de las emociones negativas de los seres vivos

Naruto: ¿cuales son esas emociones?

Kota: el miedo es el inicio, el miedo lleva a la ira,la ira lleva al odio, el odio lleva al sufrimiento, una vez que tomas el camino del "lado oscuro" dominara tu destino hasta que mueras, solo muy pocos logran volver del "lado oscuro" y regresan al camino de la luz

Kiyoko: _yo estuve andando por ese camino por mucho tiempo (dijo dentro de la mente de naruto)_

Naruto: _tranquila kiyoko-san yo se que has cambiado (contesto naruto para calmar a su amiga)_

Tayuya: ¿conocen a algún lord sith que aya regresado del del "lado oscuro"?

Galen:*suspiro*niños yo...antes era el aprendiz del lord sith llamado darth vader,me encargaba de encontrar y asesina a los jedis supervivientes de la orden 66 bajo el nombre de starkiller entre ellos al general kota,me arrepiento mucho de lo que hice mientras estuve bajo su tutela (dijo viendo a kota) pero juno fue la que me salvo del "lado oscuro" y me dio el valor de enfrentar a vader

Skyla: oto-san esa fue la obra de starkiller y el esta en el pasado

Naruto: si despues de todo starkiller podrá ser un asesino,pero galen marek es nuestro maestro, nuestro padre y nuestro héroe dattebayo

Tayuya: concuerdo galen-sensei el tal starkiller no se hubiera preocupado por nada o por nadie, y usted se preocupo por los esclavos y por mi aunque no tenia que hacerlo

Galen:...gracias niños,bueno la experiencia como starkiller me enseño que las habilidades de "la fuerza" no son buenas o malas por naturaleza pero depende de como las use el usuario,cuando deje el "lado oscuro" aun podía usar sus habilidades

Naruto: ¿entonce nos entrenaras en esas habilidades?

Galen:si pero sera cuando tengan mas control sobre "la fuerza" si se los enseño ahora entonces podrían sufrir un colapso por agotamiento dado que estas habilidades requieren mucho auto control,por ahora nos concentraremos en lo básico lo primero sera la levitación, quiero que usen "la fuerza" para levantar la roca que esta detrás de nosotros,primero tu tayuya la calve es concentrarse y ignora todas las distracciones

Tayuya: si galen-sensei

tayuya alzo la mano hacia la piedra y se concentro, la piedra se levanto cinco centímetros del suelo tayuya no pudo mas y la deja caer

tayuya: intente subirla mas pero es muy pesado no pude sostenerla mas tiempo

Galen: tu turno Skyla

Skyla se concentro en la roca esta empezó a flotar diez centímetro del suelo sin embargo esta se tambaleo y callo al piso

Skyla: rayos como siempre no puedo mantener las cosas estables ni aunque lo intente

Kota: naruto es tu turno

naruto puso su vista en la gran roca y se concentro pero la roca no se movía ni un centímetro del suelo

Naruto: es imposible lo intento pero no puedo subirla

Galen: niños háganlo o no lo hagan no hay intentos, si lo intenta es porque no están seguros de si lo lograran o no, eso los hace dudar y perder la concentración

Naruto: no lo intentes solo hazlo... _¡eso es! kiyoko-san es lo que estaba mal_

Kiyoko _: ¿a que te refieres naruto-kun?_

Naruto: _no lo ves siempre que intentaba liberarte, eran solo eso intentos si en vez de intentarlo lo hubiera hecho te hubiera liberado_ _desde hace mucho_

Kiyoko: ¿ _pero como vas a hacer algo si ni siquiera lo intentas?_

Naruto: _pues lo averiguare levantare es roca y te liberare al mismo tiempo_

Naruto cerro los ojos y se concentro en la roca y en grillete de Kiyoko la roca comenzaba a levantarse y el grillete se empezaba a quebrar kiyoko se asombro naruto lo estaba logrando, afuera la roca estaba subiendo mas y mas mientras un aura roja empezó a emanar de el

Tayuya: ¿eso es normal en el entrenamiento?

Galen: no...voy a parar esto

antes de que galen hiciera algo Kota lo retiene del hombro

Galen: ¿que haces kota? naruto posiblemente este en riesgo (trato de soltarse)

Kota: no lo sientes...hay una presencia emanado del interior de naruto

Skyla: ¿algo vive dentro de oni-chan?

Kota: posiblemente y naruto trata de liberarlo

en el mundo mental de naruto kiyoko estaba asombrada su grillete casi estaba a punto de romperse

Naruto: _un poco mas Kiyoko-san_

Kiyoko: naruto-kun tu puedes confió en ti

naruto dejo caer la roca concentradose solo en el grillete, el grillete se rompió en pedazos cayendo al suelo y desapareciendo,el aura roja que estaba alrededor de naruto se separa de el y empieza a tomar forma de una persona, pero de repente esta empezó reducirse hasta tener el tamaño de naruto, el aura se desvaneció y en su lugar había una niña de pelo corto,ojos rasgados rojo brillante vestida con un kimono rojo con decorado de lilas que tenia orejas y una cola de zorro,galen y las niñas se sorprendieron al ver a esa niña y cuando kota sintió su presencia por completo se sintió un poco desconcertado,cuando vio a naruto niña corre hacia el y lo abraza y frota su mejilla contra la suya

Kiyoko: lo lograste, lo lograste soy libre, gracias naruto-kun (n_n)

Naruto: ¿Kiyoko? ¿pero que te paso?

Kiyoko: a quien le importa soy libre gracias por cumplir tu promesa(dijo dándole un beso a naruto en la mejilla)

naruto se sonrojo por el beso que kiyoko le dio,a skyla y a tayuya no les gusto lo que hizo kiyoko

Skyla: ¡Oye! ¡¿Quien te crees para besar la cara de mi oni-chan?!

Tayuya: _si, si alguien debe besar a naruto-kun esa debo ser yo...¡¿Pero que estoy pensando?!_

Kiyoko: lo lamento Skyla-chan pero es que estoy tan feliz de que naruto-kun me liberara que no pude evitarlo (dijo soltando a naruto y poniendo una sonrisa zorruna)

Skyla: ¿como conoces mi nombre niña?

Kiyoko: los conozco a todos a ti,a Tayuya-chan,a Galen-san,a Kota-san,a Juno-san y a los androides porque los veía atravez de los ojos de naruto-kun

Galen: bien si no es mucha molestia podrías decirme ¿quien eres y desde cuando vives en el interior de naruto?

Kiyoko: tengo muchos nombres pero me pueden llamarme kiyoko y vivo dentro de naruto desde que nació

Kota: dime ¿que eres? puedo sentir lo que eres y definitivamente no eres humana

Kiyoko: eso es porque soy una biju...una demonio

 **Continuara...**

* * *

 **aquí se acaba el capitulo espero les allá gustado si les gusto dejen un review solo queda decir...**

 **Arigato Sayonara (n_n)**


	3. Capitulo 3

**el re-encuentro**

la ambu mascara de gato se estaba desplazando por los arboles junto con el viejo sarutobi y otra ambu con mascara de conejo dirigiendose hacia la montaña Tengoku no yari con mucha prisa

Sarutobi: ¿cuanto falta para llegar neko?

Ambu conejo: si mientras mas tardemos mas sospechara el yondaime y la raiz

neko: casi llegamos, y cálmate usagi que esto es muy importante para sarutobi-sama

Sarutobi: _a pasado mucho tiempo desde que eso paso_

 _ **Flash back hace 6 años**_

un sarutobi furioso, estaba en presencia del actual hokage minato namikaze a su lado estaba su esposa kushina uzumaki la cual estaba cargando a una bebe peliroja como su madre

Sarutobi: ¡lo que hiciste no tiene perdon! ¿como pudiste ordenarle a una asesina matar a tu hijo?

Minato: ese monstruo no es mi hijo solo es un cascaron vacio que alverga el alma de un monstruo

Sarutobi: ¡como puedes decir eso! kushina ¿tu enserio crees que ese bebe el cual diste a luz sea un monstruo?

Kushina: las pruebas no mienten,su cuerpo solo tiene chakra biju, ese niño ya no es mi hijo, es una bestia que debe ser exterminada

antes de que respondiera dos ambu uno con una mascara de pajaro y otro con una macara de perro, aparecieron en una bola de humo

Ambu 1: Hokage-sama encontramos el cadáver

Sarutobi escucho eso se puso triste era demasiado tarde

Minato: excelente al fin ese monstruo murió

Anbu 2: no el cadáver que encontramos fue el de la asesina

Kushina: ¿y que paso con el monstruo?

Ambu 1: no hay rastro de el, supongo que quien mato a la asesina se lo llevo

Minato: entonces sigue vivo, quiero que busquen al monstruo y lo mate, no importa el tiempo que tarde, quedo claro

Ambus: así sera hokage-sama

los ambu desapareció en una nube de humo Sarutobi recupero la esperanza el niño que consideraba un nieto estaba vivo

Kushina: que vamos a hacer y si el monstruo viene para recobrar la mitad de su alma que sellamos en sachiko (dijo asustada viendo a su hija), bien hecho minato no solo mataste a nuestro hijo, si no que nuestra hija ahora corre peligro (dijo furiosa)

despues inicio un pleito entre la pareja sarutobi salio del lugar y fue recibido por neko

neko: sarutobi-sama ¿que paso con naruto?

Sarutobi: no lo se neko, temo lo peor

de entre las sombras salio Usagi

Usagi: ¿cuales son sus ordenes? sarutobi-sama

Sarutobi: no una orden una petición, por favor ayudenme a encontrar a mi nieto y avísenme cuando lo hagan

Neko/usagi: como desee sarutobi-sama

 ** _Fin de flash back_**

Sarutobi: _quien diria que fuera recogido por una familia,supongo que no le a faltado cariño o amor en su vida_

 **mientras en la casa marek**

todos estaban en el comedor viendo de frente a naruto y a kiyoko

Juno: naruto hijo dime ¿desde cuando sabias que esta niña vivía dentro de tu cuerpo? (dijo seria)

Naruto: yo...bueno...desde hace dos años (dijo con un poco de miedo)

Skyla: tu (dijo señalando a kiyoko) ¿que clase de relación tienes con mi oni-chan? (Ò_Ó)#

kiyoko: naruto-kun es mi Jinchūriki

Kota: ¿que es un Jinchūriki?

kiyoko: no te agradara la respuesta...Significa Poder del Sacrificio Humano

Galen: ¿como que sacrificio?

Kiyoko: como se oye, al nacer usaron a naruto como sacrificio para contenerme dentro de su cuerpo como un recipiente que contenga mi cuerpo y espiritu

Tayuya:...YA RECORDE (0-0)

Naruto: ¿que recordaste?

Tayuya: había oído historias de nueve demonios con un numero determinado de colas y grandes cantidades de chakra los cuales sellan en los niños con un gran capacidad de chakra convirtiéndolos en las armas máximas de sus aldea y cuando mueren los sellan en otro repitiendo el ciclo

Kiyoko: correcto

Juno: que horror hacerle eso a niños

kiyoko: y sufrimos mas nosotros, ser sellada contra mi voluntad es algo que me lleno de ira con el pasar de los años solo pensaba en la destrucción de los que me habían sellado, pero...todo eso cambio hace dos años

Juno: el día que conociste a naruto

Kiyoko: correcto, la primera vez que naruto entro yo era algo...Agresiva

Galen: ¿que tanto?

Naruto: quiso devorarme de un bocado

Juno: COMO QUE DEVORARTE DE UN BOCADO (dijo zangoloteando a la demonio)

kiyoko: deja de zangolotearme y te explico juno-san (G_G)

juno dejo de zangolotear a la biju

Kiyoko: los biju tenemos dos formas, la forma demoniaca y la forma que llamariamos semi-humana en mi forma biju podria comerme a cualquiera de un bocado , estaba iracunda fuera de mi, con odio, ira, y rencor dado que naruto fue alguna vez el hijo del Shinobi que sello mi cuerpo y espíritu dentro de el, a costo del alma de naruto

ante dichas palabras juno entristeció pues la verdad se había descubierto y solto a la biju

Skyla: ¿entoncen mi oni-chan no es mi oni-chan?

Juno: naruto,Skyla yo no quise...tenia planeado decirles todo cuando fueran un poco mas grandes no queria...

Naruto salto y abrazo a juno con fuerza

Naruto: siempre lo supe, desde que kiyoko me lo dijo, pero no me importa tu y oto-san me acogieron cuando no tenían obligación de hacerlo, me criaron,me enseñaron, me amaron y me cuidaron, oto-san, kota-jisan, skyla-chan, PROXY, QT-KT, y tu oka-san, son mi familia eso nunca va a cambiar jamas

Juno: naruto (dijo con una voz quebrada)

Skyla: BUAAAAAAA oni-chan (TTTATTT)

Kota: esas fueron unas sabias palabras naruto, estoy seguro de que te convertirás en un jedi bastante sabio, si tan solo tu padre hubiera sido asi de sabio a tu edad

Tayuya: un segundo...Dijiste que fuiste sellada a costo del alma de naruto ¿como es eso?

Kiyoko: el ex-otosan de naruto uso un Kinjutsu un jutsu prohibido de sellado llamado **Shiki Fūin "Sello Mortal de la Parca"** normalmente este jutsu sella el alma de la victima y el usuario en el estomago de la parca causándoles la muerte pero si se usa para sellar a un biju la parca se lleva solo el alma de la persona que la invoca y sella el alma en una persona,pero aveces la parca juega sucio y ofrece no llevarse el alma del invocador y se lleva el alma de otro que le interese mas

Galen: y se llevo el alma de naruto

Kiyoko: si...pero cuando me sello dentro aun quedaba un pequeño trozo del alma de naruto y cuando me sellaron mi esencia amplifico ese trozo dándole una nueva alma a naruto y tambien quemo todo rastro genético de los padres de naruto,y le dio a naruto algunos de mis rasgos como las marcas en la cara y las pupilas rasgadas,eso llevo a creer que naruto era un cascaron vació y que yo habitaba y controlaba su cuerpo como una marioneta por asi decirlo,por eso lo mandaron a asesinar

kota: ¿algo mas que falte?

Kiyoko: cuando me sellaron partieron mi alma en dos mitades la parte yin que soy yo la sellaron en naruto y la mitad yang la sellaron en la gemela de naruto

Skyla: COMO QUE UNA GEMELA, NARUTO ES MI ONI-CHAN MIO Y SOLO MIO (dijo abrazando posesivamente a su hermano)

Kiyoko: la única diferencia es que mi parte yang la debe estar pasando mal si tiene a alguien de konoha como Jinchūriki, seguramente ella la debe estar manteniendo en una asquerosa prisión aproposito

cuando kiyoko termino de decir eso Galen y kota sienten unas presencias acercándose a su hogar mas poderosas que las que solían presentir

Galen: juno llévate a los niños al sombra furtiva

Juno: galen ¿que pasa?

Kota: hay tres presencias acercándose rápidamente hacia nosotros

Tayuya: ¿que hay de ustedes?

Galen: nosotros saldremos y si son una amenaza los enfrentaremos

Juno: okey vamos niños siganme

Skyla y tayuya siguieron a juno pero naruto no se movía kiyoko se acerco a el

Kiyoko: ¿que te pasa naruto-kun? tenemos que ir al sombra furtiva

Naruto: esas presencias...siento que las conozco...me provocan...nostalgia

 **mientras afuera de la casa**

Los ninjas de konoha habían llegado a la casa marek y cuando vieron el sombra furtiva se asombraron

Neko: ¿que rallos es esa cosa?

usagi: no lo se, pero es raro

Sarutobi: concéntrense y manténganse alerta

Del techo de la casa salieron el general kota y galen los cuales bajaron de un salto preparando sus sables de luz

Galen: ¿quienes son y que hacen aquí?

neko: somos Kunoichis de la aldea de konoha

Usagi: hemos venido por petición del sandaime-hokage

el sandaime hokage se acerco al frente de los dos jedis

Sarutobi: lamento la actitud de mi escolta ellas son un poco sobre protectoras ademas de que olvidan que yo ya no ostento el titulo de kage

Kota: ¿que busca aquí un ex-kage?

Sarutobi: verán hace seis años fue secuestrado del orfanato de konoha un niño rubio con pupilas rasgadas y marcas como bigotes de zorro, ese niño lo solía visitar en el orfanato a diario y lo considere un nieto y durante seis años hemos estado buscando a mi nieto y ayer neko lo encontró viviendo con ustedes

Galen: ¿y que piensan hacer con el?

Sarutobi: solo quiero saber que el esta bien y verlo una vez mas

naruto salio de la casa, cuando el hokage lo vio entonces se lleno de felicidad

Galen: naruto te dije que te quedaras con juno

Naruto: oto-san...estas presencias me hacen sentir nostalgia

kota: ¿nostalgia?

Naruto se acerco hasta estar frente a sarutobi y las Ambus

Sarutobi: naruto ¿de verdad eres tu?

Naruto:...si

Sarutobi: ¿sabes quien soy?

Naruto:...no

Neko: no me sorprende tenias un mes cuando nos viste (se quito la mascara dejando ver un rosto joven con ojos color avellana)

Usagi: eras una cosita tan tierna y a diferencia de muchos no creíamos que eras un demonio (se quito la mascara revelando un rosto joven con ojos rojos como de rubi)

naruto: ¿quienes son ustedes?

Neko: soy yugao uzuki

Usagi: Kurenai Yūhi

Sarutobi: yo soy hiruzen sarutobi (se arodillo asta estarn al nivel de naruto,y saco una foto de el junto con sus Ambus guardianas y sosteniendo a naruto) me gustaría considerarme tu Abuelo

Naruto: Abuelo...

Kurenai: así es naruto sarutobi-sama fue el que mas sufrió con tu secuestro, pero nunca perdió las esperanzas en poder encontrarse contigo verte otra vez

Naruto tenia la mirada baja y cuando la levanto tenia una gran sonrisa zorruna

Naruto: Esto es fantastico ¡tengo otro Abuelo Dattebayo!

Sarutobi: _ahora estoy mas convencido de que no eres kyubi_

yugao: ¿otro abuelo?

kota: jeje ese seria yo, general rahm kota, para servirles, el que esta a mi lado es el padre de naruto Galen marek

Galen: Lamentamos la hostil bienvenida

Sarutobi: no es problema Galen-san

la compuerta del sombra furtiva se abrió y salieron las demás chicas

Juno: naruto como pudiste darme ese susto pensé que te pasaría algo malo

Naruto: perdon ka-san, pero mira tengo otro abuelo

Tayuya: ¿otro Abuelo?

Skyla: ¿ustedes que tienen que ver con mi oni-chan? (dijo mirando a las mujeres haciendo un puchero)

Kurenai: tranquila pequeña conocemos a tu oni-chan desde que nació, _es increible son demasiado parecidos si no fuera porque se que naruto no es su hermano los confundiría como gemelos_ (dijo acariciando la cabeza de skyla)

Skyla: ¡entonces tu eres la mama mala que mando a asesinar a mi oni-chan! (dijo mientras trataba de pegarle a la ambu)

Naruto: no es ella, mi ex-oka-san se llama kushina uzumaki y mi ex-oto-san es minato namikase el Yondaime-hokage

Sarutobi y las ambus estaban sorprendidos pues no pensaron que naruto conociera a sus padres

Sarutobi: naruto ¿quien te lo dijo?

Voz: esa seria yo anciano

De la casa salio kiyoko

Sarutobi: niña no soy anciano

Kiyoko: cierto no eres anciano...eres vejete

Naruto: etooo kiyoko-san ¿porque estas siendo agresiva?

Kiyoko: porque no me agradan las personas de konoha, ellos me han mantenido encerrada por mucho tiempo y aun tengo un poco de desprecio contra ellos

Sarutobi: Acaso...Tu eres kyubi no youko

Kiyoko: que me delato mis orejas,la cola o mi desprecio a la gente de konoha

Kurenai: pero si tu estas aquí...¡eso prueba rontundamente que naruto no es una marioneta!

Sarutobi: lo sabia,sabia que naruto no era kyubi

kiyoko: pues ya lo confirmaste, ahora shu, largo vuelvan con el yondaime y díganle que no siga molestando, el ya no tiene nada que ver con naruto y que si se atreve a intentar sellarme otra vez destruiré konoha y esta vez sin manipulación externa

Juno: ¿Como que sin manipulación externa?

Naruto: kiyoko no destruyo konoha por capricho la destruyo porque alguien la estaba controlando

Kurenai: ¿quien tendría el poder para controlar al biju de nueve colas?

Kiyoko: un uchiha traidor, o alguien que obtuvo uno de los ojos de los uchiha

Sarutobi: sinceramente espero que sea lo segundo,no me gustaria pensar que los miembros de la aldea quieran destruirla

Kiyoko: cuando la maldita pelirroja que era mi carcelera se le debilito el sello por el parto, ese tipo enmascarado me saco y uso el sharingan para controlarme, maldigo esos ojos ¡los maldigo mil veces! (dijo mientras agitaba los brazos comicamente)

Sarutobi: bueno ahora que saben de nosotros, quisiera saber mas sobre la familia que crió a naruto durante estos 6 años

Juno: claro pasen, preparare algo de te

Sarutobi: Gracias por el ofrecimiento señorita

Juno: soy Juno Eclipse, Sarutobi-san, creo que tenemos mucho de que hablar

Tayuya: pe-pero juno-san que ¿pasara con PROXY y de QT?

Juno: tranquila, ustedes niños quédense aquí necesitamos charlar cosas de adultos deacuerdo

Naruto/skyla/tayuya: si ka-san/ juno-san

Sarutobi y sus escoltas ambus entraron a la casa

Kurenai: un muy bonito hogar tienen aquí

juno: gracias kurenai-san

juno preparo el te y lo sirvio a las visitas

Sarutobi: este es un buen te Juno-san

juno: gracias, pero ahora vallamos al punto (dijo seria) ¿cuales son sus intenciones con mi hijo?

Sarutobi: no se preocupe no tengo planeado alejar a naruto de ustedes en estos momentos pienso que esta mejor aquí que en la aldea

Galen: mas le vale

Sarutobi: vengo a advertirles que los ambus de konoha están buscándolo sin cesar si lo encuentran, no dudaran en asesinarlo

Kota: ¿porque?

Kurenai: porque el yondaime hokage lo ordeno y el cree que naruto es kyubi

 **Afuera de la casa**

Naruto estaba recostado en el techo del sombra furtiva viendo el cielo mientras pensaba sobre lo sucedido

Naruto: _es increíble tengo otro abuelo y es un kage tal vez podría enseñarme como moldear chakra_

derepente el rosto de skyla se interpuso entre el y la vista del cielo

Skyla: ¿que te pasa oni-chan?

Naruto: estaba pesando si sarutobi-jiji me enseñaría a moldear chakra

Skyla: EHHH ¿pero ya no quieres ser un jedi?

Naruto: claro que que quiero ser un jedi, solo pensé que si pudiéramos usar chakra podríamos ser mejores jedis

Skyla: ¿a que te refieres?

Naruto: pense en esta posibilidad hace mucho tiempo pero...¿y si el imperio llega al mundo shinobi? ¿y si con ellos viene Darth vader? o peor ¿viene Darth sidious?

Skyla: nunca pensé en eso (O-O)

Naruto: por eso si podemos moldear chakra y usar la fuerza, tendremos el poder para derrotar a ambos ya que este planeta no aparece en las bases de datos del imperio y claro las habilidades de aquí les serán desconocidas y no estarán preparados (dijo poniendo una sonrisa zorruna)

Skyla: Haaa, ya veo, así si llegan aquí, tendremos ventaja de locales

Naruto: correcto...la llegada de el imperio a este mundo sera algo inevitable lo presiento tal vez no hoy,tal vez no mañana pero si algún día

Skyla: Te preocupas demasiado...Oye ¿que tal si tenemos un duelo?

Naruto:...esta bien

Skyla: yay esta vez pido ser la jedi

Naruto: EHHH no se vale no tuve la oportunidad de pedir

ambos saltaron del techo del sombra furtiva y fueron recibidos por tayuya y kiyoko

Tayuya: ¿adonde van chicos?

Naruto: vamos a tener un duelo, ¿nos acompañan?

Kiyoko: esta bien ¿van a ir al bosque?

Skyla: así es aunque creo que ya lo sabias

Tayuya: oigan se que soy nueva en esto de la fuerza y los jedis ¿pero como van a tener un duelo si no tiene sables de luz?

Kiyoko: ellos utilizan unas varas que ellos mismos pintaron para simular que son sables de luz

Skyla: si pero aun así nuestros combates son reales hemos estudiado en secreto todas las formas de ataque con los sables de luz usados por los jedis de antaño no son juegos infantiles...almenos no tanto

Tayuya: bueno y ¿donde es que esta su campo de entrenamiento?

Naruto: síguenos

naruto,skyla y kiyoko guiaron a tayuya al bosque donde suelen tener sus pequeños duelos hasta llegar a un claro

Tayuya: ¿aquí es donde practican?

Kiyoko: así es es perfecto porque no esta ni muy cerca ni muy lejos de la casa...asi que ¿quien es el jedi y quien el Sith?

Skyla: es mi turno de ser la jedi (dijo sacando la vara azul)

Naruto: a mi me toca ser el sith (dijo sacando la vara roja)

Kiyoko: estabien como siempre la batalla se termina cuando el sable golpee o roce el pecho,cuello o espalda o hasta que alguno se rinda ¿listos?

Naruto/skyla: ¡Listos!

Kiyoko: ¡comiencen!

Ambos hermanos corrieron el uno contra el otro y comenzaron a combatir chocando las varas de madera sin ceder ninguno de ellos lanzando ataques ya sea de arriva abajo o de lado, naruto logro desarmar y derribar a su hermana, naruto lanzo un ataque final pero rapidamente skyla recupera su vara y bloquea el ataque mandando lo a un lado y rápidamente se levanta y vuelve a atacar

Tayuya: su-sugoi ninguno esta cediendo en sus ataques

Kiyoko: eso es porque saben que si seden en una batalla real eso les puede costar la vida

Tayuya: entiendo

naruto y Skyla seguían enfrascados en el combate cuando derepente un sonido de una vara rompiéndose distrajo a naruto cosa que skyla aprovecho para golpearlo en el torso

Skyla: Oni-chan te distrajiste ¿que paso?

Naruto: siento peligro...esta muy cerca

Tayuya: que tan cerca

Naruto: demasiado

 **mientras en la casa marek**

Kuernai: ¿me están diciendo que ustedes son extraterrestres? (o_O)

Kota: ja esos términos se dejan de usar cuando un planeta se une a la sociedad galactica ademas estaré ciego pero se que la especie nativa de este planeta son humanos como nosotros

Yugao: ¿entonces hay humanos en otros mundos? (O_O)

Juno: y comparten sus planetas con otros seres inteligentes e incluso se inter-casan

Sarutobi: esto es una bomba esto podría cambiar nuestro mundo

Galen: seria mejor que por el momento lo mantuvieran en secreto a no ser que los quieran dar por locos, sin ofender pero aunque los humanos de este mundo tienen grandes habilidades, aun son de mente muy cerrada y no están listos para saber sobre la existencia de otros mundos y claro la existencia de otras especies

Sarutobi:...lo entiendo si por mi fuera los recibiría con los brazos abiertos en konoha ,pero ahora no es el lugar mas seguro para ustedes

Kota: lo entendemos nosotros...(O_O)

Galen: Tambien lo senti (Ò_Ó) (dijo tomando sus sables de luz)

yugao: ¿que pasa galen-san?

Galen: Hay un gran peligro cerca

Juno: ¿que tan cerca?

Galen: están en el bosque

Kota: y las presencias de los niños están alli

Sarutobi: entonces que hacemos aquí debemos ir ya

Juno: espero que no sea tarde

 **Devuelta al bosque**

los niños estaban corriendo para llegar a casa

Naruto: rapido se están acercando

todos aumentaron el paso cuan tayuya tropezo con una roca y cayo al piso

Naruto: ¡tayuya-chan!

Tayuya: váyanse corran

Naruto fue por ella y la monto en su espalda

Naruto: no dejare a nadie atras

los niños iban retomar el curso cuando un kunai aterrizo frente a ellos

Voz: valla nos tomo tiempo pero alfin encontramos al pequeño demonio

de los arboles salieron cinco ninjas ambus

Naruto: quienes son ustedes que quieren de nosotros

Ambu 1: queremos completar nuestra misión

Ambu 2: para el bien de nuestra gente

Skyla: y ¿nosotros que tenemos que ver con esa mision?

Ambu 3: nuestra mision eres tu (dijo señalando a naruto) la marioneta de kyubi

Naruto: Ambus de konoha

Ambu 4: correcto demonio,pero no basta con eso

Tayuya: qu-que quieres decir

Ambu 5: yondaime-sama dio la nueva orden de no solo acabar con el demonio, quiere que llevemos tu cuerpo sin vida ante el y tambien acabar con todo aquel con el que este confabulado contigo

Ambus: y esos son ustedes (Dijeron sacando katanas)

Los niños retrocedieron presas del panico

Naruto: esperen ellas no tienen nada que ver conmigo solo estaba jugando con ellas porque descansaba de mi viaje

Ambu 1: no gastes palabras oímos cuando esa niña te llamo oni-chan,por tu culpa la familia que te acogió sufrira el castigo, todo por el crimen de existir

Derepente las ambus fueron empujados de la nada y de entre los arboles salieron los rebeldes

Galen: existir nunca fue un crimen

Ambu 1: Como se atreven a interferir

Juno:les daremos una oportunidad (dijo apuntando con su blaster) alejense de mis hijos y de la aprendiz de mi esposo o no dudaremos en acabarlos

Ambus: Jajajajajajajaja

De entre los arbole salieron sarutobi,kurenai y yugao trayendo de nuevo sus mascaras

Sarutobi: hazles caso no sabes a lo que te estas enfrentando

Ambu 2: Hiruzen Sarutobi porque no me sorprende tu siempre fuiste un partidario de ese demonio

Ambu 4: peor para ustedes

Galen: iba a decir lo mismo

Galen encendio sus dos sables de luz color azul y kota su lable de luz verde

Galen: niños vallanse

Naruto: si oto-san

Naruto y las niñas se fueron a un lugar seguro

Ambu 3: eso no pasara

El ambu se dirigio contra ellos pero juno se puso en medio y le disparo en la cara matándolo en el acto

Juno: nadie le pondrá un dedo a los niños

Los ambus tenían una expresion de asombro debajo de las mascaras cuando derepente vuelven en si

Ambu 1: que esperan ataquen

los ambus empezaron a pelear contra los rebeldes y los ninjas, Sin que ninguno se diera cuenta los niños estaban viendo todo

Naruto: esto terminara rápido esos tontos ambus no saben que el metal comun no parara a un sable de luz

Ambu 5: **katon goukakyuu no jutsu "estilo de fuego jutsu bola de fuego"**

El ambu escupió una bola de fuego la cual galen esquivo de un salto el ambu salto tambien y lanzo un corte el cual fue detenido por el sable izquierdo de galen

naruto/Galen: su/¿tu espada no se derrite?

Ambu 5: crees que por tener unas imitaciones de la _Raijin no Ken_ vas a matarnos fácilmente me temo que no sera tan sencillo el metal ninja resiste muchas cosas

Galen: ¿metal ninja? Gracias por el dato

Galen uso la fuerza para empujarlo y este termino golpeadose contra un arbol, kota peleaba contra otro de ellos y ninguno de los dos cedía en los ataques con sus armas

Ambu 4: lo admito peleas bien para ser ciego

Kota: deberias haberme visto en mi juventud

el ambu le dio un cabezazo y luego le dio una patada que lo envió cinco metros

Ambu 4: **estilo de tierra jutsu estacas de tierra**

la tierra alrededor de kota se afilo y salto acia el atravezando su cuerpo sin embargo el cuerpo se desintegro en una nube de humo revelando un tronco

Naruto: ¿un tronco?

Ambu 4: ¿un Kawarimi? pero donde esta el...

no pudo terminar su frase porque fue empalado por el sable de luz de kota cayendo al piso muerto a un lado de sarutobi

Kota: gracias por ayudarme

Sarutobi: de nada

Las dos ambus del hokage estaban peleando contra el ambu faltante

ambu 2: ustedes dos traidoras los ambus servimos a al hokage

Yugao: nosotras no permitiremos que le toques un solo cabello a ese tierno niño

Kurenai: que no viste a la niña con rasgos de zorro ella es kyuby

Ambu 2: no me importa yondaime-sama lo quiere muerto y lo llevare muerto de una forma o de otra **Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu "estilo de fuego: jutsu dragon de fuego"**

el ambu lanzo una gran llamarada que obtuvo la forma de un dragon el cual se dirigió contra ellas las ninjas no pudieron esquivarlo completo y se quemaron las piernas

Ambu 2: parece que esto se acabo **Katon:goukakyuu...**

de la nada un rayo salio de la nada electrificando al ambu mientras este se retorcía de dolor así hasta que callo muerto y de entre los arboles salio Galen

Galen: que bueno que llegue a tiempo

los demas se acercaron para ayudar a las ambus heridas

Sarutobi: esto es grave nesesitan tratamiento

Juno: aun me queda algo de medicina debemos tratarlas cuanto antes

en cuanto se alejaron uno de los ambu se levanto e intento matar Sarutobi pero este fue empujado por kota aciendo que el fuera el atravesado por la katana del ambu

Naruto/Skyla: Noooooooo

Ambu: demonios falle

Sarutobi: ¡kota-san!

Galen: ¡No!

el ambu retrajo su katana y kota callo al piso

Ambu: fuiste un tonto, pero almenos le puse fin a la vida de este inutil vejestorio

Galen: eres un cobarde

Ambu: uno menos quedan och...*jadeo*

el ambu se estaba sujetando la garganta como si estuviera siendo ahorcado

Sarutobi: galen-san ¿este es otro de esos extraños jutsus?

Galen: yo no estoy haciendo esto

Los adultos voltearon y vieron a naruto y a skyla los cuales tenian las manos alzadas mientras apretaban el puño, pero lo que mas llamo la atencion de todos eran los ojos de los niños, skyla los tenia amarillos y naruto los tenia rojo sangre

Galen: niños alto les dije que aun no estan listos para usar esos poderes

Naruto: no te perdonaremos...

Skyla: mataste a kota-ojisan...

Tayuya: ¡no sigan!

Tayuya y kiyoko salieron del escondite y confrontaron a los hermanos

Kiyoko: acaso olvidaron lo que les dijo kota-san si toman el camino oscuro ahora no habra vuelta atrás

Tayuya:¿que pensaría kota-san si los viera así?

cuando kiyoko y tayuya dijeron eso los niños suavisaron la mirada y los ojos volvieron a la normalidad ambos dejaron de estrangular al ambu, rapidamente se recupero y se lanzo contra los niños pero juno le disparo matándolo, ambos niños se colocaron al lado del cuerpo del general

Naruto: Kota-ojisan levntate porfavor (;_;)

Skyla: comere verduras por un siglo pero porfavor no te mueras (;_;)

kota: ya es...muy tarde (dijo cerrando los ojos)

Naruto: no, aun no es tarde kiyoko ayudame usa tu chakra para salvar a kota-ojisan

Kiyoko: porsupuesto te ayudare

kiyoko puso sus manos sobre la herida y comenzó a manifestar su chakra, una parte fue absorbida por la herida y esta comenzó a cerrar,cuando termio kota se levanto

Kota: parece que no es mi hora de unirme a la fuerza

Naruto y Skyla empesaron a llorar de felicidad

Tayuya: ¿como hiciste eso?

Kiyoko: mi chakra tiene propiedades de sanadoras superiores a cualquier ninja medico

Naruto: puedo confirmarlo, asi me e recuperado de muchos accidentes que e tenido

derrepente el comunicador de juno empezo a sonar

Juno: ¿que pasa PROXY?

PROXY: _Ama juno tenemos una señal y coincide con las frecuencias usadas por la rebelion_

Galen y juno se quedaron sorprendidos

Sarutobi: estan diciendome Que alguien se dirige hacia aqui...

yugao/kurenai:¿DESDE EL ESPACIO?

Naruto: ¿de quien se tratara?

PROXY: _Dice que se llama bloody ademas pide ayuda a quien sea que este aqui,debe pensar que es un mundo aun no invadido por el imperio_

galen:...PROXY manda un mensaje a esa nave...dile que aterrize cerca de nuestras coordenadas pero que espern a la noche

PROXY: _entendido amo_

Galen: _siento una presencia una que no había sentido desde..._

juno: ¿pasa algo malo?

galen:...no nada juno

la noche llego y los rebeldes y habitantes de konoha se dirigieron a las coordenadas que galen le dio a la PROXY

Skyla: sarutobi-jiji ¿enserio quieren estar aquí?

Sarutobi: tranquila ya e visto muchas cosas extrañas el dia de hoy, creo que ya nada me puede sorprender (dijo mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la niña)

Tayuya: ¿como seran estos extraterrestres?

Tayuya cerro los ojos y se imagino a un tipo de hombre mosca con mil ojos,luego paso a una imagen de una especie de criatura echa de mocos verdes, y finalizo con la imaden de unna especie de mujer lagarto con millones de colmillos cuando termino de imaginar lo que se encontraria grito fuertemente y cuando abrio los ojos vio que todos la estaban mirando y se sintio avergonzada

Naruto: tranquila estamos a tu lado no dejaremos que nada te pase

Skyla: si no vamos a permitirlo

Kiyoko: miedosa, recuerda que estas frente a kyubi no yoko y no te asustaste ¿que tanto te podrían asustar esos aliens si yo no lo hice?

Tayuya: pues ahora no das mucho miedo que digamos (-_-)

Kiyoko: (insertar efecto anime cabeza gigante,pelo ondeante, ojos en blanco, dientes afilados y vena marcada) **Que dijiste (Ò_Ó)#** (dijo con una voz distorcionada)

Tayuya: kyaaaaaaaa (TT_TT)

Tayuya se aferro al brazo de naruto con fuerza

Kota: _definitivamente no conviene hacerla enojar_

Naruto: Kiyoko-chan ella no lo dijo sin ofender cálmate porfavor

derepente una luz se presento en el cielo y se dirigió a donde estaban ellos y aterrizo era un crucero de alderan lo suficientemente grande para una tripulacin pequeña

juno: ¿una nave de alderan? tal vez sea el senador organa

Galen: no es el

la compuerta de la nave se abrió y de ella salio una mujer que no parecia tener mas de 22 con piel pálida con tatuajes tribales por el cuerpo incluida la cara pero estos eran mas transparentes,cabello negro, con un pantalón negro, con nada mas que un top cubriendo la zona del busto y con cuernos rojos en la cabeza

Juno: ¿una zabrak?

zabrak: sabia que esa presencia me era familiar, es un gusto volver a encontrarte Starkiller

La mujer zabrak se acerco hasta estar frente a galen

Galen: Maris brood veo que si saliste de felucia después de nuestro combate

maris: hace ya mucho tiempo de eso guapo (o_n)

Juno: Galen amor quien es ella (n_n)#

Galen: juno ella es maris brood es...era la aprendiz de shaak ti

Skyla: ¿la maestra del consejo jedi shaak ti?

Maris: asi era hasta que llego el (dijo señalando a galen)...un momento quienes son ustedes (dijo viendo a los niños)

Juno: yo soy juno eclipse,el es el general kota y estos son mis hijos naruto ** Marek** y skyla **eclipse** las otras son kiyoko una amiga de mi hijo y tayuya la aprendiz de galen marek **mi ** esposo

maris se congelo cuando dijo eso luego sacudió su cabeza para salir del shock

Maris: valla quien lo creería, nunca te vi del tipo familiar...o de los que enseñan

kota: calma juno, dijiste que necesitas ayuda ¿de que se trata?

Maris:...pasen

todos entraron a la nabe la cual era tecnológicamente avanzada y sorprendio a los niños

Skyla: siempre quise ver una de estas (*w*)

Naruto: Esta increible

Tayuya: Nada mal

Yugao: ¿se imaginan viajar en una de estas cosas?

Kurenai: cuantas maravillas veriamos

Sarutobi: la curiosidad es el inicio de la busqueda del conocimiento

kota: es un buen dicho sarutobi-san

una de las puertas de la nabe se abrió y de ellas salio corriendo una niña la cual choco con Galen y termino en el piso ella tenia una piel color azul electrico tenia marcas blancas en el rostro como si fueran alguna clase de tatuajes tribales y una especie de sombrero a rallas blanco y azul y vestía una túnica marrón la pequeña se sobo la cabeza y abrió los ojos los cuales eran plateados luego paso su mirada a maris brood

Niña: maestra ¿quienes son ellos?

Maris: son...unos conocidos

Naruto: corrígeme si me equivoco pero de casualidad no seras una togruta

Togruta: de echo si, me sorprende que este planeta conozca a los de mi especie

Skyla: es porque nuestros padres son de otros mundos

Maris: Azumi ¿para que saliste de la enfermeria?

Azumi: es kanody se puso peor

Maris corio a la habitacion de la cual la niña salio

kota: niña dijiste ¿que ella es tu maestra?

Azumi: si

Skyla: eso significa que eres una padawan como nosotros (*w*)

Azumi: ¿ustedes son padawans tambien? (O_O)

Kiyoko: yo no

Azumi:...¿que especie eres tu?

Kiyoko: soy una kitsune pero no una cualquiera soy una biju

Azumi: raro una humana con orejas y cola de alguna especie de animal, que descubrimiento (despues de decir eso le apreto la cola)

Kiyoko: kyaaaa Que haces pervertida (dijo apartándola de su cola) que en tu planeta no conocen lo que son los limites (Ò/_/Ó)

Azumi: perdon...pero aun asi ¿podran ayudarnos?

Sarutobi: dime de que se trata

Azumi: es mi amiga kanody un stromtrooper le disparo, esta grave y ya no tenemos medicina

Juno: hay no esto es malo

kota:¿y su maestra no puede sanarla con la fuerza? despues de todo era la aprendiz de shaak ti

Azumi: ella no es shaak ti, no sabe sanar con la fuerza

Naruto al oir eso endurecio la mirada y se fue a la habitación

Azumi: ¿oye tu que haces?

Naruto: nadie va a morir si puedo impedirlo Dattebayo

Kiyoko: oye espérame

kiyoko siguió a naruto a la habitación

Azumi: ¿que pueden hacer esos dos para ayudar a mi amiga?

Sarutobi: ellos dos seguramente planean usar el chakra biju de kyubi

Tayuya: porsupuesto si kiyoko logro salvar a kota salvara a tu amiga

Azumi: ¿que es chakra? (dijo confundida)

 **dentro de la enfermeria**

maris estaba al pie de una camilla en la cual se encontraba una niña conectada a un medidor de signos vitales, una zabrak amarilla con pelo lacio y marron,con ojos naranja la cual estaba teniendo dificultades para respirar

Maris: kanody resiste pequeña ya tenemos a alguien que nos pueda ayudar

Kanody: *coff* *coff* maestra...¿no voy a sobrevivir verdad?

Maris: lo haras pequeña,tu viviras, tienes que ser fuerte

kanody: ya perdí la esperanza *coff* *coff* solo deseo despedirme de Azumi antes de unirme a la fuerza (cerro los ojos y callo en la inconciencia)

Naruto: NO DIGAS ESO ENFRENTE DE TU SENSEI

maris volteo y vio al hijo de galen junto a su amiga kiyoko

maris: el hijo de starkiler...¿que haces aquí?

Naruto: vine a ayudar, mi amiga tiene la habilidad de sanar con su chakra

maris: oye niño no se lo que sea el chakra...pero si pueden ayudar a mi aprendiz hagan lo que necesiten

Kiyoko: muy bien vere que puedo hacer

Kiyoko puso las manos en la cabeza de la niña y cerro los ojos

Naruto: y ¿puedes sanarla?

Kiyoko:...lo lamento no puedo

Maris: ¿a que te refieres con que no puedes sanarla?

Kiyoko: esta muy grave necesito mucho chakra y en estos momentos no tengo muchas reservas

Naruto:...entonces déjame ayudarte,tayuya dejo que los portadores de bijus tienen grandes reservas de chakra, si ambos combinamos nuestros chackras la salvaremos

Kiyoko:...okey lo haremos, primero pon tus manos en el abdomen de la chica

naruto obedecio las instrucciones de la niña biju la cual coloco las manos en la cabeza de la zabrak

Naruto: ¿ahora que?

Kiyoko: haremos fluir nuestro chakra por su cuerpo

Naruto: ¿como lo hago?

Kiyoko: solo respira hondo, aclara tu mente, y mezcla tu energia física con la espiritual

Naruto: deacuerdo lo hare

naruto obedecio y procedio a aclarar la mente, derepente el cuerpo de naruto comenzó a manifestar la misma energía roja que manifestó durante el entrenamiento jedi, kiyoko también manifestó su chakra y este empezo a fluir por el cuerpo de la zabrak pasado un tiempo ambos quitaron las manos del cuerpo de la niña

Kiyoko: esta hecho

derepente la maquina que media los pulsos vitales mostrba que kanody se estabilizo, kanody abrió los ojos sintiéndose como si hubiera revivido

Naruto: y ¿como te sientes?

Kanody: me siento...¡como si pudiera acabar con el imperio yo sola! (dijo levantándose de un salto)

Maris: kanody calmate debes reposar

Kanody: nada de eso me siento con tanta energia

maris: bueno pero almenos agradécele a ellos por sanarte

Kanody: es cierto muchas gracias por ayudarme, soy kanody de dathomir porcierto

Naruto: un placer soy naruto marek de Shinobu no sekai

Kiyoko: y yo kiyoko una kitsune y una biyu, un ser mistico parte zorro y una de los nueve seres mas poderosos que hay en este mundo (dijo golpeando su pecho muy orgullosa)

Kanody:...segurooo...bueno en todo caso gracias por curarme

Naruto: de nada kanody-chan (dijo poniendo sonrriendo como siempre)

después de eso todos se reunieron en el puente

maris: han pasado muchas cosas desde que sesaparecieron,la rebelion a sufrido bajas a manos del imperio

Juno: y el senador organa, ¿como esta lidiando con esto?

Maris: el senador organa fallecio hace un año, junto con todos en alderan, hicieron volar el planeta entero apenas pude escapar con mis aprendices a tiempo en este crucero alderano,lo unico que queda es un campo de asteroides

Juno: ¿como pudieron hacer volar un planeta entero? la potencia de fuego requerida seria demsiado grande

Azumi: fue una estación espacial, era como una luna

Azumi encendio el projector de hologramas y mostró una imagen que ambos rebeldes reconocieron

Galen: esa base es donde pelee cara a cara con vader y el emperador

Maris: TE ENFRENTASTE ESE PAR SOLO

Juno: creeme pense que no sobreviviria

Galen: aun asi cause grandes daños debi retrasar la construcion

Azumi: la estrella de la muerte destruyo alderan en miles de pedazos oímos que iría a una base de la rebelion

Galen: y ¿que hicieron?

Maris: a que te refieres, obviamente no me involucre soy maestra, ahora debo velar por la seguridad de mis padawans

Naruto: entonces no hicieron nada

Maris: niño entiende mi situación solo somos una adulta y dos niñas que no tienen suficiente entrenamiento que esperbas que fueramos volando a ese lugar enfrentamos a los millones de tropas solo par ser capturadas, torturadas o corrompidas por el imperio, gracias pero no gracias

skyla: tiene un punto oni-chan hacer eso es suicidio

Sarutobi: ese emperador ¿enserio es tan poderoso?

Galen: demasido ni yo pude derrotarlo, ademas tiene un gran ejercito a su disposición ademas de flotas interminables, no parara hasta que cada mundo sea conquistado por el imperio

skyla: y ¿que paso con la estrella de la muerte?

Maris: creelo o no fue destruida por un solo rebelde un tal luke sky-algo aunque claro también oi que alguien llamado han solo lo salvo de un ataque de el mismo vader

Juno: habia oido de el,nada mal para alguien con tan mala reputacion

 **mientras en hoht han solo sentia que su horgullo fue** **herido**

maris: lo ultimo que capte fue que los rebeldes fueron evacuados de yavin iv a el planeta helado de hoht

Kurenai: y no pensaron en mandar un mensaje o algo si este lugar no aparece en los mapas del imperio debe ser seguro para establecer una base

Maris: lo que le pase a la rebelión no me interesa, al fin encontramos un lugar seguro aquí y no voy a dejar que el imperio lo esclavice o lo destruya

Galen: nunca crei decir esto pero coincido con maris, ya no tenemos nada que ver con la rebelión, ademas parece que lo pueden controlar si pudieron hacer lo que yo no pude

kota: concuerdo si vader se entera los estaremos giando a los ultimos jedis de la galaxia y a los últimos padawans

Naruto:...¿es todo?,los vamos a dejar a su suerte

Juno: naruto amor entiende si algo les pasara a ustedes no me lo perdonaría

Naruto: aun asi, se supone que los jedis protejemos a los demás no podemos dejarlos asi

Skyla: naruto tiene razon este mundo no aparece en ningún mapa este lugar seria la base perfecta para los rebeldes

Galen:...ellos tienen un punto

Juno: pero aun asi no tenemos un lugar donde establecer una base, tiene que estar donde nadie de este mundo se atreveria a ir nunca

Sarutobi: creo que tengo el lugar correcto, ¿esta cosa nos podría llevar?

Despues de eso maris y juno condujeron sus naves al lugar que el ex-hokage señalo, un lugar con muchas ruinas

Galen: ¿que es este lugar?

Sarutobi: este lugar el pais del remolino, era el hogar del clan uzumaki hasta que fue destruida por años de guerra dejandola in-habitada

Naruto: increible

Sarutobi: asi es, este es el lugar de tus antepasados, y tu herencia

juno: _¿seguro que nadie viene aqui?_ (dijo por el comunicador)

Sarutobi: absolutamente es porque dicen que esta embrujado por los espiritus de los miembros del clan uzumaki que murieron durante las guerras shinobis

Maris: veo que los habitantes de este mundo son muy supersticiosos

Juno: _encontre un lugar para aterrizar_

Ambas naves aterrizaron en un lugar espacioso las compuertas se abriero dejando salir a todos los pasajeros

Juno: nada mal solo nesesita algo de trabajo y sera la base perfecta

Naruto se puso enfrente de sarutobi y de las ambus de konoha

Naruto: muchas gracias por mostrarnos este lugar Sarutobi-jiji

Sarutobi: todo sea por ayudarte naruto,pero ahora debo irme ya nos emos ausentado mucho tiempo, no queremos atraer sospechas

Naruto: awww que mal

Skyla: ¿los volveremos a ver?

Kurenai: no lo se pero espero que asi sea

Tayuya: estoy segura de que asi sera

Sarutobi y sus ambus se fueron rapidamente de alli

 **mientras en hoth**

todos en la base eco estaban regresando de un reconocimiento de rutina para verificar señales imperiales, uno de los speeders de nieve regreso y de ellas salio un joven rubio de no mas de 20 años

mecanico: valla luke pasaste mucho tiempo fuera un poco mas y tu speeder se congela

Luke: si pero llege a tiempo eso es lo importante

De una de las puertas entro un tipo de 25 junto con una criatura humanoide peluda con un cinto para municiones

Luke: Han,Chewbacca

Han: luke que bueno que llegaste, la princesa pididio que todo el personal fuera a la sala de comunicaciones

Chewbacca: RAAAAAAW

luke: bien ya voy

todos se encontraban en la sala de comunicaciones donde estaba la princesa leia la la lider de la base eco

Leia: C-3PO ¿ya todos estan aqui?

C-3PO: si princesa incluso R2 esta aqui

luke: leia ¿para que nos reuniste aqui?

Han: mas vale que sea bueno

leia: estamos recibiendo un mensaje por medio de un canal imperia

Los miembros de la rebelion empezaron a hablar entre ellos

Han: estas diciendome que alguien del imperio esta enviandonos un mensaje

leia: no esta frecuencia es una frecuencia que no a sido usada en 6 años

luke: ¿porque usarian una frecuencia tan vieja?

Leia: yo tengo una idea de quien puede ser

Leia encendio el holomisor y reprodujo la imagen del general rahm kota

Kota: _a quien sea que este liderando la rebelion soy el maestro jedi rahm kota trasmitiendo desde un sistema estelar que no aparece en los archivos imperiales, transmito en esta frecuencia para decirles que este lugar es seguro, no han descubierto el hiperespacio, mi tripulación y yo aterrizamos aquí porque huimos de una emboscada imperial en malastar hace seis años para evitar ser capturados tuvimos que saltar al hiperespacio con el hiperpropulsor aun no calibrado y terminamos en este mundo alejado y sin rango para mandar un mensaje ademas nuestro hiperpropulsor se averio_

Leia: con razon no se reunio con nosotros en naboo hace 6 años

Luke: ben dijo que ya no quedaban mas jedis

Han: pues parece que sobrevivio uno

kota: _mi aprendiz galen maerk y la piloto juno eclipse estan tambien aqui y para nuestra fortuna un crucero rebelde encontro nuestra señal pero no estaba pilotada por rebeldes si no por la ex-aprendiz de shaak ti pudimos combinar los comunicadores para aumentar el rango lo suficien para llegar a hoth las cordenadas estan encriptadas en este mensaje si bienen podran encontrar una base mejor que ese cubo de hielo y mas segura_

derrepente la imajen de galen aparecio

Galen: _y asegurense de freir toda las computadoras en su base con un p.e.m para borrar toda evidencia de este mensaje y diganle a el piloto luke sky-algo que espero conocer al que logro destruir la estrella de la muerte,algo que no pude hacer_

Luke: es skywalker

juno aparecio tanbien

juno: _leia si estas alli oi lo que le paso al senador organa lamento tu perdida enserio esto es lo minimo que podemos hacer para ayudar amiga mia_

Han: oye leia no sabia que tenias una amiga asi

Leia: cierra la boca Han

chwee: Rwajajajaja

Kota: _otra cosa no aterricen en el lugar amenos que sea de noche aqui no hay naves inter estelares, buena suerte y que la fuerza..._

el rostro de naruto salio de la nada con una gran sonriza

naruto: _los acompañe dattebayo_

el holomisor se apago dejando a varios sorprendido

Han: un momento ¿quien era ese niño?

Leia: no lo se pero ahora es imperativo des-encriptar el mensaje

R2: *beeb* *buuup* *booop*

C-3PO: R2 dice que trabajara en des-encriptar el mensaje lo mas rapido que se pueda

Leia: bien el resto preparen los transportes nos largamos cuando R2 termine

los rebeldes empezaron a recojer las cosas y a ponerlas en los transportes

luke: leia porque no me dijiste que conocías a dos jedis

Leia: porque los creía muertos y ademas el aprediz de kota antes era el aprendiz de darth vader

Han: bromeas cierto

Leia: ¿me veo como que estoy bromeando?

Luke: ¿vader tenia un aprendiz?

Leia: si es uno de los pocos que logro salir del lado oscuro ademas es el unico que peleo con vader y el emperador y sobrevivió de hecho sin el la rebelión no existiría es mas nuestro símbolo es el símbolo de la familia del aprendiz de vader

Luke y Han estaban atónitos, leia vio su expresión

Leia: que esperan vallan y ayuden a guardar las provisiones

Luke: ha si claro

ambos se fueron con direccion a los cruseros

Leia: espero que R2 termine rapido enserio nesesitamos una base

* * *

 **aqui listo tres capitulos para iniciar espero que lo hayan disfrutado porque hasta aqui estoy con las ideas de esta historia espero les halla gustado estos tres capitulos como siempre si te gusto deja un review**

 **Arigato sayonara (n_n)**


	4. Capitulo 4

**El misterio del pais del remolino**

 **y el misterio del emascarado**

en el pais del remolino amanecia y los rayos del sol iluminaban las ruinas de el lugar pronto alcanzo a las naves de los rebeldes y jedis fugitivos

 **dentro del transportador alderano**

todos habian pasado la noche alli pues el sombra furtiva no era un lugar donde se podia dormir dado que no tenia habitaciones suficientes par todos las mujeres y los hombres se dividieron las habitaciones la unica que no cumplio con la regla fue kiyoko quien insistio dormir al lado de su jinchuriki al final no tuvieron opción mas que permitirlo cuando naruto desperto vio a kiyoko durmiendo abrazandole el brazo

naruto: kiyoko despierta

la mencionada abrió los ojos y vio a naruto

Kiyoko: buen dia naruto-kun

Naruto: dormi muy bien y tu

Kiyoko: siempre duermo perfectamente junto a ti (n/_/n)

Naruto miro a su alrededor y no vio a su padre o a su abuelo

Kiyoko: si buscas a tu oto-san y oji-san de seguro están explorando el lugar

Naruto: bueno lo mejor sera que me vista no puedo irme en pijama

Kiyoko: pues cambiate

Naruto: bien pero sal de la habitación

Kiyoko: ¿te cambias frente a tu hermana pero te da vergüenza ante mi?

naruto: ella es ella y tu eres tu

naruto saco a Kiyoko de la abitacion y se puso su tunica jedi naranja y azul después ambos salieron de la nabe donde se encontraron con maris brood y sus aprendices

Naruto: maris-san,Azumi-chan,kanodi-chan buenos dias

Azumi: buenos dias naruto, kiyoko

Kanodi: skyla y tayuya los están esperando en lo que parece una mansion

Naruto: deacuerdo vamos kiyoko sa..cha eeeto (Ó_Ò)

kiyoko: dime kiyoko-chan no me importa (n/_/n)

naruto: bien vamos kiyoko-chan

ambos corieron pero naruto se detubo

Naruto: oigan...porque no vienen ambas con nosotros

Azumi: no se

kanodi: maestra...

Maris: vayan yo me reunire con starkiler y el general kota para explorar los arededores

Naruto: maris-san mi oto-san de verdad se arrepiente de lo que hizo mientras era starkiler,el a cambiado ¿podria dejar de llamarlo asi? (Ó_Ò)

Maris: entiende niño lo que hizo no tiene perdon, talvez se reformo pero siempre sera el asesino que mato a mi maestra

naruto: pero no la mato a usted

cuando dijo esas ultima palabra se fue junto a kiyoko y las aprendices se retiraron del lugar y llegaron a un lugar muy grande y muy deteriorado cuando entraron vieron a tayuya y a skyla

Skyla: oni-chan,kiyoko-chan (n_n)

Tayuya: y veo que vienen con las padawans de maris-san

Kanodi: diganme para ¿que estamos aqui?

Skyla: estamos aqui para que vean nuestro nueva área de entrenamiento

Kanodi: ¿es enserio?

Naruto: deben admitir que este lugar es muy grande y espacioso, solo necesita unos arreglos y tendriamos un dojo para entrenar

Azumi: ¿dojo?

kiyoko: seria lo equivalente a un templo jedi,es un lugar donde se le enseña a los niños a pelear, pero claro estos no usan la fuerza

Azumi: fascinante

Naruto: deberiamos decirle a los adultos este tambien podria ser un hogar para todos ya que esta solía ser una mancion debe tener muchos cuartos

Skyla: entonces revisemos el lugar

los padawans se dedicaron a revisar el lugar pero no encontraron mucho dado que estaba en ruinas

Kanodi: que perdida de tiempo no encontramos nada (Ò_Ó)

kanodi piso fuerte este se agrieto creando un oyo debajo de la zabak amarilla pero antes de caer fue sujetada por naruto

Naruto: kanody-chan sujetate fuerte (ò_ó)

Kanodi: ayudame porfavor

Naruto: tranquila,chicas ayudenme,necesito toda la ayuda posible

Skyla y kiyoko tomaron los brazos de naruto y Azumi sujeto la cintura y empezaron a jalar hasta que lograron devolverla al piso sana y salva

Naruto: *jadeo*te encuentras bien kanodi-chan*jadeo*

Kanodi: estoy bien gracias

Naruto: uffff me alegro que no estés herida

Azumi: kanodi (Dijo abrazando a Kanodi) creí que esta vez no ibas la ibas a contar

Kanodi: tranquila estoy bien...naruto gracias por salvarme (¬/_/¬)

Naruto: para eso estamos los amigos

Kanodi: amigos...un jedi no puede darse el lujo de crear esos lazos,la familia,tampoco el amor o la venganza

Naruto: pues tal vez sea hora de que reinventemos las reglas despues de todo los cinco somos amigos (dijo poniendo una sonrisa zorruna)

Azumi: miren el agujero del piso

todos miraron y vieron unas escaleras las cuales estaban moosas

Kanodi: hay un pasadizo secreto abajo de esta mansion

Azumi: y como se ve la entrada esta justoooo(dijo caminando por el lugar asta llegar a cierto punto) Aqui

Azumi señalo un lugar donde estaba una estatua confundiendo a azumi

Azumi: no tiene logica se supone que la entrada debe estar aqui

Naruto: esta es una mansion de un clan ninja asi que nada es lo que parece

Naruto empujo la estatua y esta se empezo a mover hasta que en donde solia estar la estatua habia unas escaleras también moosas

Azumi: asombroso los ninjas si que saben como ocultar sus secretos

Naruto: si...bueno veamos que hay abajo

Tayuya: ¿¡que estas loco!?

Naruto: vamos quien sabe que cosas haya alli abajo

Kiyoko: Ademas este lugar es la herencia de naruto asi que todo lo que esta aqui es suyo por derecho

Naruto: entonces ¿vienen?

Skyla: yo voy quiero ver que misterios oculta tu tierra oni-chan (n_n)

Kiyoko: tambien yo debo cuidar que nada te pase,es mi deber como...Tu biju (n/_/n)

Tayuya:...esta bien yo tambien voy

Azumi: tres a favor dos en contra

Kanodi: dirás una en contra yo tambien quiero ir

Azumi: pues digan lo que quieran pero yo no quiero bajar (dijo mientra les daba la espalda)

Naruto:no te arrepientas luego

naruto saco una lampara y la encendio,los cinco bajaron por las escaleras dejando a azumi sola

Azumi: impulsivos no crean que los segire solamente porque me dejaron sola...en una mansion en ruinas...en una tierra embrujada por los espiritus de un clan que murio en una guerra...(Ó~Ò)

entonces un ruido seguido por la aparicion de una sombra asusto a Azumi

Azumi: ¡espernme!

Azumi corrió hacia el pasaje oculto y bajo las escaleras hasta que piso mal y termino cayendo

Azumi: AAAAAAAAAAAAAA (:w:)

Azumi seguia gritando con todas sus fuerzas pasando cinco minutos dejo de gritar abrio los ojos y vio que estaba flotando 2 metros de unos picos y comezo a gritar otra vez y vio a naruto y a las demas padawans con la mano alzada

Naruto: Azumi-chan calmate te tenemos

Azumi: gracias pero porfavor no me dejen caer en los picos (:_:)

todos se concentrarno y alejaron a Azumi de los picos y la bajaron

Naruto: ¿estas bien azumi-chan? (Ó_Ò)

Azumi se lanzo y abrazo a naruto cosa que no le agrado a kiyoko,tayuya o a skyla

Azumi: tenia tanto miedo no puedo creer que casi muero de forma tan horrible, les agradesco a todos (T_T)

Naruto: tranquila nos alegra que estés bien, cierto chicas

Kiyoko:...*suspiro* es cierto

Skyla: que bueno que estés bien (dijo mientras acia pucheros)

Tayuya: bueno ¿pero que haces aquí en primer lugar?

Kanodi: cierto ¿no dijiste que no querías venir aqui?

Azumi: oi ruidos y vi una sombra, tenia miedo y corri por el pasadizo secreto

Naruto: tranquila no dejare que nada te pase, a ninguna de ustedes (n_n)

las niñas sonrieron por las palabras de naruto pero de repente los cinco incluida la biju sintieron algo mas aya de un tunel

Naruto: ¿sienten eso?

Kanodi: Algo nos esta llamando

Kiyoko:...Oka...San

Skyla: ¿oka-san?

kiyoko corio hacia el tunel

todos: ¡kiyoko!

Naruto: tenemos que seguirla, esta fuera de si

los padawans entraron al tunel y siguieron las pisadas de kiyoko

Kanodi: ¿que le pasa a esa niña?

Naruto: ella es una biju, son demonios, ellos tienen gran poder y cada uno tiene un determinado numero de colas kiyoko es la zorra demonio de nueve colas ella es la mas poderosa de los nueve pero creo que algo le esta pasando...solo que no se que sea

kanodi: ¿no sabia que existian seres asi?

Azumi: ¿entonces mintió respecto a ser un kitune?

Naruto: es kitsune y no exactamente kiyoko tiene mas de 100.000.000 de años ella a tenido varios amantes atravez de los siglos ella es la matriarca de los kitsune

Skyla: QUIERES DECIRME QUE UNA ANCIANA TE BESO Y LA DEJASTE (ÒwÓ)

Naruto: los kitsune son longevos pero los biju son inmortales en forma semi humana no aparentan mas de 21 y si mueren regresan al poco tiempo, ademas ella es algo infantil (n_n)*

Kanodi: entonces ¿porque luce de nuestra edad?

Naruto: no lo se antes ella estaba sellada en mi interior y use la fuerza para romper el sello y liverarla

Tayuya: que tal si...al romper el sello por la fuerza activaste alguna especie de seguro aprueba de fallas que dreno sus reservas de chakra

Naruto: ahora que lo mencionas tayuya, kiyoko-chan dijo que ella no tenia suficiente chakra para curar a kanodi por si sola

Kanodi: si mi maestra me conto algo de eso tu y ella usaron esa extraña energia roja para salvarme la vida

tayuya: creo que por eso no tomo su forma real y parece una niña ademas solo tiene una cola no nueve

Naruto: es una posibilidad, ni kiyoko sabe lo que le sucedio asi que esta es la mejor teoria que tenemos chicas

derepente los padawans escucharon un sonido mas alla del tune, y lugo vieron una luz roja cuando llegaron al final del tunel vieron una vision que lo horrorizo a los padawans, sus maestros muertos y delante de el estaba la persona cuya imagen le provoco terror

Todos salvo tayuya: D-D-DARTH VADER

Darth vader: los hijos de starkiler ,su aprendiz y las aprendices de maris brood, con sus muertes no habra nada que me detenga de dominar la galaxia

Darth vader se estaba acercando y estos empezaron a temblar hasta que naruto se dio cuenta de algo

Naruto: no...Darth Vader no puede estar aquí

Azumi: esta parado justo delante de nosotros

Skyla: ¿oni-chan?

Darth vader: y ¿porque dices eso?

Naruto: porque el no sabe que estamos aquí y ademas tu no sabe quienes somos, vader no tiene conocimiento de que galen marek tiene hijos,una aprendiz y tampoco que maris brood tiene aprendices...es este lugar esta impregnado con la fuerza lee nuestras memorias, nuestros miedos y los proyecta

Darth vader: ¿no tienes miedo?

Naruto: no te temo porque no eres mas que una ilusion

Vader alzo su sable de luz

Naruto: adelante atacame no tengo miedo ademas prometi que no dejaria que nada le pasara a mi hermana ni a mis amigas Dattebayo

Skyla: ¡ONI-CHAN!

tayuya/Azumi/kanodi: !NARUTO¡

Vader ataco a naruto pero el ataque paso atravez de el y vader se convirtio en polvo asombrando a las padawans

Naruto: lo sabia

Las niñas se acercaron a naruto molestas y naruto recibio un castigo de parte de todas Skyla la abofeteo,tayuya le dio una patada que lo mando a una pared kanodi le dio un golpe en el estomado y azumi una patada en la espinilla

Chicas: NUNCA VUELVAS A HACER UNA TONTERIA IGUAL (ÒwÓ)

Naruto: itetete oigan no tienen que ser tan agresivas

Skyla: a todo esto ¿que es este lugar?

Naruto:este lugar es un punto sensible a la fuerza,como el templo jedi de coruscant,felucia o las cuevas de dagobah

Azumi: con razon sentimos una atraccion hacia este lugar, la pregunta es porque kiyoko la sintió también

naruto: ¿no creeran que kiyoko es sensible a la fuerza también?

Skyla: no puede ser...¿o si?

Azumi: quizas se debe a que ella vivio en el interior de naruto desde que era bebe

Naruto: es posible...pero ¿y si resulta que todos los biju son sensibles a la fuerza?

Tayuya: es una gran posibilidad dado que son seres muy poderosos

Naruto: bien entonces continuemos devemos encontrala

lo padawans llegaron a una cueva la cual estaba llena de cristales de barios colores y en el cento habia un enorme cristal que brillaba con todos los colores y cerca de donde estaba abian mas cristales que brotaban de su alrededor

Naruto: la fuerza es intensa en este lugar

Skyla: pero no hay rastro de kiyoko-chan

kanodi: talvez...este lugar la esta poniendo a prueba, como a ti, la cueva queria ver si eras digno de entrar a este lugar

Tayuya: y nosotras, no hicimos las prueba

Azumi: pero formamos parte de la prueba,naruto nos protegio y dio la cara por nosotras

Naruto: entonces kiyoko no podrá entrar hasta que pase su prueba

 **Mientras con kiyoko**

kiyoko continuaba corrienndo por el lugar hasta que llego a una gran sala

Kiyoko: juraría que la escuche hablarme

Voz: *risita* mirate eres tan tierna...tan debil

De las sombras salio una mujer hermosa vestida con un kimono blanco, de senos copa DD de ojos amarillos pelo blanco orejas de lobo y diez largas y sedosas colas tenia uñas como garras al verla kiyoko temblo un poco

Kiyoko: okami...no...juubi

okami: porque tan asustada kurama, no estas feliz de ver a tu ka-chan

Kiyoko: no se como volviste a este mundo pero no voy a dejarte destruir el mundo

Okami: ay kurama hija no seas tonta ya olvidaste como te trataron los mortales, como te sellaron y persiguieron atravez de las eras

Kiyoko entonces empezo a huir y choco con un hombre pelinegro con ojos rojos y comas con una armadura ninja bloqueo su camino

Kiyoko: madara...uchiha (dijo mientras se cubria los ojos con la manga de su kimono)

Madara: parece que mi mascota no me es mas de utilidad

Madara ataco a kiyoko con una bola de fuego la cual esquivo pero termino frente a una mujer de pelo rojo recogida en do bolas y una tiara

Kiyoko: mito uzumaki

Mito: eres demasiado peligrosa para seguir libre

derrepente kiyoko estaba atada a una piedra con cadenas frente a ella estaba una peliroja de pelo rojo y ojos violeta

Kiyoko: kushina uzumaki

kushina: eres un mostro asqueroso mataste a mi hijo,eres una abominacion

Okami aparecio junto a todas las demas personas que la intentaron manipular,sellar o matar

Okami: lo vez la humanidad es cruel y debe ser exterminada unete a mi y los exterminaremos

Kiyoko: yo...yo,NO no lo hare aqui hay persona que si valen la pena protejer,entre ellos...MI AMADO NARUTO MAREK

Okami: si no estas conmigo, estas en mi contra

Kiyoko: entonces destruyeme,porque no voy a lastimar a mis amigos

OKami saco una larga katana y a punto al corazon de kiyoko

Okami: este es tu fin kurama

Kiyoko: mi nombre...¡es Kiyoko! (Ò_Ó)

okami ataco a kiyoko pero cuando hizo contacto okami y los demas desaparecieron y ya no estaba encadenada

Kiyoko: ¿adonde se fueron?

luego empezo a oir varios sonidos por la cueva y siguio por el tunel hasta que llego junto a los demas padawans

Todos: ¡kiyoko!

Kiyoko: hola

Naruto: ¿estas bien? ¿que paso cuando entraste a la cueva?

kiyoko:...yo...vi a mi madre okami no juubi

Skyla: pues como lo dices suena a que tu le tienes miedo a tu ka-san

Azumi: ¿es una de los nueve biju?

kiyoko: no como tal ella es la loba de diez colas, madre de los nueve biju tiene mas poder que los nueve y ademas de todo no tiene piedad, pero no lo entiendo se supone que hagomoro-san sello su cuerpo en la luna y su chakra y esencia fue usada para crearnos a mis cinco hermanos,a mi y a mis tres hermanas

Naruto: era una ilusion creada por este lugar el cual esta cubierto por el la fuerza

Kanodi: entonce ¿que pasaria si okami no juubi regresara?

Kiyoko: seria el fin del mundo y si llegara a poner sus garras en una de esas naves, seria el fin de la galaxia, porcierto ¿que experimentaron aqui?

Naruto: vimos a Darth vader y el habia asesinado a nuestra familia, y a maris brood

Skyla: pero oni-chan descubrio las ilusiones de la cueva y logramos pasar a esta camara

Kiyoko: hablando de eso ¿que son todos estos cristales y porque oigo tantos sonidos venir de ellos?, aunque admito son muy relajantes (n_n)

Azumi: estos cristales...¡son cristales kaiburr!

Kiyoko: ¿que son los kaiburr?

kanodi: los cristales kaiburr son los cristales de los sables de luz, estos cristales son los corazones de los sables de luz

kiyoko: ¡sugoi!

Tayuya: lo que me interesa es este cristal multi color

Skyla: debe ser el corazon de esta caverna de cristales, la fuerza es mas grande en este cristal que en cualquiera de los demas cristales

Azumi: interesante un deposito de kaiburr debajo de esta mansion

Naruto: ahora que recuerdo uno de los Ambus dijo que habia una espada llamado Raijin no Ken y que el sable de luz de oto-san era una imitacion asi que es posible que esa espada sea un sable de luz primitivo

Azumi:¿pero como? se supone que se necesitan piezas especificas y aquí no hay tecnologia almenos no tecnologia tan avanzada ademas nesesitas el cristal

Naruto: tal vez lograron consegir uno

derepente frente a cada uno de ellos calleron un fragmento de los cristales que habia en la camara los niños los recogieron y se fijaron en los colores,naranja para naruto,Azul celeste para skyla,verde palido para Azumi,morado para tayuya,negro para kanodi y rojo para kiyoko

Kiyoko: no entiendo ¿porque cayeron estos cristales? no sentí ningún temblor

Naruto: creo que la cueva quiere recompensarnos por superar la prueba que nos impuso

Skyla: pero...nosotras no superamos ninguna prueba

Tayuya: las cuatro solo miramos impotentes y asustadas como te enfrentabas a ese monstruo

Voces: las cuatro si enfrentaron su mayor temor...ver impotentes a la persona que ariesgo la vida por ustedes enfrentar un gran peligro sin poder hacer nada al respecto

los niños se alteraron al escuchar esas voces

Tayuya: ¿quienes son?

Voces: somos el clan uzumaki nosotros los trajimos hasta este lugar donde moran los espiritus de los miembros del clan

Naruto: entonces son mis ancestros

Voces: tal vez tu sangre ya no sea la de nuestro clan pero tu espirtu es digno de nuestro clan,sin embargo los últimos miembros de sangre del clan son en su mayoría mujeres entre ellas tu amiga tayuya

Tayuya: ¿Yo?...una uzumaki

Skyla: entonces tayuya es la prima de oni-chan

Kiyoko: tecnicamente ex-prima

Voces: correcto naruto ya no es un mienbro del clan en sangre asi que kyubi tiene razon

Naruto: que importa prima o no ella es mi amiga y jure protejerla como a las demas

Tayuya: naruto (;/_/;)

Kanodi: ¡un segundo! ¿como es que se pueden comunicar con nosotros?

Voces: podemos comunicarnos con ustedes atravez de la fuerza, cuando morimos nuestros espiritus, y conciencias se unieron a la fuerza juramos no partir al otro mundo hasta que encontráramos a alguien que cuidara de este lugar

Naruto: tranquilo oto-san y ojisan cuidaran de este lugar

Voces: entonces podemos marchar al otro mundo en paz...la fuerza es intenza en todos ustedes incluyendote a ti kyubi, usen ese don para la el bien

Los seis subieron de nuevo a la mansion y al salir notaron que ya era de noche

Naruto: valla el tiempo debe ser diferente dentro de la caverna (dijo mientras miraba el agujero por el que casi cae kanodi)

Skyla: *gulp* oni-chan (dijo asustada mientras temblaba)

Naruto: tranquila lo que debemos hacer es decirle a oto-san y a oka-san...

Voces: ¿decirnos que?

Naruto temblo lentamente se dio la vuelta y vio a sus padres a su abuelo y maris brood los cuales tenian ojos blancos y sonrizas siniestras

Naruto: Ho-hola

todos volvieron a sus respectivas naves dentro del sombra furtiva naruto,skyla,tayuya y kiyoko recibieron la reprimenda de su vida cuando terminaron de regañar a los niños ellos les dijeron sobre su descubrimiento en la mansion y les mostraron los cristales kaiburr

Galen: por un lado se expusieron a un gran peligro y nos preocuparon

Juno: pero también encontraron un gran deposito de kaiburr, tayuya descubrió sus raíces y kiyoko descubrió que es sensible a la fuerza

naruto/tayuya/skyla/kiyoko: ¿entonces nos perdonan? (*w*)

Kota:...Castigados lo que queda del mes

Galen:sin ramen

Juno:sin duces y comeran verduras sin protestar

naruto/tayuya/skyla/kiyoko: EHHHHHHHH (ó_ò)

 **mientras en hoth**

leia estaba preocupada luke habia ido a hacer reconocimiento pero no llego, han fue por el pero tampoco regreso, y claro tubieron que cerrar las puertas por la noche

leia: espero que los dos esten bien no puedo creer que pasara esto

C-3PO: pirncesa leia esta enferma o algo

Leia: no tripio solamente estoy preocupada por Luke y Han

C-3PO: oh deacuerdo bien si nesesita algo avisame

Leia:...Tripio

C-3PO: si princesa

Leia: R2 ya termino con la decodificacion de las coordenadas de la localizacion de el escuadron sombra

C-3PO: Me temo que las cordenadas tienen multiples encriptaciones R2 tardara mas en desencriptar las coordenadas

Leia: ¿como cuanto?

C-3PO: me temo que eso podria llevar dias o años ya que son muchas

Leia: espero que sea pronto

C-3PO Se retiro y dejo a leia sola con sus pensamientos

 **de regreso al mundo shinobi**

amanecio y los residentes del pais del remolino estaban en la mansion reparándola

Galen: esta mansion requiere mucho trabajo

juno: si y la verdad no me sorprende digo estuvo abandonada desde no se cuando

Maris: bien pero la verdad estamos reparando los daños que los niños causaron

 **Flashback**

Los padawans estaban ayudando a los adultos pero las cosas no iban tan bien

Juno: Azumi-chan podrias remplazar el vidrio de esa ventana

Azumi: claro señora marek

Azumi uso la fuerza para lanzar los vidrios rotos y coloco el nuevo vidrio sin embargo cuando vio al exterior vio que naruto estaba haciendo una pose ridicula cuando se fijo mejor vio que los vidrios estaban clavados cerca de los pies,brazos y cabeza de naruto

Azumi: NARUTO (O_O)

Naruto:tranquila Azumi-chan estoy bien (-_-)TTT

 **Luego con kanodi y tayuya**

Kanodi: te lo digo este lugar se esta viniendo abajo

Tayuya: porfavor no es para tanto

Tayuya apollo la mano contra la pared y esta se quebro

Kanodi: decias

 **mientra con naruto y skyla**

Naruto: el techo esta muy dañado cuidado donde pisas skyla-chan

Skyla: esta bien oni-chan

skyla termino pisando mal y termino callendo por un agujero

Naruto:ESTAS BIEN SKYLA-CHAN (O_O)

Skyla: ESTOY BIEN KIYOKO-CHAN AMORTIGUO MI CAIDA

Kiyoko: QUITA TU TRASERO DE MI ESPALDA

 **Fin del flashback**

Juno: aunque tubieron buenas intenciones causaron muchos destrosos

Galen: estoy deacuerdo

 **con los niños**

los padawans estaban cerca de unas ruinas recostados al sol

Azumi: debo admitir este planeta es muy bonito

kanodi: saben cuando vimos el planeta desde el espacio vimos la luna y seria una buena base

Kiyoko: Ni siquiera lo piensen

Skyla: cierto recuerda que juubi esta sellada alli

Tayuya: ademas cuanto tardarían en crear una base

Kiyoko: no es eso sin la esencia que mis hermanos y yo tenemos el cuerpo de juubi no se liberara,mi refiero a que no pueden colocar nada alli no amenos que quieran enojar a Tsukuyomi

Skyla: ¿Tsukuyomi?

Kiyoko: la diosa de la luna creanme cuando les digo que no le gustara hacerla enojar porque debajo de esa linda cara, esta la furia de un Leon

Azumi: pffff que ridiculez la luna no tiene atmosfera nada podría vivir allí ademas una diosa porfavor

kiyoko: ¿si te das cuenta que soy una demonio cierto?

Azumi:...estabien es posible que exista

Kanodi: oye si existe una diosa de la luna existe un dios del sol...¿verdad?

Kiyoko: diosa y se llama amaterasu es una diosa muy bonita incluso la considero una gran amiga pero no la veo desde hace eras

Skyla: oye Azumi-chan, kanodi-chan ¿como es que conocieron a maris-san?

Kanodi: a mi me encontró en Dathomir,ella estaba buscando a la hermanas de la noche para poder acerse sus tatuajes fue cuando me ayo no era común ver mujeres zabrak menos niños cuando me vio la ataque con la fuerza y ella contraataco, se sorprendio mucho y entonces dijo que tenia un don y que necesitava aprender a usarlo cuando termino de hacer sus tatuajes me llevo con ella

Azumi: y a mi me encontró en mi planeta natal shili los stroomtropers me habían descubierto sensible a la fuerza ellos me querian capturar para no se que pero había oído rumores de que corrompían a los que eran sensibles a la fuerza para ser soldados del emperador sin embargo la maestra maris me salvo acabando con los stroomtropers después de eso me pidió que le enseñara mi poder y levante una piedra acto seguido dijo que necesitaba un guía para aprender a dominar el poder para que este no lo hiciera

Tayuya: valla historias casi parecida a la que pase yo

derepente oyeron un ruido al otro lado de las ruinas y se encontraron con sujeto herido e inconsciente con una mascara

Naruto: vaya tenemos visitas

Azumi: ¿que hacemos?

Naruto: a que te refieres no podemos dejarlo asi

Skyla: si eso no es propio de un jedi

Kiyoko: ¿y si es otro ambu mandado por el yondaime?

Naruto: pues lo convenceremos de que no diga nada, ademas miralo esta demasiado herido para una batalla y esta desarmado

Kanodi: muy bien llevemoslo a la mansion

Los niños cargaron al tipo enmascarado y se pusieron en marcha a la mansion

 **de regreso a la mansion**

los adultos ya habian terminado de trabajar en la mansion y se pusieron a descansar

Galen: este lugar ya esta mejor que antes

Maris: solo falta arreglar el techo y claro arreglar las escaleras moosas que llevan a esa cueva

Juno: aun me asombra que aqui alla un deposito de cristales kaiburr en este lugar

Kota: no eres la unica, sabia que este lugar me daba un extraño presentimiento pero me sorprende aun mas que los niños hayan descubierto la causa

Maris:...Galen

Galen: Si

Maris: escucha lamento siento seguir diciendote starkiler pero entiede mi posicion, mi maestra lo era todo para mi y tu la mataste

Galen: lo se me arrepiento de lo que hice ese dia en felucia

Juno: lo bueno es que ahora todos nos estamos llevando mejor

derrepente los niños llegaron con el sujeto desmallado

Juno: ¡Naruto que estan aciendo! (O_O)

Naruto: ka-san este tipo esta herido nesesita atencion medica

Maris: ¿trajeron a un tipo extraño a nuestra ubicacion?

Skyla: esta desarmado y debil no creo que sobreviva si no atendemos sus heridas

Kota: Niños se que estan intentando hacer lo correcto pero no consideraron los riesgos

Azumi: aun asi no nos parece justo dejarlo tirado y herido

Maris:...deacuerdo llevenlo al transportador alderano

Los niños llevaron al tipo enmascarado a la nave de maris y lo colocaron en la enfermería maris atendió al sujeto, ella no podía sanar heridas graves como los disparos de un stroomtroper en la espalda como lo que le paso a kanodi pero cortes y hemoriagias podía curarlas por el equipo medico que tenia al alcance maris le retiro la mascara al sujeto revelando a un joven caucasico y de pelo negro que parecia de 20

 **Algunas horas despues**

la noche empezaba y en la enfermeria maris seguía al pendiente del pasciente, cuando despertó vio a la zabrak y entoces se altero

Maris: tranquilo estas mal todavía si te mueves demasiado abrirás tus heridas

Joven: ¿porque tienes cuernos?¿eres acaso un demonio del makai?

Maris: soy una zabrak y no se que sea el makai pero si fuera un demonio te hubiera matado en lugar de sanarte

Joven: ¿tu me sanaste?

Maris: si ahora lo mejor sera que sigas durmiendo volvere en la mañana a revisarte y no trates de escapar no estas en condicion de ir a ninguna parte

Joven: gracias...podrías decirme tu nombre

Maris: maris brood y el tuyo

Joven: soy itachi...

 **Cinco minutos despues**

Kiyoko: UCHIHA aaa no eso si que no lo permitire (ÒwÓ)

Juno: kiyoko-chan ¿que tienes contra los Uchiha?

Kiyoko: hace mucho tiempo Madara uchiha uso sus ojos para controlarme y usarme como un arma lo odio a el y a sus descendientes con todas mis fuerzas (dijo agitando los brazos comicamente)

Azumi: ¿no entiendo como puede una persona controlar a un biju?

Kiyoko: una palabra **sharingan (ÒwÓ)**

Kota: **¿Sharingan?**

Kiyoko: es el kekkei genkai del maldito clan uchiha esos ojos tiene la capacidad de ver atra vez de los genjutsus, puede aprender cualquier ninjutsu solo con verlo una sola vez, y lo peor en su forma definitiva el sharingan puede controlar las mentes de las personas sumergiéndolos en genjutsus dificiles de romper, no quiero estar al lado de uno de sus desentiendes nunca mas, es mas voy a lanzarlo lejos de aquí ahora mismo (Dijo estirándose la manga derecha)

Maris: alto alli (dijo alzando a la biju)

Kiyoko: ¡sueltame maris-san no sabes lo que los uchihas son capaces de hacer! (dijo aciendo una pataleta)

Naruto: kiyoko porfavor calmate, se que tienes rencor contra los uchiha pero el en su estado no puede herir a nadie

Maris: dejalo tranquilo fiera ahora deben irse a dormir yo cuidare al pasiente

Kiyoko:...esta bien pero si ese uchiha se le pone los ojos rojos no lo miren a los ojos

maris bajo a kiyoko y todos se fueron a las habitaciones y se fueron a dormir, derrepente un sonido fuerte desperto a maris de su sueño salio de la habitacion y vio a itachi el cual estaba apollado en la pared

Maris: ¿pero que haces fuera de la enfermeria?

Itachi: debo seguir mi camino no puedo quedarme aqui

Itachi de tambaleo y callo al piso maris fue a ayudarlo

Maris: escuchame en esas condiciones tu no llegaras muy lejos

Itachi: no puedo...e hecho algo imperdonable...y no pudo regresar

Maris:...cuentame

Itachi: yo...asesine a todo el clan uchiha

* * *

 **y con esto otro capitulo hecho mi inspiracion esta muy alta ultimamente con esta historia talvez incluso termine el siguiente capitulo mas pronto de lo que creo bueno sin nada mas que decir...**

 **Arigato sayonara (n_n)**


	5. Capitulo 5

**revelaciones y** **confrontaciones**

Maris llevo a itachi a la enfermería y cuando amaneció maris le contó a todos lo que itachi hizo

Galen: ¿el asesino a todo su clan?

Naruto: pero ¿porque haría algo asi? (Ó_Ò)

kiyoko: porque es un maldito Como madara (Ò_Ó)

Maris: no se...se desmayo antes de decirme mas pero...senti tristesa y odio...hacia el mismo

Azumi: ¿que significa maestra?

Maris: no se pero creo que deberíamos preguntarle cuando se recupere, y sin trucos mentales

Galen:...

 **En la enfermeria**

itachi estaba sentado en la cama de la enfermeria muy vendado sosteniendo su y viendo su mascara La puerta de la enfermería se abrió y dejo entrar a galen marek

Galen: veo que estas mejor

Itachi: si un poco, gracias a los cuidados de maris-san

Galen: escucha maris me dijo que exterminaste a todo tu clan...me dirias porque lo hiciste

Itachi:...hace seis años en konoha, kyubi no yoko apareció en la aldea de konoha y ataco muchos ninjas murieron en el ataque hasta que el yondaime lo venció y lo sello en su hija, el causante de todo fue un emascarado el cual secuestro a la mujer del hokage y libero al zorro de su interior y lo controlo para destruir la aldea, el secuestrador nuca fue identificado sin embargo de una cosa el consejo y el yondaime estaban seguros, el culpable debía ser alguien que sabia que el sello de kushina-sama se debilitaría durante el parto y también sabían que debía ser alguien que no liberaría a kyubi si no tuviera el poder para controlarlo, y todo los llevo a cree que un uchiha fue el que secuestro a kushina-sama libero a kyubi y lo manipulo para destruir a la aldea de konoha,dado que el **sharingan** es lo unico que puede controlar a un biju

Galen: ya veo,pero ahí no termina la historia ¿cierto?

Itachi: después de llegar a esa conclucion pusieron a todos los uchiha en un complejo a las afueras de la aldea,muchos uchihas no les importo el cambio era como una mudanza después de todo,sin embargo con el paso de los años algunos uchihas empezaron a llenarse de una gran amargura y empezaron a reunirse en secreto, sin embargo el yondaime hokague coloco un doble agente para informarle lo que sucedía

Galen: tu

Itachi: si...al final descubrí lo que planeaban...los uhchihas planeaban un golpe de estado para derrocar el gobierno y Dominar a la aldea de la hoja cuando se lo informe al consejo dijeron que había que acabar con todo el clan, sin embargo Sarutobi-sama hablo en nombre del clan dijo que había uchihas inocentes que no formaban parte de el golpe de estado sin embargo no sirvió de nada y el hokague ordeno a un grupo de Ambus acabar con los uchiha,sin embargo hable y dije que nadie mas que yo debería acabar con el clan

Galen: no querías que alguien mas asesinara a tu clan

Itachi: si...acabe con todo el clan pero recibi ayuda de un sujeto emascarado que se hacia llamar madara uchiha dijo que queria reencender las llamas de la guerra de Konoha y tambien vengarse del clan asi que hicimos un trato a cambio de que no atacar de nuevo a Konoha,yo me ofreceria a cumplir su venganza contra el Clan y El estuvo de acuerdo, mate a mi clan entero durante la noche, evitando a mi hermano y a mi madre porque eran más importantes para mi que Konoha, Por eso actue como un villano cuando me encontro, diciendo que mate a nuestra familia sólo para poner a prueba sus habilidades,le cause mucho sufrimiento con mi **Mangekyō Sharingan** obligandolo a ver como mataba a nuestro clan...Antes de huir de la aldea como un traidor, incite a mi hermano a odiarme y a que obtuviera más poder para que un día se vengara de mi

Galen: ya veo asi que quieres que tu hermano se venge de ti

Itachi: asi es...sin embargo regrese al día anterior y me dijeron que mi hermano y mi madre no eran los únicos supervivientes que una niña sobrevivio porque se encontraraba con una amiga cuando inicio la purga, aun querían la muerte de los únicos supervivientes de la purga pero los amenace con revelar los secretos de konoha a los enemigos de la aldea, luego me entere de que el que se hacia llamar madara era parte de una organización de Ninjas renegados llamada Akatsuki me uní y tuve éxito vigilandolos por un tiempo e incluso oblige a uno de sus miembros a dejar la organizacion, pero uno de sus mienbros pain descubrió mis verdaderas intenciones, todos los miembros de akatsuki me atacaron y termine gravemente herido

Galen: entonces los niños te encontraron y te trajeron aqui para que te sanemos

Itachi: y lo agradezco no puedo morir asi Mi hermano tiene que ser el que me mate...solo el puede liberarme de mi miserable existencia

de la puerta de la enfermeria entro una molesta maris

Maris: DEJA YA DE AUTO COMPADECERTE

Galen: maris

Itachi: con todo respeto maris-san mi alma esta manchada con la sangre de personas inocentes, hombres, mujeres y niños que nisiquiera sabían del golpe de estado...nunca podre olvidarlo...meresco la muerte

Maris: no digo que lo olvides,solo que no te auto compadezcas,tomaste tu decision, no puedes cambiar el pasado,pero aun puedes mirar hacia el futuro

Itachi: ¿que futuro? no puedo ir a ninguna parte soy un criminal buscado y registrado en el libro bingo

maris:...porque no te quedas aquí, nadie se atrevería a ir a este lugar según sarutobi aquí puedes vivir tranquilo

Itachi se sorprendió por lo que dijo maris

Galen: cierto aqui es un lugar que nadie se atrevería a pisar

Itachi: estamos en el pais del remolino cierto, la tierra proibida

Maris: asi es

Itachi:...

Galen: ademas piensalo de verdad crees que es tu culpa, el consejo de konoha,los uchiha que iban a dominar a la aldea,el emascarado madara, ellos fueron los que estaban utilizando, tu solo lo hiciste porque querías proteger a la aldea, a tu hermano y a tu madre

Itachi:...no quería que gente inocente muriera por culpa del golpe de estado,pero al final termine derramando sangre de uchihas inocente, solo fui un peón que no dudaron en sacrificar

Itachi lanzo con furia su mascara hacia la pared de la enfermería rompiéndola

Maris: escucha algún día tendrás que enfrentar a tu hermano y a tu madre y decirles lo que realmente sucedió,se los debes

Itachi: muy bien me quedare aquí...hasta el día que decida enfrentar a mis errores

Galen: bien...entonces les dire a los demas que te quedas con nosotros,seguro estarán de acuerdo

 **cinco minutos despues/salon de reuniones**

Kiyoko: NO, NO, NO Y MIL VECES NO (ÒWÓ)

Skyla: porfavor kiyoko-chan el solo es una victima (Ó_Ò)

Naruto: nunca crei...que las cosas estuvieran tan mal en konoha (Ó_Ò)

Juno: aun asi sarutobi-san es nuestro único contacto en la aldea de konoha el nos avisara si algo mas pasa

Kiyoko: PODEMOS VOLVER AL ASUNTO DE DEJAR AL MALDITO UCHIHA ASESINO VIVIR CON NOSOTROS

Tayuya: concuerdo con kiyoko-chan y si es una trampa del yondaime hokage, piénsenlo, se gana nuestra confianza, y cuando le demos la espalda !BAM¡ nos ataca por la espalda, no quiero que mis amigos y mi sensei mueran

Kiyoko: gracias, alguien con sentido común

Itachi entro por la puerta del salon

Itachi: no las culpo por pensar eso...yo también sospecharía si estuviera en su posición

Maris: perdonalas kiyoko tuvo una mala experiencia con los de tu clan y bueno tayuya se preocupa demasiado

Itachi: escuchen si no quieren que me quede entonces me ire si así se sienten mas seguros y no le dire a nadie que están aquí

Naruto se acerco a itachi hasta estar frente a el

Naruto:...tu no eres malo,No tenias opciones, todo lo que hiciste fue por el bien de la aldea aunque no fuera para tu bien dattebayo (Ò_Ó)

Itachi:...gracias por decir eso chico,significa mucho...sabes te lo dirán mucho pero luces como...

Naruto: el yondaime hokage,si me lo dicen mucho dattebayo (n_n)*

Skyla: si mi oni-chan dice que no eres malo yo le creo (n_n)

Juno: diste la cara por tu hermano, tu madre y la niña que sobrevivio a la purga

Galen: hay una palabra para las personas que hacen las cosas que tu hiciste al desafiar las ordenes asi y esa palabra es rebelde

Itachi: ¿rebelde?

kota: asi es chico

Kiyoko: es un chiste, el no merece ser llamado rebelde, menos después de haber hecho algo tan cruel (Dijo dandole la espalda a Itachi)

Galen: aun asi e conocido rebeldes que hicieron cosas horribles pero luchan para enmendarlas

Kiyoko: hmp

Maris:no necesitas preocuparte créeme no eres el unico que a hecho cosas malas

Itachi:...esta bien gracias por confiar en mi

Kiyoko se acerco a el uchiha y lo miro a los ojos

Kiyoko: escuchame bien si me doy cuenta de que usaste tu **sharingan** con cualquiera de nosotros te arrancare los ojos con una cuchara, ¿Entiendes?

Itachi:...entiendo niña

despues de eso los niños salieron de la nave Itachi también salio y cuando vio el transportador alderano y el sombra furtiva tuvo preguntas pero se las guardo por ahora,todos pasaron su día con normalidad juno estaba cultivando algunas verduras, pero en cuanto a los demás no había rastro de ellos

Itachi: ¿nesesita ayuda juno-san?

Juno: gracias itachi-kun eres muy amable

Itachi empeso a quitar las hiervas mientras Juno preparaba trabajaba la tierra para plantar las semillas

Itachi: Juno-san digame la verdad ¿usted y los otros son criminales?

Juno: rebeldes,antes...trabajaba para un imperio y mi esposo galen también hicimos mucho daño pero al final nos rebelamos, el general kota y nosotros llegamos aquí a este lugar hace seis años nos establecimos aquí como nuestro nuevo hogar,desde que llegamos encontramos a naruto, el cual e amado como si fuera mi propio hijo,tuve a skyla, y e tenido una vida feliz aunque recientemente llegaron,tayuya,kiyoko,maris,Azumi y kanody (dijo mientras tomaba un vaso de agua)

Maris: maris-san y usted...¿comparten a Galen-san?

Juno escupio el agua y comenzo a toser

Itachi: perdon no debi preguntar

Juno: *coff* no te preocupes se que aquí la poligamia es bien vista,pero en cuanto a tu pregunta no, yo no comparto a mi esposo ni tengo intenciones de compartirlo con ninguna otra mujer

Itachi: esta bien lamento la pregunta,Porcierto ¿que son esas cosas? (dijo señalando las naves)

Juno: si te lo dijera no me creerias

Itachi: como Ambu me adiestre para saber cuando me estan mintiendo, solo cuenteme

Juno:...deacuerdo

 **Mientras con los jedi**

los tres jedis y los padawans estaban frente a unos pilares los cuales se alzaban al cielo y tenian plataformas muy pequeñas

Maris: en la practica de hoy no solo necesitan la fuerza necesitan equilibrio y destreza el objetivo es tomar la bandera que esta en la cima de los pilares y regresar al piso, si se caen de las plataformas camino hacia la bandera entonces tendrán que comenzar de nuevo

Padawans de maris: si maestra

Galen: otra cosa esto no terminara hasta que alguno de ustedes consiga su bandera y no se preocupen esto no es una competencia

Padawans de galen: Hai sensei

Kota: mucha suerte y que la fuerza los acompañe a todos

Los padawans comenzaron a subir las plataformas a saltos gracias a la fuerza podía saltar muy alto, el problema era el equilibrio debido a que las plataformas eran muy pequeñas Tayuya y Kanody se cayeron un par de veces,kiyoko termino tropezando y cayendo cinco metros siendo atrapada por el general kota asi fue con todos,el ocaso callo y los padawans estaban sucios con algunos raspones y cansados

Skyla: *jadeo* *jadeo* debemos seguir no podemos rendirnos

Azumi: estoy cansada ya no me puedo poner en pie

kanody: yo tambien...¡miren!

Las niñas alzaron la mirada y vieron a tayuya, kiyoko y naruto a solo unos cuantos metros de las banderas

Skyla: ¡ONI-CHAN TAYUYA-CHAN, KIYOKO-CHAN USTEDES PUEDEN!

Azumi:¡LOGRENLO POR NOSOTRAS!

Kanody: SI FALLAN NUNCA SE LOS PERDONARE

Kiyoko salto a la siguiente plataforma pero no logro llegar a ella y termino cayendo siendo atrapada por maris

Kiyoko: perdon chicas no lo consegui

Naruto: Tayuya debemos tener cuidado las plataformas apartir de este punto son mas pequeñas

Tayuya: de acuerdo naruto-kun

Ambos siguieron subiendo sin embargo cuando naruto estuvo a dos metros de la cima resbalo del la plataforma pero se sujeto con fuerza

Tayuya: ¡NARUTO!

Tayuya tambien resbalo pero se sujeto con mucha fuerza

maris: parece que tu hijo y tu aprendiz están teniendo dificultades

Galen: no me preocupa

maris: ¿y eso aque se debe?

Kota: porque sabe que naruto no se rendirá tan facil

Skyla/Kiyoko/Azumi/kanody: RESISTAN USTEDES PUEDEN

Tayuya estaba comenzando a perder las fuerzas en las manos

Tayuya: no puedo seguir me voy a caer

Naruto: ¡resiste tayuya!

Tayuya: no puedo me resbalo,soy muy debil (:_:)

Naruto: escucha tayuya no debes rendirte tu eres fuerte

Tayuya: no soy fuerte,nunca lograre ser como ustedes

Naruto: no es cierto tu tienes mas fuerte de lo que crees

Tayuya: pero...

Naruto: escucha yo confió en ti,se que juntos podremos llegar a la cima lo aseguro dattebayo (dijo con una sonrisa zorruna)

Tayuya: naruto...deacuerdo lo hare

Naruto: bien...escucha concéntrate hay que usar la fuerza para llegar arriba

Tayuya: pero no hay una plataforma de la que podamos saltar

Naruto: quien dijo que saltaremos,usaremos la fuerza para subir con los brazos

tayuya: Muy bien

Ambos cerraron los ojos y se empesaron a concentrar y con un gran impulso subieron y llegaron a la cima frente a sus banderas

Tayuya: funciono, ¡funciono!

Naruto: que te dije ahora a lo que vinimos dattebayo (n_n)

Ambos tomaron las banderas y las alzaron triunfantes

Skyla: LO LOGRARON (n_n)

maris: lo reconozco son habiles

Galen: bien hecho niños

despues de bajar todos regresaron al lugar donde estaban las naves y se encontraron con juno y itachi

Juno: Naruto,Skyla ¿pero que les paso?

Naruto: el entrenamiento...ninja

Itachi: no mientan...Juno-san me conto todo

Kiyoko: LO SABIA USASTE EL **SHARINGAN** PARA SACARLE INFORMACIÓN A JUNO-SAN NARUTO-KUN TRÁEME UNA CUCHARA OXIDADA (Ò_Ó)

Juno: alto kiyoko Itachi no uso el **sharingan** conmigo lo juro

Kiyoko miro las pupilas de Juno en busca de mentiras, falta de emoción o comportamiento extraño

Kiyoko: muy bien estas limpia pero te estaré vigilando y si veo tus ojos rojos ya sabes lo que te va a pasar

Itachi: si kyubi-sama

Kiyoko:...¡TAMBIEN LE DIJISTE ESO!

Itachi: si y muchas cosas mas

 **mientras tanto muy muy lejos de alli**

en el sistema dagoba luke estaba preparandose salir del planeta pues tuvo una visión de sus amigos siendo torturados frete a el estaban el espirtu de obi-wan kenobi y el maestro yoda

Obi-wan: luke no estas listo para pelear contra vader

Luke: no puedo dejar que han y leia mueran

Yoda: ciego estas por tus emociones

Luke: tal vez,pero soy el unico que sabe que estan en problemas no puedo dejarlos asi

Yoda: si ahora te vas, morir es posible que vayas

Luke subio a su X-wing y despego

Obi-wan: se acabo el era nuestra única esperanza contra el emperado

Yoda: no...otros hay

luke estaba saliendo del planeta y se preparaba para saltar al hiper espacio

Luke: Artoo preparate iremos a bespin es el lugar de mi visión

nota del autor: (mientras un astro mecánico esta en un caza este puede escribir cosas en el tablero de control así se comunican si el piloto no habla astro mecánico)

R2-D2: _luke estoy deacuerdo con el maestro yoda no tienes la suficiente fuerza para luchar contra vader_

Luke: entonces ¿sugieres dejar a leia y a han morir?

R2-D2: _no, escucha lo guardaba para cuando nos reunieramos con la flota pero termine de decodificar las coordenadas que nos llegaron en hoth_

Luke: entonces...sugieres que vallamos y le pidamos ayuda a el aprendiz de vader

R2-D2: _asi almenos tendras apollo_

luke:...bien pon las coordenadas iremos por refuerzos

La X-wing de luke entro al hiper espacio con direccion al mundo de el aprendiz de vader

 **devuelta al país de remolino**

Itachi: y para resumir hay una especie de guerra por la galaxia,hay un emperador maligno que planea conquistar la galaxia y destruira a cualquiera que se atraviese en su camino

Maris: básicamente

Naruto: itachi-san ¿no estas enojado porque yo sea el hijo del yondaime?

Itachi: ¿porque deveria? segun me dijo juno tu ya no tienes nada que ver con el

Skyla: ¿es una suerte no Oni-chan?

Naruto: La verdad si

Juno: ademas fue muy servicial termino las reparaciones faltantes de la mancion

derepente una presencia altera a todos los sensibles a la fuerza

Kota: alguien se dirige hacia aqui

Galen: y la fuerza es intensa en el

Juno: ¿Vader?,¿el emperador?

Naruto: no creo que sean ellos

Tayuya: y ¿como lo sabes?

Skyla: no es una presencia agresiva

Juno: niños quédense aqui

Todos salieron de la nave y vieron a una X-wing la cual aterrizo cerca de ellos y de ella salio luke skywalker

Luke: ¿asi que este es el lugar donde esta el escuadron que fundo la rebelion?

Galen: ¿quien eres?

Luke: mi nombre es luke skywalker formo parte de la alianza rebelde

Juno: ¿solo viniste tu y el resto?

Luke: estan en otra parte pero vine porque necesito ayuda

Kota: ¿que quieres?

Luke: tuve una vision la princesa leia organa, y el capitan Han solo están en bespin y fueron capturados por el Darth vader necesito su ayuda yo solo no puedo con vader

Juno: ¿leia capturada por vader?

Galen:...bien te ayudare

Juno: entonces ire contigo

Galen: no, juno yo ya se como pilotar y no quiero que nada te pase

Juno:...

Galen: bien dame un momento para colocar el hiper propulsor del crucero alderano en el sombra furtiva

despues de colocar el motor se su nave subio y se fue con luke a bespin

Juno:...galen...porfavor regresa por el bien de nuestros hijos

Kota: tranquila el no se dejara matar tan facil

Maris: que la fuerza los acompañe

 **devuelta con ambos jedis**

ambos llegaron a bespin y aterrizaron en la ciudad de las nubes, salieron de las naves y entraron al complejo hasta que vieron que el camino se dividia

Galen: tu y R2 vallan por la derecha

Luke: bien

Ambos se dividieron y tomaron diferentes caminos

 **Con luke y R2**

ambos estaban adentrandose mas en el territorio hasta que vieron a leia y a chewbacca cargando a C-3PO en su espalda junto a un sujeto moreno con una capa al lado de stormtroopers llamado lando calrissian el jefe de la colonia minera de bespin, luke disparo su blaster y acabo con un par de stormtroopers sin embargo se llevaron a los prisioneros

Leia: LUKE, NO SIGAS ES UNA TRAMPA, ES UNA TRAMPA

Luke siguio su camino junto con R2 pero cuando cruzo una puerta esta se cerro y R2 se quedo atras

 **Con galen marek**

el estaba corriendo y con sus sables de luz acababa con cada stormtroopers que se encontraba, galen estaba frente a un stormtroopers tirado en el piso

Galen: ¿Donde esta vader?

stormtroopers: no hablare contigo basura rebelde

Galen:...pfff no vales la pena

galen se empeso a retirar pero el stormtroopers tomo un blaster y empezo a disparar pero galen los desviaba y lanzo uno de sus sables de luz clavandolo en el pecho del Trooper

Galen: stormtroopers, nunca sirvieron como calentamiento cuando era aprendiz de vader, debo seguir adelante

Galen siguio su camino

 **con luke**

luke llego a una camara muy oscura apenas se podía ver algo derepente las luces se encendieron y ojo el sonido de una respiracion

Voz: La fuerza es intensa en ti joven skywalker

Luke poso la mirada donde habia escuchado la voz y vio al lord sith darth vader

darth vader: pero todavia no eres un jedi

luke fue con dirección hacia vader duardo su blaster y tomo el sable de luz de su padre y sin decir ni una palabra empezaron a combatir en uno de los ataques vader empujo a luke este se reincorporo rapido, luke avanzo y vader retrocedio, luke lanzo tres ataques uno por arriba otro por la derecha, y el ultimo por abajo, vader bloqueo todos los ataques y ataco por arriba luke bloqueo y lanzo un ataque giratorio,ambos no cedían en sus ataques y bloqueaban todo los ataques

 **con leia**

leia y chewbacca caminaban por el pasillo al transporte de vader pero derrepente toda las autoridades de la ciudad de las nubes rodearon a los stormtroopers

Lando: lamento haber hecho esto pero no tenia opciones

C-3PO: Sabia que todo debia ser un error

Lando: escuhen deben confiar en mi

Leia: Deberás piensas que vamos a confiar en ti después de lo que hiciste

chewbacca: RWWAAAA

chewbacca tomo del cuello a lando

C-3PO: no, que hace, confíen en el

Lando: no tenia opcion el imperio amenazo con destruir la ciudad Ha...Ha

Leia: ¿que quieres decir?

Lando: Haaaaag

C-3PO: creo que trata de decir han

Lando: aun podemos rescatar a han

Leia:...bajalo chewee

Chewbacca solto a lando y este tomo una buena bocanada de aire

Leia: explicate

Lando: el casarecompenzas que se llevo a han tiene su nabe en la baia de aterrizaje 17 si llegamos podemos salvar a han

Voz: ¿necesitan ayuda para esta tarea?

todos posaron su mirada donde provino la voz y vieron a Galen marek

Leia: Galen (o_o)

Galen: leia organa a pasado tiempo

Lando: ¿quien es su amigo?

Leia: galen marek el ex-asesino de Vader

Lando temblo un poco cuando escucho que este hombre habia trabajado para vader

Galen: bien debemos darnos prisa si queremos salvar a Han solo

todo el grupo se dirigio a la baia donde estaba el cazarecompenzas, R2 aparecio y vio al grupo y empezo a segirlos

C-3PO: R2 no sabes el gusto que me da verte

R2-D2: *beepp* *boopp*

C-3PO: ¡por supuesto que me e visto mejor! por lo menos estas en una pieza mira como me dejaron

 **De regreso con luke**

luke y vader seguian combatiendo

Darth vader: me has sorprendido joven skywalker

Luke: veras que estoy lleno de sorpresas

en uno de sus ataques luke callo pero empezo a defenderse sin embargo vader lo desarmo, luke esquivo el ataque de vader rodando por las escaleras, se levanto y vader se puso frente a el de un salto

Darth vader: nada mal obi-wan te a enseñado bien pero pronto lo seguiras

Luke: no

Luke retrocedio pero termino callendo por un agujero, la cual era de una maquina de carbonita

Darth vader: muy sencillo

Veider uso la fuerza para accionar la maquina pero antes de que luke fuera congelado dio un gran salto evadiendolo por poco sin que vader se diera cuenta

Darth vader: talvez no seas tan fuerte como lo imagine

sin embargo un ruido llamo la atencion de vader cuando miro arriva vio a luke

Darth Vader: nada mal

vader ataco a luke y termino cortando algunos tubos

Darth vader: impresionante

luke bajo tomo el tubo y la presion distrajo a vader lo que luke aprovecho para recuperar su sable de luz y bloqueo el ataque de vader

Darth Vader: obi-wan no esta aqui para salvarte, controlas tu miedo

vader lanzo tres ataques que luke bloqueo ambos sables estaban empatados sin ceder pues ambos estaban tratando de vencer al otro en fuerza

Darth vader: ahora desata tu ira

Vader reanudo el ataque, luke esquivo uno de los ataques con un salto y una voltereta, luke comenzo a atacar sin ceder y termio llevando a vader a un rincon por el que callo y luke lo siguio

 **devuelta con el grupo de rescate han**

todos abian llegado a las puertas del angar en la cual estaba la nave del caza recompesas las puertas estaban cerradas pero R2 estaba tratando de abrir la puerta sin embargo los stormtroopers estaban disparando aunque no era problema para el jedi

lando: atencion a todos el imperio a tomado el control de la ciudad todos evacuen

Galen: haber a que hora abres esa puerta R2 (dijo mientras desviaba el fuego enemigo)

La puerta se abrio y galen y leia fuer al angar donde la nabe estaba comenzaba a despegar

Galen: eso no pasara

Galen uso la fuerza y destruyo los motores haciendo que la nave le fuera imposible despegar

Leia: gracias galen

Galen: esto aun no acaba esta nave la reconoceria donde fuera es el esclavo 1 la nave de boba fett

de la nave salio el caza recompensas mas temido de la galaxia el mandaloriano boba fett armado con su blaster

Boba fett: maldicion...TU

Galen: tenemos asuntos pendientes

Fett disparo pero galen desviaba los disparos con agilidad, galen uso la fuerza y tumbo a fett, se levanto y y comenzo a disparar de nuevo galen uso relampagos de fuerza para lanzar muy lejos a boba fett de la plataforma y lo único que dejo atras fue su casco el cual galen recogio

Leia: no has perdido tu toque

Galen: menos charla, ve por solo y los espero en el sombra furtiva

Leia: no me ire hasta que luke vuelva

Galen:...bien,guarda esto

Galen le dio el casco a leia y corrio hacia las puertas de la baia de aterrizaje para buscar a luke

leia: gracias galen

Lando: rápido tenemos que ir al halcon milenario

Leia: de acuerdo

 **De nuevo con luke**

el y vader estaban frente a frente ambos listos para reanudar el combate, vader uso la fuerza y desprendio una pieza de la pared y ataco a luke por la espalda sin embargo luke corto la pieza vader aprovecho la distracción para atacar a luke el cual contra ataco rápido y empezó a defenderse vader uso la fuerza y le lanzo una caja a la cabeza luego empezó a lanzar mas cosas a luke hasta que rompió una ventana y la habitación se despresurizo llevandose a luke fuera de la habitación,luke estaba agarrandose se una plataforma y logro subir, luke avanzo por la plataforma y entro denuevo a la habitacion sin rastro de vader,pero luego el salio de la nada y empezo a atacar a luke sin parar luke no pudo si no retroceder al final vader tumbo a luke y lo apunto con su sable de luz

Darth vader: si no dejas salir ti ira no podras vencerme, no te dejes destruir como lo hizo obi-wan

luke enojado ataco a vader y después de algunos intentos por fin le dio en el hombro, sin embargo luke retrocedió fuera de la barra de seguridad detras de un pilar el cual vader corto, luke siguio atacando pero al final

Luke: Aaaaaaag

Vader le corto la mano derecha a luke dejándolo desarmado

Darth vader: estas debil no me obligues a destruirte

Luke comenzo a retroceder y bajar sujetandose fuerte

Darth vader: luke tu no ves todo tu verdadero potencial unete a mi, yo completare tu entrenamiento y juntos acabaremos con el conflicto

Luke: nunca me unire a ti

Darth vader: no tienes idea de lo que puede hacer el lado oscuro de la fuerza ¿obi-wan no te dijo que paso con tu padre?

Luke: me dijo lo suficiente...me dijo que tu lo mataste

Darth vader: no Yo soy tu padre

Luke: no...no...es imposible

Darth vader: busca en tus sentimientos tu sabes que es verdad

luke: NOOOOOOO NOOOOOOOO

Darth Vader: luke tu puedes destruir al emperador ese es tu destino unete a mi y gobernaremos la galaxia como padre e hijo

Derepente un rayo de fuerza ataco a vader el cual se arrodillo por el daño,cuando vader se reincorporo y volteo vio a su ex-aprendiz

Galen: lamento interumpir el momento familiar

Darth vader: TU COMO ES POSIBLE

Galen: Como si fuera a decirte,Luke-san ¿estas bien?

Luke:...si

Darth vader: asi que el aprendiz quiere convertirse en maestro

Galen: yo ya no soy tu aprendiz

Galen y vader comenzaron a combatir sin ceder en sus ataques ambos terminaron en medio de la plataforma, galen pateo a vader mandándolo 2 metros hacia atrás,avanzo y ataco sin piedad,vader intento someterlo con la fuerza pero Galen fue mas fuerte y se livero

darth vader: tus emociones son palpables, sientes miedo por tus amigos por tu esposa y...por tus hijos asique tu y la piloto tubieron hijos fueron sabios al no volver a desafiarme, si no te unes a mi quizas ellos si como tu lo hiciste cuando mate al general y a tu esposa

galen:...crees que te dejare hacerles lo mismo que me hiciste a mi yo no te dare la oportunidad

una gran concentración de poder se empezo a juntar en galen

Darth vader: La fuerza es muy concentrada en el como es posible

Galen: e llegado a volverme mas poderoso,al abrir mi mente a ambos caminos, al punto de poder usar el lado luminoso como el lado oscuro

galen uso un explosión de fuerza para mandar a vader por los aires,cuando vader callo al vació galen se acerco a luke y lo ayudo a subir y a caminar

luke: ¿por que no me lo dijiste?

Galen: que vader es tu padre...simple yo no lo sabia

Luke: ¿porque el se convirtió en eso, obi-wan dijo que el murio por vader?

Galen: la fuerza no es ni buena ni mala pero las personas son volubles se corrompen con facilidad y dejan de ser las personas que eran en el pasado, el miedo, la ira y el odio son los detonantes para el lado oscuro y todo finaliza en sufrimiento y arrepentimiento, creeme yo lo paso todos los dia, pero a diferencia de mi el nunca sera libre chico

luke: ¿porque no me destruyo cuando tuvo la oportunidad?

Galen: es un misterio si eres un skywalker eres una gran amenaza para el emperador o un gran recurso para el si logra atraerte hacia el lado oscuro ¿crees poder manejar tu caza?

Luke: no creo poder, no siento el cuerpo

Galen: bien (galen tomo su comunicador comunicador) PROXY dile QT que pilote el caza de skywalker

PROXY: _Galen-sama me temo que no puedo_

 **en la baia de aterrizaje**

los stormtroopers estaba revisando la nave de luke

PROXY: hay varios stormtroopers en los alrededores, no hay manera de que QT entre al X-wing sin ser vista

Galen: _entonces usa la tactica Mane-Mane_

PROXY: entiendo galen-sama

PROXY se transformo en un general imperial

QT-KT: *bi* *bup*

PROXY: ya oiste a galen-sama a trabajar

PROXY salio del sombra furtiva y fue con los stormtroopers

stormtrooper: general que se le ofrece

PROXY: ATENCION el emperador solicito que todas las unidades disponibles vallan al sistema geonosis pues alli se encotro la base rebelde, asi que dejen esa nave y muevan sus inútiles traseros o me asegurare de reportar su incompetencia al emperador

stormtroopers: señor si señor

Todos los stormtroopers se retiraron y QT se aclopo a la nave de luke

PROXY: galen-sama QT ya se acoplo

Galen: _bien ve salgan del planeta y esperenme_

PROXY: Hai Galen-sama

Mientras en el halcon milenario

stormtroopers estaban disparando a la nave y leia len disparaba con el cañon inferior del halcon

Lando: ya no podemos esperar tenemos que irnos

Leia: no sin luke

stormtroopers: rindanse reveldes estan muertos

tan pronto dijo eso los stormtroopers fueron electrocutados asta que murieron y el causante fue galen marek quien aun ayudaba a luke a moverse

Leia: LUKE

chewbacca: Rwaaaaaaa

chewe alludo a luke y lo coloco en la habitacion que usan como enfermeria donde ya estaba un des carbonizado han solo

Galen: bien vamonos de aqui

Lando: a sus ordenes

La nave salio del planeta y se encontro con el sombra furtiva y todas saltaron al hiper hespacio

 **Despues de unas horas**

la flota de la revelion estaba orbitando en el borde exterior y en la fragata medica luke y han eran atendidos por un droide medico

D.M: el general solo esta bien solo tiene mal de hibernacion su vista sera borrosa un par de horas pero volverá y en cuando al general skywalker estamos buscando una protesis para su mano

Galen: bien entonces me retiro debo volver a shinobu sekai, vengan cuando el chico se despierte

Leia: por supuesto estoy ansiosa por ver este mundo nuevo en donde han vivido en los ultimos seis años

Galen: lando

Lando: si galen

Galen: al final hiciste lo correcto, el senador Garm Bel Iblis supo escoger bien a su sucesor

Lando: gracias

Galen: PROXY, QT nos vamos

PROXY: fue un plaser volver a hablar contigo C-3PO

C-3PO: lo mismo digo PROXY

Los habitantes del mundo shinobi se fueron del borde exterior y volvieron al mundo shinobi

Galen: aqui Galen alguien me escuchas

Naruto: _OTO-SAN REGRESASTE_

Galen: naruto dime es seguro aterrizar es de noche

Naruto: _si es de noche_

galen: bien aterrizare pronto

el sombra furtiva aterrizo cerca de la mancion donde todos estaban todos esperandolo

Naruto/Skyla: Bienvenido a casa oto-san,PROXY y QT

Juno: Galen...si volviste

Galen: tenia que por los niños y por ti

Maris: sobreviviste a otra batalla contra vader nada mal

Galen: y esta vez dudo que valla a regresar

 **Mientras tanto en coruscant**

en palacio del emperador darth vader estaba frente a su maestro darth sidius el emperador de la galaxia la armadura de vader estaba rota y no tenia puesto su casco dejando ver un rostro desfigurado por las heridas

Darth sidius: lord vader ¿como pudiste fallar en arrastra a skywalker al lado oscuro?

Darth vader: fue starkiler maestro todavia vive, y ademas el tiene herederos

Darth Sidius:...jajaja que giro de los acontecimientos

derepente un holocomunicado llego

stormtrooper: mi lord aqui tk-30 reportandose desde geonosis

Darth vader: ¿y que hacen en geonosis deberían estar en ciudad nube?

Tk-30: nuestro general nos dijo que la base rebelde estaba en geonosis y que el emperador ordeno a todos los stormtroopers disponibles ir a geonosis

Darth Sidius: yo nunca di esa orden

TK-30: entonces...nos engañaron

Darth sidius: antes de que corte la conversación ¿hay algo mas que quieras decir en un intento desesperado para salvar tu vida?

Tk-30: mi lord cuando se nos ordeno partir estaba copiando las coordenadas de la nave x-wing de skywalker y encontré unas coordenadas que no conocia sin embargo solo pudimos obtener 35% de las coordenadas lo que planeo hacer ahora es compararla con la bases de datos imperiales

Darth sidius: hizo un buen trabajo pese a su incompetencia TK-30 lo voy a ascender a Shadow trooper y encuanto al resto de los troopers de geonosis que se reporten a mi palacio

TK-30: gracias mi lord (la holoimagen del trooper se apago)

Darth sidius:lord valder asegurate de atraer al joven skywalker y a los herederos de starkiller a nuestro lado para nuestra "iniciativa"

Darth vader: como ordene maestro

* * *

 **y aquí lo tienen el nuevo capitulo de la historia lamento la tardanza pero como ven la historia original cambio por completo por la presencia de galen alterando el futuro de la galaxia de forma radical como segira este nuevo futuro...quien sabe hasta entonces**

 **Arigato sayonara (n_n)**


	6. Capitulo 6

**la llegada de los rebeldes**

Galen empeso a relatar lo que vivio en bespin como acabo con los stroomtropers, como envio a boba fett a la nada con una rafaga de relampagos de fuerza llevandose su casco como prueba y como se enfrento a vader para ayudar a skywalker

Kota:...no puedo creer que Darth vader sea en realidad Anakin Skywalker

Naruto: pobre luke-san yo creo entender como se siente (Ó_Ò)

Skyla: uno nunca puede escojer a su familia (Ó_Ò)

juno: asi que el era a quien queria para destruir al emperador

Galen: Skywalker es un riesgo...para todos, para los rebeldes si termina del lado de la oscuridad, para el imperio si termina del lado de la luz

Itachi: se que soy nuevo en esto de la fuerza, pero ¿enserio ese luke es tan fuerte?

Naruto: cierto tu no eres sensible a la fuerza pero nosotros si, el tiene un gran poder eso seguro, pero no tanto como oto-san Dattebayo

Kiyoko: si me lo preguntan talvez este a la par con el general kota, pero galen-san representaría un desafio para el

derepente el comunicador del sombra furtiva se capto una señal y PROXY la contesto

PROXY: ¿Si quien es?

Voz de leia: PROXY soy leia la flota y yo ya llegamos al sistema y estamos sobre el planeta

Galen: bien escuchen manténganse en órbita nosotros iremos a la flota

Kiyoko: entonces iremos al espacio (n_n)

Tayuya: ¿¡al espacio deveras!? (O_O)

Azumi: cierto tu nunca has viajado fuera del planeta

kanody: ¿y que hacemos con itachi?

Maris: que venga con nosotros

Itachi: seria un verdadero privilegio ver el espacio con mis propios ojos

el sombra furtiva y el transportador alderano despegaron y salieron de la atmosfera del planeta fue cuando vieron una flota de varios cazas y tres cruceros

Tayuya: su-¡SUGOI! (O_O)

Naruto: no puedo creerlo naves crucero (*_*)

Skyla: y miren cuantos cazas (*w*)

Juno: iremos a la fragata medica seguro alli esta leia

las naves se acoplaron en la fragata medica y cuando pasaron vieron un gran lugar atendido por varios droides medicos fue cuando encontraron a leia frente a la camilla de luke

juno: ¡Leia! (n_n)

La princesa de alderan se volteo y vio a juno y cuando la vio fue a saludarla

Leia: no puedo creer que esten vivos y mirate juno prácticamente pareces una ama de casa (n_n)

juno: bueno algo hay de eso (n_n)

Leia vajo la mirada y vio a los niños pero se asombro con los dos niños rubios de ojos azules

Leia: No...tu y galen (O_O)

juno: asi es, leia el es mi hijo naruto y ella es mi hija Skyla

Naruto/Skyla: hola señorita leia

Leia: ¿y las demas?

Galen: son nuestros padawans (dijo señalando a kiyoko y tayuya) son kiyoko y tayuya locales de shinobu no sekai y mis padawans

Maris: y ellas (dijo señalando a kanody y Azumi) son Azumi y Kanody mis padawans

Leia: y tu eres

Maris: mi nombre es maris brood de echo tal vez tu padre te conto sobre mi y por eso me disculpo de antemano por lo sucedido en felucia

Leia: si mi padre me conto sobre ti...pero veo que eres como galen una retornada

Maris: correcto

Leia se fijo en itachi

Leia: ¿y tu quien eres?

Itachi: soy Itachi uchiha de shinobu no sekai es un honor leia-Hime-Sama (dijo reverenciando a leia)

Leia: ¿eh?

Galen: ese es el idioma de shinobu no sekai usan honoríficos nos tomo un año aprenderlos

D.M: disculpe princesa

Leia: si droide medico

D.M: me temo que no tenemos mas protesis roboticas para la mano del el amo skywalker

Leia: como se lo diré a luke

Kiyoko: ¿podria dejarme ayudar a skywalker-san?

Leia: y ¿como puedes ayudar pequeña?

Kiyoko: no soy una niña común leia-Hime

Naruto: ¿necesitas ayuda kiyoko-chan?

Kiyoko: tranquilo en los últimos días e recuperado suficiente chakra para cosas como estas por mi misma

Kiyoko se acerco a la cama de luke

Luke: ¿quien eres niña?

Kiyoko: soy la que te devolverá lo que has perdido,pero te advierto te va a doler como mil infiernos

las uñas de la mano izquierda de kiyoko se alargaron hasta que parecieron garra las cuales enterró en el brazo derecho de luke hasta que perforo la carne

Luke: AAAA ¡esto duele!

Kiyoko: y lo que sigue te va a doler aun mas

una gran cantidad de chakra rojo el cual corrió por el cuerpo de luke derepente luke sintió que algo crecía en su brazo este seguia gritando de dolor, el brazo de luke se estaba regenerando comenzando con los huesos, luego los nervios, musculos y luego la piel cuando termino kiyoko saco sus uñas del brazo de luke,luke y todos estaban asombrados la mano de luke se habia regenerado

Kiyoko: listo, conste que te advertí que te dolería como mil infiernos

Luke: ¿como lo hiciste?

Juno: kiyoko-chan tiene chakra con propiedades de regeneración, pero nunca imagine que pudiera hacer esto

luke: no se de que esten hablando pero gracias

Kiyoko: tambien puedo regenerar la vista por si le interesa kota-san (dijo con una sonrisa algo macabra que asusto a los presentes salvo a naruto)

Kota: n-no gracias estoy bien ciego la fuerza me permite ver

Naruto: kiyoko-chan deja de espantar a todos apropósito dattebayo (-_-)

Kiyoko: esta bien naruto-kun (dijo poniendo una sonrisa inocente la cual la hizo pasar de aterradora a adorable se acerco a naruto y lo abrazo del brazo)tu sabes que haría lo que sea por ti (n/_/n)

Skyla: deja de acaparar a oni-chan es mio,mio y solo MIO (Ò_Ó) (dijo mientras apartaba a kiyoko de naruto) cierto oni-chan...¿oni-chan?

naruto estaba frente a luke y este lo estaba mirando fijamente

Naruto: luke-san ¿es cierto que vader dijo que el es su padre?

Leia: ¿que vader es que?

Luke: si lo dijo y sentí que decía la verdad

Naruto:...Sabes luke-san uno nunca puede elegir a su familia,tu no pediste ser el hijo de darth vader,asi como no pedi tener como familia al escuadron sombra,pero escucha la familia no solo con quien comparten la sangre, son las personas que te apoyan cuando tienes problemas y necesitas ayuda son las personas con las que formamos un lazo,mi familia es el escuadron sombra ¿quien es tu familia? luke-san

luke:...mi familia es la alianza rebelde,ellos me han cuidado la espalda desde que me uní a la rebelión ellos son mi familia

Naruto: entonces debes seguir luchando,Anakin skywalker tomo su camino, ¿cual es el tuyo? (n_n)

Luke:...derrotar al emperador...y salvar a mi padre del lado oscuro

Galen: pierdes tu tiempo ya te lo dije aparte de nosotros el nunca sera libre

Leia: juno tu hijo es demasiado sabio para su edad (n_n)

juno: lo se y me siento orgullosa de el, siempre hace cualquier cosa para animar a las personas que sufren (n_n)

Todos se fueron de la fragata medica y fueron al crusero dentro habia muchas naves y pilotos

Naruto: SUGOIIIII (*w*)

Skyla: son muchas naves cazas (*w*)

Kanody: X-wings,A-wings,Y-wings,B-wings solo los pilotos mas experimentados pueden manejarlas,hasta tienen N-1 de naboo

derepente vieron una nave entre todas

Maris: que montón de chatarra

Juno/Skyla: CIERRA TU SUCIA BOCA (Ò_Ó)

el grito espanto a todos los que estaban cerca

Juno: este es un carguero coleriano ligero modelo YT-1300 (*w*)

Skyla: esta nave es una obra maestra de la ingenieria coreliana (*w*)

Voz: Gracias es bueno ver a mujeres con buen gusto

de uno de los pasillos salio han

Naruto: ¿la nave es tuya?

Han: asi es niño soy han solo ¿sorprendido con mi nave?

Naruto:...el sombra furtiva es mas veloz

Han: el halcon milenario a recorrido la ruta de kesel en 12 parsecs

Skyla: impresionante pero apuesto que ka-chan te superaria

Han: imposible

Juno: nada es imposible solo-san pero ahora tenemos mucho de que hablar, Mon Mothma ¿todavía vive?

leia: si ella y el almirante ackbar estan en esta nave

galen: bien Kiyoko-chan,Itachi-san ¿pueden venir con nosotros?

Itachi: deacuerdo Galen-san

Kiyoko: muy bien

Juno: niños quiero que se queden en el hangar pero no hagan desastres

Padawans: esta bien (n_n)

Los adultos y kiyoko se retiraron a la sala de guerra de la nave mientras los niños paseaban por el hangar

Tayuya: sugoi cuantas naves

Tayuya distraida choco contra algo que era muy peludo y cuando levanto la mirada vio una bestia

Tayuya:...KYAAAAAAAAAAA (OwO)

Tayuya corio lo mas rapido que pudo hasta llegar a los brazos de naruto

Naruto: Tayuya que paso te oimos gritar

Tayuya: una fea cosa peluda gigante

derrepente la criatura peluda se puso frente a los niños

Naruto: Es un wookie (*_*)

chewbacca: RAAAAAAAW

Tayuya: cuidado tal vez este rabioso

Skyla: tranquila tayuya-chan,dijo que su nombre es chewbacca y que lamenta haberte asustado

Azumi: ¿hablan wookie?

Naruto: PROXY nos enseño varios lenguajes

Skyla: hablamos astromecanico,wookie,rodiano

Tayuya: pueden decirle que lamento haberme asustado,pero que yo soy de un mundo que no a conocido nunca a ningun wookie

chewbacca: Rawrawrawraraw

Naruto: dice que puede entenderte

Tayuya: muy bien gracias por la informacion

 **mientras en la sala de guerra**

los presentes estaban asombrados por la historia del mundo donde el escuadron sombra estubo viviendo por seis años y sobre las capasidades de los habitantes de ese mundo

Mon Mothma: es algo increible lo que nos estan contando

almirante ackbar: ¿pero como sabemos que no es una broma de mal gusto?

Kiyoko: yo regenere la mano de luke-san plato andante de sushi

Leia: ¿que es sushi?

Juno: es pescado crudo

Han: pueden mostrarnos una de esos "jutsus" de los que tanto alardean

Kiyoko: quieres una demostracion...okey

kiyoko comenso a realizar sellos de manos

Kiyoko: **katon: ember no jutsu**

Kiyoko escupio unas pequeñas esferas de fuego hacia han el cual se agacho para esquivarlas

Kiyoko: listo ya lo demostre

Maris: increible asi que eso es un jutsu

Galen: ¿sabes usar jutsus?

Kiyoko: pues si,solo que estaba recargando chakra y no queria usar ningun jutsu, para recargar mis colas mas rapido

Mon mothma: no entiendo como es posible que puedas hacer eso,es mas como es que una humana tenga orejas y una cola

Kiyoko: soy una biju una de los nueve demonios mas poderosos del mundo poseemos grandes poderes, yo soy la mas poderosa de los nueve

leia: interesante pero no entiendo ¿que tiene que ver con tu cola y orejas?

Kiyoko: estas orejas y estas colas son de zorro un animal de este mundo, yo soy kyubi no yoko la zorra demonio de nueve colas

Han: yo solo veo una

kiyoko: tengo nueve colas solo que perdi casi todo mi poder auque me estoy regenerando rapido cuando recupere mis nueve colas me vere asi **Hengen**

kiyoko se transformo en una mujer de entre 18 y 21 con una estilizada figura de senos copa D y con nueve colas sedosas

Kiyoko: asi me vere cuando recupere todo mi chakra (dijo con una voz muy hermosa)

Juno: luces muy bien kiyoko-chan (n_n)

Kiyoko: gracias juno-san (dijo poniendo una sonrisa que la hizo lucir aun mas hermosa)

Leia: ¿esta es la niña que curo a luke?

Maris: valla esto es nuevo

Kiyoko: otra cosa los biju somos inmortales podemos adoptar cualquer forma de edad aunque me vea de 21 o de 6(regreso involuntariamente a su forma chibi) tengo mas de 100.000.000 de años :P

Las mujeres estaban atónitas tenían mas edad que cualquiera de ellas y lucia hermosa

Kiyoko: una ultima cosa los biju tenemos dos formas esta es mi forma semi-humana

una nube de humo cubrió a la biju y cuando se despejo habia una pequeña zorrita roja con pelaje negro alrededor de sus ojos y orejas

Kiyoko: esta es mi forma demoniaca...claro que con una cola no puedo aspirar a mi verdadera forma demoniaca

Leia: awwww que adorable (n_n)

Juno: me dan ganas de acariciarte como si fueras...

Kiyoko: ni se te ocurra decir mascota (dijo volviendo a su forma semi humana) odio que me digan mascota desde que ese asqueroso maldito miserable sediento de poder madara uchiha me utilzo para pelear contra hashirama senju el muy miserable (dijo aciendo una escena)

Itachi: lamento mucho lo que hizo mi antepasado kyubi-sama

Kiyoko: no me digas asi...dime kiyoko-sama

Itachi: lo siento kiyoko-sama

Almirante ackbar: bien entonces este chakra ¿tiene efectos secundarios?

itachi: el uso incorrecto del chakra ademas de la falta de entrenamiento puede provocar daños de salud que pueden ser fatales

Kiyoko:claro si esto es chakra comun, el chakra biju tiene diferentes repercuciones tener contacto con chakra biju muy concentrado puede ser dañino ya que es chakra antinatural el contacto con chakra biju demasiado denso seria como entrar en contacto con un veneno letal salvo para nuestros jinchurikis,sin embargo en cantidades controladas nuestro chakra tiene propiedades de regeneración como luke-san pudo sentir en carne propia

Maris: ¿y cual seria la mayor consecuencia de usar el chakra?

itachi: usar todo el chakra del cuerpo...puede llevar al cuerpo al limite y en el peor de los casos...es que mueres

Los presentes se asombraron demasiado por las palabras del Uchiha

Kota: sabia que un gran poder podria conllevar a un gran riesgo

Luke: da igual estoy agradecido contigo por devolverme mi mano

Kiyoko: Gracias

Itachi: todos los seres vivos tenemos sistema circulatorio del chakra, que es como el sistema circulatorio de la sangre pero con chakra, y tenemos 361 Puntos de Chakra en el cuerpo. A través de varios métodos, el más común es de sellos manuales, el chakra puede ser manipulado para crear un efecto que no sería posible de otro modo como: caminar sobre el agua, escalar arboles sin las manos, exhalar fuego o...

Itachi cerro los ojos y los volvio a abrir revelando que los tenia rojos y con tres comas en ellos derepente se convirtio en el espacio

Itachi: crear iluciones

mon mothma: ¿como llegamos y como es que no estamos asficiados?

Kiyoko: lo que estan viendo es producto de uno de los tres grandes dojutsus y este es el que mas desprecio el **sharingan** el kekkei genkai o linea de sangre del maldito clan uchiha y tienes tres segundos para desactivarlo si no quieres que te arranque los ojos con mis propias garras

Itachi: lo lamento kiyoko-sama

Itachi hizo desaparecer la ilucion y sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad

Han: asi que esto puede ser bueno para la rebelion ¿no? aprendemos a usar este poder y lo usamos contra el imperio

Itachi: no es tan sencillo se nesesita entrenamiento fisico y espiritual

Mon mothma: bueno agradezco la informacion que nos dieron

derepente los niños llegaron junto a chewbacca

Naruto: Ka-san mira un wookie (dijo mientras se sujetaba del brazo de chewbacca)

Galen: hola chewee veo que encontraste a los niños

Juno: naruto deja al pobre wookie en paz

Chewbacca: rawrawraw

Han/naruto: a chewee no le molesta

Han: ¿hablas wookie? me asombras chico

Skyla: ka-chan,to-chan tengo sueño (dijo mientras bostezaba y se tallaba los ojos)

Juno: cierto ya es muy tarde

Galen: esta es otra cosa que tenemos que decir, pueden usar la tierra como base pero no sueñen que vamos a luchar,esta ves solo fue para ayudar a luke-san, no quiero que nada le pase a juno a mis aprendices o a mis hijos

Mon mothma: es comprensible galen marek y no te preocupes no les pediremos que luchen denuevo,pondremos la flota lejos de la orbita del planeta para no levantar sospechas de los locales enviaremos una division para establecer la base

el escuadron sombra se fue devuelta a su hogar en shinobu no sekai y todos se fueron a dormir sin embargo juno no podia y fue a tomar algo de aire

Juno: _no puedo creerlo la rebelion ya tiene una base fija gracias a nosotros la guerra tal vez llegue a su fin pronto_

de repente de galen apareció a su lado

Galen: ¿problemas para dormir?

Juno: amor crees que estemos haciendo lo correcto naruto fue quien nos convenció pero aun siendo sabio para su edad me preocupa que algo le pase a nuestros niños...a todos ellos

Galen: tranquila si los rebeldes se vuelven malos como el imperio me asegurare de acabar el problema de raiz (dijo pasando su mano por la mejilla de su esposa)

Juno: galen...

juno beso a galen con amor y pasion galen paso sus manos por su espalda

Galen: ¿ya estas mejor?

Juno: Si

Galen: entonces vamos a dormir

el sol comenzaba a salir y todos comenzaron a despertar naruto despertó

Naruto: *yawh* kiyoko-chan ya es de dia hora de despertar

kiyoko: Oni-chan dejame dormir un poco mas

Cuando naruto oyo esa voz destapo un poco la sabana y vio a skyla la cual estaba recostada a su derecha

Naruto: ¿Skyla-chan?

Voz: naruto-kun dejanos dormir el entrenamiento de ayer fue agotador

Cuando miro a su izquierda vio a tayuya mientras se recostaba en el pecho del niño rubio

Naruto: ¿tayuya-chan? tu también ¿pero donde esta kiyoko-chan?

Kiyoko: _estoy en tu interior y concuerdo con ellas vuelve a dormir_

Naruto: _kiyoko-chan ¿volviste a ser sellada?_

Kiyoko: _no, como eres mi jinchuriki puedo entrar y salir de tu cuerpo a voluntad ademas las tres no cabemos en la misma cama y también quería dormir contigo_

Naruto: okey volveré a dormir otro rato

Kiyoko: _esta bien y por cierto mañana le toca a kanody-chan y Azumi-chan_

Naruto: ¿eh? (O.O)

Naruto vio a su derecha a kanody y Azumi durmiendo en la misma cama

Naruto: _¿que sucedio ayer? recuerdo que fui el primero en irse a dormir pero no llegaron a la habitación así que me dormi_

Kiyoko: _pueeeees_

 **flashback**

las niñas estaban en la en fila y frente a ellas estaba una triste skyla

Skyla: escuchen quiero que me digan la verdad...¿quieren robarme a mi oni-chan? (Ó_Ò)

Tayuya: ¿como que robarte a tu oni-chan?

Skyla: no finjan que no saben de que hablo siempre estan abrazandolo y apollando sus cabezas en sus hombro y debo señalar que kiyoko lo beso en la mejilla,ademas...ya no duermo junto a el kiyoko me desplazo de su lado

Skyla comenzo a llorar porque le dolía que otras niñas estaban robándose la atención y el cariño de su hermano mayor

Tayuya: Skyla-chan ¿de verdad te sientes asi?...yo no lo sabia lo siento soy una amiga horrible

Kiyoko: creeme yo tambien lo siento pero naruto tiene un corazon suficientemente grande para todas nosotras y otras mas

Skyla se froto los ojos y se seco las lagrimas

Skyla: ¿deveras no tratan de quitarme a mi hermano mayor?,¿ninguna de las cuatro?

Kanody: claro que no el no eligiria a nadie por encima de ti

Azumi: eres su hermana y el te quiere mucho talvez incluso mas que todas nosotras

Kiyoko: eso no se discute ustedes estan juntos desde bebes

Tayuya: sin embargo...no puedo negar que también quiero a naruto-kun (Ó/_/Ò)

Kanody: yo igual nunca me sentí asi por ninguno de los niños zarbrak de Dathomir

Azumi: te hace sentir protegida y a salvo

Kiyoko: es el primer humano al que respeto y quiero con todo mi corazon pues cumplió su promesa conmigo y me libero de mi prision (n/_/n)

Skyla: eso lo entiendo el es alguien muy bondadoso y es agradable tenerlo cerca, el...

kiyoko/Skyla/tayuya/kanody/Azumi: te hace sentir una sensacion cálida en el corazon

Todas se quedaron calladas un rato y Skyla entonces hablo

Skyla: esta bien compartiré a mi oni-chan con ustedes

Tayuya: gracias skyla-chan por ser tan comprensiva

Kanody: bien entonces vamos a dormir junto a el

Skyla: el colchon de naruto es muy pequeño para las cinco

Kiyoko: yo tengo una idea dos dormirán con naruto esta noche y las otras dos la otra noche

Skyla: ¿y que hay de ti?

Kiyoko: yo dormire en el interior del cuerpo de naruto, pero quiero estar con el almenos las noches del sabado y el domingo solo para mi, despues de todo dormir en el, no es lo mismo que dormir junto a el

Skyla/tayuya/Kanody/Azumi: hecho (n_n)

 **Fin del flashback**

Kiyoko: _solo digamos que las cinco llegamos a un arreglo ahora volvamos a dormir otro rato_

Naruto: esta bien

Naruto volvio a dormir en compañia de las tres niñas pasando un rato los seis despertaron y fueron a la cocina de la mansion donde una sonriente juno preparaba el desayuno con muchos dulces como pasteles y galletas

Juno: buenos dias niños

Naruto: buen dia oka-san

Skyla: cuantos dulces (*w*)

Tayuya: pero porque los preparo tantos dulces para el desayuno juno-san

Skyla: cierto nuestros cumpleaños no son si no hasta noviembre 9 y...

Juno: 20 de agosto Feliz cumpleaños hijita

Naruto: Felicidades ya tienes 6 como yo

Tayuya: ¿es tu cumpleaños?

Azumi: guao no sabia que hoy era tu cumpleaños

Kiyoko: felicidades niña

Kanody: ¿asi que es tu nacimiento y te hacen una fiesta?

itachi y maris llegaron junto con el general kota y galen

Itachi: buenos dias juno-san

Maris: ¿y que son todas estas cosas en la mesa?

Skyla: ¿que nunca conocieron los dulces?

Azumi: ¿estos son dulces?

Kanody: ¿que son esas raras frutas que estan en esos dulces?

Naruto: son fresas son frutas muy dulces aunque yo prefiero los duraznos

Juno: traquila prepare dulces de cereza,fresa,durazno

Naruto: este sera un desayuno muy feliz dattebayo

Galen: amor ¿no crees que debiste preparar algo mas sano?

Juno: Amor nuestra dulce niñita esta cumpliendo años hoy

Galen: enserio pues que suerte que traje esto

Galen le dio un casco de un mandaloriano

Skyla: ¿es para mi? (Dijo mirando el casco)

Gale: dime ¿a quien crees que pertenecio?

Skyla: no se

Galen: es el casco de boba fett

Todos salvo tayuya y Itachi: BOBA FETT

Skyla: ¿es enserio? boba fett es el mejor casa recompensa de la galaxia y uno de los pilotos mas habiles de la galaxia ¿como lo conseguiste?

Galen: estuvo en bespin lo arroje por los aires con un rayo de fuerza si sobrevivio entonces no le molestara haber perdido un casco despues de lo que le hice al esclavo I

Skyla: ME ENCANTA GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS (dijo mientras abrazaba a su padre)

Skyla se coloco el casco y este se tambaleaba un poco dando a entender que era todabia muy pequeña para usarlo,todos comenzaron a comer los dulces caseros de juno

Maris: esto esta delicioso (O_O)

Azumi: nunca había probado nada así en mi mundo

Kanody no hablaba solo se atascaba con los dulces

Juno: es bueno ver que les guste los dulces que prepare

Kiyoko: adoro las cerezas

Juno: itachi-kun ¿porque no comes?

Itachi: no me gustan los dulces, lo lamento juno-san

Juno: en ese caso tendras que esperar hasta el almuerzo porque no cocinare otra vez

Itachi: entiendo juno-san

cuando terminaron salieron los niños comenzaron otra ronda de entrenamiento estavez en el interior de la mansion en la cual los padawans se dedicaban a practicar sentir las presesncias lejanas, meditar, entrenamiento fisico y fue cuando itachi llego

Itachi: asi que este es el nivel de entrenamiento de un jedi

Maris: así es, algo que no te ofendas, no podrías imitar con esos ojos tuyos

Itachi: lo comprendo es como una linea de sangre

Kota: si algo por el estilo

Naruto: itachi...podrias...Enseñarnos a moldear chakra

Itachi y los adultos miraron con curiosidad a naruto

Itachi: y ¿porque quieres moldear chakra teniendo el poder de la fuerza de tu lado?

Naruto: porque quiero estar listo para luchar por mis seres querido

Galen: luchar ¿contra quien?

Skyla: cotra el imperio

Azumi: pero el imperio no sabe donde estamos

Naruto: es posible...¿pero y si algun dia llegan de casualidad y si con ellos viene vader o sidius?

Skyla: si aprendemos a usar chakra entonces sera una enorme ventaja contra ellos

Kiyoko:...por mi no hay problema normalmente a esta edad uno puede aprender con mas facilidad...de hecho creo que conozco una tecnica que puede acelerar el entrenamiento...solo que no la recuerdo en este momento

Itachi:...galen-san,maris-san,kota-san ustedes son sus maestros ¿que opinan de esto?

Galen:...admito que la posibilidad tambien paso por mi mente

Kota: ellos son jovenes y pueden aprender ademas...ellos son el futuro de los jedi

Maris: bien es unanime kiyoko y Itachi les enseñaran el uso del chakra

Tayuya: tambien quiero aprender, me niego a dejar que ese imperio me quite lo que tengo ahora

Azumi: si ellos aprenden entonces también quiero aprender

Kanody: un poder con el cual podemos usar contra el emperador...¿como podría decir que no a eso?

cuando la noche callo y naves aterrizaron de ellas salieron varios rebeldes

Han: ¿asi que este es el mundo sin tecnología espacial?

Chewbacca: Raaararara

Han: concuerdo desde el espacio se veía mejor este lugar es un monton de basura

Voz: cuidado como hablas de nuestro hogar

Juno aparecio junto a los demas jedis

Kota: y ten mas respeto, en este lugar se libro una guerra,las ruinas que ven son los restos de un clan que murio en la guerra

Han: okey no lo sabia perdon

Leia: perdonenlo es un poco tonto

todos: ¿solo un poco?

Han: muy bien ya entendí

Juno: ¿y donde estan los demas?

Luke: se quedaron en órbita nosotros somos el grupo de construcción

Naruto: ¿entonces van a construir casas aqui?

Leia: asi es pequeño pero no te preocupes no moveremos las ruinas te lo juro

Luke: bueno comenzaremos la construcción mañana

Maris: bien hasta entonces se quedaran en el salón sur de la mansion es suficiente para albergarlos a todos

Leia: gracias...por todo

la luna estaba en su punto mas alto y las estrellas brillaban, en el cuarto de los aprendices las niñas terminaban de vestirse para dormir

Naruto: ya puedo entrar (dijo fuera de la habitación)

Niñas: si

naruto entro y vio que todas las niñas traian piyamas

Naruto: ¿porque todas tienen pijamas?

Skyla: pensé que a kanody y azumi necesitaban algo mas cómodo para dormir

Azumi: t-¿te gusta?

Naruto: no me gusta

las aprendices de maris se entristecieron por lo que dijo naruto

Naruto: me encanta lucen muy lindas Dattebayo (n_n)

Kanody: ¿deberás pienzas eso?

Naruto: la verdad pienzo que las cuatro lucen muy lindas

Niñas: Gracias naruto (n/_/n)

kanodi y azumi sujetaron los brazos de naruto

Azumi: hoy dormiremos contigo

kanody: espero que no te moleste pero yo suelo moverme mientras duermo

Naruto: tranquila no me molesta kanody-chan

Skyla: oni-chan

Naruto: si skyla-chan

Skyla: ¿podrias...etoo...darnos un...beso de buenas noches?

Naruto: ¿eh? (O_O)

Skyla: no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres olvidalo

naruto se acerco a su hermana y le dio un beso en la frente

Naruto: no te preocupes sabes que haria lo que fuera por mi hermanita

Skyla: oni-chan...(o/_/o)

Tayuya: ejem recuerdas que dijo que nos lo dieras a todas (dijo con algo de celos)

Naruto: tranquilas no lo olvide

Naruto se acerco a cada una y les dio un beso en la frente después se fueron a dormir sin embargo juno y maris lo vieron todo

Juno: no se si sentirme feliz o triste porque mis hijos estén creciendo muy rápido (dijo mientras miraba con una mezcla de felicidad y tristeza)

Maris: yo me siento molesta mis padawans son aun muy niñas para cosas como los besos y dormir con niños

Juno: *risita*

Maris: ¿que te causa tanta gracia?

Juno: nada es que como hablas pareciera que fueras una madre

Maris: soy su maestra que esperabas

 **Dentro de la mente de naruto**

Naruto estaba en el hogar que imagino para kiyoko el naboo mental

Naruto: que hago aqui

Voz: viniste para darme mi beso de buenas noches

Naruto volteo y vio a kiyoko la cual estaba vestida para dormir

Naruto: kiyoko-chan

Kiyoko: bien que esperas dame mi beso de buenas noches o si no, no te devolveré a tu cuerpo (dijo mientras inflaba las mejillas)

Naruto: tranquila te lo dare

Naruto se acerco a la niña biyu y le dio un beso en la frente

Naruto: bien entonces vamos a dormir

Kiyoko: claro naruto-kun

ambos niños se acostaron en la cama y kiyoko abraso a naruto

Kiyoko: _definitivamente dormir junto a el en el mundo fisico es mejor que dormir con el en el mundo mental no puedo esperara a que sea fin de semana_

 **ala mañana siguiente**

naruto desperto y vio a azumi y a kanody muy serenas

Naruto: casi me da pena despertarlas dattebayo...chicas despierten hoy vamos a aprender a usar chakra

ambas despertaron y vieron al rubio

Kanody/Azumi: Buenos dias naruto

Las demas despertaron y acto seguido sacaron a naruto de la habitación para poder vestirse cuando terminaron salieron y vio que todas llevaban ropa del planeta

Naruto: guao se ven bien

Azumi: gracias skyla nos presto algo de ropa

Kanody: debo reconocerlo se siente bien vestir otra ropa para variar

Naruto: esta bien me dejan pasar a cambiarme

Niñas: esta bien

las niñas salieron de la habitación esta se abrió denuevo y de ella salio kiyoko

Skyla: kiyoko-chan ¿que hacias alli dentro?

Kiyoko: naruto-kun recordó que estaba en su interior y me saco de la habitación antes de cambiarse

Naruto salio de la habitación y llevaba una camisa camisa blanca unos shorts negros y unas sandalias azules,juno aparecio por el pasillo con paquetes

Juno: buenos dias niños

Niños: buenos dias ka-san/juno-san/señora marek

Juno: escuchen sus maestros me dijeron que los esperan en el campo de entrenamiento,tengan este es su desayuno y almuerzo

Naruto: gracias ka-san

los niños salieron de la mansión vieron a varios droides de construcción construyendo barracas para alvergar a los rebeldes llegaron a su campo de entrenamiento habitual donde se encontraban los maestros jedis y el uchiha

Maris: ¿y bien como funciona esto del entrenamiento ninja?

itachi: primero tengo que darles una inyeccion de chakra

skyla: noooo inyecciones no (TAT)

dijo mientras abrazaba a su hermano al punto de que el pobre naruto sentia que se le partian los huesos del cuerpo

Naruto: no...res...pi...ro

Itachi: no es una inyección literal skyla-chan,bombeare un poco de chakra por su cuerpo para activar sus redes de chakra luego de activarlas empezaran a generar chakra propio

Skyla: aaaaa ya entendi

Skyla solto a naruto y este inhalo profundo

Naruto: Itachi-sensei nunca vuelva a decir la palabra con "I" frente a skyla-chan dattebayo

Itachi: bien acérquense

las padawans se acercaron a itachi,este les toco la cabeza e hizo fluir su chakra activando sus redes de chakra

Kanody: bien falto yo

Kiyoko: no es necesario tus redes de chakra están activas desde que naruto y yo te salvamos

Kanody: ja quien lo diria soy avanzada

Naruto: tener chakra desde hace algunos días no significa que sepas utilizarlo

Itachi: naruto tiene razon, ahora escuchen parte del entrenamiento ninja es parecido a su entrenamiento jedi, entrenamiento fisico y mental y dado que ya estan experimentados me saltare las partes del entrenamiento fisico y espiritual y les enseñare ninjutsus

naruto: si, y ¿cual de los muchos jutsus vamos a aprender?¿escupir fuego?¿lanzar esferas de aire?¿invocar un Animal?

Itachi: aprenderán la transformacion ninja

Kiyoko: esta técnica permite al usuario disfrazar su apariencia para pasar de incognito

Naruto: ¿y como funciona?

Itachi: deben concentrar su chackra y visualizar la forma que desean proyectar asi **hengen**

itachi se transformo en luke asombrando a los niños

Itachi H: recuerden la transformacion necesita mucha concentración y constante despliegue controlado de chackra para mantener la transformacion, quiero que se transformarse en alguien que conozcan,puede ser alguien a quien admiren o alguien que odien pero debe salir les bien y mantenerla almenos tres minutos

Itachi volvio a la normalidad

Itachi: primero tu skyla

Skyla: Yo ya se a quien imitar **Hengen**

skyla se transformo en juno

Skyla H: ¿y como luzco oto-san?

Galen: luces...igual que tu madre

Skyla H: verdad que si...oye ahora que soy grande puedo conducir el sombra furtiva(*w*)

Todos: Ni de chiste

Skyla volvio a la normalidad y hizo puchero

itachi: Azumi

Azumi: si alguien a quien desprecio... **Hengen**

Azumi se transformo en un hombre viejo y arrugado

Gale: morff tarkin

Azumi H: duuuuh soy el bobo tarkin soy tan tonto que cuando la estrella de la muerte fue atacada no contemple la posibilidad de que pudiera ser destruida y mori en la explosion Duuuuuuh

Maris: jajajajajajajaja es la viva imagen de tarkin

Azumi volvio a la normalidad

Itachi: mas seriedad porfavor

Tayuya: me toca

Tayuya se transformo en leia

Tayuya H: que les párese

Itachi: nada mal tu sigues kanody

Kanody su convirtió en la viva imagen de maris

Kanody H: maestra que tal

Maris: te ves...guapa

Kanody H: gracias maestra

Itachi: solo quedas tu naruto

Naruto: bien

Naruto se consentro en una imagen tenia muchas opciones pero se desidio por una

Naruto: **Hengen**

naruto se transformo en un hombre que vestia la misma ropa que galen

Galen: naruto ¿de donde sacaste esa imagen?

Naruto H: de los registros imperiales del sombra furtiva

Maris: ¿quien es?

Galen: el es mi padre biologico kento marek

Naruto: si vi su imagen en los registros y menciono como protegio a kashyyyk

Naruto volvio a la normalidad

Itachi: bien todos tienen buen control de su chackar espero que esten preparados porque no sere suave en este entrenamiento

Kiyoko: yo tampoco

Naruto: estoy listo para afrontar el reto

* * *

 _ **taran otro capitulo en corto tiempo digamos que e estado inspirado si les gusto dejen un review**_

 _ **Arigato sayonara (n_n)**_


	7. Capitulo 7

_**otro capitulo tan pronto que puedo decir estoy inspirado a monton espero les guste**_

* * *

 **una aldea y una vision**

en planeta coruscant el emperador estaba empesando y vader quien llevava su armadura reparada estaban comparando las coordenadas que les dio TK-30 con las cordeenadas en las bases de datos del imperio y la vieja republica,y en el salon estaban los cuerpos de todos los tropers que fueron abandonados para dejar bespin

Darth Sidius: cuando tengamos la hubicacion de los rebeldes quiero que te lleves una flota y destrullas hasta al ultimo de los rebeldes

Darth vaders: que hago con los hijos de Starkiller

Darth Sidius: traelos ante mi, tambien al joven skywalker

la computadora termino dando resultados negativos niguna de las cordenadas era compatible

Darth sidius: QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO

Darth Vader: al parecer los rebeldes estan bien ocultos esto nos puede tomar varios años

Darth Sidius: lord vader quiero que inicies nuestra nueva iniciativa ahora, si los rebeldes piensan que estan asalvo sera mejor que lo piensen denuevo

Darth Vader: ¿y que hay de la segunda estrella de la muerte?

Darth Sidius: consideralo cancelado usaremos todo el tiempo y recursoso en la nueva iniciativa

Darth Vader: como desee maestro

 **mundo shinobi**

los años han pasado y todo paso rápido la base se había establecido rápido pero hubiera sido injusto tener el lugar para si solos, asi que convirtieron el país del remolino en un refugio para las personas que habían perdido sus hogares por culpa del imperio,el lugar se lleno con varias especies las cuales se abian adaptado a vivir aislados del resto de la galaxia,en sus pensamientos era mejor estar aislados que esclavizados por el imperio,Luke,leia,Han y Chewbacca se fueron del sistema y fueron a pelear contra el imperio junto con los rebeldes

 **Montaña tengoku no yari**

en un dia caluroso, cerca de las cascada habia una lapida y frente a ella estaba un naruto de 14 años con una ropa jedi tradicional que a los ojos de los habitantes del mundo shinobi seria un kimono corto naranja y azul con pantalones naranja y botas cafe junto con una tunica cafe y en su cinturon se encontraba un sable de luz (diseño parecido al de obi-wan en la guerra de los clones) el cual dejo una botella de sake en la lapida

Naruto: me tengo que ir kota-ojisan volvere a visitarte otro dia

Naruto se monto en una moto speeder y empezo a conducir por la ruta mas segura y llego a su casa la aldea marek llamada asi por los habitantes refugiados en honor al que les dio una nueva livertad cruzo la aldea hasta llegar al sector donde estaba no solo estaba la mansión marek si no el centro de guerra de la rebelión y lugar de entrenamiento para el su hermana y amigas el lugar estaba lleno de soldados y angares para las naves aunque estas solo salian de noche

naruto: bien hora de entrar

Naruto entro a la mansión y vio a una skyla de 13 años también de con ropa jedi También tradicional era un kimono azul celeste solo que le quedaban un poco ajustado en la zona del busto dado su talla C muy grande para su edad, pantalones blancos, tenia un cinturon negro en el cual se encontraba un sable de luz (diseño de qui-gon jinn) y botas blancas, la cual estaba combatiendo contra Azumi la cual también había crecido, las hastas de su montral habían crecido y sus lekkus ahora estaban a la altura de los hombros, ella llevaba una camisa sin mangas verde con decorado de lirios que no mostraba mucho por su copa A, una falda cafe donde se encontraba un sable de luz (diseño de mace windu) y poseia unas sandalias ninjas verdes,viendo el combate estaban tayuya uzumaki de 14 años quien traía puesta un kimono chino gris el emblema de la rebelión en la falda con pantalones cortos negros,sandalias azules ademas de unos desarrollados senos copa C , un cinturón donde tenia un sable de luz cuya empuñadura era parecida la de una katana ademas de una flauta y kiyoko la cual ahora parecía una adolecente la cual llevaba una chaqueta negra con el emblema de la rebelion en la espalda,guantes rojos sandalias rojas,pelo largo del cual salian sus orejas de zorro, pantalones negros con un cinturón café el cual tenia su sable de luz negro con molduras de zorros (modelo igual al de kit fisto) la chaqueta estaba abierta revelando que usaba un traje de cuerpo coloro rojo sangre que se pegaban a sus senos copa D y acentuaba sus curvas,ademas habia recuperado sus nueve colas largas y sedosas

 **Nota del autor:** (para que lo sepan la especie de azumi los togruta tienen unas hasta que le salen de la cabeza esos son los montrals y ademas poseen una especie de tentáculos que le bajan por la cabeza esos tentáculos se les llama lekkus estos ultimos son distintivos tambien de los twi'lek y nautolanos y ambos montrals y lekkus crecen con la edad)

Skyla: prepárate yo no me rendiré (n_n)

Azumi: te daré una lección (n_n)

Kiyoko: esto se pone serio (n_n)

Tayuya: ya terminen de una vez (n_n)

Azumi lanzo una patada skyla la esquivo tomo la pierna de Azumi y con mucha fuerza la estrello en el piso

Skyla: jeje te gane (n_n)

Azumi: auch eso si que me dolio (dijo mientras se levantaba y sobaba la cabeza)

Naruto: Bien hecho fue un combate increible chicas

Skyla/Azumi/Kiyoko/tayuya: Oni-chan/naruto-kun (n_n)

las cuatro fueron junto al rubio y lo abrazaron fuerte

Skyla: estabas visitando al abuelo ¿no es así?

Naruto: se cumplen 4 años desde su fallecimiento

Azumi: el general fue un gran hombre estoy seguro que cuando se unió a la fuerza

Naruto: la verdad espero que este descansando en paz el se lo merece despues de lo que vivio

Tayuya: yo tambien lo espero

Kiyoko: almenos murio de forma natural y no asesinado

Voz: Hijo ¿ya volviste? pensé que llegarías mas tarde

Los tres vieron en la puerta a juno la cual no había cambiado su forma de vestir seguia llevando un vestido largo con su chaqueta de la rebelion el unico cambio es que se había cortado el cabello ahora lo tenia al nivel de los hombros

Naruto: oka-san

Juno: mi naru-chan se que te sientes mal en esta fecha pero debes entender no fue tu culpa estas cosas pasan nadie...puede evitar la muerte

Naruto: eso lo se oka-san...solo desearía que...el siguiera con nosotros

Voz: el siempre estara con nosotros

De la parte de atras de la mansión salio Galen marek el cual vestia una tunica ceremonial jedi color blanca a su lado estaba un niño de ocho años con una ropa jedi cafe,su cabello era cafe atado en una cola de caballo corta,ojos cafe y un curita en la mejilla derecha

Niño: nii-chan,nee-chan (n_n)

el niño corrió hacia los dos

Naruto: kento veo que ya terminaste el entrenamiento de hoy

Kento: porsupuesto no puedo creer lo sencillo que fue(n_n)

Naruto: fue un martirio ¿cierto?

Kento: me duele el espuritu y con esta ola de calor me muero(Dijo tirandose al piso)

Tayuya: Que recuerdos pareciera que fue ayer que estabamos en su posicion

Azumi: si recuerdo las piernas temblorosas

Naruto: Oto-san oka-san, ¿han visto a kanody-chan? no la veo desde la mañana

Kento: huuuuuu alguien esta ansioso por ver a su novia (n_n)

Naruto: No es mi novia, es una amiga (Ò_Ó)

Azumi: se esta haciendo sus primeros tatuajes para demostrar su individualidad, normalmente se hacen durante la niñes pero algunos hacen exepciones, la maestra maris esta acompañándola

Naruto: ha cierto ella lo dijo creo que lo olvide

Kiyoko: tranquilo ellas deben estar por llegar ademas recuerda que tatuarse la cara es algo...permanente ademas no fueron muy lejos

De una de las puertas itachi uchiha apareció con un haori nergro con el símbolo de la rebelión en la espalda detras de el estaba una niña zabrak caucasica con unos cuernos rojos pequeños y ojos amarillos vestia un vestido largo que le llegaba a las rodillas ademas de que se ocultaba entre las piernas de Itachi

Itachi: naruto...llegaste antes

Naruto: hola itachi-sensei,hola Yui-chan

Yui: Hola naruto

Kento: ¿Porque faltaste al entrenamiento yui? estaba sufriendo un martirio yo solo (Ò_Ó)

Yui: quería entrenar genjutsu con Papa hoy

Itachi: se sorprenderían tiene un talento nato para las artes ninja debe haberlo heredado de mi

Kiyoko: sigo sin creer que esa dulzura de niña sea tu hija baka-Itachi

Yui: PAPA NO ES UN BAKA (Ò_Ó) (dijo mientras trataba de pegarle a kiyoko mientras estas esta lo detenia con la mano)

Itachi: yo apenas lo creo

 **Flash back hace ocho años**

itachi estaba mirando la luna desde uno de los pilares de la zona de entrenamiento mientras la nieve caia

itachi: tsukuyomi debe estar feliz la luna esta resplandeciendo con mucha luz

Voz: lindo pensamiento

Itachi volteo y vio a maris con una chaqueta de invierno

Itachi: maris-san ¿que haces aqui?

Maris: lo mismo que tu, reflexionar sobre mis actos

ambos se sentaron a mirar la luna

Maris: este mundo tiene su encanto,nunca había visto la nieve antes y menos una luna tan bella

Itachi: ¿en tu planeta no tienen luna?

Maris: en Felucia tiene ocho lunas pero ninguna es tan hermosa como esta

Itachi: maris-san

Maris: si itachi

Itachi: ¿como puedes vivir cuando todos tus seres queridos se han ido,como puedes vivir cuando tus manos estan manchadas con sangre inocente,como puedes vivir con el dolor?

Maris: mi maestra me dijo que el dolor del pasado es algo que todos padecen alguna vez, el pasado no se puede cambiar...pero si dejas que te frene perderás de vista lo que el futuro te puede ofrece mas aya del horizonte

Itachi: ¿acaso todos los jedis son sabios?

Maris: mi maestra era alguien muy sabia,dijo que aprendio del maestro yoda el mas sabio de los maestros

Itachi: ¿la extrañas cierto?

Maris: si la extraño,sin ella...deje que el lado oscuro se apoderara de mi capture al senador organa el aliado mas fiel de la republica y de los jedi e iba a intercambiarlo con vader por una nave para irme de felucia...fui debil pero al escapar encontre dos buenas razones para vivir...mis niñas

Itachi: Azumi y kanody

Maris: son como unas hijas para mi,las e cuidado desde que las descubrí las eduque y las entrene, mi maestra tenia razon deje de cerrarme al dolor del pasado,escape de felucia y mira lo que e obtenido

itachi:...tienes razon la vida sigue...pero sabes...nunca podre olvidar la cara de mi madre cuando asesine a mi padre y le dije que asesine a todo el clan,ella estaba...devastada y yo ya estaba arrepentido de mi decisión

maris:...parece que ambos hemos sufrido mucho

Itachi: no lo discuto...despues de todo supe lo de la orden 66...debió ser duro para ti...ser cazada a tus diez,once

Maris: siete...fue horrible...pero sabes me alegra tener alguien con quien compartir mi sufrimiento

Itachi: a mi tambien

Ambos se quedaron viendo la luna y la nieve

 **Fin del flash back**

Itachi: nunca pensé que esa noche ella y yo nos volviéramos unidos

Yui: Papa,¿cuando llegaran Mama y Kanody Onee-chan?(Ó_Ò)

Itachi: llegaran pronto Yui ademas antes de que se te pase por la cabeza desde hoy te digo que no vas a tatuarte ni la cara ni el cuerpo

Yui: no es justo entonces porque Azumi y kanody onee-chan pueden tatuarse (Ò_Ó) (dijo aciendo pucheros)

Azumi: Yo no me tatuo Yui-chan esta es pintura y no es permanente se borra con el tiempo

Yui: bien, ¿podemos seguir entrenando papa?

Itachi: mejor descansa el resto del dia Yui-chan, no deben sobre llevar el entrenamiento, mañana seguiremos y le podras mostrar oka-san lo que aprendiste

Yui: pero quiero seguir entrenando no estoy cansada (dijo haciendo puchero)

Itachi se arrodillo y le indico que se acercara cuando se acerco le pego en la frente con dos dedos

Itachi: lo lamento Yui pero no continuaremos hoy

Yui hizo un puchero y se fue molesta a su habitación

Kento: exagerada nunca esta de mas un descanso mas en esta ola de calor

Naruto: kento no te burles de Yui-chan (Ò_Ó)

Kento: no me burlo

Cuando la noche llego la habia muchos locales abiertos las personas y seres de otros mundos disfrutaban y como siempre naruto se fue a un local atendido por un rodian verde

Rodian: Joven marek es un gusto volver a verte

Naruto: hola Jeex-San, lo de siempre porfavor

Jeex: entiendo salen un plato de ramen

El rodian fue atras y se puso a cocinar

Naruto: veo que tu negocio florece bien

Jeex: si, la mayoria de los rodianos son guerreros,pero algunos preferimos optar por otras cosas como la comida

Naruto: creeme que me sorprendio que agregaras comida de mi mundo a tu menu

Jeex: listo, pero antes de dartelo ¿dime puedes pagar?

Naruto: Ten 300 ryos y antes de que protestes recuerda que en este planeta los creditos imperiales practicamente no valen nada

Jeex: si si lo recuerdo

El rodian le dio el plato con el ramen

Naruto: aun no puedo creer que sepas hacer ramen

Jeex: Aprendi de unos libros que trajeron aqui

Naruto: escucha lamento que no puedas salir a hacer tus propias compras pero si sales te confundirían con un yokai

Jeex: si lo comprendo los nativos de este mundo creen que son el centro del universo,pero no crees que deberias comer algo mas fresco

Naruto: ni loco con calor o sin el,siempre tengo espacio para el ramen

Naruto estaba comiendo tazón tras tazón de ramen

Naruto: Y ¿donde esta Ewi-San?

Jeex:mi esposa esta en casa

Naruto:¿pense que te ayudaba con el restaurante?

Jeex: esta cuidando su salud no se a estado sintiendo bien ultimamente

Naruto: espero que mejore

Voz: Sabia que te encontraría aquí naruto-kun

Naruto se dio vuelta y vio a kanody ahora era mas grande,su pelo negro era mas largo trenzado en una cola de caballo sus cuernos eran un poco mas grandes,tenia un atuendo que consistía en una especie de camisa de cuero café con algo de tela color plateada que apretaba su busto Copa D,protecciones en sus brazos de color negro, un pantalón negro y botas negras su cinturón tenia un sable de luz con tres picos de donde salia la hoja, kanody tenia unas sombras violeta transparentes por los parpados y en la frente tenia un diamante tatuado, solo que este estaba mas oscuro

 **Nota del autor:** (tengan en cuenta que no sabría especificar, los tatuajes zabrak son muy complejos y por lo que tengo entendido los tatuajes son distintivos para varias cosas,para diferenciarse facialmente,expresar su individualidad y carácter externos,linaje o lugar de nacimiento, como lo hacían ciertas tribus indigenas)

Naruto: kanody-chan...lindos tatuajes faciales

Kanody: gracias

Naruto: pero ¿no deberías haberte clocado el color negro?

Kanody: eso es el color que antes me iba a colocar, pero luego pensé...el negro no esta mal pero es algo muy comun,asi que decidi optar por algo que refleje mi individualidad así que elegí el violeta,a Yui-chan le gusto y dijo que quería tatuarse,obviamente itachi-sensei no le gusto la idea y dijo que aunque sea tradición de los zabrak ella era mitad humana,la maestra maris no le molesta la idea de que se tatué y dijo que cuando sea algo mayor la la llevara a hacerse su primer tatuaje facial,Yui hizo un berrinche porque no quería esperar a ser grande para mostrar su independencia,al final azumi como siempre tuvo la solución, dijo que si no puede tatuarse entonces podía pintarle la cara con su pintura facial, Los tres estuvieron deacuerdo, Azumi debe estar pintándole la cara en este momento

Naruto: y ¿te tatuaste solo la cara o...tu...ya sabes? (¬/_/¬)

Kanody: naruto marek ¿acaso quieres saber si me tatué todo mi cuerpo? (Ò_Ó)

Naruto: Bu-bueno...pueees (O/_/O)

Kanody abrazo el brazo de naruto

Kanody: tendras que esperar hasta esta noche para descubrirlo

Naruto: E-E-Esta noche (O/_/O)

Kanody: porsupuesto...no me digas que se te olvido Azumi y yo dormiremos contigo esta noche

Naruto: Haaa claro era eso

Kanody: Jajajaja deverias ver tu cara no tiene precio

Jeex: no sabia que los jedis se avergonzaban

Naruto: todavia no soy un jedi soy solo un padawan

Jeex: je si tu lo dices pues ¿vas a querer una décima porción o que?

Naruto: no ya me quede sin ryos por hoy

Kanody: _¿donde mete toda esa comida?_ (-_-)*

Los dos volvieron juntos y caminaron por la aldea viendo todos los locales

Kanody: es casi como si el imperio no hubiera existido

Naruto: si...es una pena

Kanody: ¿porque una pena?

Naruto: porque todas estas personas perdieron sus tierras, a algun ser querido, a toda su familia o incluso todo su mundo, como las hermanas y hermanos de la noche

Kanody: si... pero algunos lo estan superando y les agrada estar en shinobu no sekai

Naruto: lo se y eso es bueno pero...creo que todos ellos extrañan lo que les fue arrebatado

Kanody: si algunos, otros mas bien les gusta tanto este lugar que quieren vivir en este mundo solo les gustaria no estar tan restringidos al pais del remolino

los dos llegaron y fueron recibidos por una ya pintada Yui quien salto a los brazos de kanody

Yui: Onee-chan mira ya tengo mis tatuajes (n_n)

Kanody: son lindos Yui-chan pero recuerda son solo temporales debes esperar a ser grande para tener los permanentes

Yui: que edad es la apropiada,porque según papa no podre hacerme tatuajes nunca

Naruto: pues ella se hizo los suyos a los 14 así que debes esperar 6 años mas

Yui: quien te pregunto Baka (dijo viendo de mala gana a naruto y sacando la lengua)

Kanody: Yui-chan naruto-kun tiene razón si yo me hice los mios a esta edad tu debes esperar a tener la misma para acerte los tuyos

Yui: pero no puedo esperar debe ser mi parte zabrak

Naruto: ¿si sabes que usan agujas para hacer los tatuajes cierto?

Yui le entraron escalofrios el oir la palabra agujas

Yui: pensandolo mejor si puedo esperar para hacerme mis tatuajes permanentes

Kanody: muy bien entonces vete a tu cuarto mañana tienes que entrenar con la maestra maris

Yui: onee-chan ¿porque siempre le dices maestra a mama?

Kanody: porque es mi maestra

Yui: ¿pero porque no la llamas Oka-san o Mama?

Kanody: porque prefiero decirle maestra

Yui:...Okey (n_n)

Yui se fue feliz a su alcoba

naruto: ¿no entiendo que tiene contra mi?

Kanody: no tiene nada contra ti es solo que ella no le gusta que le recuerden que es pequeña para ciertas cosas todavia como los sables de luz

Naruto: pero aun asi debe entender que aun es algo inmadura para la responsabilidad ninguno de nosotros armo sus sables de luz hasta los 10

Kanody: bueno viendo el lado positivo ella no a esta tan lejos de conseguir eso, ella a estado llenando pergaminos con diseños de empuñaduras de sables de luz, de hoja simple y doble hoja

Naruto: bien *yawh* hora de descansar

Kanody y naruto se fueron al area de los dormitorios hasta llegar a la habitacion que compartia con sus amigas

Naruto: chicas ya llegamos

Voz de las chicas: pasen

naruto abrio la puerta de la abitacion revelando a las chicas vistiendo nada mas que bemudas y camisetas de diferentes colores cortas sin mangas

Skyla: HACE CALOOOOR (TT_TT)

Azumi: mejor no te quejes almenos no estamos en el desierto de tatooine (dijo mientras usaba un abanico)

Tayuya: tienen razon lei los registros planetarios existen planetas peores para sufrir calor

Kiyoko: no me quejo este calor es perfecto para una buena siesta no lo crees naruto-kun

Naruto: admito que hace calor pero no es para tanto

Naruto se acerco y abrió una ventana

Naruto: de echo ya esta comenzando a hacer fresco

Kanody se fue detras de una pantalla shoji cuando salio ella tenia una camiseta corta negra que descubria su ombligo y unas vermudas

Naruto: asi que no te tatuaste el cuerpo

Kanody: aun no los tatuajes que tenían no me gustaban

Azumi: bueno mejor ve a cambiarte para dormir naruto-kun nosotras saldremos y te dejaremos cambiarte

las chicas salieron de la abitacion pero notaron que kiyoko no estaba como siempre esta era sacada a la fuerza por naruto

Skyla: _¿que no te cansas de intentar de ver a mi oni-chan desnudo? (dijo susurando)_

Kiyoko: _no se hagan las santas se que han estado espiando a naruto_

las chicas se avergonzaron al escuchar eso pues era cierto desde los 12 lo espiaba mientras se cambiaba de ropa o se bañaba

kiyoko: _es increíble que me llamen pervertidas cuando ustedes son un cuarteo y mas tu sky-chan se supone que naruto es tu oni-chan y te atrae de esa manera_

Naruto abrio la puerta revelando que usaba una camisa negra y unos shorts verdes

Naruto: chicas ¿no estaran peleando denuevo o si? ultimamente discuten por cualquier cosa

Kiyoko: no es nada Naruto-Kun (dijo mientras abrazaba a naruto del brazo izquierdo mientras frotaba sus senos en el mismo)

Las cuatro chicas estaban molestas por lo que estaba haciendo kiyoko

Kiyoko: sabes el entrenamiento de estos años mas el echo de tener mi chakra a echo maravillas con tu desarrollo fisico (n_n)

Naruto:E-E-¿Eso crees? (O/_/O)

Azumi: eso no puedo discutirlo eres tan alto que aparentas 16

Naruto: ¿enserio? ¿la verdad no lo noto? dattebayo

Tayuya: ¿como no lo notas? chicas maduras se te quedan mirando como unas miradas bobas

Naruto: Vaya...no lo sabia

Kanody: tampoco seas un presumido (Ò_Ó)

Kiyoko entro al cuerpo de naruto y este se acosto en su futon junto Azumi y kanody mientras tayuya y skyla dormian en otro futon sin embargo naruto no estaba bien, en su rostro se veia la preocupacion y tristeza

 **Sueño de naruto**

naruto estaba en medio de un campo de batalla en el cual se encontraban varios cadaveres de ninjas de konoha se fijo y vio que todo se estaba quemando y vio en el centro del campo de batalla estaba el cadaver de hiruzen sarutobi fue entonces que se alzo una enorme serpiente de fuego y ataco a naruto

 **Fin del sueño**

Naruto: ¡Sarutobi-jisan!

Naruto se levanto de golpe despertando a todas las chicas

Kanody: ¿naruto que paso?

Naruto: chicas...creo que tuve una vision

Los seis se reunieron con juno,galen,maris y itachi y les conto todo

Naruto: eso es todo no queda mas

Juno: hijo creo que lo que tubiste fue una pesadilla

Naruto: ka-san con todo respeto se sintio tan real que dudo que alla sido un simple sueño

Maris: ¿y que sujieres hacer al respecto naruto?

Naruto: oto...maestro Marek...le pido a usted y a los demas maestros dejarme ir a konohagure no sato

todos estaban sorprendidos por lo que dijo naruto

Juno: ¿hijo sabes lo que nos estas pidiendo?

Naruto: lo se ka-san pero como jedi no puedo dejar que esto le suceda a personas inocentes

Kiyoko: ellos no son inocentes,son hipócritas asquerosos y merecen lo que les esta por pasar

Naruto: no el consejo de la aldea y el hokague...son los hipocritas, los demás no están enterados de mi existencia

Itachi: es cierto...no toda la aldea se merece ese trato

Maris: Galen

Galen:...*suspiro* sabia que este día llegaría tarde o temprano...llévate el sombra furtiva partes esta noche mismo

Naruto: oto-san (n_n)

Skyla: alto alli,si oni-chan va no lo hara solo yo voy tambien

kiyoko: tambien voy,naruto es mi jinchuriki asi que no puedo dejar que nada le pase

Tayuya: tambien ire esos miserables bastardos no van a lastimar a naruto-kun si puedo evitarlo

Azumi: creo que todas iremos

Galen: me temo que solo puedo permitirle a Skyla,Tayuya y kiyoko ir con naruto dado que dos de ellas son humanas y kiyoko obviamente no se va a separar de naruto,si cualquiera de las dos va podrían llamar demasiado la atención por sus rasgos

Kanody: cierto...bien solo tengo algo que decirte naruto

Naruto: si

Kanody: no hemos podido encontrar mas niños ni jovenes sensibles a la fuerza, luke-san esta combatiendo contra el imperio y buscando aprendices al mismo tiempo,si mueres tendremos un jedi menos y menos esperanza de derrotar al imperio definitivamente, te juro que si mueres ni uniéndote a la fuerza escaparas del castigo que te voy a dar ¿entendiste?

Naruto: entendido y anotado (O_O)

Maris: _Esa es mi chica_

el grupo empacaron algo de ropa y llegaron al sombra furtiva esperandolos estaban juno y galen

Naruto: ¿oto-san? ¿que hacen aqui?

Galen: es para darte esto

Galen le dio a naruto un casco de mandaloriano rojo

Naruto: un casco mandaloriano...Gracias

Juno: tiene un comunicador auditivo...le pertenecio a Chop'aa mienbro del sol negro, tambien colocamos unos cuantos comunicadores extra y algunas armas y municiones por si sus sables de luz son robados o los pierden recuerden si pueden eviten usar la fuerza,les empaque ropa adicional limpia a ustedes y a las demas chicas, usen solo sus jutsus para defenderse,siento que se me olvida algo

Naruto: Oka-san (dijo tomando las manos de juno) tranquila estaremos bien

Juno: perdon...sabia que algun dia se separarian de nuestro lado...pero ahora que llega el momento no me siento con la fuerza para dejarlos ir

Naruto y Skyla abrazaron a juno y esta no pudo evitar el llanto

Juno: solo por favor cuídense

Naruto: lo prometo oka-san

Skyla: sera mejor partir pronto

Tayuya: adelante

Los cuatro entraron al sombra furtiva y se encontraron con QT-KT y PROXY

PROXY: Jovenes maestros ¿que hacen aquí a estas horas de la noche?

Naruto: PROXY oto-san dijo que podemos llevarnos el sombra furtiva

PROXY: perdoneme Naruto-sama pero juno y galen-sama me dijeron que si alguno de ustedes dijeran esas palabras no los dejara tomar el mando del sombra furtiva

Galen: esta bien PROXY dicen la verdad

PROXY:...Como ordene Galen-sama

Naruto: PROXY nesesito que te quedes para que me pueda comunicar con los demas

PROXY: como ordene Naruto-sama

PROXY y galen salieron del sombra furtiva

Skyla: siempre soñe con pilotar el sombra furtiva (*w*)

Tayuya: parece que hoy es el dia que tu sueño se cumple

Naruto se sento en el asiento del coopiloto mientras Skyla se sentó en el del piloto Tayuya y kiyoko se sentaron en el sillon del sombra furtiva y pusieron en marcha el vuelo saliendo de la aldea

Juno: ¿creen que esto es lo correcto?

Galen: no lo se pero se que el nesesita esto

Mientras el somra furtiva estaba volando alto entre las nubes

Skyla: llegaremos a konoha pronto,no esta muy lejos solo a dos horas de aqui

Tayuya: y ¿cual es el plan?

Naruto: esto sera como nuestro entrenamiento de infiltración llegaremos les diremos que queremos entrar a las fuerzas ninja y asi no levantaremos sospechas porque nuestros poderes de la fuerza se parecen bastante a un kekkei genkai

Kiyoko: espero no nos quedemos mucho konoha es un terrible lugar asqueroso y gente aun mas asquerosa

Naruto: kiyoko-chan calmate no todas las personas de konoha son asi recuerda que Sarutobi-jisan, kurenai-san y yugao-san nos ajudaron esa vez cuando los Anbus nos encontraros ademas de que nos trataron bien

Kiyoko: okey ellos son una exepcion, pero te juro que si no te hubieran mandado a asesinar y hubieras crecido alli te hubieran hecho pasar un infierno golpeandote,envenenándote, privándote de alimento e incluso te tratarían de matar para matar para matarme a mi,claro que yo lo impediria

Naruto: Ya lo se me lo has dicho en mas de una ocasión cuando menciono a konoha

Skyla: llegamos

Los cuatro vieron a la aldea desde la vista aérea y vieron que era muy grande y estaba rodeada por una muralla

Kiyoko: que recuerdos pareciera que fue ayer que destruía esta aldea

Skyla: ¿donde aterrizo oni-chan?

Naruto: Aterriza detras del monte hokague nadie buscara el sombra furtiva aqui

Skyla: si tu lo dices esta bien

la nave aterrizo detras de las cabezas de los hokages

Tayuya: bien deberiamos dormir lo que queda de la noche nesesitaremos todas nuestras fuerzas para mañana

Derrepente QT-KT aparecio aciendo un ruido agudo

Naruto: que pasa QT

QT-KT: *Bubip bububup bip*

Todos: QUUUUUE

Todos se dirigieron a la habitacion que antes solian compartir sus padres,habrieron un armario y dentro de el estaba el hermano pequeño de naruto y skyla, Kento marek el cual estaba asustado al ver la exprexion de sus hermanos

Kento: Ho-hola

Naruto: ¡kento que se supone haces aquí! (Ò_Ó)

Kento: no se enojen pero es que tenia insomnio, oi que nii-san tuvo una visión de la aldea de konoha incendiada y de un tal sarutobi y que iban a ir alli pense que nesesitarian ayuda

Skyla: Y como se supone que puedes ayudar, tienes 8 ni siquiera tienes un sable de luz (Ò_Ó)

Tayuya: sin mencionar que eres un iniciado ni siquiera eres un padawan tienes poco entrenamiento ninja y jedi apenas 2 años ¿como puedes ayudar? (Ò_Ó)

Kento:...okey...la verdad es que...quiero salir de la aldea...nunca salgo estoy aburrido nisiquiera tengo amigos de mi edad mas que Yui en la aldea lo unico que miran los niños de la aldea en mi es al hijo del poderoso galen marek quiero un lugar donde pueda hacer mas amigos y pueda divertirme

Kiyoko: este no es un dia de campo coso (Ò_Ó)

Kento: lo se por eso fui al cuarto de oto-san y me lleve uno de estos

Kento saco un pequeño cubo de cristal

Naruto: ¡Te robaste un holocron jedi!

Kento: asi no descuidare mi entrenamiento jedi y por lo que tengo entendido los niños que entrenan para ser un ninja van a la escuela puedo ir alli para mi entrenamiento ninja

Kiyoko: huuuuu lo que te espera cuando Juno-san se entere de lo que hiciste te dara un buen escarmiento

Naruto se arrodillo y miro a su hermano

Naruto: kento entiendo como te sientes yo tambien queria amigos cuando era mas pequeño

Kento: ¿entonces no le diran a nuestro padres?

Skyla: se enteraran de cualquier modo cuando faltes al entrenamiento

Kento: cierto...pero ¿me puedo quedar?

Naruto: claro hermanito espero no les moleste chicas

Chicas: para nada (n_n)

eso es lo que decian verbalmente pero internamente

Intre tayuya: _Madito seas coso_

Intre skyla: _queria que mi oni-chan pasara mas tiempo conmigo_

Intre kiyoko: _no es justo porfin lejos de juno y galen y este coso tenia que aparecer para arruinar mi momento de diversion con mi amado naruto_

Todos se fueron a dormir kento se fue a la habitación que le pertenecía a su abuelo y los mayores se quedaron en la habitación de Galen y juno, la rutina era la misma kiyoko dormía en el interior de naruto y las chicas dormían a su lado

el sol se alzo sobrel la aldea fue entonces que QT-KT hizo mucho ruido para despertar a los chicos

Tayuya: QT YA CALLATE

Qt se silencio y se fue

Naruto: buenos dias chicas

Skyla: buenos dias oni-Chan

Naruto: ¿que tal durmieron?

Tayuya: te moviste mucho mientras dorimias (Ò_Ó)

Inter tayuya: _siempre duermo bien a tu lado (n/_/n)_

Skyla: dormi perfectamente

Kiyoko salio del cuerpo de naruto con su ropa de siempre solo que solo tenia una cola

Kiyoko: bien chicas vístanse y preparense

Naruto: esta bien tomare algo de ropa e ire a cambiarme junto con kento y kiyoko ni se te ocurra espiar (¬/_/¬)

Kiyoko: deacuerdo de cualquier manera hoy no me siento de humor (¬_¬)

Naruto: Chicas confio en ustedes que ella no se acerque a la habitacion

Tayuya/skyla: entendido naruto-kun/oni-chan (n/_/n)

Naruto se retiro y dejo a las chicas para que se cambiaran,las chicas estaban en ropa interior mientras elegían la ropa que se pondrían

Kiyoko: chicas díganme ¿porque se llevaron tanta ropa?

Tayuya: después de algún momento las ropas bueno apestaran por eso empacamos muchas ropas (dijo poniendose un kimono chino negro con el símbolo de la rebelión en la flada)

Kiyoko: pues ese modelo se parece al que usas normalmente

Tayuya: claro que no este es negro

Skyla: listo ¿chicas como me veo?

Las chicas miraron a Skyla

Kiyoko/tayuya: ¿¡De donde sacaste eso!?

 **mientras con los chicos**

ambos estaban vestidos con sus ropas jedi y naruto usaba su tunica

Kento: ¿seguro que podemos usarla otro día mas?

Naruto: claro un dia mas no hace daño Dattebayo

Voz de kiyoko: ¿estan vestidos?

Naruto/kento: Hai

La puerta se abrio revelando a kiyoko tayuya y...¿una mandaloriana?

Naruto: Azul cielo...Skyla ¿eres tu?

Tayuya: creeme tambien me sorprendi

Skyla: ¿te gusta oni-chan?

Naruto: la pregunta es ¿de donde la sacaste?

Skyla: la compre en una tienda de la aldea a una mandaloriana que atendia una tienda de armas vi la armadura al fondo y dijo que era de su juventud y que deseaba que su hija la usara...pero no pasara...su hija fue asesinada por el imperio al igual que su esposo

Naruto: que mal se que para un mandaloriano perder a la famila es algo devastador

Skyla: le prometí que la usaría por las dos por ella y por su hija, Lo unico que no tenia era el casco, el jetpack se rompio pero igual me lo lleve lo pienso reparar

Naruto: entonces de donde sacaste el casco

Skyla: es el de boba fett lo pinte y quedo a mi gusto, si quieres puedo hacer lo mismo con el de Chop'aa traje mi aerografo

Naruto:...¿puedes pintarlo de naranja?

Skyla: Porsupuesto

Kiyoko: mejor entro en tu cuerpo...los kisune no somos bien recibidos aqui

 **Despues de eso**

naruto traia puesto el casco de Chop'aa pintado de naranja y con un visor azul rey,los cinco estaban caminando por la aldea los hombres babeaban por las chicas y la mujeres sentian algo de envidia de las chicas, derrepente un de chicos se atravezo

Chico: hola linda pelirroja

Tayuya: me hablas a mi

Chico: porque tu y la otra no dejan a este monje y al mocoso y vamos a divertirnos

Tayuya: vete de aqui pedazo de mierda

Chica: callate puta

El chico golpeo a tayuya pero el golpe no fue muy fuerte

Chico: las mujeres se ven no se...

naruto tomo el cuello del chico y este se retorcía por el dolor y falta de oxigeno

Naruto: esto es lo que pasara mierda de sarlacc te disculparas con mis amigas y te iras o si no te rompere la traquea aqui mismo

Chico: *jadeo* perdo *jadeo* perdonenme *coff*

Naruto solto ala chico y este estaba tirado en el piso tosiendo y recuperando el aliento despues se fue corriendo

Tayuya: un segundo mas y yo lo hubiera matado con mi sable de luz

Kento: ¿pero eso no es lo que haria un sith?

Naruto: escucha si algo e aprendido es que nunca debes hacer enojar a una chica menos si es una biju

Los cuatro segian caminando con direccion a la oficina del hokague

Kento: lo que no entiendo es que primero el chico le dijo linda a tayuya,luego la invita y a nee-chan a divertirse,no entiendo porque tayuya lo insulto, ¿y que significa puta?

Naruto: no lo repitas...creeme no quieras repetir esa palabra frente a ninguna chica y menos frente a ka-san

Tayuya: digamos que ese tipo era un cretino y merecia lo que le paso,puta es una groseria y un insulto para las chicas y el chico solo era un machista que nos veia como objetos para darle..."gusto"

Kento: ¿Gusto? ¡selas iba a comer! (O_O)

Skyla: jeje no kento-kun,aun eres joven para saber de lo que hablamos

Kento: no lo soy yo ya soy grande tengo 8 y medio (Ò_Ó)

Naruto: kento al igual que yui-chan eres aun muy joven para ciertas cosas dattebayo

los cuatro llegaron al edificio del hokague dentro del cual minato namikaze estaba junto a su esposa kushina uzumaki los cuales estaban en compañia de una chica peliroja de ojos violeta tenia un vestido rojo sin mangas y con escote en v con una camisa de malla debajo de este, unos shorts negros un porta kunais en la pierna derecha, sandalias y guantes azules y una banda ninja roja con el emblema de la aldea en una placa de metal y unos senos copa C casi D

Kushina: aun no puedo creer que mi pequeña sachiko se graduo (dijo abrazando a la chica)

Sachiko: oka-san basta me estas lastimando la espalda (-_-)

Kushina: lo lamento es que me cuesta creer que esta dama que tengo frente a mi sea la pequeña niña que solia cagar en mis brazos

Minato: y adonde iras esta noche

Sachiko: ire a ichiraku ramen con hinata y nozomi a celebrar

Minato: muy bien hija quiero que te cuides

Sachiko: tranquilo oto-san ya no soy una niña

kushina: celebraremos entre los tres cuando regreses Dattebane

Sachiko salio de la oficina y se fue reunirse con su amiga cuando se fue ambos cambiaron su expresiones

Minato: han pasado catorce años y ni la raiz de Danzo lo han podido localizar (dijo golpeando el escritorio)

Kushina: amor ya basta, tenemos que aceptar la realidad,el monstruo desaparecio y no creo que lo volvamos a ver

Minato: no lo entiendes...fue mi culpa yo condene a nuestro hijo queria verlo crecer junto con sachiko por eso acepte la oferta de shinigami-sama de no llevarse mi alma no dude en aceptar, solo quiero que ese monstruo deje de usar su cuerpo esto es algo que debo hacer, se lo debo a nuestro hijo

Kushina: amor...tu no querias dejarnos solos a los tres, es cierto que estube molesta y te dije cosas horribles...pero eso ya paso Minato-kun nuestra hija se graduo tenemos que estar alli para ella Dattebane

Minato: gracias amor pero hasta que el demonio no muera no me sentire tranquilo

La puerta de la oficina fue habierta y de ella pasaron los cuatro rebeldes

Minato: ¿que se les ofrece?

Naruto:...es un placer conocerlo minato-sama kushina-sama

Minato: que raro no me informaron de la llegada de ningun visitante izumo y kotetsu debieron dormirse denuevo en la vigilancia

tayuya: no me sorprende deberian disiplinar a sus guardias

Kushina: que vienen a hacer tres chicos y un pequeño niño a esta aldea

Naruto: humildemente les pedimos unirnos a la aldea

Kushina: ¿unirse a nuestra aldea?

Naruto: espero no le cause inconveniente

Minato: ¿porque quieren unirse a nuestra aldea?

Skyla: venimos de una aldea agricultora destrozada mi oto-san,mi oji-san y maris-sensei nos entrenaron a mis hermanos,a mi amiga y a mi antes teniamos una cabaña en la montaña tengoku no yari pero unos ninjas enmascarados nos descubrieron y intentaron asesinarnos a todos mi oji-san murio protegiéndonos,queremos ser ninjas para ayudar a los que no pueden ayudarse a si mismos

minato: muy bien...saben ahora se esta graduando un grupo de estudiantes de la academia pero tendrán lo que se nesesita

Naruto hizo sellos de manos y el agua se juntaba en sus dedos

Naruto: **Suiton: Hari mizu "estilo de agua: agujas de agua"**

Naruto sacudio la mano y disparo el agua y esta atravesó un muro de madera dejando agujeros perfectamente circulares

kushina: afinidad al agua impresionante ¿pero que mas sabes hacer?

Naruto: **Futon: kazekiri no jutsu "estilo de viento: jutsu viento cortante** **"**

Naruto agito el brazo derecho y coto el escritorio del hokague con una rafaga de aire

Naruto: también tengo afinidad al viento como ven,lamento lo del escritorio pero abecés no controlo mi fuerza

Minato: muy bien solo nesesito sus datos para el registro ninja y una foto de ustedes cuatro sin cascos

Tayuya: Tayuya uzumaki,14 años, fecha de nacimiento 15 de febrero

Kushina: ¿eres una uzumaki?

Tayuya: de las pocas que quedan es un gusto conocer a otra uzumaki, _esa madita es la onibaba que abandono a naruto-kun mas vale que se cuide la espalda porque cuando menos lo espere le clavare mi sable de luz_

Kento: Soy kento marek tengo 8 años y medio, naci el 5 de febrero

Kushina: ¿asi que eres un niño grande no?

Kento: si soy un niño grande (dijo golpeandose el pecho con orgullo)

Skyla: soy skyla eclipse (dijo quitandose el casco) tengo 13 años, naci el 20 de agosto

Minato: y tu joven

Naruto:...me llamo naruto marek tengo 14 años,no se mi verdadera fecha de nacimiento fui adoptado por mi padre Galen marek y Juno eclipse ellos me han criado desde que era un bebe, pero tomamos la fecha en la que me encontraron como mi cumpleaños noviembre 9 Dattebayo

Minato y kushina se alteraron por las palabras del padawan

Kushina: Da-Dattebayo

Naruto: perdón es un tic verbal mis padres dicen que fue mi segunda palabra después de mama Dattebayo

Minato:...¿podrías porfavor quitarte ese casco?

Naruto:...como ordene lord hokage

Naruto se quito el casco dejando expuesto su rostro y ambos vieron un rostro joven con pelo erizado, marcas como bigotes y ojos con pupilas rasgadas

Naruto: se que no me parezco a mi ototo pero da igual mi ka-san es rubia y de ojos azules y mi imoto skyla también y como dice el un dicho de una aldea muy muy lejana "Aliit ori'shya tal'din"

Skyla/Kento: BUUUUA ONI-CHAN/NII-SAN (TTATT) (dijeron conmovidos)

Minato: ¿y eso que significa? (Dijo curioso y neutro)

Naruto:significa "La familia es más que una línea de sangre" significa que la familia no es obligatoriamente quien te trae al mundo, si no la que te cría, te cuida y te ama sin importar tu origen

Kushina: ya veo asi que ustedes tres son familia

Kento: Hai admiro mucho a nii-san el es increible creeanlo

Skyla: cuando eramos niños casi parecíamos gemelos misma estatura mismo color de ojos lo unico que no tenia eran los bigotes de oni-chan

Kushina: entonces ¿no sabes quienes son tus verdaderos padres?

Naruto: No y no me interesa

minato/kushina: _Es el no hay duda_

Naruto: bien si nos disculpan (dijo colocandose su casco) tenemos que buscar un lugar donde vivir

Minato: no se preocupen hay un apartamento disponible esta en el sector 4 de la aldea sobre un edificio necesita limpieza pero es perfecto para un grupo pequeño

minato le dio a naruto la llave pero se la arrebato Tayuya

Tayuya: yo me la quedo tu la perderias por lo distraido que eres

Naruto: Amargada

Tayuya golpeoo a naruto mandandolo al otro lado de la habitacion

Tayuya: ¿Algun otro comentario naruto-kun?

Naruto: n-no como crees tayuya-chan (dijo con algo de miedo)

Minato: pueden retirarse espero verlos mañana durante la demostracion de abilidad

Los cuatro se retiraron dejando a los dos solos

Minato: maldita sea osea que este monstruo no solo posee el cuerpo de mi hijo, si no que no recuerda nada

Kushina: minato-kun crees que es posible que aun sin su alma...nuestro hijo este allí dentro

Minato: las pruebas de paternidad y de chakra dieron como resultado que ese monstruo no tenia parentesco genetico con nadie y su chakra era demoniaco

Kushina: pero no respondio al ataque de la chica...y si sarutobi-san tenia razón y si enrealidad quien controla el cuerpo es nuestro hijo tu lo oiste tiene un tic verbal como yo

Minato: imposible ese cuerpo es solo una marioneta que usa un monstruo para moverse,un disfras por asi decirlo

 **mientras con el grupo de rebeldes**

Tayuya: pffff jajajajaja vieron la cara de ese par de idiotas no puedo creer la expresion que puso esa maldita cuando naruto-kun dijo dattebayo (TTwTT)

Kento: ¿entonces ellos son tus padres?

Naruto: no...mis padres están en el país del remolino

Tayuya: bien ¿y donde vamos a vivir?

Naruto: ya veremos eso luego primero debemos visitar a un amigo

Naruto cerro los ojos y uso sus sentidos amplificados por la fuerza naruto encontro lo que busca

Naruto: por aqui deprisa

Naruto corrio con direccion al este y sus hermanos y amigas lo siguieron hasta llegar a una casa con un amplio jardin

Naruto: aqui ,este es su hogar

Kento: ¿el hogar de quien?

Naruto y el resto entraron a la casa fue cuando encontraron a hiruzen sarutobi en la sala pintando y fumando

Naruto: hola

Sarutobi: debo preguntar ¿quienes son y porque están en mi casa? (dijo escupiendo una nube de humo)

Naruto: rayos ji-san se que creci pero esperaba que me reconocieras por mi forma de vestir

Naruto se quito el casco y al verlo Sarutobi se sorprendio

Sarutobi: Na-natuto

Naruto: hola sarutobi ji-san

* * *

 _ **Taran aqui tienen otro capitulo se te gusto deja un review**_

 _ **Arigato sayonara (n_n)**_


	8. Capitulo 8

**y e aqui otro capitulo relájense tomen su bebida refrescante y disfruten el expectaculo (n_n)**

* * *

 **la demostracion**

Los jovenes padawans estaban frente a hiruzen sarutobi el cual les ofrecio una taza de te

Tayuya:no puedo creer que no nos recordaras

Sarutobi: disculpenme pero es que cuando los conoci eran solo niños pequeños,pero veo que han crecido,es un placer volverlos a ver

Skyla: tambien es un gusto sarutobi-san

Sarutobi: porfavor eres la Imoto de mi nieto si gustas dime oji-san

Kento: ¿eres el oji-san de nii-san?

Sarutobi: ¿nii-san?

Naruto: oji-san el es nuestro ototo kento marek también es sensible a la fuerza

Sarutobi: un placer conocerte kento-kun

Kento: tambien es un placer Sarutobi-san

Sarutobi se fijo en los cinturones y vio las empuñaduras de los sables de luz

Sarutobi: ¿acaso esos son?

Naruto: si,son nuestros sables de luz

Sarutobi: de donde los sacaron

Tayuya: los hicimos desde cero,con los registros de los jedis de antaño

Kento: yo quiero uno tambien...pero todavia soy un iniciado no tendre un sable de luz hasta que haga la prueba del cristal

sarutobi: algo mas ¿que hacen aqui?

Naruto: vinimos porque tuve una vision de la fuerza

Sarutobi: un momento porfavor

La puerta se abrio de golpe y un niño con la edad de kento con cabello cafe un gorro, un camisa amarilla, bufanda azul pantalones cortos sandalias azules, corría con un shuriken en las manos

Niño: ya veras anciano te derrotare y algún día me convertiré en hokage

El niño piso su bufanda y tropezó cayendo de cara soltando la shuriken

Niño: iteee

Sarutobi: Konohamaru-kun tenemos vitas

Konohamaru: que me importa viejo vine para derrotarte...donde esta mi shuriken

el shuriken estaba flotando hasta las manos de naruto cosa que asombro al niño

Naruto: esta shuriken es muy grande para tus manos shonen,tus manos muestralas

Konohamaru: no quiero (dijo ocultando sus manos)

Skyla: por favor muéstranos las manos (dijo dandole una sonriza)

Konohamaru se ruborizo y le mostro las manos mostrando cortadas

Naruto: como lo creí, sostienes la shuriken con la fuerza incorrecta y te provocas esas cortadas eso mas el echo de que es mas grande que tu mano

Konohamaru: que te importa me interrumpieron cuando lo iba a derrotar al anciano

Kento: porque quieres matar a sarutobi-san

Konohamaru: para algun dia ser el hokage de esta aldea,si no puedo derrotar a un viejo kage no podre aspirar a ser uno

Naruto: te equivocas...el hokage no solo debe ser fuerte,debe ser capaz de protejer a la aldea y a sus habitantes a todos ellos,niños, adultos y viejos, matar a sarutobi oji-san no te convertirá en kage,quieres convertirte en kage entrena muestrales que eres digno de ser su lider

konohamaru se quedo callado por las palabras de naruto, mientras skyla le vendaba las manos con cuidad cuando derepente un tipo de negro con gafas y una pañoleta con la placa de la aldea entro

Hombre: honorable nieto no debería escapar asi debe volver conmigo

Konohamaru: ve a chupar un limón Ebisu

Ebisu: Es ebisu-sensei ademas debemos continuar tu entrenamiento, debería sentirse agradecido soy un formador de ninjas de elite tenerme como tutor privado y usted honorable nieto si quiere ser hokage algún día tienes al mejor sensei espero que tome enserio su entrenamiento honorable nieto

Konohamaru:...Déjame en paz Baka

Kunohamaru se fue corriendo de el lugar ebisu se fijo en los visitantes y cuando vio a naruto estos se miraron fijamente

Ebisu:...Que miras tu...monje (dijo ajustándose las gafas)

Naruto: no soy un monje y estoy visitando a un amigo de la familia

Ebisu: un segundo...ojos dagados...pelo erizado...bigotes de zorro...TU eres el demonio del que el hokage nos advirtió eres la mitad yin de kyubi como te atreves a regresar a esta aldea después de lo que hiciste

Naruto: "no soy el demonio que buscas" (dijo moviendo la mano)

Ebisu: no eres el demonio que busco

Naruto: "te iras de aqui directo a casa"

Ebisu: me ire de aqui directo a casa

Naruto: "Vete ahora"

Ebisu: me voy ahora

Ebisu salio de la habitación sorprendiendo a sarutobi

Sarutobi: ¿naruto como hiciste eso?

Skyla: es un truco mental que usan los jedis solo funciona con los débiles de mente

Naruto: kota oji-san nos lo enseño tambien nos enseño a ver sin nuestros ojos usando nuestros instintos y la fuerza

Sarutobi: ¿y como esta el general kota-san?

Naruto: el falleció hace cuatro años de vejez

Sarutobi: lo lamento mucho

Naruto: tranquilo se que el esta en un mejor lugar

Sarutobi: ahora díganme que es lo que me querían decir

Naruto le conto lo que había pasado en los últimos años y no se guardo nada

Sarutobi: ya veo así que el país del remolino se a convertido en un refugio para las personas de otro planeta que han perdido sus hogares a manos del imperio y en la base permanente de la rebelión,y tuviste una visión de mi muriendo y a la aldea ardiendo bajo el ataque de una serpiente de fuego

Naruto: así es pero lo malo en la aldea, es que los que no emulan bien ser humanos no pueden salir de la aldea a ningún sitio, tu sabes que podrían confundirlos con alguna clase de demonio o monstruo, así que solo los humanos pueden salir y conseguir las provisiones incluso introdujimos el ryo a la aldea,pero debo preguntar ¿como es que ese ninja me reconoció?

Sarutobi: algunos saben que kyubi fue encerrada en un niño rubio y ademas que adquirió los rasgos de kyubi pero todos creian que estabas muerto

Naruto: pues ahora estoy aqui

Tayuya: hey vegete ¿porque el tipo con lentes le dijo a ese niño honorable nieto?

Sarutobi: es porque es mi nieto biológico konohamaru sarutobi, la aldea entera siempre lo llama honorable nieto por mi ya que fui el sandaime hokague alguna vez

Skyla: y donde esta su madre

Sarutobi: mi hija saki esta haciendo limpieza en su casa el dia de hoy,su padre murio en una mision muy peligrosa

Kiyoko: bien fue bueno verte Vejete fue pero debemos partir

Sarutobi: ¿adonde iran?

Skyla: a un departamento en el sector 4 de la aldea nos dieron la dirección

Sarutobi: dejame ver

Skyla le dio el papel con la direccion a sarutobi

Sarutobi: esta en orden el lugar si existe,aun asi tengan cuidado podria ser una trampa

Tayuya: no se preocupe sarutobi-san si alguno trata de aniquilarnos (Tomo su sable de luz) nos defenderemos bien

Sarutobi: porfavor podrian evitar matar a los habitantes de la aldea

tayuya: no prometo nada un idiota machista pervertido intento algo con nosotras y casi lo mato si naruto no lo estrangula y lo asusta

Sarutobi entonces recordo la vez en que naruto y skyla eran niños y uno de esos ambus apuñalaron al general kota ambos se llenaron de furia y ira y los ojos le cambiaron de color

Naruto: se lo que pienzas y tranquilo no use la fuerza para estrangularlo

Sautobi: esta bien me asegurare de decirle a kurenai-san,yugao-san y saki de su estadia tal vez no lo sepas pero ella te queria adoptar pero dado tu condicion no le fue permitido

Naruto: bueno gracias por decirlo

Los jovenes padawans se fueron del lugar naruto y skyla se colocaron sus cascos,camino al sector cuatro los rebeldes vieron diferentes tiendas, de libros,un centro de aguas termales, restaurantes,tiendas de ropas,un cine,mercados y otras cosas

Kento: nee-chan ¿que es un pervertido?

Las chicas se ruborizaron y abochornaron cuando el iniciado dijo esa palabra y miraron a naruto

Naruto: tayuya tu lo dijiste tu le dices

Tayuya: yooooo bueno un pervertido...en un hombre o mujer que...acen cosas...indecentes

Kento: ¿indecentes?

Naruto: kento debes dejar de preguntarnos esas cosas

derepente naruto sintió una perturbación en el ambiente como todos

Naruto: ya deja de esconderte se que te estas ocultando konohamaru (dijo señalando unas tablas)

efectivamente konohamaru se escondía detrás de una tela ninja especial para infiltracion

Konohamaru: como lo supiste

Naruto: tengo mis metodos

Konohamaru: guao eres incrible jefe

Naruto: ¿jefe?

Konohamaru: si vi lo que hiciste con mi shuriken eso fue increible quiero aprender a hacer eso

Skyla: konohamaru-kun eso no es algo que puedas hacer asi como asi

Konohamaru: pero quiero que el jefe me enseñe jefa

Skyla: ¿jefa?

Konohamaru: asi ustedes son mejores que ese ebisu por eso son mis jefes, todo lo que veo con el es teoria no me deja practicar en paz con su elite esto, elite aquello

kento: suena como un sensei patético honorable nieto

Konohamaru: NO ME DIGAS ASÍ

Konohamaru se sentó en una pila de tablas

Naruto: te sucede algo

Konohamaru: toda mi vida todos en esta aldea me ve nada mas por las hazañas que logro mi oji-san nadie me toma enserio ni en la academia ninja, todo lo que miran al verme es al honorable nieto de lord Sandaime,por eso quiero convertirme en hokage,asi las personas dejaran de ver la sombra de mi oji-san y me verán por mi mismo

Kento: konohamaru-kun yo se como te sientes,nuestros padres son unos heroes donde vivimos y aveces siento que todo lo que ven en nosotros es a los hijos del poderoso galen marek mis hermanos tienen amigos de su edad y yo solo tengo una amiga pero cuando quise hacer mas los adolecentes los apartaban y ellos pedian ser mis amigos obviamente solo por la fama de mi oto-san

Konohamaru: pues parece que somos parecidos,pero enserio jefe ¿podría enseñarme? mi tio Asuma me dijo que los monjes ninjas tiene tecnicas increibles

Naruto: No soy un monje,pero si soy un ninja

Konohamaru: si no eres un monje porque llevas esa clase de túnica

Naruto: no lo entenderias,pero puedo enseñarte un jutsu si es lo que buscas

Konohamaru: Que bien cuando comenzamos jefe

El grupo se fue a un terreno libre donde podian entrenar sin lastimar a nadie

Naruto: te enseñare este jutsu que desarrolle es simple pero a la vez devastador

Naruto hizo los sellos de manos y los dedos de la mano izquierda se cubrieron con agua

Naruto: **Suiton: Hari mizu "Estilo de agua: agujas de agua"**

Naruto disparo el agua de sus dedos y atravezo un arbol abriéndole unos huecos

Konohamaru: Sugooooi (*_*)

Naruto: este jutsu recolecta el agua del mismo aire luego la disparas a alta velocidad lo cual le da la dureza para atravesar objetos solidos como puedes ver,la fuerza de disparo depende cuanto chakra le pongas al agua al momento de lanzarla

Konohamaru: recolectar agua del aire es algo que es dificil normalmente se usa el chakra para crear el agua para las tecnicas suiton

tayuya: eso es un desperdicio de chakra,los que tienen una afinidad al suiton deben entrenar para recolectar el agua de su alrerededor para usar los jutsus de agua

Konohamaru: esta bien

Konohamaru izo los sellos de manos y el agua comensaba a fomarse sin embargo no tubo los mismos resultados el agua se junto en su mano pero no se consentraba en sus dedos cuando quizo arrojar el agua no creo el efecto deseado solo temino mojando unas flores

Naruto: denuevo

konohamaru estuvo intentando por media hora hasta que se tiro en el piso

Konohamaru: HAAAAA es imposible no importa cuanto lo intente no puedo concentrar el agua en mis dedos pero no funciona

Naruto: Konohamaru-kun hazlo o no lo hagas no hay intentos

Konohamaru: ¿eso que significa? ¿como voy a hacer algo si ni siquiera lo intento?

Tayuya: yo tambien me hice el mismo cuestionamiento en el pasado

Naruto: si lo intentas es porque no estas seguro de que lo lograras, no lo intentes solo hazlo

Kento: confia en nii-san lo lograras

Konohamaru se levanto del piso y volvió a concentrase hasta que porfin concentro el agua en sus dedos

Konohamaru: **Suiton: Hari mizu**

konohamaru disparo el agua pero esta no tenia la velocidad necesaria para atravesar el arbol

Naruto: bien ya tienes el concepto entrena lo suficiente y pronto tendrá gran potencia

Ebisu salio de la nada y aterrizo frente a todos

Skyla: el tipo de las gafas ¿Que haces aqui?

Ebisu: vine aqui por el honorable nieto el no debe perder el tiempo con estos extraños fenomenos

Konohamaru: Dejalos en paz Baka ellos son mis amigos y ademas ellos me van a ayudar a ser hokage

Ebisu: hmmm porfavor soy un jounin un ninja de elite yo e entrenado a la elite que formara la futura fuerza ninja,para ser un kage necesitas conocer mil tecnicas y tu no conoces ningun jutsu

Konohamaru: te equivocas te mostrare el nuevo jutsu que aprendi **Suiton: hari mizu**

Konohamaru lanzo las agujas de agua acia ebisu pero estas chocaron sin hacer daño

Ebisu: hmmm ese jutsu es solo una broma no es digno de un kage

Naruto: que sabes tu

Ebisu: je aparentemente mas que tu monje

Skyla: pues pelea y demuestralo

Ebisu: je no perderia mi tiempo con ninguno de ustedes yo soy un elite y ustedes son un grupo de fenómenos

Naruto: Entonces de que te escondes quiero ver lo que puede hacer un elite

Ebisu sonrió ante las palabras de naruto

Ebisu: entonces déjame mostrarte (ebisu curso los brazos y tenia shurikens entre los dedos)

Naruto: adelante

Ebisu lanzo las shurikens y estas fueron evitadas Ebisu aprovecho y corrio a su direccion y comenzo a atacar con patadas y golpes,naruto los bloqueaba con mucha presicion los puños,patadas giratorias y codazos

Ebisu: _es como si supiera de donde voy a atacarlo antes de que lo ataque_

Naruto: si este es el nivel de un elite no creo que seas la gran cosa

Naruto giro su cuerpo y le dio una patada voladora que lo mado a volar lejos

Ebisu: eres mas fuerte de lo que aparentas monje

Ebisu saco dos kunais y se lanzo contra naruto,rruto esquivo todos los ataques que lazaba ebisu pero en un descuido logro cortar la ropa de naruto y sacarle el casco

Naruto: acabare con esto, **Hyoton**

Ebisu: _¿Acaso dijo hyoton?_

Naruto: **Kaze Kori "viento helado"**

Naruto soplo una gran cantidad de aire frió la cual choco contra ebisu haciendo que se formara hielo en su cuerpo al terminar naruto giro y golpeo con su palma el estomago de ebisu mandándolo a chocar contra un arbol

Naruto: eso es todo

Konohamaru: eso fue totalmente increíble

 **despues de eso**

ya era el ocaso los padawans estaban en el sendero a su nueva residencia

Konohamaru: jefe eso fue increible no sabia que podia usar hyoton

Naruto: son todos mis años de entrenamiento, pude combinar futon y suiton para formar hyoton, si quieres ser hokage debes entrenar duro para hacer cosas como esta

Konhamaru: en ese caso entrenare todos los días hasta ser tan fuerte como usted la jefa y las demás

Kento: si quieres podemos entrenar juntos

Konohamaru: dalo por echo kento-kun

Skyla: konohmaru-kun mejor regresa a tu casa tu oka-san debe estar esperándote

Konohamaru: claro nos vemos mañana

konohamaru se fue corriendo hacia su casa

Tayuya: me agrada el chico

Tayuya. parece que ya tienes un amigo kento-kun

Kento: Si

la noche callo y el grupo de rebeldes llego al lugar de la dirección y vieron la direccion subieron y tayuya uso la llave para abrir la puerta pasaron y vieron que el lugar parecia abandonado solo habia una cama la cual era lo suficientemente grande para tres personas, lavadora incluida, baño con ducha, cocina y un balcon como dijo el yondaime era pequeño

naruto: hogar dulce hogar (dijo mientras se quitaba el casco)

Tayuya: este lugar no es mas grande que el sombra furtiva pero almenos tiene ducha

Skyla: el hokague actual y oni-cha se parecen mucho en aspecto (dijo sacadose el casco)

Naruto: mejor desempaquemos

Los jovenes sacaron unos pergaminos y al abrirlos sacaron todo lo que juno les empaco en el sombra furtivas dejando muchas pilas de ropa y armas con municiones

Kento: oka-san si que exagero con las armas

Naruto: si pero cuando alguien se preocupa por ti significa que te quiere mucho

Derrepente uno de los comunicadores estaba sonando era un holocomunicador

Naruto: tenemos una llamada...y creo saber quien es el que nos llama (dijo dandole el comunicador a kento y lo activo)

Juno: DONDE ESTA KENTO (ÒwÓ)

Kento: ho-hola ka-chan (dijo temblando)

Juno: ¡Kento Marek tienes alguna idea del susto que me hiciste pasar!,¡casi me da un infarto!,¡quiero que vuelvas a la aldea en este momento!

Kento: No quiero

juno: Kento marek ¿acaso estas desobedeciendo me?

Kento: ka-chan antes de venir en una X-wing ¿podrias escuchar porque me fui a escondidas?

Kento le conto porque se habia hido a escondidas con sus hermanos y con sus amigas

Kento: ¿puedes comprender porque me fui con ellos?

Juno: ¿de verdad te sientes asi?

Kento: si, lamento Haberte causado un gran susto

Juno: yo solo quiero ser una buena madre

Kento: pero si eres una buena madre y todos lo saben

Juno:...*suspiro* esta bien puedes quedarte con Tus hermanos pero porfavor ten mucho cuidado

Kento: lo tendre

el comunicador se apago dando por finalizdad la llamada los cinco se la varon los dientes y se fueron a dormir como solo habia una cama naruto decidio cederle la cama a las chicas y a su ototo mientras el dormiria en un futon las chicas se sentian un poco tristes porque naruto no dormiria con ellas esta noche

 **interior de naruto**

Tayuya y skyla se fijaron en el lugar y vieron unas bellas cascadas

Skyla: ¿donde estamos?

Tayuya: donde quiera que sea es muy bello

Kiyoko aparecio eniendo denuevo sus nueve colas, usando nadamas un sosten y unas pantaletas rojas

kiyoko: bienvenidas chicas

Skyla: kiyoko-chan (O/_/O)

Tayuya: ¿que es este lugar? y ¿porque estas en ropa interior?

Kiyoko: bienvenidas al mundo mental de naruto Naboo un lugar donde puedo dormir junto a naruto-kun hasta que llege el fin de semana traje sus mentes aqui para que duerman esta noche con el

Tayuya: ¿y porque estas en ropa interior?

kiyoko: queria ponerme mas cómoda naruto-kun dijo que estaba bien

Las tres fueron a la habitacion donde naruto ya se encontraba durmiendo profundo en una cama gigante

Tayuya: TENIAS UNA CAMA LO SUFICIENTEMENTE GRANDE PARA LOS CINCO Y NO NOS TRAJISTE ANTES

Kiyoko: SSshhh vas a despertar a naruto

Skyla: ¿porque no nos trajiste antes? pudimos haber compartido a naruto-kun todas a la vez

Kiyoko: porque se pelearían por ser la que duerma al lado de naruto-kun ademas tenemos un trato skyla y tayuya lunes y miércoles duermen con naruto,azumi y kanody duermen con el martes y jueves y jo tomo el fin de semana almenos hasta que naruto posea una cama lo suficientemente grande para el y nosotras cinco en el mundo real

kiyoko se monto en la cama

Kiyoko: oigan ja que estamos aqui ¿no quisieran ponerse mas comodas?

Skyla: estas sugiriendo ¿que nos quitemos la ropa? (O/_/O)

Tayuya: ¿acaso perdiste la cabeza? (Ò/w/Ó)

Kiyoko: seguras es una oportunidad unica Galen-san y juno-san y kento-kun no estan aqui dentro y ademas naruto-kun esta profundamente dormido

Tayuya y skyla se ruborizaron al maximo con lo que dijo la bijuu de nueve colas

Tayuya: bu-bueno te tomaremos la palabra (-/_/-)

Skyla: pero nadamas dormiremos con el ninguna le hara nada indecente a oni-chan (Ò/_/Ó)

Chicas: Hecho

Tayuya y skyla se despojaron de sus camisas y shorts dejandolas en ropa interior,Skyla y tayuya se acostaron al lado de naruto y kiyoko se acasto en el cuerpo de naruto mientras esta le abrazaba el cuello

naruto: Buenas noches chicas (dijo dormido)

Las chicas se ruborizaron mucho al escuchar a naruto decir esas palabras sonrieron y cerraron los ojos

Chicas: buenas noches naruto-kun

 **A la mañana siguiente**

naruto desperto y se estiro el cuerpo cuando vio la cama vio a las chicas durmiendo con una enorme sonrisa en la cara y un rubor en la cara y kento el estaba abrazando una almuada

Kiyoko: _buenos días dormilon_

Naruto: buenos días kiyoko-chan

naruto sacudió a las dos chicas y estas se despertaron y vieron a naruto

Naruto: chicas levantense tenemos que irnos a la academia

Skyla: esta bien...y que hacemos con kento-kun (dijo mientras le acariciaba el rostro a su hermanito)

Naruto: dejenlo dormir anoche tubo que esforzarse mucho para desafiar a ka-san

Tayuya: el chico tiene agallas eso lo admito

mientras las chicas se bañaban naruto estaba buscando entre las provisiones que su madre les empaco

Naruto: ya se lo que oka-san olvido empacar...comida

Skyla: ¡Oni-chan algun problema! (dijo desde el baño)

Naruto: me temo que no tenemos nada que comer el dia de hoy y no tenemon ryos

Tayuya: Tranquilo empacamos algunas galletas caseras que hicimos,porcierto si valoras tu vida no espies vamos a salir

Naruto dio la espalda a la puerta del baño y las chicas salieron con unas toallas blancas alrededor del cuerpo

Naruto: lo mejor sera que me valla a bañar, kiyoko sal de mi cuerpo

Kiyoko: _Ya voy,ya voy_

Kiyoko salio del cuerpo de naruto con su ropa de de combate naruto se dirigio a l baño mientras tenia los ojos cerrados por su propio bien,naruto llego sin problemas gracias a la fuerza cerro la puerta y se hoyo el agua caer por la regadera las chicas taparon a kento con la sabana de la cama y se quitaron las toallas quedando expuestas

Kiyoko: sinduda han crecido bastante tambien durante estos 8 años

Tayuya: callate zorra pervertida (dijo mientras se ponia unas bragas)

Kiyoko: que es un cumplido sus senos tienen un tamaño muy grande para su edad tenemos casi las mismas tallas (dijo mientras Apretaba los Senos de skyla) ademas son suaves y firmes

Skyla: Kyaaaa para kiyoko (dijo apartándose y cubriéndose el cuerpo)

Kiyoko: deberian sentirse orgullosas tener una talla C a los 13 es un logro ademas estoy seguro que a naruto-kun le gustaria masajearlos y chuparalos

Skyla: No yo nunca pensaria en eso (Dijo roja de pena)

Tayuya: si no paras voy a atravesarte con mi sable de luz (dijo tomando su sable)

Kiyoko: Ya Ya calmate no toleran nada de verdad, terminen de vestirse para que naruto-kun no las vea así después de todo aun no es el momento para eso

Las chicas se clocaron la ropa de ayer dado que solo tenia un dia de uso y lugo el agua termino de sonar

Naruto: skyla-chan me podrias pasar mi ropa ninja

Skyla: cla-claro Oni-chan

Naruto entre abrio la puerta y tomo la ropa que skyla le trajo cerro la puerta y comenso a vestirse

Skyla: _Mi oni-chan se a vuelto muy apuesto, ¡No! no debo pensar en eso el es mi oni-chan dicha relación esta mas que_ _prohibida_

Naruto salio del baño con una camisa sin mangas verde y gris que se pegaga a su cuerpo traia guantes sin dedos y pantalones grises y botas verdes oscuro

nota del autor: (es el traje de combate de la jungla de estar wars force unleashed Wii)

Naruto: que les parece, la verdad el verde no es mi color pero este traje fue diseñado para el combate en la jungla

Tayuya: ja la verdad me dolian los ojos de ver tanto naranja

Inter tayuya: _KYYYYYYAAAAA SE VE TAN GUAPO_ (TTWTT)

Kiyoko: te vez bien para variar

Skyla: Haaaaaaa (O_o)

Naruto: te pasa algo Skyla-chan

Skyla: ¡No!

Naruto: ¿segura?

Skyla: si estoy bien naruto-kun

Skyla se quedo fria por lo que dijo jamas, jamas de los jamas le habia dicho a su oni-chan naruto-kun

Naruto: bueno Solo me aseguro, tu sabes que eres importante para mi dado que eres mi imoto (n_n)

Skyla: lo-lo se oni-chan

Naruto: bien (naruto se puso su casco) es hora de ir a la academia

Skyla: bien (skyla se puso su casco tambien) adelante

Naruto dejo una nota para su ototo y le advirtió que no saliera solo, si algun ninja lo amenazaba le disparara con un blaster a paralizar y que cuidara la casa el grupo llego a la academia la cual era un edificio de tres pisos cuando llegaron a la puerta encontraron a un ninja el cual le preguntaron donde se reunian los graduados el se nego a contestar pero naruto aplico el truco mental y les dijo que era en el salon A-3 al llegar vieron a un gran numero de chicos y chicas de su edad mirandolos con extrañes mas un ninja con un corte en la cara y cabello de piña, los tres se acercaron asta estar frente a el

Ninja: Deben ser los chicos de los cuales hokage-sama me hablo

Naruto: asi es

Ninja: bueno es un placer mi nombre es Iruka

Una de las chicas se levanto era rubia de ojos azules y ropa morada con una banda de la aldea en la cintura

Chica: Iruka-sensei de que se trata esto

Iruka: escuchen todos, ellos son unos chicos que vienen a introducirse a las fuerzas ninja,sus nombres son tayuya uzumaki,Naruto marek y Skyla eclipse el hokage en persona los aprovo, contestada tu duda Ino

Ino: eso creo

Chico de abrigo y capicha: Eso no es justo nosotros nos emos matado para lograr ser ninjas y estos solo son aprovados con pedirlo

Iruka: se que parece un trato injusto pero el hokage no los aprovaria si no los creeria capases kiba

Kiba: fhe lo que sea

Sachiko: no puedo creer lo que dire pero concuerdo con kiba

Todos se asombraron pues sabian que nadie le daria la razon a kiba inuzuka

Sachiko: si mi oto-san los aprobó, pero nosotros nos matamos para aprovar yo me niego a los tratos preferenciales

Chico: je habla la princesita de la hoja que acepta ramen gratis

Dijo un chico con ropa azul mangas blancas y pantalones blancos ademas de cabello negro y de ojos negros y frios

Chico: siempre y cuando no me estorben no me molestara su presencia (dijo en un tono de soy mejor que tu)

todas las chicas: KYYYYYYA SASUKE-KUN

dos de las chicas no estaba gritando como las demás una de pelo negro y ojos negros como los del chico ademas tenia un vestido morado oscuro con shorts negros su banda ninja en la frente como la mayoria y la otra peli azul con ojos color opalo con una chaqueta beich cerrada,pantalones azules y su banda estaba alrrededor de su cuello

Tayuya: miserable emo ven aca y dimelo a la cara si es que te atreves

Skyla: Tayuya-san calmate (dijo mientras sostenia a Tayuya)

Naruto: eres el famoso sasuke uchiha...Te creia mas alto...no te ofendas

Sasuke: miserable Dobe como te atreves a insultarme

Chica pelirrosa: COMO TE ATREVES A DECIR ESO DE SASUKE-KUN VIEJO IDIOTA

Skyla: ¡QUE FUE LO QUE DIJISTE PELIRROSA FRENTUDA!

Chica pelirrosa: CALLATE HORRENDA TU Y LA MARIMACHO ROJA DEBERÍAN TENER RESPETO HACIA SASUKE-KUN

Chicas: TE AMAMOS SASUKE-KUN

Iruka: YA BASTA TODOS,sakura te equivocas en algo según la información que recibí de lord hokage naruto marek tiene solo 14 años su tamaño y musculatura es el resultado de su entrenamiento y naruto no insultes a los demás

Naruto: perdon iruka-san fue sin querer

Chico "rellenito": quieres decir que ese chico es de nuestra edad

Chico flojo:como sea eso tan problemático

Iruka: bien tengan, estas son sus bandas ninja

Iruka les acerco tres bandas azul rey con las placas de metal con el simbolo de la aldea,cada quien tomo la banda y la coloco en una parte, naruto la ato a su brazo izquierdo,skyla la ato en su cinturon, y tayuya se la puso en la frente

Iruka: bien ahora como es la tradicion antes de la asignación de los equipos se libraran combates frente a sus padres y frente al hokage para demostrar lo mucho que han crecido como shinobis

Kiba: SI esto es lo que esperaba estoy ansioso, no pienzas lo mismo akamaru

Un Cachorro de perro blanco salio de la capucha de kiba y ladro,mas de uno se gritaba internamente "porfavor que no me pongan en el mismo equipo que el"

Naruto: suena interesante

el salon entero se dirigia al patio de la academia para la batalla tradicional fue cuando naruto fue rodeado por tres chicos y las chicas fueron seguidas por dos chicas

Naruto: en que los podemos ayudar

Chico de la gabardina: tranquilo solo vinimos a conocerte

Chico "rellenito": eres alguien curioso a nuestra edad luces mas maduro

Chica peliazul: y ustedes son sumamente raras nunca habiamos visto a ninguna chica amenazar a sasuke uchiha (dijo timidamente)

Chica pelinegra: normalmente todas suspiran por el

Skyla: deben ser tontas o están cegadas, el es un emo y seguro esta podrido por dentro

Chico flojo: jajaja si se a lo que se refieren,porcierto mi nombre es shikamaru nara el rellenito que se esta comiendo su septima bolsa de patatas se llama chouji Akimichi mi mejor amigo

Chouji: un placer

Chico de la gabardina: mi nombre es Shino Aburame

Chica peliazul: soy Hinata hyuga

Chica peli negra: y yo soy nozomi...Uchiha

Naruto: asi que tu y el emo son del mismo clan...En fin es un gusto conocerlos a los cinco

Tayuya: si es un gusto conocer a gente agradable y con cerebro

Skyla: tu lo has dicho

El grupo llego al patio donde los chicos entrenaban y en el se encontraban todos los padres de los ninjas,entre ellos los jefes de los clanes,Shibi Aburame,Tsume Inuzuka,Hiashi Hyūga,Inoichi Yamanaka,Shikaku Nara,Chōza Akimichi,y mikoto uchiha,El yondaime,su esposa y el sandaime

Sarutobi: bienvenidos sean todos al combate demostracion hoy nos mostran lo mucho que han crecido

Minato: durante el combate no pueden usar herramientas ninja solo jutsus y combate cuerpo a cuerpo

Kushina: espero que den lo mejor al final de esta demostracion se les asignara un jounin

Minato: asi que comiensen

Los combates comenzaron y eran chico contra chico y chica contra chica el expectación fue un poco decepcionante dado que evitaban que les golpearan la cara o chillaban por la atención de sasuke,las unicas que dieron un espectaculo digno fueron nozomi y hinata quienes aun así perdieron

Naruto: estas son las kunoichis que defenderan a konoha

Skyla: que verguenza son solo fanaticas empedernidas

Tayuya: no me sorprenderia que murieran rapido,las unicas desentes fueron nozomi y hinata

Kushina: siguiente batalla Tayuya Uzumaki y sakura Haruno

los clanes y civiles estaban murmurando por lo que oyeron pues creian que kushina era la ultima uzumaki, sin que nadie lo supiera una sombra estaba viendo todo desde la distancia

Tayuya: contra la pelirosa...esto sera facil

Sakura: Sasuke-kun observa voy a ganar esta batalla por nuestro amor

Sasuke solo miro asqueado,ambas chicas se pusieron en posicion de combate

Sakura: ya veras marimacha cuando sasuke-kun me vea derrotarte me va a amar

Tayuya: Naruto-kun es mejor que ese sasuke ademas...el es la persona mas importante de mi vida y no voy a perder ante una porrista

kushina: listas Hajime

Sakura ataco con un golpe letal pero Tayuya lo esquivo y le propino un patada al estomago a sakura que le saco el aire,le tomo el brazo y la azoto de un lado a otro

Sakura: Ya me rindo

Las kunoichis estaban sorprendidas tayuya peleo con todo, los clanes y civiles estaban mas que sorprendidos sabian que los uzumakis eran fuertes pero esta era salvaje, tayuya regreso junto a sus amigos mientras sakura se levantaba y regresaba adolorida junto a ino

Kushina: siguiente y ultima batalla sasuke uchiha contra Naruto marek y skyla ekilpse contra sachiko namikaze en una batalla en equipos

Naruto: Deacuerdo

Skyla: _asi que esa es la supuesta gemela de mi oni-chan pues que se prepare porque no tendre piedad_

los cuatro estaban frente a frente mientras todas las chicas estaban gritando el nombre de sasuke

Sasuke: hazte un favor princesa y no me estorbes yo me encargare de este par solo

Sachiko: quieres callarte sasuke

Naruto: skyla-chan da lo mejor

Skyla: siempre lo hago

Sarutobi: listos...hajime

la batalla comenzo sasuke ataco a naruto con una patada circular la cual esquivo como si nada,sasuke continuo con puñetazos y rodillazos pero naruto los esquivava a la perfeccion, las cosas con skyla eran distintas Sachiko estava acorralando a skyla al punto en que se equivoco en el esquive logrando una patada en la cabeza que le quito el casco revelando su rostro y su largo cabello rubio muchos de los chicos se enamoraron y las chicas estaban celosas al ver a la rubia desenmacarada

Skyla: oye eses casco es un regalo de mi oto-san (Ò_Ó)

Skyla volvio a combatir y esta vez con mas esfuerzo sachiko lanzo una patada la cual skyla atrapo y esta sonrio con fuerza le golpeo la rodilla aciendola gritar y luego la lanzo contra el uchiha

Sasuke: Quitate de encima estupida

Sachiko: a quien le dijiste estupida inutil (Ò_Ó)

ambos comensaron a discutir como si fueran un par de niños pequeños

Naruto: oigan su pelea es con nosotros no entre ustedes dattebayo

Skyla: esto es tan patetico

Sachiko corrio aun lastimada y fue a combatir contra los dos mientras que sasuke

Sasuke: **Katon:goukakyuu no jutsu** ( **estilo de fuego: jutsu gran bola de fuego** )

Sasuke lanzo una gran bola de fuego que alcanzo a los tres todos los espectadores incluidas las fanáticas del del uchiha se asustaron el uchiha acabo con la hija del hokage, en cuanto al los otros dos les daba igual

Kushina: SACHI (O_O)

Tsume: mikoto-san tu hijo se paso esta vez,usar un jutsu como ese en estas circunstancias es muy grave

Mikoto: Sasuke que hiciste

Sasuke: no es mi culpa que ella se metiera en mi camino

del fuego termino rodando el casco naranja de naruto acia los pies de sasuke entonces algo salio de un salto del fuego y lanzo un torrente de agua cuando se extinguió aterrizo y entonces vieron a skyla y a naruto sin su casco y cargando a sachiko al estilo novia,los miembros de los clanes jouninis y miembros de consejo civil se asustaron al ver el rostro del padawan y solo pudieron decir "el demonio sigue vivo"

Ino: _Que guapo_

Naruto: ¿estas bien?

Sachiko: Si...estoy bien (O/_/O)

Naruto solto a schiko y confronto a sasuke

Naruto: miserable idiota como se te ocurre usar un jutsu como ese en nosotros y peor en tu compañera pudiste haberla matado

Sasuke: ¿y? (dijo con una sonriza petulante)

 **Nota del autor: (creo que quedo claro mi punto no me agrada sasuke no lo odio del todo pero aun asi no me agrada)**

Naruto: como que "y" todos somos ninjas de konoha casi matas a alguien de los tuyos cuando esto es solo una demostración no una mision,ademas le estas dando una mala impresión a las chicas que te admiran,respetan y aman

Sasuke: no me importa, yo tengo un objetivo que cumplir,aniquilare a quiensea que se me atravece en mi camino, las chicas por mi pueden irse al demonio no me interesa la atención de unas pateticas kunoichis de tercera

A todas las chicas que eran fanaticas del uchiha se les rompió el corazón en mil pedazos al escuchar esas palabras del chico que amaban

Inoichi: Mikoto tu hijo se esta pasando si dise algo sobre mi princesa le voy a destrozar su mente

Mikoto: _sasuke que te esta pasando_

Naruto: eres solo una gran petulante hacerle algo así a tus aliados,hablarle asi a las chicas que te aman...skyla-chan quiero que me dejes a sasuke a mi tu y sachiko-san retirense

Sachiko: no me des ordenes

Skyla: mejor hazle caso cuando mi oni-chan se pone asi no quieres estar cerca de el,ademas debes descanzar tu pierna

Skyla tomo su casco y se retiro sachiko tenia un mal presentimiento sobre esto y se fue al lado de sus amigas

Naruto: solo somos tu y yo Slimo

sasuke: preparate dobe

Ambos empesaron atacar sasuke golpeo a naruto en la cara con un puñetazo naruto derrivo a sasuke con una barrida de pierna luego intento aplastarle el pecho con el pie sasuke lo esquivo con una rodada hacia atrás cada uno de sus golpes empesaban a chocar uno contra otro interceptándose

Sasuke: aun no lo entiendes soy un uchiha yo soy superior a todos estos patéticos ninjas nozomi no me llega a los talones deberia haber mueto con todo el clan tambien

Nozomi se entristeció porque sasuke le decia esas cosas a diario

Sasuke: tu solo eres un desconocido un don nadie tu esas dos estupidas mujeres no son nada

Ino: _¿este es el chico que amaba? si que me cegó su guapura ¡por dentro es un mal nacido!_

Sakura: _exacto todas esas mujeres no te merecen yo soy la única que te tendrá al final_

Naruto le dio un golpe de palma a sasuke mandanolo lejos los espectadores estaban apoyando a sasuke pero las chicas ya no...bueno solo sakura

Naruto:te vencere, no solo por lo que acabas de hacer,si no para darte una leccion en nombre de nozomi y en nombre de las chicas que has herido con tus frías palabras Dattebayo

Nozomi/Ino: ¿ _Lo hara por nosotras?_ (O/_/O)

Sasuke: enserio que eres patetico dobe

Naruto: Sabes...tus sentimientos te traicionan,detecto...miedo...ira...dolor

Sasuke: ¿que dijiste?

Naruto: tienes miedo...¡De no poder ser mejor que tu hermano itachi!

Sasuke: CALLATE

Sasuke lanzo otra gran bola de fuego

Naruto: **Suiton:Mizurappa (Elemento Agua:Olas Furiosas)**

Naruto escupió una gran hola de agua que extingio el fuego

Naruto: sientes ira de que alguien como yo sin linaje te supere a ti que tienes el linaje de madara en tu sangre

Sasuke: SILENCIO

Sasuke ataco cono un puñetazo,el cual naruto atrapo naruto le retorcio el brazo y lo inmovilizo

Naruto: y sientes dolor de que tu hermano al que respetabas matara a todo tu clan

Sasuke: YA BASTA TE MATARE

Sasuke se livero saco un kunai y ataco a naruto pero naruto lo ataco con una rafaga de rayos y no cualquier rayo, rayos de fuerza sasuke se estaba retorciendo y gritaba de dolor mientras naruto tenia la mirada puesta en sasuke, naruto ceso con su ataque y el cuerpo de sasuke aun se retorcia de dolor mientras echaba humo, naruto recogio su casco y se lo puso

Naruto:me siento mal por ti,lo tenias todo,tu madre sigue viva,Nozomi es una sobreviviente como tu y envez de apollarse la desprecias,tenias un gran grupo de chicas que te amaban y la aldea te miraba con respeto,pero eso ya lo perdiste, este dia todos en la aldea vieron quien eres enrealidad y que es lo que radica en tu corazon,toda tu imagen se desmorono

Sasuke: eso no...me importa no nesesito nada ni a nadie y tu sigues siendo un dobe,nisiquiera tienes las agallas para matarme

Naruto: pues es una pena tu grupo de hermosas admiradoras hubiera echo lo que fuera por ti,apuesto que muchas se volvieron kunoichis por ti y tu las despresiaste de la manera mas cruel posible, pero sabes ya no te va a molestar eso,porque dudo que estas chicas te vuelvan a dirigir la palabra,no nesesito matarte porque ya estas muerto por dentro,te quedaste verdaderamente solo,me das lastima Dattebayo

Naruto se fue junto a tayuya,skyla y sus nuevos amigos

Shikamaru: valla pusiste en su lugar al presumido uchiha

Shino: ya era hora

Hinata: Estuviste increíble naruto-kun (n/_/n)

Nozomi: gracias...por tus palabras y acciones(n/_/n)

Naruto: de nada Nozomi

Chicas:KYAAAAAAA NARUTO-KUN ES TAN LINDO

Ino: _la verdad el es mejor que sasuke_

todas las fanáticas del uchiha se pasaron al lado del padawan rubio,sasuke se retiro de alli adolorido,su madre lo fue a buscar,naruto en un momento fue rodeado por sus nuevas fanaticas cosa que no le agrado a skyla ni a tayuya, mientras el yondaime y su familia lo estaban viendo con Asombro,mientras los civiles lo miraban con miedo,los jefes de los clanes inuzuka,nara,aburame,y akimichi lo miraba con respeto

Sachiko: Ya veo porque lo aprobaste oto-san, tiene una gran habilidad y es compasivo

Minato: si así es sachiko-chan _el maldito demonio también tiene afinidad al raiton y al parecer puede usarlo sin sellos de manos_

Kushina: _salvo a mi sachi...mi sochi ¿deverdad seras tu?_

Sarutobi: *ejem* bien con esto terminan la demostracion,asignaremos los equipos mañana bien echo a todos los jovenes que hoy se convierten no solo en ninjas si no en adultos y en un orgullo para sus clanes y familia

todos se fueron de la academia y se fueron a sus distintos hogares,naruto y las chicas volvieron a sus residencia

Naruto: kento ya volvimos

los padawans encontraron a kento estudiando el holocron kento cerro el holocron y fue junto a ellos

Kento: ni-san nee-San como les fue

Naruto: diria que fue una actuacion elecctrizante

Tayuya: le diste a ese emo una leccion

Skyla: lo que hiciste por nozomi fue muy amable

Naruto: Nozomi sentia mucho dolor no debo ser un jedi para saber que estar con sasuke la hace sentir miserable

Kento: ¿quien es nozomi?

Naruto: una chica que es parte de unos nuevos amigos que hicimos

kento: a ya entendi

Tayuya: ¿alguien vino a la casa?

Kento: ni un alma

Naruto: bien entonces salgamos conozcamos los alrededores

 **Mientras**

ya era denoche y En la sala del consejo de la aldea los miembros del dicho estaban gritando alterados por lo que acaba de suceder el día de hoy en la demostracion de la academia,tanto el consejo civil como los jefes de los clanes

Civil: debemos tomar accion de inmediato

Hiashi:concuerdo el demonio a regresado y ya vieron lo que hizo

Tsume: seguros que era el podría ser alguien mas

Shibi: concuerdo con tsume-san

Inoichi: si como no, curiosamente un chico llego, con marcas en la cara como bigotes, rubio y de ojos dagados y azules, ademas estuvo cubriendo su identidad con ese casco

Minato: es cierto es el demonio,lo pudo asegurar

Kushina:...Yo no lo creo

todos se sorprendieron por lo que dijo la esposa del hokage

Civil: ilustrenos kushina-sama porque no cree que ese chico sea el demonio

Kushina: de echo se que el es el niño en donde minato sello la mitad yin de kyubi ,sin embargo no se como explicarme, creo que el es y no es el demonio,después de todo si fuera el demonio en cuestión hubiera destruido la aldea en el momento que puso un pie aquí ademas cuando estaba en la oficina del hokage ni siquiera intento atacarnos y salvo a schiko,tengo dos teorias la primera,el alma de kyubi sigue dormida y quein controla el cuerpo es el cerbro algo asi como si el cuerpo estubiera en automatico,la segunda es que el kyubi al ser sellado perdió todos sus recuerdos y nos sabe quien es ni su verdadero origen

Sarutobi: _Estas muy equivocada kushina_

Hiashi: aun si alguna de las teorias fuera cierta el demonio debe pagar por lo que hizo

Todos los civiles apollaron lo que dijo y exigieron la muerte del demonio

Sarutobi:...alto si enverdad no recuerda nada podria ser un veneficio para la aldea

Chōza: expliquese sarutobi-san

Sarutobi: si enverdad no tiene memoria de su antigua vida hay que darle una oportunidad,si lo hacemos sentir como en casa entonces nos seria leal y nos defenderia,seria una ganancia para la aldea, _esto es todo lo que puedo hacer por ti naruto_

Anciano: si me permiten tengo una idea mejor

Ablo un anciano el cual tenia vendado el ojo y tenia el brazo tambien vendado

Minato: ¿de que se trata danzo?

Danzo: podrian darmelo a mi, lo entrenare y lo convertire en un raiz y en un arma leal a la aldea

Sarutobi: leal a la aldea o a ti Danzo

Minato: discutamolos, todos a favor que e demonio se convierta en un raiz

ninguno apollo la iniciativa de danzo

Minato: todos a favor de que viva entre nosotros

Todos: Si

Minato: muy bien que asi sea

Los miembros del consejo se fueron reatirando hasta dejar solos al hokage y a su esposa

Kushina: minato-kun yo

Minato: no digas nada lo comprendo

 **Mientras**

Danzo estaba en el cuartel de raiz frente al un sujeto de pelo morado palido y un sujeto de pelo negro,palido y con ojos como serpiente

Danzo: Rasa-sama,orochimaru tenemos un problema

Rasa: habla Danzo

Danzo: el hijo del cuarto a regresado

Orochimaru: El cuarto tiene un hijo...kukukukuku creo que alguien le fue infiel a su esposa

Rasa: y en que nos da problemas solo matalo y ya

Danzo: resulta que el tiene sellado en su interior a la mitad yin de kyubi no yoko

Rasa: ya veo...

Orochimaru: kukukukukuku deberiamos proseguir segun lo estipulado,despues de todo rasa-san mandara al tanuki para nuestro ataque

Danzo: eso es lo que esperaba oir nos veremos de nuevo durante la final de los examenes chunin

Los dos se retiraron y dejaron a danzo

Danzo: muy pronto yo sere quien domine esta aldea

* * *

 _ **y se acabo eso es todo por ahora pero tranquilos ya tengo algo de tiempo libre para trabajar en nuevos capitulos espero que disfrtaran estos tres capitulos asta que vuelva a actualizar**_

 _ **Arigato sayonara (n_n)**_


	9. Capitulo 9

_**para los que creian que mori dejeme decirles...que si lo hicieron pero me revivieron con las esferas del dragon como un sayajin,no mentira la verdad pasaron varias cosas el año pasado,ustedes abran de perdonar, pero ya saben como es,bueno hay otra razon pero es un asunto estrictamente familiar,bien comencemos con los nuevos capitulos ¡Comencemos! (n_n)**_

* * *

 **el nuevo equipo y el dilema del gato**

El grupo de rebeldes estaba caminando por la aldea durante la noche para ver el lugar claro que ninguno se separaba

Skyla: este lugar tiene mucha vida en la noche

Tayuya: y que lo digas mira todos estos locales de comida

Naruto: recuerden no todos son buenos miren

Naruto señalo un letrero el cual decía "la zorra calenturienta"

Skyla: ¿eso es lo que creo que es? (O_O)

Tayuya: creo que si

Los cuatro siguieron paseando por allí cuando derepente vieron a una mujer rodeada por 10 Hombres viejos civiles, Su cabello er violeta con una cola de caballo y tez blanca, Ella llevaba un abrigo marrón con costuras púrpuras, con un traje de malla de cuerpo ajustado que se extiende desde el cuello hasta los muslos mostrando unas torneadas rodillas y Senos Copa D Ella lleva una mini-falda naranja oscuro, así como un protector de frente, un pequeño colgante que se ve como un colmillo,la mujer tenia una gran botella de sake en la mano

Civil 1: oye preciosa dime no te gusta venir con mis amigos para tener un poco de placer

Mujer: cres que porque estoy *hip* ebria no les podre dar una buena paliza (Ò/_/Ó)

Civil 5: creo que no entiendes Zorra tu eres una kunoichi y como tal debes servirle a los civiles de la aldea nosotros mandamos tu obedeces

La mujer estaba mas que harta según el código ninja tenia prohibido matar civiles pero la ira de borracha se apodero de ella hiba a sacar sus armas cuando derrepente naruto y compañía se colocaron frente a ellos

Naruto: oigan idiotas porque no sevan de aqui y dejan tranquila a la señorita

Civil 3: porque no mejor te haces a un lado mocoso esta kunoichi va a hacer lo que nosotros le digamos los civiles mandamos sobre ustedes

Tayuya: Error nuestro deber como ninjas es protegerlos no obedecer las ordenes de ningun civil amenos que este nos de una mision

Skyla: asi que lárguense no podemos matar civiles pero si podemos darles una paliza

Los civiles no tenian mas opción que retirarse porque era cierto que si los podian herir de gravedad

Naruto: ¿esta bien? (n_n)

Mujer: Vaaaaaya si eres guapo,y esas marcas *hip* tan bonitas pareces *hip* pareces un zorrito*hip* (dijo abrazando a naruto)

Skyla: oiga no se encuentra bien mi oni-chan solo tiene 14 años somos menores de edad

Mujer: *hip* no es cierto *hip* cuando eres un shinobi *hip* ya eressss practicamente un mayor de edad *hip* asi que no veo nada de malo en que le de un poco de cariño a mi foxy-kun (dijo mientras pasaba su dedo indice por los labios de naruto)

Tayuya: Como que tu foxy-kun es ridiculo ese nombre (Ò_Ó)

Inter tayuya: _PORQUE NO SE ME OCURRIO A MI (TTATT) (dijo mientras mordia un pañuelo)_

Naruto: señorita esta ebria necesita descansar,la llevaremos a su casa

Mujer: huuuuu eres un chico travieso,quieres que las tres tengamos una*hip*orgia,mi casa esta en el, sector 7 de la aldea es unos departamentos cerca de una casa de te

Skyla: ¿podria ser mas especifica porfavor?

La mujer se durmio en los brazos de naruto,el padawan rubio la cargo en su espalda

Naruto: ni modo ya la oyeron vamos al distrito sur

Los tres corrieron rapidamente cruzando todo asta llegar al sector siete

skyla: miren

skyla señalo un edificio con varias puertas la cual estaba efectivamente cerca de una casa de te cuando llegaron a la puerta skyla reviso el abrigo de la mujer y encontro las llaves la cual tenia el numero 13 los padawans llegaron a la puerta con el numero en la llave y skyla abrio la puerta y pasaron al interior de la casa era algo pequeña pero ideal para una persona,la cual tenia varias fotos de ella en su juventud naruto la dejo en su cuarto y se fueron la mujer abrio los ojos y sonrio

Mujer:...no se aprovecho de mi...mi foxy-kun es todo un caballero

la mujer termino durmiendo en la cama con una sonrisa enorme

 **a la mañana siguiente**

Los cuatro padawans estaban corriendo para llegar a la academia ninja, ambos ermanos estaban usando sus cascos a diferencia de los otro dia naruto llevaba su ropa de jedi al igual que skyla

Skyla: aun no entiendo ¿porque nos acompaña kento-kun?

Kento: porque yo tambien quiero conocer mi nueva academia (n_n)

Tayuya: me parece justo estaremos de mision casi todos los dias necesitas conocer la ruta a clases

Skyla: para eso podriamos llevarlo a la academia

Kento: yo ya puedo cuidarme solo (Ò_Ó)

Naruto: aun asi siempre estaremos cuando nos necesites kento-kun

Kento: gracias nii-san (n_n)

Naruto: para eso esta la familia

Los cuatro llegaron a la academia y fue cuando naruto noto una pertubacion

Naruto: konohamaru baja del arbol ahora

fue entonces konohamaru bajo del arbol

Konohamaru: cielos jefe a usted no se le escapa nada

Kento: konohamaru hola

Konohamaru: hola kento

Skyla: ¿que hacías allí arriba?

Konohamaru: queria sorprenderlos jefa, pero bueno ya que estas aqui porque no vamos a divertirnos,bonita ropa porcierto

Skyla: gracias konohamaru-kun es una ropa tradicional tradicion de nuestra familia

Naruto: lo siento pero no podemos hoy nos convertiremos en ninjas

kento: pero yo si puedo

Konohamaru: bien sigueme kento

Ambos se fueron del lugar corriendo

Kiyoko: _nunca lo habia visto asi de feliz_

Naruto: _tienes razon kiyoko_

Tayuya: bien entremos

Skyla: y por la fuerza que quedemos juntos

Los tres llegaron a la habitacion donde se asignarian los equipos y fue cuando las nuevas admiradoras del padawan rubio empesaron a rodearlo

Chicas: NARUTO-KUN

Naruto: eeee hola chicas (n_n)*

Chicas: se ve apuesto con ese abito

Naruto: la verdad es que este abito es mi ropa de siempre solo que estaba sucia

Las chicas se reverenciaron al padawan y le entregaron varias cartas selladas con un corazon y chocolates

Chicas: UNA MUESTRA DE NUESTRO AFECTO NARUTO-KUN

Naruto: bueno...gracias chicas son muy lindas

Chicas: KYYYYYYYAAAAAAAA

Las Admiradoras del rubio se sentaron en su lugar en cuanto al grupo de padawans

Nozomi: Oigan por aquí

Nozomi los invito a sentrase con ella,hinata y Sachiko, el grupo se sento con ellos aunque no se notara debajo del casco de Skyla se podia ver que tenia una expresion de furia

Sachiko: Naruto

Skyla: ¿que quieres?

Sachiko: solo queria decir...Gracias naruto-kun por salvarme

Naruto: de nada

Sachiko: y Skyla-san lamento haber golpeado tu casco

Skyla:...esta bien disculpa aceptada

Schiko:escucha dejame decirte que tu tecnica de combate es admirable

Skyla: gracias la tulla no esta tan mal solo que tienes un puto ciego en el lado derecho solo debes entrenar

Sachiko: gracias por el cumplido

Nozomi: emm naruto-kun

Naruto: si Nozomi-san

Nazomi: Yo...

Voz: hola naruto-kun

Ino se acerco al grupo

Hinata: ¿Ino? que haces aquí

Ino: vine para hablar

Skyla: ¿Hablar?

Ino: queria decirle a naruto-kun que le agradezco

Naruto:¿porque?

Ino: por haber luchado por nosotras (n/_/n)

Tayuya: cuando naruto lucho por ti (Ò_Ó)

Ino: porque el le dio una lección a baka-sasuke por las palabras hirientes que nos dijo a las que soliamos Amarlo

Naruto: bueno lo hice porque no me gusto que sasuke les dijera esas palabras tan crueles a las chicas tan lindas que lo amaban

Ino: eres todo un caballero Naruto-kun

Hinata: _la verdad si es todo un caballero, y muy apuesto_

Voz: OYE MONJE

Fue entonces que sasuke entro se acerco frente a ellos las admiradoras del rubio estaban viendo al uchiha con una mesclar de ira,odio y algunas con tristeza por haber perdido tiempo en perseguir a semejante pedazo de mierda

Naruto: que quieres slimo

Sasuke: TU, YO REVANCHA **¡AHORA!**

Naruto: No

Sasuke: No fue una petición, tu me humillaste frente a toda la aldea

Skyla: pierdes tu tiempo mi oni-chan es mas fuerte Tu,ahorrate el dolor y callate

Tayuya: porque no te vas a sentar como niño bueno y nos dejas conversar

Sasuke: CALLENSE ZORRAS

Naruto agarro del cuello a sasuke y lo apreto con fuerza mientras este se retorcia de dolor y por la falta de oxigeno

Naruto: escuchame hasta ahora te e tenido paciencia pero al insultar a tayuya-chan y a mi Hermana cavaste tu tumba

Sakura: ALTO DEJA A MI SASUKE-KUN EN PAZ

Naruto lo estaba dudando pero cuando vio el rostro de la pelirrosa vio que sus lagrimas eran honestas ella aun seguia amando a sasuke aun despues de lo de ayer

Naruto:...muy bien

Naruto solto a sasuke y este estaba sobándose el cuello y tosiendo fue entonces que iruka apareció

Iruka: muy bien chicos ya tengo la lista de los equipos y asi quedaron

Iruka paso la lista de los equipos muchas de las admiradoras del rubio se estaban quejando por no aber terminado con el padawan rubio

Iruka: muy bien equipo 7 Sachiko namikaze Uzumaki,Sakura haruno,Sasuke uchiha su sensei sera Kakashi hatake

Sachiko: normalmente no hago esto pero COMO HIJA DE LORD HOKAGE EXIJO UN NUEVO EQUIPO

Sasuke: YO TAMBIÉN COMO HEREDERO DEL CLAN UCHIHA NO QUIERO TENER NADA QUE VER CON LA PRINCESA

Iruka: lo siento pero no se pueden cambiar los equipos,continuando equipo 8 kiba inuzuka,Hinata hyuga,Shino Aburame su sensei sera kurenai yuhi

Kiba: _Si me saque la loteria_

Hinata estaba en silencio

Shino se acomodaba los lentes

Iruka:...equipo 10 ino yamanaka,Shikamaru nara,Choji akimichi su sensei sera Azuma sarutobi

Ino: _No con el gordinflon y el flojonazo_

Choji: asombroso no lo crees Shikamaru

Shikamaru: nada mal (-_-)

Naruto: _lastima esperaba que kurenai-san nos enseñara a nosotros tres_

la lista prosiguio hasta que

Iruka: ultimo equipo 13 Naruto marek,tayuya uzumaki,Skyla eclipse y Nozomi uchiha

Ino: wow ¿que?

Naruto: Iruka-san pense que los equipos ninja se formaban de tres miembros por equipo

Iruka: eso es lo tradicional pero desde el inicio hubo un numero in par de estudiantes,teniamos penzado hacer un equipo de cuatro este año

Tayuya: bueno...no es molestia

Naruto: ¿y quien sera nuestro sensei?

Iruka: su sensei sera...huy los compadezco, escuchen todos todos los alumnos vallan a la aula con su numero de equipo

Nozomi: espere iruka-sensei eso no contesta nuestra pregunta

Naruto: dejalo ya sabremos sus nombres cuando la conoscamos

todos los alumnos se retiraron del salon Shino se acerco a Sachiko

Shino: tranquila yo cuidare a hinata y te dire si kiba se sobrepasa

Naruto: avisame a mi también por favor shino

Shino:...lo hare

Naruto: y Sachiko-san si sasuke se atreve a acerté algo solo dimelo y lo ahorcare

Sachiko: puedo cuidarme por mi misma

Sachiko se retiro pero se detubo antes de salir por la puerta

Sachiko: pero...Gracias por preocuparte

Sachiko salio y le fue seguido shino aunque cuando ellos se iban a retirar un kunai atraveso la ventana y luego una nube de humo aparecio y cuando se disipo habia una mujer y pancarta que decía "la mas sexy y hermosa kunoichi" pero lo mas sorprendente era que esa era la mujer que conocieron ayer en la noche

Mujer: hola mis queridas victimas yo sere su sensei

Nozomi: ¿no querrá decir? queridos estudiantes

Naruto: bien la seguimos sensei/ _increible que ella sea mi sensei_

Kiyoko: _jajajajajaja apuesto que cuando sepa quien eres te va a querer dar mucho cariño foxy-kun_

Todos terminaron cerca de un bosque cerca de la aldea donde habia cuatro toncos cortados cada uno estaba sentado

Mujer: bien mis queridos shinobis es un placer conocerlos creo que lo primero van a ser las presentaciones quien va primero

Skyla: primero usted sensei insistimos

Mujer: bien deacuerdo,mi nombre es Anko Mitarashi tengo 21 años,me encanta el dango es mi comida favorita, odio a los miserables cobardes que se aprovechan de los demas, mi sueño es principalmente encontrar a mi amado caballero Foxy-kun y pasar toda mi vida con el (n_n)

Skyla y tayuya les pusieron celosas por las palabras de anko

Anko: y ahora siguen ustedes quien de ustedes comienza...que tal tu lindura (dijo señalando a Nozomi)

Nozomi: yo...etoo soy Nozomi uchiha tengo 13 años,mi comida favorita es el Takoyaki,odio...a sasuke,mi sueño es poder convertirme en una kunoichi que proteja konoha

Anko: y tu pelirroja

Tayuya: mi nombre es tayuya uzumaki, tengo 14 años,mi comida favorita es el pescado tempura porque me recuerda el dia que encontre un hogar,mi sueño es estar cerca de la persona que mas amo en la galaxia...aun si debo compartirlo (-/_/-)

Anko: que me dices tu la chica del casco azul

Skyla: ¿yo? soy skyla eclipse (dijo quitándose el casco) , tengo 13 años,mi comida favorita es el Teriyaki de pollo,Amo los dulces sobretodo los de fresa,no soy de las que odia pero...odio a los que tratan como basura a los demas,mi sueño...es estar siempre al lado de mi oni-chan (n/_/n) (dijo juntando los dedos indices)

Anko:Awwwww que ternura eres...y dime ¿tu quien eres?

Naruto: mi nombre es naruto marek,tengo 14 años, mi comida favorita es el ramen de todo tipo,odio a los que piensan que por venir de una familia noble,o tienen un puesto influyente pueden hacer lo que les venga en gana,mi sueño es convertirme en un maestro jedi y crear una nueva orden

Anko: no se que sea un jedi naruto-kun pero podrias quitarte el casco quisiera conocer el rostro de mi estudiante

Naruto se quito el casco revelando el rostro a su sensei

Naruto: es un gusto verla denuevo Anko-sensei

Anko:...FOXY-KUN (n_n)

anko abrazo a naruto con mucha fuerza

Kiyoko: _JAJAJAJAJAJAJA QUE TE DIJE_

Anko: nunca crei que tu fueras mi Alumno es obra del destino

Skyla/tayuya: _yo diria que es mas bien una cruel broma de la fuerza (-_-)_

Naruto: Anko-sensei porfavor calmese (dijo separandose de ella) Anko-sensei digame ¿cual es nuestra primera mision?

Anko: lamento decirlo foxy-kun pero tengo que ponerles una prueba para ver si son dignos de convertirse en shinobi o deben volver a la academia

nozomi: pero no se vale si llegamos aquí significa que merecemos ser ninjas

Anko: lo se pero esta ultima prueba es esencial se las aplicare en el terreno de entrenamiento tres asi que coman mucho porque mañana sera un dia muy intenso

 **a la mañana siguiente**

anko estaba sentada en una rama de arbol mientras comía una brocheta de dango fue entonces que llego nozomi y los padawans Anko salto y qudo frente a ellos

Anko: bien mis queridos shinobis espero que esten dispuestos aqui esta su pruba

Anko saco una medalla de madera

Anko: deben quitarme esta medalla en 10 minutos fallen y volverán a la academia,una cosa mas no lograran nada si no pelean de verdad como si quisieran matarme, la prueba inicia ¡YA!

Los cuatro se dispersaron y se ocultaron en los arbustos

Skyla: ¿y como le quitaremos la medalla de madera?

Tayuya:dijo que teniamos que atacarla como si fuéramos a matarla, nozomi-san porque no usas tu sharingan y la sumerges en un genjutsu y tomamos la medalla

Nozomi:...no puedo

Skyla: ¿porque?

Nozomi: yo no tengo el sharingan

Naruto: pense que el sharingan era lo del clan uchiha

Nozomi: ni yo lo entiendo hice todo lo posible por activarlo pero nada...creo que se salto conmigo

Naruto: tranquila...tengo un plan tayuya-chan y Nozomi-san atacaremos skyla-chan quiero que tu le quites la medalla mientras nosotros peleamos contra anko-sensei

Skyla: ya veo lo que piensas y es un buen plan

Naruto: bien a la cuenta de tres 1...2...3 ¡Ya!

Los tres salieron contra anko la cual se preparo para atacar anko esquivo el ataque sorpresa naruto y tayuya ataco con una rafaga de golpes los cuales anko esquivo los ataques en equipo pero lo malo es que nozomi al fallar en su ataque golpeo el casco de naruto anko con una patada giratoria aparto a tayuya y a naruto y tomo el brazo de nozomi lanzandola acia ellos

Nozomi: perdon perdon perdon no fue mi intencion golpearte naruto-kun

Naruto: tranquila fue un error hay que mejorar el trabajo en equipo

Anko: les quedan 8 minutos mejor apresurense

Nozomi: chicos cual es el plan

Naruto: sigue atacando

Nozomi: pero.

Naruto: confia en mi

Naruto volvio a atacar con una patada giratoria pero anko la bloqueo

Anko: lo siento foxy-kun pero no te lo facilitare por ser mi amado caballero

Naruto: y eso lo respeto Anko-sensei

Tayuya se acerto y ataco por la dereha sin embargo Anko la evadio fue cuando nozomi entro y lanzo una serie de shurikens acia anko las cuales le dieron,anko exploto en una nube de humo revelando un tronco de madera,Anko apareció detras de nozomi y le retorcio el brazo

Anko: nada mal Pero necesitan hacer mas que eso para vencerme

Naruto: **Futon: kazekiri (elemento: viento cortante** **)**

Naaruto lanzo una tran rafaga de aire la cual anko esquivo y solto a nozomi en el proceso

Anko: valla asi que decidiste pelear enserio foxy-kun

Naruto: yo solo queria que soltaras a nozomi-san (Dijo dandole la mano a nozomi)

nozomi tomo la mano de naruto y este le ayudo a levantarse

Anko: tiene 5 minutos

Skyla: de echo ya pasamos

Skyla salio de los arbustos y le mostró a Anko que poseia la medalla

Anko: ¿pero como? tu nisiquiera saliste a atacar

Tayuya: revise su chaqueta anko-sensei

Anku reviso su chaqueta y efectivamente no tenia su medalla la pregunta era...

Anko: expliquen el metodo

Naruto: necesitaba una distraccion para que no notaras que le arrebataban la medalla asi que yo nozomi-san y tayuya-chan hicimos de señuelo mientras Mi Imoto se llevaba la medalla,sabia que estaria mas concentrada en nosotros que en ella

Anko: ¿pero como la sacaron?

Skyla: asi

Skyla hizo flotar la medalla a su alrededor con la fuerza asombrando a nozomi y a Anko

Nozomi: woooow como es posible

Naruto: digamos que es un don que los tres tenemos

Anko: quien lo diria...bueno aprovaron el equipo 13 comienza mañana ahora celebremos yo invito la comida (n_n)

Nozomi: bueno ya que la estrategia fue de naruto-kun podríamos celebrar en ichiraku ramen

Skyla: me parece buena idea

Anko: esta decido iremos a ichiraku ramen pero ahora

anko saco una camara automatica y la coloco frente a sus genin

Anko: bien quiero que no utilizen sus cascos a la hora de sacar nuestra foto de equipo y quiero ver sonrisas bien grandes

Anco coloco el timpo y fue junto a sus genin abrazando a naruto Las chicas se sintieron celosas y lo abrazaron tambien la foto sali con naruto siendo abrazado por su sensei su imouto,su amiga de la infancia y su nueva compañera de equipo,el equipo fue a un pequeño local el cual era atendido por un hombre maduro y una chica joven castaña

Hombre/chica: Bienvenidos

Anko: Teuchi hoy todo corre por mi cuenta

Teuchi: como diga Anko-san

Chica: ¿que van a querer?

Naruto: Shōyu para mi porfavor

Skyla: Miso porfavor

Tayuya: solo venden ramen...ya que Shio para mi

Ayame: y tu nozomi-san

Nozomi: etoo...no se

Teuchi: si quieres tengo algo experimental

Nozomi:...esta bien

Anko: no se yo no como ramen pero bueno...deme lo que ordeno foxy-kun (dijo mientras abrazaba a naruto)

Teuchi: entendido Ayame prepara el caldo

Ayame: si oto-san

Teuichi: tranquilos tardaremos solo un segundo

Los dos se pucieron a cocinar mientras teuchi preparaba los fideos y cortaba verduras Ayame preparaba el caldo cuando ambos terminaron le dieron a el equipo sus platos de ramen a cada uno

Teuchi: y para nozomi-san mi nueva obra

Teuchi sirvio un plato de ramen con carne de pollo y una pasta marron

Teuchi: Curry ramen

Skyla y naruto se quitaron sus cascos y fue cuando teuchi y ayame se impactaron

Teuchi: chico no te an dicho antes que te pareces un poco al

Naruto: yondaime hokague si ya lo e oido pero yo no tengo nada que ver con el

Ayame: bueno espero que disfruten la comida _que guapo es (n/_/n)_

Fue entonces cuando naruto provo el ramen

Naruto:...Delicioso...es igual al de Jeex-san prepara con su esposa Ewi-san

Teuchi: ¿enserio? ¿en que nos parecemos?

Naruto: son exactamente iguales,los mismos ingredientes,la misma cantidad de especias,y están hechos con amor y esfuerzo duro

Teuchi: jajajajaja eres un conocedor culinario chico

Ayame: gracias por la reseña (n/_/n)

Skyla: mi oni-chan sabe mucho de ramen

nozomi: teuchi-san este ramen es delicioso y picante

Teuchi: muchas gracias

Anko: bien escuchen mañana preséntense en la entrada de la mansion del hokage para la asignación de nuestra primera mision entienden

Naruto: como ordene sensei

 **Mientras con el hokague**

El estaba en su oficina meditando la situacion sobre el demonio,primero los años que estubo cazandolo,segundo la teoria de su esposa y por ultimo el incidente en la demostración de abilidades

Minato:...sera verdad...quien controla el cuerpo es la mente y no el demonio

Derepente llego sachiko cansada y sucia

Minato: Princesa

Sachiko: porque me pusiste en el mismo equipo que gritona rosada y emo uchiha oto-san si lo olvidaste El trato de matarme

Minato: lo siento es que...

Sachiko: ¿porque no con nozomi o con hinata? ellas y yo hacemos un buen equipo...incluso pudiste ponerme con los tres nuevos ninjas ellos son muy capaces

Minato:...es complicado

Sachiko: es que no es justo nunca alcazare mi verdadero potencial con esos dos retrasandome casi regreso a la academia por culpa de ambos

Minato: se que es duro pero creeme se que kakashi sera el indicado para sacar todo tu potencial y te enseñara bien solo resiste un poco

Sachiko:...esta bien

La hija del hokague salio y derrepente todo se volovio negro cuando se aclaro se vio una jaula donde estaba un zorro gigante de pelaje naranja y con nueve colas gigantes

Sachiko: que quieres demonio

¿?: **vengo a decirte que mas vale que te cuides porque muy pronto seré libre**

Sachiko: antes muerta que dejar que alguien te livere monstruo

¿?: **Dime enserio confias en tu padre**

Sachiko: de que estas hablando

¿?: **de que tu en realidad no conoces a tu padre dice que te ama pero y si en realidad no lo hace y solo te ve como la prision que evita que yo lo mate y a su hermosa aldea**

Sachiko: no es verdad el siempre a sido honesto y sincero conmigo en especial al decirme porque los aldeanos me respetan tanto

¿?: **jajajajajajaja el no es sincero con todo,el te a mantenido oculto algo muy grande el unico error grave de su vida**

Sachiko: no te creo

¿?: **no es cuestion de que me creas o no pero gracias a ese error yo sere libre tarde o temprano**

Sachiko: callate Kyubi zorra asquerosa

Sachiko se desvanecio dejando a kyubi sola

Kyubi: **nos veremos muy pronto princesa**

 **A la mañana siguiente**

el equipo 13 estaba en el centro de misiones

Anko: ESTAN BROMEANDO ESTA NO ES UNA MISION ES UN RECADO

Minato: es lo que hay lo toman o lo dejan

Anko: pero esta es una mision de clase D yo quiero una mision de clase A

Minato: _aunque quisiera dársela para ver muerto al demonio,_ los genin de nuevo ingreso reciben misiones de clase D si muestran iniciativa También de grado C

Anko: Pero no es justo (dijo haciendo una rabieta)

A todos les salio una gota de sudor gigante

Naruto: Anko-Sensei no se ponga asi nos esforzaremos al maximo para que podamos convertirnos en chunin y asi conseguir misiones de mayor dificultad

Anko: Awwwww eres una ternura foxy-kun por eso te quiero tanto (dijo abrazando fuertemente a naruto)

Tayuya: sensei a todo esto de que trata la mision

Anko: es la mision mas comun de la aldea, nuestra mision es encontrar a un gato perdido su nombre es tora-chan su dueña es una persona muy importante y rica

Skyla: entonces porque huye uno diria que tener una dueña rica le gustaria a cualquier mascota

Anko: mejor devén verlo por ustedes mismos para creerlo

Nozomi: esta bien aceptamos

Minato: bien la gata fue vista en el bosque del area de entrenamiento 3 buena suerte

El grupo se desidio a ir al area dicha por el hokague

Anko: bien dividanse y busquen a Tora

Naruto: esperen tomen esto

Naruto le hizo entrega a Tayuya y anko unos comunicadores

Naruto: usaremos estos para comunicarnos

Anko: ¿y estos son una especies de comunicadores?

Skyla: si, solo tienes hablar en el comunicador y listo se pueden colocar en brazaletes tambien

Anko: esta bien, bueno dividan se

Los cuatrose dividieron y cada quien busco al dichoso gato naruto llego a una rama,cerro los ojos y se consentro

Naruto:...detecto...miedo...ira...dolor...y...¿antojo de leche?

naruto se acerco un arbusto y derepentede el salto un gato cafe con un liston el cual salio a atacar abilmente naruto esquivo el ataque del gato y este comenzo a huir

Naruto: Anko-sensei chicas la encontre esta llendo al norte (hablo a su comunicador del casco)

Anko: _Copiado foxy-kun vamos para aya_

Naruto persiguió a la gata por todo el bosque hasta que porfin lo pudo acorralarla e una pared de roca luego llegaron las mujeres

Anko: tengan cuidado ese gato es temible cuando esta acorralado

Naruto se acerco y alzo el brazo acia el gato

Naruto: tranquila tora-chan no queremos lastimarte

la gata se relajo un poco y empeso a acercarse a naruto

Naruto:...ya veo tienes miedo porque si te regresamos con tu dueña entonces te abrazara tan fuerte que te lastimara...tranquila tora-chan si bienes con nosotros le dire a tu dueña que no te abrase tan fuerte

Tora se acerco asta que puso su cabeza en la mano de naruto y este empezo a acariciarla como si nada

Naruto: tarnquila todo esta bien (dijo mientras le rascaba las orejas)

Anko estaba mas que estupefacta asta ella sabia que Tora o "la gata demonio" como se le conocia era la causante de varias heridas en los guenins novatos y la calmo en un dos por tres y naruto cargo en brasos a tora

Skyla: Awwww eres una lindura no es asi (dijo rascando la barbilla de tora) puedo ser yo quien la cargue

Naruto: esta bien

naruto le dio a tora en brazos y esta se acurruco

Anko: COMO LO HICIERON (O_O)

Naruto: me conecte con tora y le hice saber que no tenia intencion alguna de hacerle daño también pude sentir sus temores

Nozomi: ¿otro don que tienen?

Tayuya: mas bien entrenamiento intensivo

al volver al centro de misiones se encontraba la Señora Shjimii la dueña de tora y al ver a su gata se fue corriendo acia ella

Señora Shjimii: tora-chan mi preciosa gata bonita

Cuando estuvo apunto de tomarla tora bufo y lanzo un zarpazo para alejarla

Señora Shjimii: tora-chan que te pasa soy mami

Naruto: tenemos que hablar, tora-chan quiere que le diga que solo volvera con usted si usted deja de abrazarla con tanta fuerza

Señora Shjimii: ¿Que dicen?

Skyla: a tora-chan le agrada vivir con Shjimii-sama pero cuando la abraza asi de fuerte la lastima mucho y no la deja respirar

Tayuya: y no la culpo yo tambien escaparia si estubiera en su posicion

Señora Shjimii: tora-chan dice eso

Tora maullo para dar su afirmacion

Naruto: a tora-chan se le puede dar otros tipos de afecto,por ejemplo le gusta que le rasquen la barbilla,le acaricien las orejas y le rasquen el lomo

Tora volvio a maullar dandole la razon a naruto

Señora Shjimii: bueno si asi evito que mi amada tora-chan se valla de mi lado acepto las condiciones extra para recuperar a mia amada gata

Naruto le dio en brazos a tora a su dueña y estabes no la abrazo fuerte como antes termino pagando y se fue con su mascota

Minato: no lo creo...acabaron la mision intactos,en tiempo record y lo solucionaron creo que para siempre

Anko: que le dije hokague sama mis genin son mas que capaces de cumplir misiones de alto rango

Minato:...Lo pensare pero si tienen mas tiempo aqui estan otras misiones que pueden realizar

Anko tomo las listas

Anko: MAS RECADOS NO ES JUSTO QUIERO UNA MISION DE CATEGORIA A ME CONFORMO CON UNA B


	10. Capitulo 10

**Refuerzos**

los días habían pasado y para el equipo 13 estaban dirigiéndose a la mansión del hokague para su nueva misión aunque anko estaba mas que molesta porque en estos tres días solo han tenido Recados como ella los llamaba,deshierbar los campos,pasear perros,ser niñeros de bebes,cuidar de Tora-chan quien ya no se escapaba, ayudar en tiendas Etc

Anko: solo espero que porfin nos den algo mas que un simpel recado

Naruto: yo tambien lo espero sensei

al pasar encontraron al hokague a iruka y a kushina quien solo les presento misiones rango D

Anko: ME ARTE YA NO QUIERO SIMPLES RECADOS QUIERO MISIONES MAS DESAFIANTES,mis genin no se fortalecerán si no reciben misiones mas desafiantes (dijo aciendo una rabieta)

Iruka: Anko-san compórtese debe recordar que las misiones estan diseñadas para el nivel de los ninjas,este grupo esta recien comensando asi que deben pulir mas sus habilidades

Tayuya: queremos una mision mas desafiante hokague pelos de pinchos

Kushina no pudo evitar reirse porque cuando el y minato eran niños ella le decia tambien pelos de pincho

Minato: _sinduda es una uzumaki,_ la verdad tengo una mision que pueden realizar, este no es un recado como los llamas esta es una mision case B

Anko: Clase B (dijo con una gran sonrisa)

minato: el cliente contrato el servicio de un equipo para escolta y proteccion Tazuna al parecer nos mintio en la mision clase C la mision consistia en escolta y proteccion de sujetos comunes y resulto que era falso, la proteccion era porque habia grupos de ninjas, fueron derrotados pero,no podemos permitir este engaño van a buscar al equipo 7 y los treran devuelta

Anko: como ordene hokague-sama

Anko y el equipo se fueron del centro de misiones

Naruto: ¿no vamos a cumplir con la mision o si?

Anko: no al pie de la letra el dijo que debiamos traer al equipo 7 mas no dijo si los debiamos traer despues de su mision,por lo cual nos esta mandando como refuerzo, mis amados genin vallan a sus casas y empaquen lo esencial armamento,ropa,comida solo lo indiscutible mente necesario

Naruto/nozomi/Tayuya/Skyla: Hai anko-sensei

Naruto: aun asi nos deben llevar ventaja...tendremos que ser veloces...okey esto es codigo Speeder

Tayuya: ¿enserio?

Naruto: pues es la mejor opcion

Anko: ¿codigo speeder?

los tres padawans se fueron dejando a Nozomi y a Anko confundidas los tres padawans estaba empacando lo que ellos consideraban absolutamente nesesario,un cambio de ropa,comida,herramientas ninja,comunicadores,comunicadores de respaldo y por ultimo algunos detonadores termicos por si los nesesitaban dentro de unos pergaminos

Kento: insisto que deben llevarse almenos un blaster

Naruto: no kento,los blasters son buenos pero si se le agotan las balas son inutiles y se convierten en nadamas que en adornos decorativos,las herramientas ninjas son las mas utiles de usar aqui,ademas si alguien de la aldea ve un blaster comenzaria a hacer preguntas y a indagar,es por eso que solo debemos usarlo en caso de emergencia absoluta

Tayuya: ademas tenemos nuestros sables de luz asi que no le vemos sentido a usar un blaster,juno-san los empaco porque se preocupa por naruto-kun y skyla-chan

Kento: muy bien entiedo

Skyla: Oni-chan que haremos con kento-kun,no podemos dejarlo solo

Naruto: tranquilas le pedi un favor a alguien

La puerta sono y naruto abrio revelando a una mujer de cabello castaño largo y ojos negros, vestida con una camisa blanca,pantalones azules y sandalias negras

Naruto: otravez gracias por este favor

Mujer: no te preocupes naru-kun es un placer cuidar a kento-kun

Kento: ¿saki-san? ¿que hace aqui?

Naruto: kento, saki-san me hizo el favor de cuidarte hasta que regresemos de nuestra misión,mira el lado bueno pasaras un tiempo con konohamaru

Kento: que bien (n_n)

Al terminar de empacar los padawans se fueron al monte hokague,pasado un tiempo Anko y Nozomi estaban en las puertas de la aldea

Anko: genial lo que me faltaba tres versiones de kakashi

Nozomi: donde estara naruto-kun (dijo con algo de pena)

Anko: porque el interés

Nozomi: ¡por ninguna razon! (O/_/O)

Anko: Aaaaa ya veo que sucede (n_n)

Derrepente un sonido silvante cuando vieron a lo lejos vieron a los tres padawans montados en unos extraños aparatos los cuales viajan a grande velocidad hasta que se detuvieron en frente de las puertas de la aldea

Naruto: perdone la tardanza pero estabamos preparando el equipaje

Anko: que demonios es esto

Tayuya: es algo que nos servira para alcanzar al equipo 7

Naruto: suban

Anko: okey foxy-kun...nozomi sube a la cosa esa de foxy-kun yo ire con Skyla-Chan

Nozomi: pe-pero yo

Anko: tranquila no me molesta cerder mi puesto esta vez des pues de todo,una puede copartir no (n_o)

nozomi se puso de un rojo muy brillante

 **mientras...**

Hinata: huh que extraño sentí que alguien me esta imitando

 **Devuelta con el equipo 13**

Nozomi se subio al speeder de naruto y se sujeto de la cintura cosa que hizo avergonzar mas a nozomi,anko se subio al speeder de Skyla y se sujeto

Naruto: agrrense fuerte porque vamos a acelerar a fondo

Los speeders aceleraron a alta velocidad cosa que hizo gritar a nozomi lo cual hizo que se sujetara mas a la cintura de naruto

Anko: ¡esto es asombroso!

Naruto: ¡Lo se solo hay algo mejor que esto!

Nozomi: ¡Demasiado rapido! ¿no podíamos ir mas despacio?

Naruto: me temo que si acemos eso no alcansaremos a el equipo 7

Tayuya: solo sujetate fuerte

los tres siguieron el camino hasta que llegaron a un punto de niebla

Anko: cuidado el mar esta mas adelante

Naruto: tranquila Anko-sensei,Chicas activen modo marino

los speeders saltaron y nozomi grito de miedo naruto oprimio un boton y debajo de los speeders salieron tres patas

Naruto: las modificaciones si funcionan de maravilla

Skyla: Que esperabas soy la reina de las mecanicas

Anko: escuchen no quiero interrumpir pero aqui tenemos casi cero visibilidad,así que tenemos que ir despacio a la costa para no chocar con nada

Naruto: como lo ordene Anko-sensei

los speeders avanzaron asta que pudieron dislumbrar un puente incompleto

Tayuya: miren el tamaño de ese puente

Anko: el cliente en cuestion Tazuna es un constructor de puentes no me sorprenderia que este puente sea su trabajo...escuchen cerca de por alli hay una entrada al pais de las olas

Naruto: ya la vi siganme

Naruto guio a una especie de tunel el cual cruzaron encontrando al pais de las olas

Skyla: es rustico

Naruto:...siganme

naruto se fue a la costa y fue seguido por tayuya y Skyla

Nozomi: que pasa naruto-kun

naruto: detecto las presencias de el equipo 7 en esta costa

Anko: eres un ninja tipo sensor porque no lo dijiste eso es muy util

Naruto: no soy un sensor como tal no detecto el poder del chakra,solo presencias,sentimientos y pensamientos si me concentro lo suficiente en las personas

 **mientras**

en la casa de tazuna los genins del equipo 7 estaban descansando despues de un encuentro inesperado con el demonio de la niebla zabuza momochi la batalla fue dura y el sensei del equipo fue el unico que se llevo el daño mas severo dado que nesesitaria muletas un tiempo el equipo estaba siendo atendido por la hija de tazuna llamada tsunami

Tazuna: lamento todos los inconvenientes

Tsunami: pero enserio estamos desesperados por ayuda

Kakashi: tranquilos nosotros aceptamos esta mision

Sachiko: no espere que contratarían a un ninja renegado de kiri tan peligroso

Sakura: sasuke-kun estuviste asombroso digno de un elite

Sachiko: hola ambos liveramos a kakashi-sensei con el ataque de sombra shuriken

Sasuke: si yo no te arrojo el plan no abria funcionado

Sachiko: SOLO PORQUE EL PRINCIPITO NO SE QUISO DEJAR ARROJAR

Kakashi: shhh ¿escucharon eso?

definitivamentete era un sonido el que oian era como una especie de zumbido el cual se detuvo luego alguin toco la puerta

Tsunami: yo ire a abrir

Tsunami vio por el ojo de la puerta y vio a un grupo de una mujer tres jovencitas y un chico

Anko: disculpe hay alguien en casa soy Anko mitarashi de konoha el yodaime nos envio

Tsunami abrio la puerta

Tsunami: no sabia que oto-san contrato otro equipo ninja

Naruto: disculpe la molestia pero podemos pasar

Tsunami dejo pasar al equipo y cuando Anko vio a kakashi acostado

Anko: maldición kakashi si que te descuidaste mirate acostado y machacado

Kakashi: También es un gusto verte anko-san Tan dulce como siempre como siempre

Sasuke: ¿que hace aqui el equipo del dobe?

Naruto: también me alegra verte princeso

Sachiko: JAJAJAJAJAJAJA ¡PRINCESO! COMO NO SE ME OCURRIÓ

Sasuke estaba asi de cerca de sacar un kunai y matar al rubio que lo hacia ver mal

Naruto: bien ahora alguien me puede explicar porque tazuna-san mintio acerca de la mision

Entonces tazuna comenzo a contar la historia de como su pueble era pobre y como nesesitaban seriamente conpletar la mision porque esto era para el bien de todo y todo por esto era por culpa del magnate conocido como Gato

Naruto: Gato esta aqui...esta bien tengan por seguro que terminaremos esta mision primero luego cumpliremos la nuestra

Sachiko: ¿y esa seria?

Nozomi: llevarlos de regreso a la aldea porque esta mision ya no cuenta tecnicamente

Naruto: pero antes terminaremos esta mision acabaremos ese puente y entonces todo este pais se llenara con esperanza

Voz:pierden su tiempo esas son solo tonterías

Cuando naruto volteo vio a un niño con un gorro rallado el cual tenia la mirada oculta por ese gorro

Niño: no lograran nada si deciden continuar son unos Idiotas

Naruto:...de verdad lo pienzas o es el miedo el que habla

Niño: Yo no tengo miedo, yo soy realista y la realidad es que si ustedes enfrentan a gato van a morirse porque los heroes no existen y quien cree en ellos es un idiota

El niño se fue corriendo hacia las escaleras y las subio

Tayuya: quien era el mini-Princeso

Skyla: no le digas asi ese niño no esta tan dañado como el slimo aqui presente

Naruto: ademas no esta obsecionado con el poder o la venganza dattebayo

Sachiko: o tiene un complejo de superioridad del tamaño del monte hokague

Nozomi: o cree que es el centro del universo

Sasuke estaba planeando clavárle un kunai en la espalda a los mienbros del equipo 13 y a la princesa de la hoja y hacerlo parecer que fue el enemigo

Tsunami: el niño se llama inari el es mi hijo actua asi porque su padre kaiza

Naruto: encontro a inari en problemas luego lo llevo aqui le agarraron cariño lo decidieron adoptar,el padre de inari debia ser alguna especie de heroe local,sin embargo cuando gato llego kaiza se devio enfrentar a el pero fue capturado y ejecutado enfrente de todos inclullendo inari,desde entonces se le lleno de ira y miedo por eso la foto de alli esta con una parte rota ese era el rostro de kaiza,eso explicaria el porque ese niño odia a los heroes

Todos miraron a naruto con sorpresa pues el habia juntado los hechos

Tazuna: es correcto chico

Tsunami: ¿como es que lo supiste todo?

Naruto: es un don que tenemos mi hermana,tayuya y yo

Anko:confiesen como es que pueden hacer todo eso y no digan que es por un don, lo podemos acer por las buenas o por las malas y creeme foxy-kun me gustaria sacarte la informacion de una manera mas grata (n_o)

Skyla: me temo que es secreto de familia y de alumnos de mi padre,solo digamos que la todo lo que sabemos y todo nuestro entrenamiento es gracias a nuestro oji-san y a nuestro oto-san, incluso las herramientas y veiculos que usamos

Sasuke golpeo la mesa y se levanto señalando a naruto

Sasuke: entragamelas

Las chicas miraron mal a sasuke naruto igual

Naruto: mira no se porque el repentino interes en mis amigas o en mi hermana pero...

Sasuke: Me refiero a las herramientas ninja como un uchiha merezco lo mejor así que entrégame todas las herramientas especiales que tengas

Naruto: primero muerto antes que darte alguna de mis herramientas Princeso

sasuke: **Katon goka...**

Naruto corrio a alta velocidad y golpeo a sasuke en el estomago de un codazo mandandol al piso

Naruto: Estas tonto en ibas a lanzar un jutsu katon en el interior de una casa,¡nos ibas a carbonizar a todos por un capricho!

Sasuke: miserable dobe

Sakura: sasuke-kun ¿estas bien? (dijo intentando ayudar a sasuke)

Sasuke: NO ME TOQUES INUTIL

Sasuke le dio una bofetada a sakura y se levanto

Sakura: NO NESESITO LA PIEDAD DE NADIE,NO NESESITO AMIGOS,NO NESESITO UN EQUIPO Y MENOS NESESITO UNA INUTIL COMO TU,LO QUE NESESITO ES PODER

Sasuke se fue de la casa y dejo a los equipos en la casa y sakura se fue de de alli con lagrimas en los ojos

Anko: Kakashi tienes que poner a ese chico en su lugar

Kakashi: lamento que sasuke intentara esa tonteria,no lo entiendo el se graduó como el novato del año,no entiendo porque actua asi

Nozomi: esta frustrado porque el ya no es el mejor ninja novato,el solo tiene en mente ser mas fuerte para acabar con mi primo itachi,el se siente frustrado de que alguien como el que es de uno de los clanes mas fuertes no pueda superar a naruto

Sachiko: osea que tiene envidia

Naruto:...bueno basta de charla, vere como esta Sakura-san

Sachiko: pero si es solo una fangirl

Naruto: tal vez, pero no me gusta ver a las chicas llorar asi

Tsume: bueno ire a comprar las proviciones para la comida

Anko: porfavor permitanos ayudarla

Tsunami:...esta bien les hare una lista

Kakashi: yo ire por sasuke y vigilaremos la casa en caso de que cualquier sospechoso aparesca,despues de todo no puedo quedarme acostado todo el dia

Asi los ninjas y padawans se fueron al pueblo para comprar la despensa, y naruto fue a ver a sakura y cuando la encontro estaba viendo su reflejo en la orilla del mar

Naruto: Te encuentras bien

Sakura volteo y miro a naruto

Sakura: ¿que haces aqui?

Naruto: vine a ver como estabas,

Sakura: ¿porque te interesa?

Naruto:...me senti mal al verte llorar

la mejilla dererecha de sakura tenia una marca roja la cual le dolia,pero no tanto como su corazon al ser golpeada por su chico soñado

Naruto: ¿debe de doler no?

Sakura:...si...duele mucho aqui (dijo poniendo ambas manos en el corazon)

Naruto: perdona la pregunta pero ¿porque te interesa sasuke?

Sakura: es que no te das cuenta, el es guapo,atractivo y fuerte es perfecto

Naruto: solo eso ves en el, porque lo que veo yo es un obsesivo, un presumido,un mimado,un adicto al poder,un emo insensible y debo recordarte que te golpeo la cara solo por querer ayudarlo a ponerse de pie, no pienzo que te meresca,deberias buscar a alguien que te quiera y valore por quien eres

Sakura: pero soy una inutil,sasuke-kun dice...

Naruto: sasuke puede irse a comer espárragos,tu no eres una inútil

Sakura:...No soy tan fuerte como sachiko,no soy tan poderosa como sasuke-kun y no...soy bonita como las demas chicas

Naruto: escucha ¿quieres ser mas fuerte no? pues entrena duro, practica duro estoy seguro de te convertirás en una gran kunoichi, pero no lo seras si no empiezas a pensar en tu entrenamiento y sigues con la actitud de aduladora

Sakura: CALLATE

Sakura lanzo un puñetazo el cual fue atrapado por naruto

Naruto: eres fuerte dattebayo,la mano me dolio solo al hacer contacto,sasuke tiene suerte de que lo ames si no estaria sufriendo tu furia

Sakura no pudo mas y se quebro en lagrimas mientras abrazaba a naruto

Naruto: tranquila...sabes te queda el nombre de sakura,tu pelo es hermoso como el sakura de primavera

Sakura miro a naruto a los ojos y noto un brillo especial que carecia sasuke sin mensionar que la estaba consolado a pesar de que lo a tratado mal desde que llego,el si que era considerado

Naruto: ¿ya estas bien?

Sakura: eso creo...Gracias nadie me habia dicho algo asi de bonito antes

Naruto le seco las lagrimas con su mano

Naruto: no te preocupes...cuando te sientas mejor, regresa a casa, yo iré con los demás a comprar las cosas para la comida

Sakura: espera...yo voy contigo (Dijo un poco sonrojada)

Naruto:...esta bien sakura-san

Los dos llegaron y se reunieron con los demas

Sachiko: sakura ¿estas bien?

Sakura: si estoy mejor

Anko: bien escuchen aqui tengo la lista de lo que deben compra para la cena de esta noche la buscaremos entre todos asi que empiecen a buscar

Asi fueron a buscar los ingredientes para la cena pero en cada lugar al que hiban estaban escasos o quebrados

Sakura: que horror todo aqui esta deteriorado

Derrepente sakura sintio un toque en su trasero

Sakura: OYE ME PERVERTIDO QUIEN TE...

Sakura volteo y vio a una pequeña niña vestida con arapos y sonriendole

Niña: Me das unos dulces porfavor

Sakura no pudo si no sentir pena por la niña y le entrego algunos caramelos que traia con ella

Niña: Arigato señorita bonita (n_n)

La niña se fue de alli con una sonrisa

Nozomi: lo que hiciste fue muy amable sakura

Anko: que pena me dan los niños de aqui

Naruto: todo es culpa de gato mientras el puente no sea terminado gato tiene total control de importación y exportación en el pais de las olas,por esta razon es que aunque Anko-sensei hubiera aceptado cumplir la misión al pie de la letra la desobedecería

Skyla: bien dicho oni-chan

cuando todos regresaron vierno a Sasuke y a kakashi sentados en la mesa

Nozomi: Tsunami-san ya tenemos las provisiones

Tsunami: perfecto preparare la comida de inmediato

Anko: bien mientras cocina tsunami-san Mis queridos genin y yo iremos al bosque para entrenar,

Naruto/Skyla/Tayuya/Nozomi: Hai sensei

Kakashi: tambien va para ustedes chicos

Sakura/Sachiko/Sasuke: Hai sensei

Los equipos fueron al bosque donde habia muchos arboles

Kakashi: este sera un entrenamiento de control de chakra,el entrenamiento consiste en que trepen el arbol usando nadamas que el chakra

Sakura: como es eso posible

Naruto: asi

Todos vieron al los tres padawans y a la uchiha suspendidos de cabeza las ramas de los arboles

Anko: kakashi si que vas lento eso yo ya les enseñe eso el segndo dia, sin duda aprenden a ritmo increible

Naruto: la clave de este entrenamiento es el flujo constante de chakra mucho y terminaran quebrando el arbol, poco y no se pegaran al arbol eso es lo que hace este entrenamiento

Kakashi: correcto naruto,pero si saben eso ¿porque vinieron?

Anko: voy a entrenarlos en transformación elemental del chakra

Sakura: ¿Transformacion elemental?

Anko: basicamente vere cuales son sus afinidades y los adiestrare en ese estilo,no nesesito ver las de naruto al parecer es afin al viento y al rayo ademas de tener esas habilidades extrañamente extraordinarias

Naruto: de hecho tambien soy afin al agua

Anko: anotado, pero Nozomi y Tayuya y skyla son un misterio, asi que bajen de ese arbol

Tayuya: esta bien sensei

las tres chicas y naruto bajaron del arbol

Naruto: anko-sensei si no le molesta quisiera meditar como entrenamiento individual

Anko:..Ya que date gusto foxy-kun

Naruto: Arigato Anko-sensei

Anko: bien supongo que sera tarde de chicas

Anko se llevo a las chicas a otro lugar a entrenar y naruto se fue por su cuenta a meditar

Anko: muy bien chicas quiero que tomen esto

Anko les dio un papel a cada una de las chicas

Nozomi: sensei ¿porque nos entrego estos papeles?

Anko: estos papeles fueron hechos de arboles cultibados con chakra y reaccionan a chakra de las personas solo apliquen el chakra y haber que tienen

Skyla: esta bien Anko-Sensei

mientras naruto estaba en posición de meditación frente a un lago,naruto no se desconsentraba mientras emanaba un aura blanca

Naruto: No existe emoción sólo existe paz,No existe ignorancia sólo existe conocimiento,No existe pasión existe serenidad,No existe caos existe armonía,No existe la muerte existe la Fuerza

Kiyoko: _nunca me gusto ese codigo_

Naruto: _lo se a mi tampoco me gusta mucho e estado pensando en crear otro codigo jedi_

Kiyoko: _y que tienes en mente_

Naruto: _pense en algo como esto en honor a ojisan "la paz y la pasión me dan la fortaleza, la fortaleza y el conocimiento me dan el poder,el poder y la serenidad me dan la armonia,con la armonia obtengo la victoria, el balance la fuerza liberara"_

kiyoko: _interesante codigo pero que la pasion y la sed de poder es lo que impulsan a los sith_

Naruto: _bien sabes que usamos los poderes del lado luminoso y del lado oscuro pero no dejamos que ese poder nos embriague estamos en sintonia con la fuerza_

Kiyoko: _en eso tienes razon_

naruto siguio con su meditacion sin embargo naruto sintio peligro y se puso en guardia y activo su sable de luz el cual era de una hoja color naranja

Naruto: siento odio...e ira ¿pero de quien?

Derepente naruto vio un manchon blanco paso al lado de el,naruto cerro los ojos y se consentro con los ojos cerrados todo a su alrededor se puso color azul y negro (vision de fuerza force unleashed 2 wii)

Naruto: esta cerca

el atacante misterioso ataco a naruto con dos espadas cortas curbas como guadañas naruto bloqueo el ataque naruto tomo el brazo del atacando y lo lanzo a un arbol naruto abrio los ojos viendo a

Naruto: una kitsune...blanca

Kitsune: preparate humano miserable para tu encuentro con shinigami (Ò_Ó) (dijo con veneno en sus palabras)

efectivamente era una kitsune blanca como la nieve, el torso era lo unico que parecia humano,los brazos, las manos piernas,pies y rostros eran animales,tenia un traje ninja color blanco que se pegaba a su cuerpo como una segunda piel y tenia tres colas largas y sedosas y unos senos de talla c era linda en estandares kitsune pero sus ojos amarillos tenia una mirada gelida llena de odio

Kiyoko: _quien lo diria es una zorrita_

Naruto: _un segundo ¿porque tiene mas forma de animal que humano?_

Kiyoko: _te dije que los biju tenemos forma semi-humanas ¿cierto? pues la forma semi-humana tiene dos formas Bestia/humana y humana/bestia que es la que uso, nuestras descendencias también tienen la misma_ _capacidad de cambio de forma salvo en la forma demoniaca_

Naruto: _¿que no tienes forma 100% humana?_

Kiyoko: _No aunque podemos disimular con genjutsus ocultando nuestras colas y orejas en la forma Semi-humana/bestia_

Naruto: _pues no se que hacer...no quiero lastimar a una de tus desendientes_

Kiyoko: _tranquilo no e tenido desendencia directa en mas de 1.000.000 años todos devieron perderse o morir,pero jamas crei ver a una desendencia mia de color blanco_

Naruto: _okey_ _,_ oye porque me atacas si nisiquiera te e hecho nada y nisiquiera te conosco

Kitsune: mi nombre es Alopex y no tengo porque decirte miserable humano (Ò_Ó)

Alopex corrio a alta velocidad y ataco a naruto el cual bloqueo cada ataque de ambas espadas curvas cada corte era bloquedo y despues naruto aprobecho un descuido para desarmar a la kitsune la cual tenia el filo del sable de luz en el cuello

Alopex: que esperas matame ya como el humano que eres (Ò_Ó)

Naruto apago el sable de luz y tomo las espadas de alopex

Naruto: sere muchas cosas pero jamas mataria a un oponente desarmado menos si es una linda chica (n_n)

La kitsune estaba mas que molesta al recibir piedad de un humano asi que volvio a arremeter contra el esta vez usando sus largas y afiladas garras

Alopex: miserable pedazo de mierda estate quieto para que pueda destazarte (Ò_Ó)

Naruto: lo siento pero aunque el código dice que un jedi siempre debe estar listo para morir (Ò_Ó)

Naruto tomo el brazo de alopex y lo retorcio inmovilizandola

Naruto: no puedo morir hasta crear una nueva orden jedi junto a mis amigas (Ò_Ó)

Alopex: ¡sueltame humano miserable! (Ò_Ó)

Naruto: Habla ¿porque quieres matarme? yo no te hice nada

Alopex: jamas te lo dire

Naruto: "me diras todo lo que sabes"

Alopex: NUNCA

Naruto: eres de voluntad fuerte,pero enserio ¿porque me quieres matar?

Alopex: Como si no lo supieras Carcelero humano (Ò_Ó)

Alopex se livero de la llave de naruto y fue cuando recupero sus espadas y aremetio contra naruto sin darle oportunidad de que activara su sable de luz en uno de los ataques logro hacer que naruto tirara su sable de luz

Naruto: rayos

Alopex: tus ultimas palabras miserable humano (Dijo apuntando sus espadas al cuello de naruto)

Naruto:...¿dime porque? y asi dale sentido a mi muerte

Alopex:...muy bien solo porque me diste una buena pelea, la tribu kitsune me envio para recuperar a la gran matriarca (Ò_Ó)

Naruto: ¿la gran matriarca?

Alopex mostro un cristal rojo el cual brillo con intensidad

Alopex: este cristal es el que me a guiado y me conduce a tu presencia asi que mi dever es matarte y liverar a la gran matriarca Kurama

Naruto: ¿kurama?...Ahhhhhh aberlo dicho antes

Alopex: porque dices eso

El cuerpo de naruto brillo con chakra rojo y se separo de el dejando ver a kiyoko quien no se veia muy feliz

Alopex: Gra-Gran Matriarca kurama-sama(O_O)

Alopex se arrodillo ante la presencia de Kiyoko

Alopex: es un verdader honor conocerla kyubi no yoko, gran madre de todos los kitsune

Kiyoko: primero que nada jamas me vuelvas a llamar de esa forma renuncie a ese nombre desde hace mucho tiempo ahora me llamo kiyoko segundo quien te crees que eres al intentar matar a mi jinchuriki

Alopex: gran matriarca kurama seguro esta bajo un genjutsu a manos de este humano,no se preocupe lo matare y...

Kiyoko: Estas diciendome que yo la mas poderosa de los nueve biju soy lo suficientemente debil para caer en un genjutsu cualquiera (Ò_Ó)

Alopex: ¡Perdon! ¡perdon! no era mi intencion ofenderla gran matriarca kurama-sama (dijo reverenciando a la biju)

Kiyoko: ¡QUE TE DIJE MI NOMBRE ES KIYOKO!

Alopex: ¡PERDON! (TTATT)

Naruto: kiyoko-Chan porfavor no le grites

Kiyoko: esta bien Naruto-kun (n_n)

Alopex: _Se-se calmo asi de simple (O_o)_

Kiyoko: muy bien Habla ¿para que querías liberarme? los kitsunes no tuvieron interes en liberarme en años

Alopex:lo lamentamos mucho, es que el gran consejo de ancianos kitsunes han muerto

Kiyoko: y eso que

Alopex: que sin ellos la unica que es capaz de liderarnos es usted kura...kiyoko-sama

Kiyoko:...lo lamento niña pero yo no estoy en condiciones para liderar a nadie

Alopex: ¿a que se refiere?

Kiyoko: solo digamos que soy solo la mitad de lo que solia ser y ademas tengo algo mas importante para mi que varios kitsunes que nisiquiera conosco y nisiquiera se molestaron en liverarme antes

Alopex:lo entiendo...almenos debe seleccionar al proximo consejo de ancianos

Kiyoko: pues lo lamento pero estoy con naruto-kun y el esta de misión no ire a ninguna parte si naruto-kun no va conmigo

Alopex: ¿pero que le ve a este humano?

Kiyoko: pricipalmente...me quito mi odio hacia la humanidad y he vivido en el desde que nacio e visto la clase de chico que es y se muy bien que el jamas haria nada para lastimarme,se gano mi respeto y cariño

Naruto: kiyoko-chan

Alopex: pues sinseramente no se que tiene de grandioso tener como amigo un humano

Kiyoko: pues lo vas a saber a la mala

Naruto: a que te refieres kiyoko-san

Kiyoko: Naruto Ya tienes una invocacion (n_n)

Alopex: QUIEN YO (O_O)

Naruto: ELLA (O_O)

Kiyoko: asi es como la gran matriarca de los kitsunes todos los kitsunes me devén obedecer sin rechistar(n_n)

Alopex: pe-pero Gran matriarca yo no tolero a los humanos

Kiyoko: pues lastima elejiste mal al atacar a mi jinchuriki, ser la invocacion de mi jinchuriki sera tu castigo es una orden

Alopex estaba molesta por el castigo que le estaba imponiendo la matriarca de los kitsune

Naruto: alto

Alopex miro a naruto ponerse frente a kiyoko

Naruto: kiyoko no quiero que la obligues a ser mi invocacion

Alopex estaba absorta el la estaba apollando

Kiyoko: pero ¿poque no? alopex se ve fuerte,es agil y tiene buenas destrezas seria una invocacion perfecta para algien como tu

Naruto: si lo se,pero no me parece justo que sea obligada contra su voluntad a ser mi invocacion

Alopex:...¿hablas enserio?

Naruto: muy enserio si se te obliga a ser mi invocacion y tu opinion no vale eso seria casi como si yo te estuviera esclavizando y sere muchas cosas pero no soy un esclavista jamas esclavizaria a nadie y menos a una linda kitsune como tu (n_n)

Alopex se sonrojo un poco y sus orejas cayeron ningún mienbro de la tribu kitsune le hablaba así

Kiyoko: sera una linda kitsune pero yo soy la mas linda no es asi naruto-kun (n_n)#

Naruto: porsupuesto kiyoko-chan la mas linda de las kitsunes y la mas bella de las bijus (n_n)*

Alopex: Naruto...yo...si quiero ser tu invocación

Naruto y kiyoko vieron a alopex

Naruto: alopex ¿estas segura?

Alopex: ahora veo porque la gran matriarca te escogio eres amable y considerado pero no esperes que tome la forma Humana/Bestia yo odio a los humanos y jamas me veras en esa forma

Naruto: no importa alopex se que debes tener tus razones

kiyoko: bien entonces (kiyoko saco un pergamino de entre su ropa) nesesito las firmas de ambos y sus huellas en este pergamino

Kiyoko abrio el pergamino Alopex se mordio un dedo y firmo y coloco sus huellas naruto hizo lo mismo y con eso el contrato fue establecido

Kiyoko: bien espero que estes dispuesta a ayudar a naruto-kun

Alopex: lo estare...me retiro cuando terminen su mision vendre por usted para seleccionar al proximo consejo de ancianos...hasta que me convoques naruto-kun (n_n)

Naruto: asi sera Alopex-Chan

Alopex: (O/_/O) _Alopex-chan me dijo Alopex-chan pero...no me siento molesta de hecho...me gusto_ (n/_/n)

Alopex se marcho de alli a gran velocidad como cuando llego a pelear contra naruto,naruto tomo su sable de luz el cual estaba en el piso todavia

Kiyoko: vaya dia

Naruto:y que lo digas, bien sera mejor que regrese con las demas seguro me estan esperando

* * *

 **Alopex lagopus es el nombre de una raza de zorros polares,tambien es el nombre de una zorra mutante ninja De TMNT y si es la Alopex original la blanca de los comics,no la de la serie de nick que aunque no esta mal no le ace justicia al nombre,despues de todo esa alopex es una zorra de la especie vulpes**


	11. Capitulo 11

**la otra mitad,una misteriosa chica**

las chicas del equipo 13 y el equipo 7 estaban reunidos en la casa de Tazuna con la cena frente a ellos pero aunque el equipo 7 termino su comida el equipo 13 estaba esperando a alguien

Tsunami: deberian comer la cena se enfriara

Skyla: no vamos a comer asta que oni-chan este presente

Tayuya: El esperaria por nosotras

Anko: no provare nada hasta que foxy-kun este aqui presente

Naruto entro por la puerta de la casa

Naruto: Hola a todos lamento la tardanza me quede absorto en la meditacion Dattebayo

Nozomi: me alegra que estes bien naruto-kun (Dijo en voz baja)

Naruto: ¿Dijiste algo nozomi-chan?

Nozomi: ¡Nada! ¡nada! solo que me alegra que llegaras nos morimos de hambre (O/_/O)

Skyla y tayuya miraron a nozomi con e seño fruncido mientras que anko solo se reia por la reaccion de la joven uchiha

Naruto: bueno enserio perdonenme por llegar tarde

el equipo 13 comenzo a comer por el hambre

Naruto: y diganme ¿como les fue en el entrenamiento?

Tayuya: nos fue bien descubrimos nuestra afinidad elemental

Inter tayuya: _Aunque la verdad no era ningun misterio para nosotras pero bueno dado que ninguna a usado ninjutsu de afinidad a esta altura fue una buena excusa_

Nozomi: Tayuya es afin a la tierra,Skyla es afin al rayo y yo soy afin al fuego

Naruto: ya veo me alegra que todas tengan sus afinidades (naruto termino de comer)

Anko: espero que ayas comido bien mañana nos dedicaremos a ayudar con el puente

Inari: de que les servira si al final el resultado sera el mismo, ustedes muertos por gato y la vida aqui no cambiara

Naruto: sabes inari su kaiza estuviera aqui diria...

Inari: que que esta decepcionado de mi

Naruto: no diria que no debes rendirte y que sigas con tu vida, a el no le gustaria verte triste toda tu vida para que termines siendo igual de amargado que el emo de sasuke

Sasuke: QUE DIJISTE SOBRE MI DOBE

Naruto: ¿enserio quieres terminar asi? consumido por el odio,sintiendote que eres la unica victima de las circunstancias,porque por lo que vimos hay niños que la estan pasando peor que tu,sin casa,sin padres sin ambos y teniendo que pedirle comida a los extraños para poder comer

Inari se quedo callado por las palabras de naruto las cuales eran duras y directas inari no dijo nada y se retiro de ali a su cuarto

Naruto: Creo que me pase un poco

Anko: siendo sinsera ese niño se la estaba buscando desde que llegamos

Tsunami: lo lamento mi hijo puede ser bastante terco,el ya no cree en los heroes,ni en la esperanza

Naruto: entonces yo me asegurare de que vuelva a creer en los heroes Dattebayo

Las palabras de naruto alegraron a Tsunami y a tazuna

Sasuke: eres un ridiculo lo sabes,tu solo preocupate por tu mision y olvida a los estorbos como ese mocoso

Naruto: Estas dañado lo sabes,todo para realizar tu venganza

Sasuke: tu preocupate por tus asuntos Dobe

Sasuke se fue del lugar a la abitacion donde dormia

Naruto: ese princeso un dia me hara que lo ahorque,increible que sean parientes nozomi-chan

Nozomi: lo se

una vez termino la cena todos se fueron a dormir sin embargo naruto se desperto en un logar oscuro y frente a el estaba una jaula

Naruto: extraño no veia este esenario desde que kiyoko-chan y yo nos conocimos

Voz: **asi que alfin te manifiestas ante mi**

una luz se encendio revelando a un zorro gigante naranja cuyos ojos rojos se clavavan en naruto

Naruto: hola tu debes ser la mitad yang

Kyubi: **asi que ya estas enterado bien entonces liverame**

Naruto: lo haria pero antes deves jurarme que si te livero no vas a herir a nadie ni destruiras konoha

kyubi: **dejemos de bromear Yin y muéstrate como eres**

Naruto: si te refieres a kiyoko no esta disponible ella debe estar remojandose en la playa

Kyubi: **no es gracioso yin liberame**

Naruto: prometelo o no te livero

Kyubi: **¿que te pasa yin? se supone que somos las mismas si yo odio konoha tu deverias odiar a konoha al hokague y a la maldita princesa que me tiene encerrada**

Naruto: oye primero quisieras tomar forma semi-humana me duele el cuello al levantar la vista para verte a los ojos

Kyubi:... **esta bien**

Una gran nube de humo se levanto y la sombra de kyubi se reducia,el humo se disipo para Revelar una kitsune bestia de pelaje rojo naranja, ella tenia el pelaje negro alrededor de los ojos nueve colas y un kimono negro y unos senos copa D

Kyubi: Listo ahora puedes liverarme

Naruto: porque no me acompañas y hablamos de eso los tres _rayos las tiene igual de grandes que kiyoko_

La jaula se redujo y se formo un grillete con la palabra sello en el cuello de la biju

Kyubi: ¿como lo hiciste?

Naruto: sigueme

Naruto se fue por una puerta que el había creado

Kyubi: Ya que es mejor que en esa maldita jaula

Kyubi siguio a naruto por la puerta que creo y se encontro en el naboo mental que naruto creo

Kyubi: Que es este lugar

Voz: esta es mi casa hermana yang

Kyubi miro a unas escaleras que llevavan a la playa y vio a kiyoko la cual vestia su traje de baño blanco y se estaba secando cun una toalla despues de un tiempo nadando

Kyubi: ¡¿Yin?! pero entonces...este es el niño en el que te sellaron...pero pude ver como le arrevataban el alma

Kiyoko: sip bienvenida a mi humide hogar temporal siente como en casa te invito algo de te de jazmin

Kyubi: QUE TE DE JASMIN NI QUE OCHO CUARTOS EXIJO UNA EXPLICACION

 **Después** **de una breve pero grata** **explicación**

Kyubi: asi que ahora tienes nuevas habilidades extrañas,te cambiaron el nombre y tu odio hacia la humanidad se fue

Kiyoko: basicamente

Kyubi:...eres solo una mascota querida hermana

Naruto: kiyoko-chan no es una mascota ella es alguien muy especial para mi

Kyubi: ja como si le creyera a un tonto humano

Kiyoko: oye se que te cuesta creerlo pero yo quiero mucho a naruto-kun se que el no me haria nada malo

Kyubi: pfff como si no fuera a suceder

Naruto: jamas sucedera yo jamas le aria daño a alguien que amo

Kiyoko: _M-ME AMA KYYYYA EL DIJO QUE ME AMA (*/W/*)_

Kyubi: ¿la amas eh?

Naruto: Si a ella y al resto de mis amigas y a mi hermana

Kyubi: bien entonces si la amas tu me debes de amar tambien despues de todo ella y yo somos el mismo ser

Naruto:...no se, eres muy diferente a kiyoko pero talvez llegue a amarte despues de todo tu eres parte de kiyoko

Kyubi:...¿hablas enserio?, niño yo solo estoy jugando

Naruto: muy enserio...kiyumi

Kyubi: ¿como me llamaste?

Naruto: se que tu nombre es kurama pero kiyoko odia su nombre tu tambien debes odiarlo ademas las mas poderosas y lindas de las biju merecen los mas lindos nombres

Kyubi: eres un tonto...(¬/_/¬) pero me gusta el nuevo nombre...gracias (dijo dándole la espalda a naruto)

Naruto: kiyumi sobre tu sello lo altere, tiene un mecanismo a prueva de errores si se abre a la fuerza el sello te drenara todo tu poder,creeme lo sabemos

Kiyumi: okey

Naruto: bien, pude alterarlo pero como no confio del todo le puse cierta condicion al sello para romperlo,solo cuando realmente dejes a tras tu odio hacia los humanos el sello se rompera

Kiyumi: nunca sere libre entonces mi odio hacia los humanos es tal que solo me enferma ver a yin en forma Humano/bestia

Kiyoko: almenos yo estoy libre y tengo a un jinchuriki que me ama (:p)

Kiyumi: ¡callate!

Naruto: bueno si quieres puedes ir a nadar un rato la noche es joven y Sachicko-san no lo sabra

Kiyumi: ¿tu gemela no se enterara?

Naruto: ella no es mi hermana, yo solo tengo una hermana y se llama skyla

Kiyoko: deberías aprovechar, solo tienes esta oportunidad ya que estamos durmiendo cerca se conectaron nuestros mundos mentales cuando despierten volveras a esa fea cloaca

Kiyumi:...ya que me darías un traje de baño

Kiyoko: tengo el perfecto para ti querida nee-san (n_n)

Kiyoko se llevo a kiyumi detras de la pantalla soji que tenia, la ropa de kiyumi salio volando y cuando kiyoko aparto la pantalla soji kiyumi tenia un bikini negro algo revelador

Kiyumi: ¿y te gusta?

Naruto le provoco una emorragia nasal nivel 5 cosa que abergonzo un poco a la mitad yang del kyubi

Kiyoko: creo que a naruto-kun le gusto mucho tu apariencia kiyumi (n_n)

Naruto se levanto del piso y se avergonzo con su reaccion

Naruto: perdonenme

Kiyoko: _Hahahaha podra ser un jedi pero sigue siendo un chico de 14 el cual al ver a una linda chica vestida con un bikini hace que reaccione asi_

Naruto: _demonios otra vez,creo que vivir rodeado por cinco chicas me a vuelto medio pervertido (dijo limpiansose la sangre de la nariz)_

Kiyoko: bueno que esperamos vamos a nadar (n_n)

Naruto: esta bien kiyoko iré a cambiarme no me espies...ambas

Kiyumi: ¿que quieres decir?

Naruto: si eres igual a kiyoko supongo que intentaras espiarme y no me agrada que me espien mientras me cambio...o mientras me ducho (¬_¬)

Naruto se fue detras de la pantalla y se comenso a cambiar

Kiyumi: ¿lo has espiado?

Kiyoko: desde que era pequeño al principio solo para divertirme y molestarlo,pero ahora es porque es muy guapo

Kiyumi: entonces ustedes...(¬/_/¬)

Kiyoko: no...aunque no soy la unica que lo quisiera (n/_/n)

Kiyumi: asi ¿que hay otras?

Kiyoko: si tenemos un pacto

Naruto salio de la pantalla y tenia un traje de baño naranja sus musculos no eran demasiado grandes pero eran lo bastante tonificados gracias al entrenamiento ninja y jedi

Naruto: bien que esperamos vamos a la playa dattebayo (n_n)

naruto corrio a la playa a toda velocidad

Kiyoko: esperame (n_n)

kiyoko siguio a naruto hasta la playa en cuanto a kiyumi ella prefirio tomarselo con calma y contemplar el paisaje

Kiyumi: este es un lindo lugar cuesta creer que sea otro mundo

al llegar a la playa vio a kiyoko y a naruto nadando

Kiyoko: nee-san ven el agua esta deliciosa

Kiyumi se acerco y el agua comenzó a rozarle los pies

Kiyumi: que agradable sensación (dijo con gusto)

Kiyoko: jejejeje

Kiyoko tomo los brazos de kiyumi y la un dio

Kiyumi: *GASP* KIYOKO (Ò_Ó)

Kiyoko comenzo a nadar y a ser perseguida por kiyumi

Kiyoko: no me atrapas (n_n)

Kiyumi: cuando te atrape voy a cotarte las colas una por una y haré que te las tragues (ÒwÓ)

Kiyoko: para eso tienes que atraparme nee-san

Naruto no pudo si no sentir algo graciosa la esena

Naruto: Hahahahaha oigan chicas acerquense

Las dos biju se acercaron al padawan rubio

Naruto: tengo una sorpresa para ambas

Kiyoko: ¿que clase de sorpresa?

Naruto: cierren los ojos y no los abran hasta que les diga

Kiyumi: ¡te juro que si me haces algo sin mi consentimiento! (Ò_Ó)

Naruto: no es eso confia en mi kiyumi

kiyumi lo dudo pero termino cerrando los ojos como kiyoko

Naruto: mantengalos cerrados

al momento ambas no sintieron el agua y sintieron una superficie lisa en los pies

Naruto: adelante abranlos

Las dos abrieron los ojos y vieron que estaban en una especie de burbuja la cual estaba debajo del agua era suficientemente transparente para ver al exterior y veian una especie de ciudad submarina rebosante de luces y tambien de peces bioluminicentes

Kiyumi: es...hermoso (n/_/n)

Kiyoko: ¿que lugar es este?

Naruto: la ciudad submaina de Otoh Gunga

Kiyoko: ¡el hogar de los gungan! lo habia visto en los registros peo nunca habia visto una imagen

Kiyumi: asi que este es un lugar de otro mundo

Naruto: pense que posiblemente no veamos a kiyumi en algun tiempo decidi mostrar un nuevo esenario

Kiyumi: _Naruto_ _creo todo esto...solo para mi_ (O/_/O)

la biyu mantenia su vista en el esenario marino los peces luminicentes, las burbujas que eran las edificaciones y una sensacion de alegria lleno su corazon

Kiyumi: naruto...podrias dejarnos a solas a kiyoko y a mi

Naruto: claro tomense su tiempo

Naruto salio de la esfera dejando a las dos biyu solas

Kiyoko: que pasa nee-san

Kiyumi: quiero formar parte de ese convenio del que hablaste (¬/_/¬)

Kiyoko: JAJAJAJAJA sabia que terminarias enamorándote de naruto-kun (TTwTT)

Kiyumi: quiero saber...¿cuantas involucradas hay en ese convenio?

Kiyoko: veamos...cuatro oficiales contandome,una confundida con sus sentimientos pero oficial,Dos no oficiales y posiblemente dos nuevas no oficial

Kiyumi: entonces cuentame como oficial

Kiyoko: no puedo hacerlo las chicas deben aprovarte primero y los resultados deben ser la mayoria y faltan las dos mienbros oficiales que no vinieron con nosotras

Kiyumi: pero...

Kiyoko: lo se a diferencia de los amantes que hemos tenido,nosotras lo amamos de verdad por como es y lo que esta dispuesto a hace por nosotras

Kiyoko: si...apuesto que seria capas de enfrentarse a madara uchiha solo por amenazarnos

derepente kiyoko se empeso a desvanecer lentamente

Kiyumi: oh no Sachiko se esta despertando (-_-)

Kiyoko: tranquila nee-chan se que seras libre solo debes abandonar tu odio a la humanidad y pronto ambas estaremos con nuestro amado naruto-kun

Kiyumi:...lo intentare

Kiyoko: hazlo o no lo hagas no hay intentos querida hermana eso es algo que he aprendido

Kiyumi: lo recordare

Kiyumi termino de desvanecerse y naruto volvio a entrar a la burbuja

Naruto: veo que sachiko-san desperto

Kiyoko: si...naruto-kun gracias

Naruto: yo no hice nada no tuve las agallas para liverarla, no la culparia si me odiara

Kiyoko:no te odia le diste una oportunidad y sabes incluso tal vez termine su odio hacia la huanidad

Naruto: eso es bueno

 **Mientras afuera del mundo mental de naruto**

Sachiko estaba levantandose porque tenia la boca seca y decidió tomar un vaso de agua

Sachiko: nesesitaba esto

 **En el mundo mental de sachiko**

Kiyumi estaba denuevo en la cloaca que era su prisión y de nuevo traía puesto su kimono negro

Kiyumi: quiero ser libre para estar con el...nesesito des-hacerme de mi odio a la humanidad, ¿pero como? la humanidad me hizo cosas horribles no creo ser capaz de perdonar y olvidar facilmente,maldita sea me hubiera gustado pasar un poco mas de tiempo con el

 **y a la mañana siguiente**

naruto estaba despertando y decidio comenzar el dia de la misma forma que decidio pasar la noche

Naruto: que bueno que empaque mi traje de baño real Dattebayo

 **Despues en la abitacion de las chicas**

las chicas de los equipos poco a poco estaban despertando de su letargo Anko y Tayuya estaban durmiendo nada mas que con una camisa y su ropa interior

Anko: chicas vístanse tenemos una agenda que atender

Las chicas comenzaron a cambiarse y a vestirse Skyla volvio a traer puesta su armadura mandaloriana

Sachiko: tengo curiosidad de que esta hecha tu armadura

Nozomi: si parece de plastico

Skyla: no estas tan equivocada es una aliacion de plastico y acero llamado plasti-acero incluso nuestros cascos están hechos del mismo material

Sachiko: suena facinante

Skyla: si y lo que les falta por ver

Anko: pues una armadura es buena pero no reemplaza una buena malla de acero

Las chicas bajaron y vieron a sasuke y a kakashi pero ni rastro de naruto

Tayuya: oigan ¿donde esta naruto-kun?

Sasuke: a quien le importa ese extraño monje

Skyla: DEJA DE DECIRLE ASI EL NO ES UN MONJE ES UN JE.

Tayuya le tapo la boca rapido antes que revelara el secreto mas grande que tenian los tres ambas comenzaron a sudar y tayuya tenia una sonrisa forzada e incomoda

Tsunami: si buscas a tu hermano lo vi y dijo que nadaria un rato

despues de que dijo eso naruto entro y tenia un buen surtido de peces usando su traje de baño

Naruto: buenos dias chicas,Slimo,Anko-sensei,kakashi-sensei (n_n)

Tayuya: na-na-naruto (O/_/O)

Naruto: ¿estas bien tayuya-chan? estas muy roja

Tayuya: no es nada (¬/_/¬)

Nozomi/Sakura: _que guapo es_ (O/¬/O)

Anko: KYYYYYA FOXY-KUN ERES UN GALAN (*W*)

Skyla: ¿porque te fuiste a nadar? oni-chan (o/_/o)

Sachiko: Si se supone que estamos de mision no de vacaciones (Ò/_/Ó)

Naruto: bueno tenia ganas de nadar un rato digo estamos en el pais de las olas asi que porque no nadar un rato, ademas capture un poco de pescado para el almuerzo

Tsunami: muy considerado naruto-san (n_n)

Naruto: no agradezca Tsunami-san como caballero debo ayudar a las damiselas mas si esta es nuestra anfitriona dattebayo

Tsunami: Hay chico que cosas dices (n_n)

las kunoichis del equipo 13 estaban mandandole una mirada asesina a la mujer mientras que sakura y sachiko solo la miraron feo

Tazuna: ni se te ocurra chico mi hija es demasiado grande para ti ademas de ser viuda, y tu no serias un buen padrastro para inari

Naruto:...DE QUE ESTA HABLANDO VIEJO SOLO ESTOY SIENDO AMABLE (Ò_Ó)

Tsunami: OTO-SAN COMO SE TE OCURRE (Ò/_/Ó)

Las kunoichis estaban mas molestas y emanando un aura de muerte

Kakashi: *ejem* bueno tazuna-san nos iremos en cuanto diga

Tazuna: entonces cuanto antes mejor

naruto se coloco su ropa jedi y los ninjas se fueron junto al constructor de puentes al gran puente que estaban construllendo sin embargo no habia mucho personal

Naruto: esperaba menos pero aqui hay almenos 10 constructores

Tazuna: asi es, la mayoria se retiraron por el miedo a gato comenzamos con 100 y ahora quedamos 10

Anko: bien escuchen ayuden en todo lo que puedan

Kakashi: y tengan el ojo abierto en caso de que algo sospechoso suceda recuerden puede haber agentes de gato en el puente para tratar de sabotearlo

Naruto: _sin mecionar a zabuza y a ese ANBU_

Skyla: es cierto Bien a trabajar

Los ninjas comenzaron a ayudar en todo lo que podian pero derrepente una soga que levantaba un bloque de concreto se rompio e iba acia un mienbro de la construccion asustado no pudo moverse todos esperaron el fin de ese sujeto pero nunca llego porque el bloque extrañamente se quedo suspendido en el aire todos estaban atonitos

Naruto: ¡sal de alli no podre mantenerlo para siempre! (naruto tenia la mano alzada acia el bloque de piedra)

El constructor seguia en shock pero se retiro a rastras del lugar una vez fuera naruto solto el bloque y comenzo a jadear

Naruto: ¿te encuentras bien?

Constructor: si creo que la hora todavia no me a llegado...y pienzo mantenerlo asi...lo siento Tazuna-san pero yo renuncio no puedo dejar a mi esposa y a mi hija solas porfavor perdoneme

Tazuna:...termina el trabajo de hoy y si quieres no vuelvas mas no pensare mal de ti

Constructor: gracias tazuna-san

Tazuna: ¿alguien mas pienza como el?

Todos lo miembros de la construcción alzaron las manos ellos tenían familia en casa y el miedo a dejarlos solos no los dejo continuar mas

Tazuna: bien terminen el trabajo de hoy y vuelvan con sus familias

Sakura: Naruto ¿como lo hiciste? levantaste ese gran bloque y nisiquiera lo tocaste

Anko: debio ser su "Don especial"

Kakashi: "Don especial"...no me digan que naruto tienen un Kekkei Genkai

Naruto: solo digamos que solo uno pocos elegidos nacen con este don, mi oto-san fue el que me enseño a dominarlo, _en vez de que este me domine a mi_

Sasuke:...Donde esta Tu maestro, exijo que el me entrene

Naruto: Jamas lo sabras y aunque fueras de los que pudieran usar el don jamas te lo diria estos poderes se deben usar para ayudar y proteger a los demas,no para una veganza personal y jamas dejaría que alguien como tu obtuviera esos conocimientos (dijo de forma tajante)

Saskue: como si me importara tu opinion Dobe

Naruto: pedazo de Slimo

Tazuna: ya vasta ustedes dos...se supone que los enemigos estan alla afura no es momento de pelear entre aliados

Anko: tiene razon aunque debo decir me encanta verte en modo amenazante Foxy-kun (n/_/n)

Naruto:...lo lamento Anko-sensei,Tazuna-san volveremos de inmediato a las labores

Nozomi: me sorprenden ¿cuanto peso pueden levantar?

Tayuya: mucho pero aun asi tenemos un limite mas si se rompe nuestra concentración

cuando acabo el trabajo las cosas habian avanzado de maravilla un dia mas y el puente estaria completo aun con la falta de los trabajadores

Tayuya: sera mejor ir devuelta a casa

Naruto: los alcanzo luego me gustaria ir a entrenar un rato

Anko: deacuerdo pero no tardes foxy-kun

Naruto: lo prometo Anko-sensei

Naruto se fue al campo en donde conocio a alopex y cuando llego no daba credito a lo que veia,una hermosa chica de la misma edad de naruto con un kimono rosa y un largo cabello negro recogiendo plantas naruto salto del arbol y bajo al piso sacandole un susto a la chica

Naruto: lo lamento no era mi intencion asustarte asi

Chica: Quien eres,luces como un monje

Naruto: _y eso que no me vio con la tunica puesta_ ,perdona la pregunta pero ¿que hace aqui una chica tan hermosa? no sabes que hay matones de ese mafioso de gato aqui, si te ven puede que te violen o peor te maten

Chica: si lo se pero...mi padre esta herido y aqui es el unico lugar donde crecen hierbas medicinales

Naruto: ya veo...lamento oir eso oye dejame ayudarte a recolectar las hierbas

Chica:...esta bien gracias

Ambos comenzaron a recojer las hierbas hasta llenar la cesta

Chica: muchas gracias eres un caballero

Naruto: de nada mi oka-san me educo para ayudar a las chicas si nesesitan ayuda

Chica:...pero sabes que...Yo soy un chico

Naruto:...Si claro como no, me estas mintiendo

¿Chico?: es enserio soy un chico lo juro

Naruto: entonces deja que te toque el pecho si eres un chico entonces no debería molestarte

El "Chico" tenia la cara bien roja

¿Chico?: Deacuerdo me atrapaste soy una chica solo digo que soy un chico para molestar a los que intentan algo conmigo y me vendo el pecho para disimular

Naruto: solo un idiota creedulo creeria que una hermosa chica podria ser un chico

La chica se apeno por el comentario de naruto y se acomodo el pelo

Chica: bueno sera mejor que me valla mi padre nesesita esta medicina con urgencia

Naruto: ¿quieres que te escolte? no es seguro con los secuaces de gato rondando

Chica: agradesco la oferta pero aunque no lo paresca se cuidarme sola

Naruto: esta bien...almenos me dirias tu nombre

Chica: Haku yuki y tu eres

Naruto: Naruto Marek si algun dia necesitas ayuda avisame Dattebayo

Haku: eso hare (n_n)

Naruto: y no te preocupes cuando el puente este terminado este pais se liverara de la tirania de gato

Haku: ¿trabajas en el puente?

Naruto: si yo y mi equipo vinimos desde konoha a ayudar a otro equipo ninja dado que el rango y peligros fueron mal catalogados entre ellos el poderoso zabuza momochi

Haku se fijo en el brazo de naruto y vio la banda ninja en el brazo de naruto

Haku: hasta pronto naruto-kun

Haku se fue de alli con las hiervas medicinales dejando a naruto con la duda

Naruto: un momento que hora es

Kiyoko: _pues a juzgar por la luz del sol diría que es el ocaso mejor apresurate recuerda que les prometiste a todas no volver a llegar tarde_

Naruto se desplazo por los arboles a alta velocidad por la habilidad velocidad de fuerza y cuando llego a la casa de Tazuna ya la comida estaba saliendo de la cocina

Naruto: veo que llego a tiempo

Tsunami: si naruto-kun toma haciento

una vez de servida la comida se pusieron a comer y de todos naruto era de los que comian mucho

Naruto: Uff quede como una bomba despues de esa comida tengo mucha energía

Sachiko: que infantil eres naruto

Naruto: mira quien lo dice sachiko-san

Sachiko: ¡que dijistes!

Tayuya: Oye nozomi-san quieres que practiquemos los jutsus elementales cuando regresemos a casa

nozomi: Ha-hai

Skyla: si quieres también podemos acampar

Nozomi: suena agradable (n_n)

Naruto: _me alegra que tayuya y skyla se lleven bien con nozomi_

kiyoko: _es que a diferencia del priceso no es alguien que busque venganza de itachi o almenos hasta donde se no busaca venganza...a diferencia del baka-itachi me cae bien_

Naruto: _a mi tambien_

Tsunami: hace años que no tenia mi casa tan viva

Inari:...oi lo que paso en el puente...Como lo hiciste

Naruto: Use un poder que tengo eso es todo lo que pienzo decir esta es informacion exclusiva de los de la familia marek

Kakashi: _enserio que es es cauteloso como minato-sensei dijo este demonio no es tan tonto_

Anko: sera mejor dormir mañana terminaremos ese puente quien sabe quizas te equivocaste y zabuza realmente este muerto

 **Mientras lejos de alli**

en una guarida secreta Haku atendia las heridas de un hombre de piel gris el cual tenia vendas en sus brazos,ademas tenia dientes afilados como de tiburon y tenia una banda ninja de la aldea de la niebla kirigure no sato

Haku: zabuza-sama tengo que decirle que los ninjas de konoha solicitaron refuerzos

Zabuza: y que haku esos miserables moriran mañana tan pronto me recupere

Haku: zabuza-sama...marek esta aqui

zabuza:...eso...no lo esperaba pero alfin podre ajustar cuentas con el miserable De Ao no ken (espada azul)

Haku: no es el...es el hijo de Ao no ken,tenia la misma empuñadura en el cinturon, sin embargo no se parece fisicamente a el tiene cabello rubio y ojos azules dagados _y la verdad_ _es apuesto y caballeroso (n/_/n)_

Zabuza:...ya veo...si es como su padre el sera un gran oponente mejor que kakashi

Haku: Zabuza-sama Ao no ken fue el unico oponente que no pudo derrotar

Zabuza: tienes razon haku

 ** _Flashback 8 años_**

Zabuza se encontraba derribado su espada tirada y clavada en un arbol y galen marek teniengo sus dos sables de luz en su cuello

Zabuza: adelante matame tu te convertiras en leyenda,Galen marek Ao no ken el espadachin cazarecompezas que derroto a zabuza momochi miembro de los ninjas gatana

Galen:...

Galen apago los sables de luz y comenzo a retirarse

Zabuza: ¿que haces?

Galen: mi codigo no me permite a atacar a personas desarmadas,estas herido,ya casi no te queda chakra...retirate tienes aun a alguien que te espera por alla (dijo señalando los arbustos) yo se lo que se siente tengo una esposa, dos hijos y muy pronto tendre otro un niño al parecer

Galen termino fuera del lugar y de los arbustos sale una haku mas pequeña

Haku: zabuza-sama esta bien

Zabuza: Haku que haces aqui te dije que no te fueras al refugio

Haku: me preocupe zabuza-sama...ese tipo si es muy fuerte

Zabuza se levanto y tomo su espada

Zabuza: si...asi lo parece

 **Fin de flash back**

Zabuza: mañana veré de que esta hecho este chico, descansa haku mañana tendras que usar todo tu poder contra este...jedi

Haku: como ordene zabuza-sama


	12. Capitulo 12

**Batalla en el puente**

los dos equipos estaban llegando al puente para terminar la construcción del puente y liverar al pais de las olas de la tirania de gato de una vez y para siempre

Nozomi: hoy es el gran dia terminaremos este puente mas pronto de lo que creen

Anko: lastima que foxy-kun no quiso venir con nosotro

 **Flash back**

Los equipos se estaban preparando para ir al puente pero naruto tenia un mal presentimiento como si algo malo fuera a sucederle a Tsunami y a inari Naruto nesesitaba una excusa para no ir al puente no por ahora en eso tsunami se desmayo

Naruto: Tsunami-san que le pasa

Tsunami: no pasa nada es que me e estado esforzando últimamente

naruto: si...lo lamento no debe ser facil atender a tantas personas lamento que seamos una carga

Tsunami: no pienses asi no recuerdo que nuestra casa estubiera tan animada desde...que gato llego(u_u)

Naruto:...anko-sensei me gustaria quedarme un momento y ayudar a Tsunami-san

Anko: eres muy amable...pero el puente nesesita ser terminado

Naruto: tranquila anko-sensei una vez tsunami-san se sienta mejor tomare el speeder y me reunire con ustedes

Kakashi: de acuerdo nos vamos

Sakura: naruto...reunete con nosotros pronto nesesitamos terminar ese puente lo mas rapido que se pueda

 **Fin de flash back**

Sasuke: sakura ayudame con estos tablones

Sakura:...estabien sasuke

Sakura fue a ayudar a sasuke

Sachiko: sera mi imaginacion o sakura no esta actuando como de costumbre con sasuke

Tayuya:sera que porfin se dio cuenta que sasuke es un mal nacido

Skyla: tal vez pero dejemos eso de lado y sigamos trabajando

 **Mientras afuera de casa de tazuna**

Dos sujetos armados y estaban en la entrada de la casa de tazuna con un unico objetivo capturar a los residentes y usarlos como soborno

Zori: bien es hora de cumplir nuestra labor

Waraji: dime cuantos reenes quiere el jefe

Zori: solo uno quiere a la mujer...el niño no le interesa

Waraji: ¿puedo cortar al niño en pedazos?

Zori: ya cortaste varios arboles y un jabali camino aqui

La puerta de la casa fue derribada asustando a inari y a tsunami

Zori: aver dulzura colavara con nosotros y no te lastimaremos

Naruto salio de la cocina y tenia puesto su traje de combate de jungla

Naruto: sabia que mis presentimientos eran los correctos al quedarme en casa

Waraji:ehh y tu quien eres

Naruto:...algien que no deven tomar a la ligera (dijo tomando la empuñadura de su sable de luz)

inari: que haces tonto Ellos estan aramdos

Naruto: inari-kun tranquilo confia en mi

naruto uso la fuerza para empujar a los dos fuera de la casa de tazuna naruto salio y activo su sable de luz y se puso en la posicion de combate n°2

Naruto: les dare una oportunidad abandonen este lugar o enfrenten las consecuencias

Waraji: NO ME DIGAS QUE HACER MOCOSO

Waraji ataco con varios ataques horizontales que naruto bloqueo con gran facilidad entre los ataques naruto vio una oportunidad y lanzo una estocada a las rodillas del mercenario haciéndoloi caer de rodillas quedando derribado en el piso naruto lo envio al agua con la fuerza naruto al terminar se coloco en la posiciones de combate n°1

Zori: maldito pero no creas que conmigo sera tan sencillo

Zori se movio rapido y ataco con su katana diferencia del otro era un espadachin bueno para el nivel de un mercenario cualquiera las chispas volaban mientras naruto bloqueava

Naruto: eres bueno tienes una buena coordinacion...pero aun asi

Naruto aprovecho, ataco un avertura y empalo a zori en un punto no vital y lo empujo acia atras

Naruto: tu nivel no es el suficiente para vencer a un jedi

Naruto fue a su speeder, inari lo vio todo con asombro

inari: los derrotaste

Naruto: asi es inari te dije que tuvieras fe ahora tengo que reunirme con los demas te prometo que completaremos este puente y volveremos a la hora de comer (dijo mostrando una gran sonrisa)

Inari entonces sintio alegria no habia sentido tanta esperanza desde hace mucho tiempo peero derrepente zori se levanto a atacar inari se espanto naruto no llegaria a esquivarlo

Inari: NARUTO NO

Inari extendio sus manos y derrepente zori fue empujado al agua naruto no podia creer lo que sucedio

Naruto: inari...(O_O)

Inari:...Hazlo acaben el puente salvenos (n_n)

Naruto: Dalo por hecho inari (dijo colocandose su casco)

naruro se fue en su speeder con direccion al puente

Naruto: _Skyla-chan,Anko-sensei,Nozomi-chan,tayuya-chan contesten voy de inmediato al puente_ (dijo ablando por el comunicador)

Tayuya: _gracias al cielo naruto tenemos una situacion aqui zabuza y el ANBU estan aqui, anko-sensei y kakashi-sensei estan peleando contra zabuza y nosotras mas sachiko y el princeso estamos peleando contra el ANBU pero tenemos problemas es un usuario de hyoton y nos atrapo a los cuatro sakura y nozomi estan cuidando a Tazuna-san,no sabemos cuanto vamos a tolerar aqui el ambu nos dejo como alfileteros solicito un codigo fenix_

Naruto: _esta bien escuchen esto es serio llego en cinco codigo fenix aprovado_

Skyla: ¿ _es enserio?_

Naruto: _esta es una situacion de emergencia asi que si_

Anko: _Foxy-kun que es codigo fenix_

Naruto: _significa anko sensei que ahora los tres pelearemos con el 100% de nuestras capacidades_

 **en el puente**

Tayuya,skyla estaban en un domo hecho con espejos de hielo, junto a Sachiko y sasuke uchiha en los espejos estaba los reflejos del ANBU enemigo

Skyla: nunca pense que usariamos todo nuestro poder tan pronto

Tayuya: bien para mi estaba ansiosa

Sasuke: de que rayos estan hablando

Ambas tomaron sus sables de luz

Sachiko: ¿que son esas cosas?

ambas activaron sus sables de luz revelando dos hojas una morada y otra azul celeste

Sachiko:que rayos es eso, se parecen a...

ANBU: Raitoseba

Skyla: ¿conoces nuestra armas?

AMBU: el arma distintiva...de Ao no ken y de un jedi

Sachiko/Sasuke: ¿Jedi?

Tayuya: ¿Conoces a nuestro maestro?,¿sabes que somos?

AMBU: es el unico que peleo contra Zabuza-sama y lo derroto

Skyla: pues preparate pelearemos con todo

AMBU: Si tu eres la hija de Ao no ken (dijo señalando a Skyla) y tu eres su aprendiz (dijo señalando a Tayuya) entonces me temo que tendre que dar todo lo que tengo para derrotarlas (dijo empuñando una senbon)

 **Mientras fuera del domo**

Zabuza y los jounins de konoha estaban Mal heridos

Anko: maldicion esto se ve mal

Zabuza: entonces sabrás lo que pasara ahora

Zabuza empuño su gran espada

Kakashi: adelante seguiremos peleando

Zabuza: no me interesa pelear con ustedes

Anko: ¡¿Nani?!

Zabuza: quiero pelear contra aquel que se hace llamar naruto marek

Kakashi: que interes tienes con naruto

Zabuza: es el hijo de el unico espadachin que pudo derrotarme,quiero ver si el es igual de habil que su padre

Sakura: el unico espadachin que pudo derrotarte es el padre de naruto-kun y de Skyla-san

Zabuza: asi que la hija tambien esta aqui supongo que Haku tendra diversion con ella

derepente un sonido agudo se presento y de la niebla salio el speeder de naruto el cual salto de el callendo frente a zabuza sin su casco

Nozomi: Naruto-kun llegaste

Zabuza: hablando de diversion...tu debes ser marek jr

Naruto: Naruto de hecho, asi que eres el grandioso Zabuza momochi el demonio de la niebla portador de kubikiribocho la decapitadora, y el ANBU que esta luchando es...¿Haku-chan?

Anko/Sakura/nozomi/Skyla/tayuya/Sachiko: HAKU-CHAN

Las chicas se sorprendieron al ver que el ambu se despojaba de su mascara para revelar una hermosa chica se la edad de los genin

Haku: es lindo verte denuevo naruto-kun...lamento que nuestra reunion sea bajo situaciones tan extremas

Naruto: zabuza,haku-chan, no importa lo que gato les prometio,el no va a cumplir creanme

Zabuza: como si eso fuera a suceder, pero ahora quiero que blandas tu espada...Jedi

Naruto: ¿sabes lo que soy?

Zabuza: asi es niño,no eres el tipico ninja eres mucho mas de lo que aparentas...y quiero probar si eres tan fuerte como tu padre

Zabuza empuño su espada y ataco a naruto el cual evadio el ataque y tomo su sable de luz

Naruto: no me dejas opcion Zabuza (dijo prendiendo su sable de luz) quiesiera que fuera de otra forma

Kakashi: _que es_ _esa espada_

Anko: ¡Foxy-kun! (anko iba a interferir)

Zabuza: si interfieren matare a el constructor y alas dos niñas que cuidan de el

Naruto: no los metas en esto zabuza te enfrentare yo solo uno a uno

Zabuza: asi me gusta chico

Zabuza se coloco en guardia y naruto se coloco en la posicion de combate N°1 zabuza ataco con su espada mientras naruto bloqueaba o esquivava cada ataque asta que terminaron en un choque de poder

Zabuza: Siempre me pregunte ¿como una hoja de luz tan delgada puede parar mi gran zanbato?

Naruto y Zabuza se separaron naruto se puso en una posicion de combate defensiva

 **Mientras en el domo de espejos de hielo**

Tayuya y skyla estaban espalda con espalda protegiendo a la princesa de la hoja y al uchiha engreido

Sachiko: asi que esas cosas que cargaban en la academia eran estas armas

Skyla: asi es pero hasta ahora no habíamos tenido una razon para usarla

Haku: raitoseba es un arma realmente poderosa que puede atravesar y cortar todo excepto metal ninja

Tayuya: asi es y prepárate para morir maldita

Tayuya corrio al espejo con el reflejo de Haku pero esta se desvanecio tayuya lanzo un corte al espejo el cual se partio en dos luego aparecio otro a velocidad impresionante

Haku: impresionante mis espejos son aprueba de fuego pero no a tu raitoseba

Tayuya: y eso se supone que es un alago

Saskue: _madicion mi fuego no puede derretir estos espejos pero sus armas si maldicion_

Haku:...porfavor perdonenme pero hago esto por zabuza-sama

Skyla: ¿pero porque lo haces? no luces como una asesina a sangre fria

Haku: el me rescato...hace años en kiri hubo una purga contra los calnes el mitsukage ordeno exterminar hasta al ultimo usuario de kekkeigenkai mi madre sobrevivió y se oculto se caso con mi padre y naci yo cuando empece a moldear hielo mi madre me detuvo antes de que me vieran pero fue tarde...mi madre fue asesinada por el mismo que nos vio...mi padre inconscientemente y por la adrenalina active el maximo de mis poderes y termine empalando a todos en estacas de hielo despues de eso termine vagando en las calles de kiri alimentándome de la basura,asi fue hasta que zabuza-sama me encontro y me rescato,el dio un golpe de estado fallido y tuvo que dejar la aldea atras,yo soy su herramienta clave para un segundo golpe de estado para eso aceptamos este encargo gato nos va a pagar por acabar con el constructor y destruir este puente

Sachiko: ya veo esa es la razon por la cual ayudas a zabuza eres solo una herramienta

Tayuya: asi que haces esto porque estas en deuda

Haku: no...Tengo mis motivos para ayudarlo, lamento que tenga que eliminarlos

Haku aparecio en todos los espejos y comenzo a lanzar sebons en todas direcciones las cuales eran desviadas con los sables de luz de claro que tambien eran desviadas con el poder de la fuerza sin embargo algunas agujas se les clavavan en el cuerpo

Tayuya: maldicion no podremos seguir asi mucho tiempo

Skyla: lo se pero devemos aguantar y evita que te golpee en un punto vital

Sachiko: Tarnquilas yo me encargo de esto **Kage bushin no jutsu (jutsu multiclones de sombra)**

Sachiko se duplico asi misma varias veces hasta formar 15 copias solidas de ella misma

Haku: es inutil

Haku volvio a atacar y como si nada acabo con los clones como si nada y mando a sachiko contra el piso

Skyla: Sachiko-san no te canses solo estas desperdiciando chakra

Tayuya: tenemos que resistir todo lo que podamos y hacer un plan

 **Mientra devuelta con naruto y zabuza**

Naruto: **Futon: kaze kiri no jutsu (estilo de viento: jutsu viento cortante)**

Una gran rafaga de aire se produjo de un corte vertical que zabuza evadio, zaubza rapidamente ataco con un corte horiznontal que dio de lleno en el pecho

Zabuza: parece que no eres tan bueno como tu padre el no recibio ni un corte de kubikiribocho cuando lo enfrente

Naruto: pero yo no soy como mi padre simplemente soy un aprendiz pero yo estoy lleno de sorpresas

la herida de naruto comenzo a cerrar rapido sorprendiendo a zabuza

Zabuza: ya veo bien entonces me asegurare de pelear con todo lo que tengo y no esperes piedad de mi

Naruto: jamas soñaria eso del demonio de la niebla

Naruto comenzo a atacar de forma agresiva mientras zabuza bloqueaba los ataques y contra atacaba

Zabuza: **suiton: suiryudan (estilo de agua: dragon de agua)**

Naruto: **Futon: Furyudan (estilo de viento: dragon de viento)**

Ambos crearon dragones los cuales se estrellaron crearon una explosión que creeo una gran ráfaga de aire y caída de agua como una lluvia ambos reanudaron el combate naruto ataco con un ataque horizontal el cual fue bloqueado zabuza contraataco con dos cortes uno vertical y uno horizontal,naruto los bloqueo y ataco con un salto el cual desvió de un golpe naruto evadio por poco un ataque que lo decapitaría,naruto seguio con una estocada la cual apenas si rozo a zabuza naruto uso la fuerza para empujar a zabuza lejos Zabuza se recupero pero naruto rapida mente le lanzo varios detonadores termicos los cuales generaron una gran exploxion de la cual zabuza apenas si pudo salir,corrió a toda velocidad para estampar un corte con todas sus fuerzas,naruto lo mando a volar y lo mantuvo suspendido en el aire para luego estamparlo en el piso con la fuerza mientras ellos seguían combatiendo los jounins veían con asombro

Anko: ¿ese es foxy-kun? (O/_/O)

Kakashi: su habildad estan por encima de las de un genin comun su fuerza me tiene abrumado, _este es el nivel de este demonio_

Nozomi: naruto-kun es tan...fuerte (o/_/o)

Sakura: nunca habia visto a nadie luchar asi ni siquiera a sasuke (O/_/O)

Zabuza: me impresionas chico parece que la bellota no callo lejos del roble pero aun asi puedo notar que estas cansado

Naruto: tienes razon me estoy cansando talvez sea hora de hacabar con esto

naruto cerro los ojos y respiro profundo dejando que la fuerza fluyera a través de el,Zabuza volvió a atacar con todas sus fuerzas naruto bloqueo los ataques naruto bloqueaba todos los ataques naruto contrataco sus ataques se volvieron mas agresivos y fue cuando empezo a hacer retroceder a zabuza al cual empujo de golpe con la fuerza zabuza decidio volver a areemeter con un salto pero naruto lo atrapo en pleno vuelo estrellandolo varias veces contra el piso,naruto lo mantuvo en el aire zabuza le lanzo su espada la cual naruto agarro y lanzo junto con su sable de luz los cuales lastimaron los brazos de zabuza sin cortarlos,convino el rayo de fuerza con el empuje de fuerza para mandar a zabuza a volar asta el otro lado del puente dejandolo en el piso,naruto se acerco a zabuza el cual estaba haciendo un lucha para parase

Zabuza: adelante matame ese es mi destino

Naruto lo miro levanto su sable de luz para asestar el golpe final pero no pudo hacerlo naruto bajo su sable de luz y lo apago

Naruto: no puedo...aunque se que eres un peligro el código no me permite matar a alguien desarmado no es correcto

Zabuza: mocoso...eres igual a tu padre...el tampoco me mato porque estaba desarmado...son hombres de honor

Naruto: si bueno almenos no trabajo para alguien que no tiene fe en mi y intenta secuestrar a la familia del objetivo para usarla como chantaje

Zabuza/Tazuna: que dijiste

Naruto: como lo oiste gato no tiene fe en tus habilidades,tenia el presentimiento de que algo malo pasaria asi que use la condicion de Tsunami para quedarme a su lado, me encontre con dos de sus secuaces en casa planeaban secuestrar a tsunami-san para traerla aqui y usarla como chantaje seras muchas cosas zabuza pero se que Tu estas en desacuerdo con esta clase de tacticas

Zabuza: ese maldito

Naruto: zabuza, Gato nunca cumple sus tratos con sus mercenarios cuando ya no los nesecita o descubren que no les van a pagar al final los acorrala y los mata a traicion y tu no ibas a ser la exepcion

Zabuza:...

 **Mientras en el domo de hielo**

Los equipos parecian alfileteros y hacían todo lo que podian para acabar con haku

Sasuke: esa maldita zorra de hielo me las va a pagar

Sachiko: basta quieres no podemos hacer nada

Skyla: si pudieramos adelantarnos a ella entonces podríamos atraparla y derrotarla

Haku: lo lamento pero el siguiente ataque lo acaba todo

haku se preparo para asestar el golpe final apareciendo en todos los espejos

Voz de zabuza: HAKU DETENTE

Haku se detuvo y desaparecio de la vista de los guenin y reapareció al lado de zabuza

Zabuza: liberalos de los espejos

Haku: como diga zabuza-sama

los espejos de hielo se rompieron liverando a los genin

Sachiko: ¿que acaba de pasar?

Naruto: acordamos una tregua...para acabar con el unico enemigo verdadero...gato

Sasuke: _¿Como es posible,dejo en ese estado a zabuza?_

Skyla: ONIIIII-CHAN (TTTATTT)

Skyla derribo a naruto en un abrazo demoledor

Skyla:pense que te moririas (despues de eso se separo y le dio una cahetada demoledora) ERES UN TONTO MIRA COMO ESTAS (ÒwÓ)

Naruto: Skyla-chan estoy bien (dijo sobandose la mejilla)

Tayuya: Baka (dijo mientras Le jalaba las orejas) como puedes decir eso mira cuanta sangre has perdido

Narto: itetetetete,Tayuya-chan me lastimas

Anko: Foxy-kun si que me asombraste tus grandes habilidades te colocarían en el nivel jounin, o incluso podrias ser un ANBU

Naruto: gracias Anko-sensei pero dudo que hokague-sama me de el titulo asi de simple

Zabuza: basta de charla cual es el plan

Naruto: el plan es simple encontrar a gato y darle su merecido

Kakashi: ¿es enserio?¿vas a confiar en estos dos?

Sasuke: son el enemigo

Naruto: ya no hay razones para combatir entre nosotros

Haku:...ZABUZA-SAMA CUIDADO

Haku empujo a zabuza con todas sus fuerzas y de la nada una flecha se clavo en su pecho peligrosamente cerca del corazon sorprendiendo a todos los prsentes la mascara de haku se callo dejando ver su rostro

Naruto: HAKU-CHAN

Naruto fue al lado de haku y la sostuvo entre sus brazos, haku abrio los ojos y miro a naruto

haku: Naruto...kun *Coff* *Coff*

Naruto: trata de no hablar haku

Haku: Zabuza...sama ¿esta bien?

Naruto:...si el esta bien gracias a ti si no hubiera recibido la flecha en el corazon pero debes descansar

Haku: zabuza-sama me alegro que este bien,usted a hecho mucho por mi,me a cuidado desde que me encontró ace años,se que usted solo me ve como una herramienta,pero yo lo veo como mucho mas que eso...zabusa...sama...gracias...por...todo

Haku callo en inconciencia mientras un hilo de sangre se deslizaba por su boca naruto saco la flecha y comenzo a tratar la herida

Naruto: tranquila no vas a morir mientras yo te trate

Voz: vaya pero que ternura

La voz venia del otro lado del puente era de un sujeto ennano vestido con un traje ademas de que detras de el se encontraban un ejercito de criminales

Naruto: Gato

Gato: en persona esperaba que el demonio de la niebla se encargara de ustedes pero veo que el demonio no era mas que un debilucho mira que perder contra un grupo de mocosas y mocosos pero creo que pudo sacar un buen negocio

Los criminales estaban listos para atacar

Gato: a los mocosos y al de la mascara matenlos a las chicas capturen las convida seguro pagaran un buen precio por ellas

Naruto: zabuza necesitamos tu ayuda

Zabuza: je que te hace pensar que quiero ayudarlos

Naruto: Haku ¡ella confia en ti! no la oiste ella te ve como mucho mas que un amo,sabes lo que me dijo un dia me dijo que recolectaba hierbas medicinales porque su padre estaba herido ¡enserio pienzas abandonarla aun sabiendo que ella te ve como su padre!

Zabuza: niño tus palabras...tienen mas filo que mi espada

los ojos de Zabuza derramaron lagrimas con las palabras de naruto zabuza se desvendo la cara mostrando unos dientes de afilados

Zabuza: niña prestame tu kunai (le dijo a sakura)

Sakura: yo no se...

Naruto: hazlo sakura

Sakura: esta bien

Sakura le lanzo el kunai y este lo atrapo con la boca zabuza comenzo a correr usando el kunai para acabar con los mercenarios de gato uno a uno acercandose a el gato temblo de miedo asta que porfin llego a gato y le clavo el kunai en el pecho, zabuza tenia varias armas clavadas en espalda

Gato: tonto no ganaras nada muriendo

Zabuza: te equivocas yo gano todo porque cuando mueras iras al infierno y yo te acompañare es cierto pero si el demonio de la niebla puede convertirse en un verdadero demonio Eso valdra la pena

Gato callo por el borde del puente y zabuza termino derribado y cansado sin embargo los matones de gato que aun seguian vivos estaban riendo

Naruto: que es tan gracioso

maton: no te das cuenta gato muerto nosotros mandaremos en este pueblo solo los tenemos que eliminar y listo

Los matones de gato se acercaban con sus armas

Naruto: _kiyoko como esta haku_

kiyoko: _sobrevivira cure la mayor parte del daño de las heridas_

naruto: _es todo lo que queria escuchar_

naruto se separo de haku y se coloco frente al ejercito de matones

Naruto: ustedes miserables idiotas no voy a dejar que lastimen mas a los habitantes de esta tierra

naruto acctivo su sable de luz

Tayuya: si ustedes bastardos han causado suficiente dolor

Skyla: si ustedes van a pagar sus crimenes

ambas activaron sus sables de luz

sachiko: yo tampoco les dejare salirse con la sulla como hija del yondaime hokague haré que paguen por el dolor que trajeron

Sachiko se coloco al lado izquierdo de naruto

nozomi: yo tambien protejere este puente y a la gente de este pais

sakura: yo tambien peleare no me quedare atras

ambas se coloroncon sus compañeros Sasuke se coloco al lado de naruto

Naruto: sasuke

Sasuke: no malentiendas dobe si peleo es para demostrarte que no me dejare superar por ti y tus trucos

Naruto: je como quiereas theme

los matones se rieron pero de repente una flecha se estampo en frente de los pies de los matones y el responsables eran nada mas y menos que inari el cual tenia a todo el pueblo detras de el

Inari: lamento la tardanza

Naruto: los heroes suelen llegar al ultimo momento no es cierto

los matones ahora se asustaron despues de una pelea que termino en la derrota de los matones el pais de la olas celebro pues habian logrado la victoria y su libertad

 **Al dia siguiente**

Naruto estaba visitando el hospital del pais de las olas tenia unas flores camino a una habitación en compañia de skyla y tayuya

Naruto: no tenían que acompañarme a visitar a zabuza-san y a haku-chan

Skyla: es que no confiamos todavia en ese par que nos trato de matar (¬_¬)*

Naruto: creame estaremos bien

Tayuya: claro confiamos en ti Naruto-kun (n_n)

Inter tayuya: _en quien no confio es en esa miserable zorra de hielo (_ _ÒwÓ)#_

Naruto entro a la habitacion donde se encontraban zabuza y haku

Naruto: hola zabuza-san haku-chan (n_n)

Zabuza: ¿Jr? ¿que haces aqui?

Naruto: primero mi nombre es naruto no jr segundo vine a ver como iba su recuperacion

Haku: nos encontramos bien naruto-kun...¿y esas flores?

Naruto: las traje para adornar el cuarto

Haku: eres muy lindo gracias

zabuza: ¿y que pasara con nosotros?

Naruto: asta donde sabemos zabuza momochi y su secuas escaparon antes de que pudieramos detenerlos

Tayuya: asi que cuando se termine el puente es mejor que se larguen

Haku:...gracias

naruto: y diganme que haran despues de que se vallan

Zabuza:...volvere al kiri y volvere a planear un golpe de estado contra el yondaime mizukage

Naruto: okey espero que se recuperen

Zabuza: y otra cosa jr...dile a tu padre que quiero la revancha

Naruto: je lo haré

durante dos dias los ninjas de konoha estuvieron ayudando a la construcción del puente junto a todo el pueblo y asi en dos dias se termino el puente y llego el dia en el que se tenían que despedir

Inari: enserio se tiene que ir (Ó_Ò)

Skyla: inari-kun no tienes porque ponerte triste (Ó_Ò)

Tayuya: si niño calmate

Inari: perdon *Sniff*

Tazuna: les agradezco todo lo que hicieron por nosotros

Anko: bueno fue un placer ayudar y gracias a su mentirita piadosa TUVIMOS UNA MISION CLASE B (n_n)

Kakashi: aun ignorando los deseos del del hokague

Tayuya: al diablo las ordenes del hokage pelo de puerco espin cuando alguien nesesita ayuda no podemos dar la espalda

Nozomi: no tenias que insultar a lord hokague asi (-_-)*

Sachiko: si es de mi padre de quien hablas

Tayuya: le dire como quiera tomate

Sachiko: SI ALGUIEN ES UN TOMATE ERES TU

Anko le jalo las orejas a ambas chicas quienes chillaban de dolor

Anko: niñas no pelen

Tayuya/sachiko: Itetetetetete perdon perdon

Todos se rieron ante esa demostracion comica

Inari: deberas te agradesco naruto tu y tus amigos me han devuelto la esperanza

Naruto:...ese suena como un buen nombre para el puente "el gran puente de la esperanza"

Tazuna: la vedad...no suena mal...y yo pensaba en ponerle tu nombre al puente

Naruto: gran puente naruto...no suena mejor gran puente de la esperanza

Tazuna: bueno lo considerare

Kakashi: bueno ahora tenemos que regresar a la aldea

el equipo 13 montaron los speeders

Anko: lo lamento kakashi pero no tenemos espacio para ti y tu equipo

y asi se fueron

Kakashi: bueno lo mejor sera irnos

Sasuke: _maldito theme pero esto no se quedara asi_

sakura: _naruto-kun fue tan valiente y heroico el...el...*Kyu*_

 _Inter sakura: Kyaaaa naruto-kun es un amor olvidate de sasuke el es mejor que ese emo resentido que nos abofeteo_

 ** _derregreso a konoha/atardecer_**

El equipo de kakashi habia llegado porfin y anko estaba afuera del centro de misiones

Anko: se tardaron

Kakashi: sabes la razon

Anko: no te preocupes llene y entregue el informe al pricipio estaban molestos pero despues de que les mencione que el pais de las olas decidio acer una alianza con konoha bueno sobra decir que estaban satisfechos

Sachiko: ufff y pence que oto-san estaria furioso

Anko: bien adiosito tengo una cita con unas brochetas de dango y no pienzo llegar tarde

anko se retiro

Kakashi: bueno ustedes vallan a casa y descancen para la proxima mision

Los tres genin del equipo siete se fueron a sus casas en cuanto a kakashi fue a la oficina del hokague

Minato: kakashi veo por el informe de anko que todo resulto bien incluso tenemos una nueva alianza con el pais de las olas

Kakashi: minato-sensei tenemos que hablar

Kakashi procedio a contarle al yondaime todo lo que paso en el pais de las olas a detalle

Minato: por lo que me dices ese grupo tiene acceso a armamento que no conocemos

Kakashi: y claro el demonio a mostrado que tiene un poder superior a un genin ademas de poseer un kekengenkai unico

minato: no lo entiendo ¿porque si tiene ese poder no a destruido la aldea?

Kakashi: talvez esta esperando el momento correcto

Minato:...gracias por el informe kakashi te puedes retirar

Kakashi: gracias sensei

Kakashi se fue del lugar rapidamente

minato: que esta pasando el demonio deberia ser solo destruccion y odio porque le tendra tanta simpatia a los humanos...bueno...almenos nos consiguió esa alianza almenos algo bueno salio de esto,ahora debo continuar con el papeleo

Mientras con el grupo de jedis

Naruto estaba en conflicto sabia que lo que inari hizo demostro que era sensible a la fuerza,por un lado queria avisarle a su padre para que recibiera entrenamiento,pero por el otro no queria aleja a inari de su familia

Naruto: que desastre

Skyla: ¿que vas a hacer?

Naruto: no se inari es un buen chico y ya salio de una guerra no quiero meterlo en otra

Tayuya: entiendo que no quieres que el chico sufra pero es sensible a la fuerza y eso es un problema si no controla su poder sabes lo que puede pasar

Naruto: lose

Naruto recordaba muy bien cuando apenas podia controlar la fuerza y la ira lo domino casi fue arrastrado al lado oscuro junto con su hermana

Skyla: ¿que haras?

Naruto:...*suspiro* pasame el holo comunicador

Skyla le dio el holo comunicado y cuando lo prendio vio a alguien a quien no creerian ver en largo tiempo

Naruto: ¿luke-san?

Luke: Naruto vaya como has crecido

Skyla: luke-san a visto a nuestro oto-san

Luke: el y maris estan ocupados tienen algun mensaje para ellos

Naruto: vera encontramos a un niño sensible a la fuerza en el pais de las olas su nombre es inari

Luke: increibles noticias

Naruto: espera...tengo que pedirles que no vallan por el no por ahora

Luke: ¿pero porque no?

Tayuya: el es un buen chico y ya salio de una guerra meterlo en otra inmediatamente no seria correcto déjelo tranquilo por un tiempo que disfrute de ser un niño

Luke: bueno es una pena mi nuevo padawan esperaba conocer a otros niños como el

Naruto: ACASO DIJO PADAWAN ¿QUIEN? ¿COMO?

Luke: fue en un lugar llamado la rueda,leia y yo tuvimos ciertas complicaciones con el imperio...pero alli conocimos a un grupo de hermanos muy buenos con las reparaciones y rescates no solo eso el menor es sensible a la fuerza,creo que tiene la edad de tu hermano kento

Naruto: suena fantastico

Luke: si pero cuando oyo que kento estaba con ustedes bueno se entristecio pero bueno asi son las cosas

Skyla: por cierto como estan las otras

Luke: ellas estan bien aunque debo decir el hermano intento ligarse a azumi pero lo mando a volar literalmente con la fuerza pero es insistente si no es por la hermana entonces el hubiera terminado en la enfermeria,el chico ahora esta dormido en la habitacion de kento que fue ofrecido por el maestro galen

Naruto: jajajaja que gracioso seguro que me caeran bien

Kento: QUEEEEE

kento salio del baño con una toalla en la cintura

Kento: como que dejaron que alguien entrara a mi habitacion ese es mi santuario privado y mis mangas estan en perfecto estado

Tayuya: oye kento

Kento: que

Tayuya: tu toalla se callo

Kento sintio pena y miro abajo para ver que aun tenia su toalla

Kento: deja de decir eso tayuya

Tayuya le lanzo ropa a kento y este se retiro al baño

Luke: bueno ¿quieren dejarle a sus padres y a las chicas un mensaje?

Naruto: dile a ka-san que estamos bien a oto-san que zabuza le manda saludos y quiere la rebancha a las chicas que espero que esten bien y que no lastimen mucho al chico nuevo

Kento: Y DILE AL NIÑO NUEVO QUE NO QUIERO QUE DESORDENE MI CUARTO

Naruto: kento tu cuarto siempre esta desordenado

Kento: SI PERO ESE ES MI DESORDEN

Luke: jajaja bueno dare el mensaje asta luego

La llamada finalizo luego kiyoko salio del cuerpo de naruto

Kiyoko: alfinnnn en casa necesitaba salir un rato

Tayuya: que raro pense que considerando como vives te gustaria estar alli para siempre

Kiyoko: no me mal entiendan me gusta el lindo paisaje que diseño mi lindo jinchuriki pero

kiyoko abrazo a naruto pegando sus senos al pecho del rubio

Kiyuko: la desventaja es que no puedo tener contacto con naruto-kun cuando estoy en su interior

Naruto se ruborizo un poco en cuanto a las chicas estaban aguantando los celos

Kento: ni-san ¿porque kiyoko one-chan se te esta pegando tanto?

Kiyoko: solo le estoy mostrando a tu ni-san un poco de a-fec-to

Skyla/Tayuya: USTEDES DOS SEPARENSE EN ESTE MOMENTO

Kiyoko: no quiero (dijo mientras les sacaba la lengua)

Tayuya y skyla se lanzaron a golpear a kiyoko y porsupuesto naruto termino en medio de los golpes y las mordidas pero en una oportunidad naruto salio expulsado de la pelea

Kento: ni-san que hacemos

Naruto: retrocede lento y evita el contacto visual

* * *

 ** _Taran estos son los episodios que tengo asta ahora pero estoy muy inspirado asi que continuare trabajando en nuevos capitulos de mis historias cada que tenga tiempo libre e inspiracion y no se preocupen no desapareceré denuevo almenos no por ahora astal la proxima actualizacion_**

 ** _Arigato sayonara (n_n)_**

 ** _Pd: es bueno volver (n_n)_**


	13. Capitulo 13

**el padawan de luke**

 **hacen su aparicion los...**

naruto y el resto de los padawans estaban comiendo ramen en el puesto de ichiraku en la noche naruto estaba comiendo tazon tras tazon de ramen

Ayame: vaya tienes buen apetito naruto-kun (n/_/n)

Naruto: como no tenerlo cuando tan bellas manos prepararon este ramen (n_n)

Ayame se ruborizo mientras las otras solo miraban molestas

Kento: esta muy delicioso (n_n)

Skyla: y dime donde esta tu padre teuchi-san (¬_¬)

Ayame: oto-san tiene un resfriado asi que no pudo venir

Tayuya: se nota esto no sabe como el de siempre debes mejorar (ù_ú)

Inter tayuya: _No puedo creerlo sabe increible_

Ayame: bueno gracias por el consejo tayuya-san,porcierto...¿como te hiciste esos rasguños naruto-kun?

Las chicas se apenaron cuando ayame dijo eso

Naruto: emmm me las hice en la mision que tuvimos en el pais de las olas

Kento: pero Skyla y tayuya fueron...

Tayuya y skyla le taparon la boca a kento despues de pagar los cuatro volvieron a casa y se acostaron

Skyla: onichan

Naruto: si skyla-chan

Skyla: lamento mucho lo que hicimos tayuya,kiyoko y yo

Naruto: tranquila sano rapido gracias a kiyoko-chan

Skyla:...¿como crees que estaran oka-san y oto-san?

Naruto: seguro nos extrañan

Skyla: y ¿kanody y y azumi?

Naruto: sinduda tamien nos extrañan pero da por seguro que las volveremos a ver

Skyla se quedo dormida

Naruto: ¿ _me pregunto como estaran todos en casa?...¿y me pregunto si los nuevos estaran bien? despues de todo lo que luke-san dijo me preocupa que las chicas le den mucho castigo_

 **A la mañana siguiente**

en la aldea marek un nuevo dia comenzó y todos los habitantes de la aldea estaban preparandose para una nueva jornada de trabajo y en la mancion mas especificamente en el cuarto de kento un niño moreno de cabello cafe en punta empezo a despertar con energia

¿?: Primer dia entrenamiento con un jedi real no puedo esperar (n_n)

El niño tomo su ropa una camisa azul unos panlones marrones y una chaqueta amarilla y salio disparado como volido rompiendo la puerta corrediza

¿?: uppps

voz: ¿causando destrozos tan pronto rowan?

la voz venia de una chica morena con cabello cafe con una cola de caballo,vestia con una camisa amarilla,una chaqueta verde,y un pantalon azul,tenia lentes de soldador en el cuello y un cinturon con herramientas y unos senos talla B

Rowan: hola cordy (n_n)

Cordy: ¿emocionado por tu entrenamiento?

Rowan: no tienes idea no puedo esperar

Cordy: si yo tampoco puedo esperar este lugar presenta una oportunidad de negocios unica,ademas las chicas fueron muy amables en dejarme dormir en su habitacion,uy mira la hora debo ir a los hangares

rowan: pero

Cordy: tranquilo yo arreglare la puerta

Rowan: gracias cordy...¿oye y donde esta zander?

Cordy: se adelanto y fue a comprar repuestos con roger

Rowan: estabien adios (n_n)

Rowan corrio al campo de entrenamiento pero con las prisas choco con alguien

Rowan: auch

Rowan miro con quien abia chocado, era una niña con unos ojos amarillos y largo cabello negro y no era otra que Yui

Yui: oye fijate por donde vas (Ò_Ó)

Rowan: lo siento (Ó_Ò)

Yui:...bueno no pasa nada no me lastimaste

Yui se levanto y se limpio su vestido

Yui: ¿eres el nuevo no?

Rowan: si ese soy yo, soy rowan freemaker

Yui: Yui uchiha

Rowan: tu tambien eres una padawan no

Yui: si pero hoy entrenare con papa

Rowan: ¿tu papa esta aqui?

Yui: si pero el no es jedi

Rowan: ¿entonces que es?

yui: lo siento se me hace tarde

yui se fue por el pasillo

Yui: adios rowan-kun (n_n)

Rowan: adios...

Rowan se fue al dojo de entrenamiento y se encontro con luke,Galen y maris

Luke: estas listo para empezar

Rowan: estoy listo maestro

Galen: el entrenamiento sera en las ruinas

Rowan: ¿y donde estan?

Maris: debes encontrarlas por cualquier medio tienes asta el medio dia si no la encuentras en ese tiempo no te entrenaremos

Rowan apenas termino de oir a la maestra salio corriendo rompiendo la puerta corrediza

Rowan: lo siento (dijo mientras corria)

Galen: tiene porblemas con la paciencia

Maris: nesesita control y disciplina

Luke: pero si tiene mucha energia

 **Mientras**

en los mercados un joven de camisa amarilla y una chaqueta azul sin mangas como sus pantalones y varias herramientas y un androide de batalla de las guerras del los clones compraban repuestos para arreglar naves

Chico: aqui tiene

Hombre: perfecto aqui tienes vectores spirales tipo v,imantadores de iones y generadores de escudos

ambos se dirigian denuevo a los hangares

droide: oye zander no crees que este lugar es mejor que la rueda

Zander: no lo se roger digo no hay tecnologia avanzada fuera de esta aldea y por eso nada para rescatar

Roger: tranquilo cuando sea de noche podremos ir a cualquier lugar a rescatar chatarra

Zander: si y asta entonces voy a intentar ganar puntos con la linda de azumi (n_n)

Roger: crei que ella dejo bien claras sus sentimientos

Zander: hay amigo no lo entiendes no significa si seguro es timida

Roger: organicos nunca pienzan con logica

 **Mientras en el hangar**

cordy estaba arreglando las naves de la rebelion

Cordy: bien aqui tienes wedge como nueva

Wedge: Gracias freemaker aqui tienes tu paga

Wedge le dio a cordy su paga en rios

Cordy: fue un placer

Juno aparecio derrepente

Juno: Vaya otra nave mas te agradesco cordy

Cordy: no es problema señora marek es mi dever

Juno: debe ser agotador verdad

Cordy: no para nada

Cordy se alejo y se sobo el cuello

Cordy: rayos nesecito ayuda donde esta zander y roger con las refacciones

Zander: mis oidos zumban

Cordy: genial justo a tiempo trajiste lo que te pedi

Zander: claro que si zander freemaker nunca decepciona

Cordy: si como no

Derrepente rowan entro al angar

Roger: rowan ¿que haces aqui?

Rowan: estoy buscando informacion de las ruinas segun los maestros alli se haran los entrenamientos

Zander: unas ruinas,pues podriamos ir en el carroñero estelar y echar un vistazo desde el aire

Voz: no se puede

Azumi y kanodi entraron al angar y zander se quedo mirandolas embobado

Zander: vaya hola no parece que nos ayan presentado soy zander freemaker piloto super estrella y tu eres

Kanody mando a volar a zander con la fuerza aciendolo estrellarse contra la pared

Kanody: kanody padawan de Maris Brood al igual que azumi

Zander: un placer (G_G)

Azumi: hola cordy-san

Cordy: hola chicas como se encuentran

Kanody: bueno estamos tomandonos el dia

Rowan: pense que los jedis no se tomaban el dia

Azumi: la vieja orden jedi tal vez no pero somos la nueva generacion asi que porque no modificar las reglas (n_n)

Kanody: ademas solo los maestros pueden salir del planeta y pelear en la guerra como padawans nuestra unica labor es entrenar para fortalecernos y un dia enfrentar al imperio por el futuro de la galaxia

Rowan: ya veo (-_-)

Azumi: oye porque esa cara

Rowan: es que tengo que encontrar unas ruinas para comenzar el entrenamiento y si no llego antes del mediodia no me entrenaran

Azumi: las ruinas,eso es facil las ruinas estan cerca de la mansion se llega facil

Rowan: enserio (*w*)

Kanody: asi es chibi

Rowan: gracias por decirme adios

Rowan se fue rapido y veloz

Zander: ese es mi hermano pequeño siempre con energia

Roger: si pero eso es lo que nos mete en problemas la mayoria del tiempo

Rowan comenzo a buscar por los terrenos de la mansion asta que llego a las ruinas donde ya estaban los maestros

Rowan: Hola maestros

Luke: bien hecho rowan llegaste a tiempo

Rowan: bien cual sera mi entrenamiento,esgrima,acer flotar cosas ya no puedo esperar

Luke: siéntate y crusa las piernas

Rowan confundido hizo lo que dijo luke

Rowan: listo ¿ahora que?

Luke: medita esa es tu leccion de hoy

Rowan: ¿pero porque?

Galen: ser un jedi no es solo poder tambien es conocimiento debes fortalecerte metalmente y eso se logra mediante la meditacion

Rowan: awwwww eso es aburido

Maris: pues es un requisito jedi

rowan: ya que

Rowan cerro los ojos y se puso en blanco pero

Rowan: ZZZZZZZZ (-_-)

Luke: ¿se durmio?

Maris: parece que la paciencia y concentrarse no es lo suyo

Galen: tienes un aprendiz indisiplinado

Luke: DESPIERTA ROWAN

Rowan desperto gritando y asustado

Rowan: me quede dormido no es asi (-_-)*

Luke: tenemos mucho que trabajar rowan comenzando por esto quiero que subas todo ese pilar asta que consigas llegar a la cima solamente

Rowan: lo que digas maestro

rowan comenzo a trepar con sus dos manos la columna hasta que callo en su trasero varias veces asta que llego a la cima

Rowan: LO LOGRE MAESTRO

Luke: ROWAN SI HUBIERAS TENIDO PACIENCIA SABRIAS QUE TENIAS QUE SUBIR SALTANDO DE BLOQUE EN BLOQUE NO TREPAR CON LAS MANOS

Rowan: huuuuy

Rowan habia bajado y estaba frente a luke y los otros maestros

Galen: eres muy impaciente rowan

Maris: no te concentras

Luke: y haces las cosas sin pensar

rowan: ¿eso significa que ya no me entrenaran para ser un jedi?

Galen: significa que necesitas entrenamiento intensivo

Rowan: ¿intensivo?

Galen:: tu entrenamiento se concentrara en meditar y calmar tu mente

Rowan: deacuerdo maestro practicare lo are

luke: bueno entonces ya te puedes retirar por ahora descansa y cena

Rowan: ¿cenar?

Galen te tardaste demasiado en escalar ya es el ocaso tarde

Rowan: cielos el tiempo vuela deacuerdo hasta luego maestros

Rowan salio coriendo a la mancion

Luke: alli va de nuevo

Maris: parece que no se le acaba la energia

Rowan estaba corriendo por el bosque hasta que llego a un claro en el cual estaba yui y itachi

Rowan: ¿quien es ese?

Itachi: Yui muestrame cuanto has progresado

Yui: si oto-san

Yui cerro los ojos

Yui: **Sharingan**

Los ojos de yui se volvieron rojos y tenian dos comas en el ojo izquierdo y uno en el derecho

Itachi: muy bien pero aun no esta perfeccionado

Itachi le lanzo a los pies cinco kunais

Itachi: dale a los blancos pero a todos a la vez no uno por uno

Yui: hai

Yui tomo las armas y se concentro yui salto y lanzo los kunai al mismo tiempo todos los kunais salieron volando asta dar en el blanco

Itachi: bien hecho yui cada vez mejoras mas y mas

Yui: tengo un buen sensei

Yui corrio acia el y salto para abrazarlo

Yui: pero tengo a un mejor papa (n_n)

Itachi: jejejeje si lo se

Rowan: ¡eso estuvo increible!

Rowan salio de los arbustos y miro la pareja de padre e hija

Yui: rowan-kun ¿que haces aqui?

Rowan; yo regresaba de mi entrenamiento cuando derrepente los vi tus ojos cambiaron de colores y lanzaste esos extraños cuchillos

Itachi: ¿asi que eres el nuevo aprendiz?

Rowan: si señor soy rowan freemaker

Itachi: itachi uchiha

Rowan: uchiha porque ese Apellido me suena

Yui: ese es mi apellido el es mi papa

Rowan: El es tu papa (o_o)

Yui: no se nota (n_n)

Rowan: ¿pero eres una zabrak?

Yui: solo soy mitad zabrak

Rowan: y que estaban haciendo

Itachi: es entrenamiento ninja

Rowan: ¿ninja?

Yui: son guerreros de este mundo papa es uno de ellos,los ninja poseen grandes habilidades

Rowan: woow entonces eres como un jedi

Itachi: no un jedi usa la fuerza a su alrededor los ninja usan su chakra

Rowan: no entiendo (-_-)*

Yui: tranquilo luego te explico si quieres (n_n)

Rowan: emm deacuerdo

El estomago de rowan rugio fuerte

rowan: aawww tengo mucha hambre

yui saco una caja con una bolas de aroz y se las dio a rowan

Yui: toma prepare estos onigiris yo misma para comer despues de la practica pero puedes comertelas para recuperar energias (n_n)

rowan tomo una y comenzo a comerselas

Rowan: esto esta delicioso (n_n)

Yui: gracias (n_n)

Rowan: ya me siento mejor

Yui: entonces mejor volvamos la casa espera (n_n)

Los tres llegaron a la mancion apenas llegaron rowan se encontró con cordy y zander

Rowan: ¡cordy! ¡zander!

Cordy: hola rowan ¿como te fue en el entrenamiento? estuviste afuera todo el dia

Rowan: emmm jejeje me dijeron que debo practicar mi concentración y el ser paciente

Zander: jajajajajajajaja Rowan freemaker ¿paciente? jajajajaja eso pasara cuando cordy deje de ser tacaña jajajajaAAAA

Yui Le dio una patada en la espinilla a zander

Yui: no seas malo con rowan-kun (dijo haciendo puchero)

Zander: oyeme niña quien te crees que eres (Ò_Ó)

Zander derepente fue lanzado a una pared de la mancion estampándose de cabeza cortecia de nada mas ni menos que Maris

Maris: esa niña es mi dulce,tierna y inocente hijita Yui uchiha

Zander: se nota el parecido (G_G)

Yui: mama (n_n)

Yui salto a los brazos de su madre

Rowan: ¿La maestra maris es tu mama?

Yui: si

Cordy: pues es una dulzura de niña

Zander Se callo al piso y se reincorporo

Zander: si claro dulzura de niña como no

Yui: no me gusta que las personas se burlen de los demas (dijo sacandole la lengua a zander)

Zander: ademas pense que los jedis no pueden tener hijos

Maris: eso fue cuando la orde vieja orden seguia viva

Yui: mama adivina ya casi perfecciono mi sharingan

Maris: enserio mejor ocultaselo a kiyoko sabes como odia ese jutsu

Yui: kiyoko no me agrada siempre le dice baka a papa (dijo haciendo puchero)

Cordy: ¿quien es kiyoko?

Zander: ¿acaso es una chica bonita?

Itachi: digamos que es alguien que tiene mucho rencor en mi contra y en mi clan,y antes que pregunten no soy un mandaloriano pero en este mundo existen clanes los cuales estan aliados a aldeas y uno de ellos es el clan uchiha

Zander: ¿asi que aqui tambien hay clanes?

Maris: si algunos grandes otros pequeños

Rowan: y que hacen aqui no deverian estar en su aldea

Itachi:...prefiero no hablar de eso

Rowan: bien entonces vamos a cenar me muero de hambre

Cordy: los chicos del hangar me recomendaron varios lugares para comer

Zander: bien entoces vamos

Yui: bueno hasta pronto rowan-kun

Rowan: hasta luego Yui

La noche callo y los freemakers vieron a su alrededor y vieron la aldea en su vida nocturna

Cordy: que buen ambiente

Zander: si este lugar tiene buena vibra

Rowan: y dime ¿cordy adonde vamos?

Cordy: que les parece...ese lugar

Rowan: ¿el que tiene al par de rodianos?

Cordy: si ese mismo

los freemaker fueron al local y se sentaron y fueron atendidos por la rodiana

Rodiana: bienvenidos al sabor de rodia mi nombre es ewi mi esposo jeex somos los dueños y cocineros de este negocio diganme ¿que van a querer?

Zander: hay muchas opciones

Rowan: que nos recomiendarias

Ewi: el sushi es muy bueno,el tagoyaki esta echo con el mejor pulpo,el dango es dulce lo recomiendo como postre,pero si quieren podemos preparar nuestra especialidad Ramen

Cordy: suena bien denos uno a cada uno

Ewi: Ya oiste jeex tres tazones de ramen

Jexx: ya salen

Voz: que sean cinco

Kanody y azumi llegaron

Ewi: chicas hola como estan

Azumi: estamos bien y que hay de usted

Ewi: estoy mejor solo tengo que cuidarme mejor apartir de ahora por el bien de los dos (dijo frotandose el vientre)

Azumi: Felicidades a ambos

Ewi/jexx: gracias

Kanody: y freemakers ¿que hacen en nuestro lugar favorito?

Cordy: no sabíamos que este era su lugar favorito

Ewi: los seis maravillas como yo los llamo vienen aqui casi todos los dias y piden de todo

Zander: ¿seis maravillas?

Ewi: si Azumi,kanody,tayuya,skyla,kiyoko y Naruto los seis padawans jovenes de nuestra aldea

Rowan: ¿y donde estan el restro de esas maravillas?

Ewi: no los e visto porque no les preguntan a las dos maravillas restantes

Azumi: ellos se encuentran fuera de la aldea,estan en una mision y el tercer niño padawan se fue con ellos a escondidas

Rowan: ¿y porque no fueron con ellos?

Kanody: piel amarilla y cuernos

Azumi: piel azul y lekkus

Cordy: ya veo,no fueron porque no parecen humanas al cien porciento

Zander: que tonteria

Azumi: es porque este mundo no tiene otras especies mas que humanos

Kanody: si nos vieran cundiria el panico,los unicos que pueden salir son los humanos

ewi: aqui tienen cinco tazones de ramen bien caliente

azumi y kanody tomaron los palillos y comenzaron a comer pero los freemaker...bueno eran un desastre

Rowan: rayos no puedo comer bien con estos palillos

Zander: como puede ser que puedan comer con estos palillos

Cordy: siento que gaste mi dinero en vano

Kanody/Azumi: novatos

zander: como lo hacen

Azumi: practica constante

Despues de un duro intento para comer los freemaker disfrutaron su comida y volvieron a la mancion para descanzar,rowan volvio a la avitacion de kento

rowan: que aburrimiento y aun no tengo sueño

rowan miro una estanteria con libros y una nota que decia "Mangas de kento propiedad de kento no tocar excepto kento me refiero a ti Yui"

Rowan: no se que sea un manga pero nesesito algo con que etretenerme,ademas no dijo que no pudiera tocarlos eso se lo dijo a Yui

Rowan tomo uno de los libros los cuales tenian dibujos en su interior,mientras leia zander estaba en su habitacion haciendo planos para modificar naves,o claro crearlas

Zander: solo nesesito esto y esto y una bomba de combustible y podre crear el mas increible de los cazas

 **Imaginacion de zander**

zander estaba volando en su nave caza destrullendo cazas del imperio y despues de eso se imagino a si mismo sobre vader y el emperador y luego siendo condecorado como heroe supremo de la rebelion y idolo de las chicas de toda la galaxia

 **Fin de la imaginacion**

Zander: debo empenzar a trabajar en los prototipos

mientras zander soñaba la grandeza cordy entro en la habitacion de las chicas padawan quienes ya estaban listas para dormir

Cordy:oigan chicas denuevo muchas gracias por dejarme dormir aqui

Azumi: traquila igual la habitacion se sentia vacia sin los demas

Cordy termino quitandose la ropa terminando solo con una camisa y su ropa interior derepente cordy se fijo en unas fotos cordy tomo una en la cual estaban Azumi y kanody cuando eran niñas en un lago usando trajes de baño jugando con otras niñas y un niño rubio el cual abia pescado un enorme pez y ademas tenia un cabello rubio y erizado unos ojos azules y una enorme sonriza

Cordy: oigan quienes son estas niñas y el niño de la foto

Kanody: somos Azumi y yo junto a nuestras amigas y junto a naruto-kun cuando eramos niños

Cordy: asi que el es naruto ¿y las otras niñas en la foto?

Azumi: la del bañador morado es tayuya,la del bañador azul celeste es skyla y la de la cola y orejas es kiyoko

Cordy: se ve que son las mejores amigas

Kanody: si lo somos compartimos muchas cosas ropa,camas,maquillaje y...(¬/_/¬)

Azumi tambien se ruborizo cordy miro otra foto donde naruto era rodeado por todas las chicas mientras las chicas sonreian normalmente,naruto tenia esa enorme sonriza que lo caracterizaba

Cordy: se nota que quieren mucho a ese Tal naruto

Azumi: es...alguien muy importante para todas nosotras

Cordy: ¿a si? y ¿porque?

Azumi/Kanody: Nos salvo la vida cuando eramos niñas

Cordy: ¿Pero como?

Kanody: uso su proia energia para salvarme

Azumi: y ami me salvo de caer en un piso lleno de picos afilados

Cordy: valla asi que este niño es una especie de heroe

Azumi: si...bien vamos a dormir

ambas se acostaron en el futon que solia usar naruto para dormir y cordy se acostó en el otro futon que solia usar las otras chicas cordy se preguntaba que clase de persona era naruto y de que era capaz cordy quedo profundamente dormida

 **mientras...**

en el salon de los maestros Galen,juno,maris,itachi y luke estaban tratando un tema muy importante uno de los mas importantes que se podian tratar

Galen: estas seguro de lo que nos estas diciendo

Luke: no estoy mintiendo se llevaron a muchos de los nuestros apenas escapamos

Juno: ¿cuantos eran?

Luke: cinco pero por suerte borramos todas las coordenadas de nuestra base

Galen: uno por si es malo pero cinco

Luke: que es lo que significa esto

Galen: significa que el emperador esta reuniendo un nuevo ejercito uno que pueda acabar con jedis

Maris: entonces los rumores eran ciertos

Luke: si nuestra peleas se volveran mas dificiles

Galen: el imperio esta reuniendo una nueva inquisicion

* * *

 ** _ya se ya se a pasao eones pero tenia dos buenas razones la primera el internet en mi casa se volvio loca si yo no tenia era mi mama si no era ella era yo solo podiamos conetar un dispositivo a la vez,segundo los estudios me han vuelto loco,la tercera mi computadora se daño ace ya mucho ademas de la laptop que mi mama me presto para trabajar casi me mata y cuarta y la principal causante de todo es un asunto totalmente personal y delicado que no planeo decir solo puedo decir que lo lamento y agradesco a todos los que siguen esta y las otras historias apesar de mis bloqueos de escritor,problemas de internet,problemas tecnicos y problemas personales u otros pero espero que esten preparados porque estuve pensando en nuevos proyectos que publicare cuando les de luz verde sin mas que decirles e vuelto y espero que les gusten estos dos nuevos capitulos  
_**

 ** _Arigato sayonara (n_n)  
_**


	14. Capitulo 14

_**que paso gente ya me daban por muerto no es asi bueno les sere totlmente honesto tuve un serio bloque de escritor con esta historia pero despues de trabajar en nuevos projectos los cuales llegaran proximamente el bloqueo se termino**_

 _ ***El publico aplaude***_

 _ **gracias gracias bueno sin mas demora y blablabla comencemos con este capitulo**_

* * *

 **la aldea de los kitsune**

otro mañana aparecía en konoha las personas estaban preparándose para otro dia en la adea y en el apartamento de los jovenes rebeldes padawans comenzaban a prepararse para otro dia,skyla se encontraba en la cocina vistiendo una camisa blanca y unos shorts azules ademas de un mandil blanco

Skyla: Oni-chan,Tayuya-chan,kiyoko-chan,kento kun el desayuno esta listo

Los mencionados aparecieron olfateando el delicioso aroma de la comida

Kento: los famosos pankeques de leche azul jogan y meiloorun de nee-chan (n¬n)

Skyla: me temo que no son pankeques de leche blanca, con arandanos espero que les guste

Kento: no importa pankeques son pankeques

Skyla sirvio la comida y los padawans empesaban a devorar sin piedad

Tayuya: prefiero tus famosos pankeques azules,pero esto no esta mal

Naruto: asi es te superaste Skyla-chan

Skyla: Gracias jejeje (n/_/n)

Kiyoko: oigan porcierto hoy no tienen misiones cierto

Skyla: si tenemos el dia libre

Tayuya: y que haremos

Naruto:...no se ustedes pero...kiyoko y yo tenemos una promesa que cumplir

Skyla/Tayuya/Kento: ¿promesa?

Kiyoko: agggggg presiento que este dia sera un fastidio (dijo con molestia)

Naruto: prometimos que iriamos despues de la mision y yo

Kiyoko: si si ya se nunca rompes tus promesas...ya que convocala

Naruto se mordio el pulgar y comenzo a trazar sellos de manos

Naruto: **kuchiyose no jutsu** (jutsu de invocaion)

Una nube de humo cubrió todo y al disiparse estaba la kitsune que naruto conocio en la mision de ayer Alopex

Alopex: ¿donde estoy?

Naruto: hola alopex-chan

Alopex: naruto,kiyoko-sama

Skyla: oni-chan quien es ella (¬_¬)#

Tayuya: si te importaria presentarnos (¬_¬)#

Kiyoko: _estan que hierven en celos,no me sorprende la belleza de las mujeres kitsune es muy envidiada por las mujeres humanas_

Naruto: chicas, kento ella es alopex-Chan una kitsune,Alopex ellas son mi hermana skyla eclipse,mi amiga Tayuya uzumaki y mi hermano menor kento marek

Alopex: es un placer conocerlos a todos

Kento: vaya es muy bonita nii-san,asi que esta es tu novia

Alopex: Novia (O/_/O)

las chicas estaban manifestando un aura de muerte y tenían los ojos con un brillo carmesi

Naruto: no es mi novia,es mi amiga y mi invocación,la conocí cuando intento matarme para liberar a kiyoko-chan

Skyla: COMO QUE INTENTASTE MATAR A MI ONI-CHAN (dijo mientras sangoloteaba a la kitsune)

Alopex: deja de sangolotearme y te explico (G_G)

Kiyoko: _vaya estoy teniendo un serio dejavu ahora_

Alopex:creia que naruto era el carcelero de la gran matriarca y por eso lo intente matar para liverarla pero resulto que no era el vil y asqueroso humano que creeia y me lo demostro cuando la gran matriarca me forzo a ser la invocación de naruto y el me dijo que no queria que fuera su invocacion si yo estaba en contra de los humanos

Skyla: tipico de mi hermano siempre pensando en los demas antes que en el

Tayuya: y se puede saber para que la invocaste si lo olvidaste dejame refrescartelo Los de Konoha odian a los kitsune a muerte si la ven sera una caceria de zorras...oye no quisieras que te dieramos un tour por la aldea (n_n)

Naruto y skyla tenian una gota de sudor en su cabeza por lo que dijo tayuya

Kiyoko: aunque nos gustaria un tour por esta asquerosa aldea de miserables humanos tenemos que atender unos asuntos fuera de la aldea

Kento: ¿podemos ir?

Kiyoko: me temo que no los humanos no son muy bien recibidos en la aldea de los kitsune asi que sera una mision para mi y para na-ru-to

Skyla y tayuya gritaron de la sorpresa

kento: ¿entonces no puedo ir? (Ó_Ò)

Naruto: lo siento pero asi debe ser

Kiyoko: tambien debes dejar aqui tu banda de konoha si ven su simbolo te atacaran sin dudarlo

Naruto: esta bien

Naruto se quito su banda de konoha y la coloco en su escritorio

Naruto: estoy listo

Skyla y tayuya tomaron a kiyoko y la arrastraron a otro lado de la habitacion

Skyla: si te atreves a hacer algo la que te espera

Tayuya: si no se vale

Kiyoko: al contrario mis queridas amigas las reglas de nuestro pacto dicen y lo cito "si alguna de nosotras tiene una oportunidad de un momento a solas alejada de las demas tiene derecho a dar el primer paso y si tiene suerte llegar hasta el final" ademas no dijiste que no te interesaba asi por tu hermano skyla-chan,pero tranquilas usare proteccion (n_o)

Ambas chicas estaban furiosas y ruborizadas mientras la biyu de nueve colas se fue junto a la kitsune blanca y su jinchuriki/amor platonico

Kiyoko: bien ¿listo para irnos?

Alopex: si gran matriarca

Naruto: entonces como nos vamos hay alguna ruta o

Alopex comenzo a traza sellos de manos

Alopex: **Gyaku Kuchiyose no Jutsu (jutsu de invocacion inversa)  
**

Los tres desaparecieron del apartamento al momento llegaron a un bosque

Naruto: ¿donde estamos?

Alopex: estamos en el bosque zorro este es el hogar de nuestra raza

Alopex guio al par por el extenso bosque

Alopex: naruto asegurate de no separarte si te pierdes en este bosque sera parasiempre claro que solo pasa con los que no son kitsune asi que no te separes de nosotras

Naruto: no creo que ese sea un problema dattebayo (-_-)*

Alopex volteo y miro a kiyoko abrazando el brazo del jedi rubio mientras sonreia

Kiyoko: no pasara nada si me mantengo cerca de ti no es asi alopex-chan

alopex: asi es kiyoko-sama (-_-)*

Los tres llegaron a una puerta roja y unas escaleras al subirlas naruto se maravillo al ver toda una aldea llena de kitsunes de pies a cabeza de ambos tipos bestia y humano desde niños asta ancianos de una a nueve colas claro que cuando vieron a el grupo avisaron a los guardias quienes rodearon al grupo

Kitsune humano: estas invadiendo humano el castigo por invadir nuestras tierras es la muerte

Kiyoko: si tocas a mi amado naruto-kun te destruire y a tu sequito de pacotilla (Ò_Ó)

Kitsune bestia: y tu quien te crees mujer no eres mas que una sucia traidora

Alopex: esta traidora como la llamas es nadamas y nada menos que la gran matriarca kyubi no yoko

Los guardias rieron a carcajadas ante lo que dijo alopex cosa que molesto a la biyu quien adopto su forma biju asombrando a todos los habitantes de la aldea incluyendo al mismo naruto los guardias palidecieron e incluso uno se orino encima kiyoko bajo la cabeza para mirar a los guardias

Kiyoko: **escuchenme bien este de aqui es mi acompañante naruto marek mientras este aqui es intocable y si tienen algun problema diganmelo a la cara**

Los guardias solo se inclinaron ante la biju

Kiyoko: **eso crei**

kiyoko volvio a su forma semi-humana

kiyoko:ahora quitense de mi vista tengo un asunto que tratar con quien sea que este acargo en este lugar

los kitsune se apartaron y dejaron pasar

Naruto: lo lamento pero siendo honesto se lo buscaron Dattebayo (-_-)*

al pasear por la aldea los kitsune rodearon al grupo y declaraban lo felices que estaban de su regreso los niños estaban mirando con asombro a la biju y al humano ya que era la primera vez que veian a uno en persona fue cuando llegaron a un gran edificio al entrar vieron a un anciano kitsune el cual estaba con pelaje canoso y lleno de arugas

Kiyoko: ¿tu estas acargo?

Kitsune bestia: por ahora yo soy el ultimo miembro del consejo de ancianos mi nombre es xiwu es un honor conocer a la primera kitsune de la historia

Kiyoko: si si digame que tengo que hacer para irnos de aqui rapido

Xiwu: bueno como sabe el consejo de ancianos murio solo quedo yo y no gozo de buena salud,nesesitamos que seleccione al proximo consejo que tomara las decisiones de la aldea

Kiyoko: bien acabemos con estos cuales son los candidatos para ocupar esas pociciones

Xiwu: bueno emos limitado la cantidad de candidatos a una lista de 300 candidatos

el kitsune hizo aparecer una gran cantidad de papeles cosa que espanto a la biyu

Xiwu: estos son los mejores candidatos que tenemos le sugerimos que se tome su tiempo para leer todos los perfiles y seleccionar al proximo consejo que tomara las deciciones debe elegir 20

kiyoko: que no puedo librarme de leer todo esto (TTATT)

Xiwu: quedarse aqui a governarnos

Kiyoko: JAMAS no me quedare en un lugar donde un monton de ingratos no me buscaron para liverarme antes (ÒwÓ)

Alopex: kiyoko-sama no sea asi porfavor

Naruto: oye y si revisamos los documentos mientras estemos aqui si nos ayudamos entonces nos dara tiempo para explorar la aldea

Kiyoko: buena idea naruto-kun (n_n)

Naruto sello los papeles en un pergamino y luego se fueron a otro sitio

Xiwu: a _si que por ese humano no vas a volver bueno siempre podemos solucionar ese problema facilmente_

el grupo fue a una posada y comenzaron a revisar los perfiles de los candidatos pero apesar de todo su esfuerzo solo habian procesado a 60

Kiyoko: ESTOY HARTA DE ESTO QUIERO IRMEEEEE A CASA (dijo entre gritos y pataletas)

Naruto: acabamos de empezar ten calma quieres

Kiyoko: NO QUIERO QUIERO IRME A CASA (TTATT)

Naruto: no hay prisa ademas mañana no tenemos ninguna mision asi que calmate porfavor

Alopex: porfavor kiyoko-sama ya no se ponga asi

Kiyoko: AGGGGGG esta bien terminemos con esto (ÒwÓ)

Kiyoko tomo 20 perfiles al azar y los guardo

Kiyoko: ya 20 perfiles

Naruto: oye no crees que es un poco negligente de tu parte seleccionar 20 papeles al azar si siquiera leerlos (-_-)*

Kiyoko: quiero irme de aqui lo mas pronto que se pueda asi que me importa rabanos

Alopex: espere y si se quedan aqui esta noche y se van en la mañana

Naruto: si ademas quiero explorar este lugar que tanto puedo visitar la ldea de los kitsune

Kiyoko: _mmm ahora que lo pienzo bien podria hacer mi movida durante la noche_ muy bien nos quedaremos esta noche y nos vamos a primera hora de la mañana

Alopex: entiendo bien les mostrare los mejores lugares de nuestra aldea

Kiyoko: tu aldea este lugar no es mi aldea

Alopex guio a los dos por la aldea mostrandoles los lugares mas emblematicos,un parque,la escuela,el palacio del consejo,y por ultimo

Kiyoko: tiene que ser una broma (-_-)

el grupo de tres estaba frente a una estatua de kiyoko en su forma biyu co la leyenda "kurama reina y matriarca de todos los kitsunes"

Kiyoko: ¿y esto que hace aqui?

Alopex: es una estatua que hicieron los primeros kitsunes en su honor kiyoko-sama

Naruto: luce igualita a ti cuando te transformas el parecido es impresionante dattebayo (n_n)

Kiyoko: ¡no me paresco en nada a esa estatua! (ÒwÓ)

Naruto se comenzo a reir y en cuanto a kiyoko le estaba diciendo que no se riera de ella alopex no pudo sentir algo de gracia resultaba que la reina de los kitsunes tenia una personalidad comparable con la de una adolecente algo inmadura

alopex: bueno sigamos aun tenemos mucho que ver (n_n)

los tres llegaron al distrito princial de la aldea naruto poso su vista en una dulceria y vio unas galletas con forma de de un zorro chibi sonriente

Naruto: oye alopex que son estas galletas

Alopex: son las famosas galletas kyu

Kiyoko: ¿galletas kyu?

alopex: son unas galletas tradicionales de nuestra aldea son deliciosas ademas de un buen regalo para los enamorados,*suspiro* siempre quise que alguien me las regalara (n/_/n)

Naruto se acerco al mostrador

Naruto: disculpe cuanto cuesta una caja de galletas kyu

Kitsune anciana: almenos 100 ryos cada una

naruto: me daria dos cajas porfavor una es para mi hermana y mi hermano la otra es para Ella (dijo señlando a alopex)

Alopex: ¿para mi? (O/_/O)

Naruto: porsupuesto siempre quisiste que alguien te las regalara no (n_n)

Alopex: no espera lo entendiste mal (dijo totalmente apenada)

Kiyoko: dejalo el es un poco despistado (n_n)*

el grupo se fue con todo y las galletas fue cuando empezo a oscurecer fue cuando un grupo de niñas kitsune aparecio admirando a la biyuu

niña kitsune H: ¿es usted verdad? ¿usted es kurama-sama?

Kiyoko: _como odio ese nombre_ si eso creo

Las niñas soltaron un chillido de asombro y empesaron a rodearla con miles de preguntas desde,se quedara,asta me enseñaria a ser como usted y a darle cumplidos sobre lo hermosa que era

Naruto: veo que tienes un lindo club de admiradoras

niña kitsune B: ¿quien es usted?

Naruto: soy el amigo de kurama-sama me llamo naruto marek

Kiyoko: sabes que no me gusta que me digan kurama prefiero qe me digan kiyoko

Ninas kitsune: ¿es cercano a kurama-sama?

Naruto: Hai somos amigos desde que era un niño

Las niñas kitsune se asombraron kiyoko no aguantando mas tomo a naruto y a alopex y se largo de alli al momento terminaron en la posada donde se quedaba con naruto

Alopex: los vere mañana para devolverlos a konoha

Kiyoko: mas te vale ahora si nos disculpas tenemos que dormir mañana entregare estos papeles al anciano y luego nos vamos

Naruto: espero ue te gusten las galletas kyu

los dos entrron a la posada en cuanto a alopex se fue a su casa

 _ **ya de noche/habitacion de Kiyoko**_

kiyoko: bien es ahora o nunca

Kiyoko estaba vistiendo un camison tansparente que dejaba ver su hermoso cuerpo desde sus senos copa D con pesones rosados, hasta su condicion de mujer,en su vientre plano se encontraba un sello especial,uno que evitava que se embarzara si naruto acababa dentro de ella,y eso era exactamente lo que queria ella

Kiyoko: si esto no le aclara a naruto mis intenciones entonces tendre que saltarle encima y violarlo aunque eso seria divertido (n/_/n)

la posada tenia una regla extricta mujeres y hombres en habitciones separadas amenos que estubieran casadas pero a kiyoko le valia un rabano ella era la reina de los kitsune y si a ella se le antoja tener sexo con su amado jinchuriki entonces eso tendria

kiyoko: bien alla voy nada aruinara mis planes

kiyoko abrio la puerta de su habitacion y salio con una bata se escabullo por la posada asta que llego a la puerta de la habitacion de naruto

Kiyoko: naruto-kun soy kiyoko quiero hablar contigo

kiyoko no recibio respuesta pero kiyoko empezo a tocar la puerta

Kiyoko: naruto despierta tengo que.

derrepente la puerta se habrio kiyoko empujo la puert para ver la habitacion hecha un desastre en ella habia marcas de una batalla,marcas de un sable de luz,un brazo con una espada cortado a un lado de la habitacion y una caja de galletas kyu e el piso aplastada

Kiyoko: o no que fue lo que paso

 _ **Mientras en la plaza**_

alopex estaba sentada a la luz de los faros con la caja de galletas que le regalo naruto alopex tomo una y se la comio

alopex: naruto-kun eres alguien deverdad amable

Kiyoko: ALOPEX

Alopex volteo su cabeza y se sorprendio al ver a kiyoko

Alopex: ¿kiyoko-sama? ¿que hace aqui a estas horas?

Kiyoko: naruto-kun alguien lo a secuestrado (Ò_Ó)

Alopex: ¿¡que dijo!? (o_o)

Kiyoko: algun desgrcido se atrevio a tocar a naruto-kun cuando les deje bien en claro las consecuencias

Alopex: debemos ir con Xiwu y reportar esto el es la maxima autoridad despues de usted

ambas se dirigieron al templo del consejo fue cuando kiyoko sintio varias presencias en el templo alopex toco la puerta y fueron atendidos por un kitsune guardian

Kitsune guardian: ¿que quieres Mujer?

Alopex: el visitante de la aldea Naruto marek a desaparecido lo han secuestrado

Kitsune guardian: escucha hora no hay nadie aqui en el consejal xiwu se fue a su casa

el kitsune azoto la puerta en la cara de alopex

Alopex: grosero

Kiyoko: escucha no dejes que sus palabras te engañen hay muchas presenias dentro de ese palacio y entre ellas esta la presencia de naruto y estan debajo de nosotros

 _ **en el subsuelo del palacio**_

naruto se encontraba atado y esposado mientras y frente a el estaba xiwu el cual tenia su sable de luz en la mano derecha

Xiwu: interesante arma la que tienes mi soldado perdio un brazo gracias a eso

Naruto: "vas a liverarme y me dejaran ir"

Xiwu: enserio pienzas que somos tan deviles de mente

Naruto: no lo entiendo porque me secuestraron

Xiwu: no es ovio vamos a eliminarte al quitarte del camino la poderosa kyubi volvera a liderarnos y con ella de nuestra parate nos impondremos sobre los humanos como los seres superiores que somos

Naruto: ¿quieres hacer una guerra con los humanos?

Xiwu: los humanos son basura son debiles y sin caracter y nos han oprimido,y no solo eso los que optan por la forma semi humana deben pagar por hacer un lado a su raza los kitsune bestia nosotros somos superiores

Naruto: miserable estas intentando encabezar un genocidio

Derrepente el techo se quebro dejando caer piedras a Alopex y a Kiyoko

Xiwu: que demonios

Kiyoko: eso es lo que deveria decir yo

Alopex: Consejal xiwu ¿que esta haciendo?

Xiwu: estoy eliminando a una molestia

Kiyoko: estos soldados...son los candidatos de los perfiles

Xiwu: si 300 soldados listos para conquistar a los humanos

Kiyoko: sabes la vieja yo te hubiera apollado en tu ambicion pero la nuevo yo no puede permitir que hagas esto

Xiwu: si no estas con los tullos entonces eres nuestra enemiga y naturalmente no puedo dejar testigos asi que lo lamento alopex-chan fuiste un buen peon hasta que te metiste

Alopex: Consejal xiwu...como pudo (djo muy triste)

Kiyoko: solo un despota habla de esa forma...are lo que debo hacer

Kiyoko tomo su sable de luz al acctivarlo iumino el lugar con la luz de color rojo de su hoja

Xiwu: acaben con ella

Los kitsune se lanzaron sin piedad hacia la biyu pero esta comboco una gran flama de su boca que hizo que los kitsune se dispersaran kiyoko aproveccho para ir contra el mas cercano y eliminarlo de un tajo los kitsune comenzaron a rodearla y esta se puso en guardia kiyoko cerro los ojos y apago el sable de luz y retrajo los brazos los kitsunes se lanzaron denuevo al ataque pero kiyoko expandio los brazos creando una onta expansiva de fuerza kiyoko lanzo su sable de luz el cual atravezo a diez de los enemigos el sable regreso a su mano y bloqueo un ataque a su espalda con un giro lo partio a la mitad xiwu contemplaba como la biyu estaba derrotando a su ejercito el cual estaba bien entrenando sin nada

Naruto: _kiyoko esta siendo demasiado agresiva que le habra pasado_

Kiyoko: _¡miserables aruinaron mis planes para tener una noche de sexo y placer con mi amado naruto-kun todo para intentar involucrarme en una estupida guerra contra la humanidad no esperen piedad de mi miserables basuras LOS DESCONOSCO!_

Kiyoko termino con todos dejando al consejal xiwu para el final ella se acercaba pero xiwu activo el sable de luz de naruto y le apunto a el con este

xiwu: si das un paso mas atravezare al humano con esta arma

Kiyoko se detuvo en seco

Xiwu: muy bien ahora esto es lo que haras arojarsas esa cosa al otro lado,te quedras aqui y obedeceras todas mis ordenes o si no este humano a quien le tienes tanto afecto morira

kiyoko obedecio y tiro su sable de luz a una esquina

Xiwu: bien ahora que tal si vamos a.

Pero este no termino de hablar porque dos espadas de hojas curbas atravezaron su cuerpo y la causante no era otra mas que alopex quien estaba esbordando lagrimas de odio y tristesa

Xiwu: miserable...como te atreviste...iba a...cambiar el mundo...pa-ra...me-jor

La vida de xiwu termino con esas ultimas palabras al desentrerrar las espadas alopex procedio a cortar las cuerdas y kiyoko a quitarle las esposas

naruto: me alegro que se terminara pero aun asi

los tres miraron los cadaveres del ejercito de xiwu y naruto no pudo sentir si no pena

Naruto: tantas vidas desperdiciadas, tanto odio por la humanidad que los llevo a intentar un genocidio inclso con los de su propia especie que eligieron ser medio humanos

Alopex: estoy deacuerdo esto es horrible

Kiyoko: aun asi no se puede hacer nada ellos ya tomaron su decicion y yo tome la mia

 ** _A la mañana siguiente_**

el trio estaba en frente del palacio del consejo y toda la aldea estaba para escuchar el nombramiento del onsejo nuevo

Kiyoko: habitantes de la aldea ayer durante la noche alguien secuestro a mi acompañante humano y cuando di con el di con una conspiracion una cospiracion para hacer una guerra contra la humanidad y contra nuestra propia raza que tenia como unico objetivo a los kitsune humanos/bestia

Los aldeanos empezaron a hablar entre ellos sorprendidos

Kitsune: ¿pero quie haria tal cosa contra su propia raza?

Kiyoko: la persona menos esperada el consejal Xiwu y los 300 postulantes para el proximo consejo

Los kitsune atonitos comenzaron a gritar indignados por la revelacion

Kiyoko: saben hace mucho tiempo la antigua yo abria apoyado esa manera de pensar pero aprendi que no todos los humanos son malos algunos son buenos,amables e incluso compñeros fiables, la nueva yo dice que no importa que clase de kitsune decidas ser humano o bestia alfinal todos somos de la misma especie y no debemos tener odio contra nosotros y mucho menos descrgar odio con humanos que no nos han hecho nada malo

Las palabras de kurama calmaron a los kitsune

Kiyoko: no puedo dirigirlos,e estado encerrada por eras y apenas e estado disfrutando de mi livertad es por eso que elegi a la lider perfecta para este lugar una lider mas que capaz porque conoce a los humanos

Kiyoko puso su mano en el hombro de alopex sorprendiendola

Kiyoko: les presento a su nueva lider Alopex

Los aldeanos empezaron a felicitar a su nueva lider cundo las alavanzas terminaron los tres estaban a las puertas de la aldea

Alopex: kiyoko-sama no la defraudare sere la mejor lider para la aldea y mantendre la paz en la aldea

Kiyoko: ese es el espiritu

Alopex: y naruto-kun ten

Alopex le dio dos cajas llenas con galletas kyu

Alopex: una caja es para ti y la otra es para tus hermanos y amigos

Naruto: gracias alopex-chan (n_n)

Alopex: de nada cuando me nesesites solo invocame (n_n)

Naruto: Hai

Kiyoko: bien nos vamos **Gyaku Kuchiyose no Jutsu (jutsu de invocacion inversa)**

Los dos desparecieron y dejaron a alopex sola

Alopex: nos volveremos a ver eso lo se (dijo mirando el cielo azul)

* * *

 _ **tada listo el capitulo cielos ese bloqueo del escritor si que fue dificil de romper pero alfin lo logre bueno como leyeron en el hinicio e estado trabajando en nuevos proyectos y uno de ellos le dare luz verde proximamente hasta ese momento y hasta que actualice solo resta decir**_

 _ **Arigato sayonara (n_n)**_


End file.
